Love in Time of Heresy
by Shiena
Summary: New challenges have risen for our beloved CPUs. The goddess of Planeptune have gone missing. A riot have been spreading throughout nations. And the love and friendships between the goddesses will be threatened. The age of revolution have started for the CPUs. This is a Love in Time of Heresy... AU: Stuff with Re;birth 2 didn't occur. Sequel to Love in Time of War. [Neptune x Noire]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Guess who's baaaaack~**

**That's right! It's a me! Shiena! And here with the sequel to Love in Time of War!**

**This was the first full week of my college life and I must say, it's going well so far. I'm really paranoid when I'm in a new area, but I'll get over it once I'm use to the environment. Anyway, I had some time since I got Friday off along with Saturday and Sunday, so I decided to write the first chapter of LITOH.**

**I'm sure I mentioned that LITOH is based on Re;birth 3 but I decided to make it different. Also the story with Re;birth 2 yet to happen, so anything related to Re;birth 2 like the CFWs does not exist yet. I might make this series into a trilogy, I don't know depends on how this story goes I guess. If I ever _do_ feel like writing about Nepgear, Uni and the twins, I will. Now back on topic. ****While we follow Neptune and her adventure in Ultradimension, I'm also gonna be writing a story for the Hyperdimension. Neptune's adventure in the Ultradimension will technically be the same as the game with a few minor touches. I think this story will mostly be showing Noire, Blanc and Vert since I'm not changing much of Neptune's adventure. I'll just make a couple chapters to show how far Neptune have gotten. **

**Now, as for**** Noire, Blanc and Vert's adventure, yes, the Hyperdimenion will be for the other three CPUs, there will be a lot of new stuff that doesn't really follow the Re;birth 3 game. That's what I decided to do with this story since Re;birth 3 never really showed what happened to the Hyperdimension other than Histoire explaining the situation. I thought writing this in Hyperdimension's perspective would be fun! **

**So I planned out most of the chapters, like small notes and stuff, but I haven't written them yet. I don't know how this story will turn out, but I hope you all will enjoy it. I'll try my best to make it just as great as LITOW... Hopefully.**

**With that all said, enjoy the first chapter of Love in Time of Heresy!**

**P.S. Thank you Nanya for fixing my grammar mistakes and becoming my beta reader. Don't know what I'd do without you. **

**DISCLAIMER: Hyperdimension Neptunia does not belong to me. ****HDN belongs to Idea Factory and Complie Heart. They're the awesome genius people that owns it and created it, so please don't sue me.**

* * *

Gamindustri… a land over which goddesses, otherwise known as CPUs, rule. This large landmass is made up of four nations, each ruled by one of the four CPUs.

CPU White Heart rules over Lowee.

CPU Black Heart rules Lastation.

CPU Green Heart rules over Leanbox.

And lastly…

CPU Purple Heart rules Planeptune.

Each nation battled over dominance of the land and shares, keeping each CPU in top form, creating balance. Memories of the battle against the Deity of Sin, otherwise known as Arfoire, and her schemes remain fresh in Gamindustri's mind…

The four nations banded together and managed to thwart her ambitions. With a new era, Gamindustri have returned to their peaceful ways of life, but peace did not last. As the curtains rose to a new war, the CPUs face their new challenge.

The goddess of Planeptune have gone missing. A riot have been spreading throughout nations. And the love and friendships between the goddesses will be threatened.

The age of revolution have started for the CPUs. This was the Love in Time of Heresy.

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Virtua Forest**

**Date: August 20, 2019**

**Time: 10:13 A.M**

"Huh? The CPU… disappeared?"

"Damn, hardcore! You've already gotten the hang of that ability."

"Um… what ability? Me…? I did this to the CPU…?"

"Yeah! Hahaha, freakin' awesome! This is way more interesting than just observing that old hag last year!"

"I… I did this…" She chuckled as her eyes dulled, "I did it. Me! It was all me!"

_Her power really influenced her. Much different from that Arfoire person. I'll have to observe Neptune's movements in that other dimension too. I'll let this Rei run rampage for awhile…_

**???, Gamindustri, ???**

**Place: ???**

**Date: ???**

**Time: ???**

"Welp, I'm falling. Totally falling, you guys… You probably have no idea what's happening, unless you played my game version, but I'll give you a recap." She cleared her throat and explained, "My name is Neptune, Goddess of Planeptune. I've bravely fought against an evil self-proclaimed god in the last fanfic, highly recommend you read that. It's called Love in Time of War. Really good, by the way. Anyways, so after that, I ended a thousand year war, maybe longer, with the other goddesses and brought Gamindustri into peace, but a year later I'm scolded by my oracle to do work for my nation because I slacked off too much, but lord and behold, I'm stuck here in this position. Falling out of the sky." Neptune crossed her arms as she nodded, "Yes, I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm falling out of the sky, well ya see…"

_-FLASHBACK-_

In the Virtua Forest, Neptune cried out as she slashed her blade against a dogoo. She worked her body to the bone to clear the monsters in the area while gaining some experience as well.

Walking deeper into the forest to look for more monsters, she mumbled to herself, "Working, working… Lonely, lonely…" Neptune stopped in her tracks and voiced, "Wow, so this is loneliness. Am I unable to function by myself? I dunno what to do on my own…" She let out a sigh and smiled, "Well, props to my sweetheart. I'm not envious that Noire handles loneliness so well, but I can respect it. It's one of her good points after all."

"Urrrrp! Where am I…?"

"Whoa!? What was that sound?" Neptune questioned as she looked around in alert. "Is someone retching nearby?"

"Yikes! I'm sorry! So, so sorry! Er, I mean, is… is someone there? Oh good… I'm saved…!"

Neptune found a tall woman tumbling out of the bushes. She immediately recognized the women from yesterday. She wore the same blue striped black suit and black rimmed glasses. She carried an exhausted expression like she has been lost in the woods for awhile.

"Please help me! I've been lost for such a long time…"

"Well howdy my doody! You're that Citizens Group whatever from the other day. You said your name was Rei… something?"

"Huh…?" The women looked up at Neptune and yelped, "GAHHHH! Th-Th-The CPU!" She quickly turned to run but was stopped when Neptune instantly got close and latched onto the collar of her suit.

"No, no! Don't run away again! Honestly, I don't care who you are, I just need someone to hang with!"

"Ch-choking… Please let out of my collar…" Rei begged.

Neptune immediately let go, causing the woman to cough and wheeze. "Oops, my bad. You okay?"

"Wh-Why would a CPU be in a place like this?"

"Because I'm working hard, like that dependable and exemplary goddess that I am!" stated Neptune.

"Um, honestly, I don't think that's true…" said Rei. "If it were, I wouldn't have formed my group…"

Neptune felt a pang in her chest as she gripped onto it. "Gah, my pride! You've got a pretty razor blade tongue, huh? I slack off for a few months after the Console War and I'm already labeled as the lazy goddess?"

"I-I'm so sorry!" apologized Rei. "I said such rude things when I don't have the right to badmouth you…!"

"Meh, I don't care," shrugged the purple goddess. "Did you say you're lost?"

"Er…"

Neptune smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. "Have you been lost since you ran away yesterday? That's amazing! You're a savant at poor navigation!"

Rei groaned as she slouched her shoulders in disappointment. "Ughhh…"

"I guess I shouldn't worry about it, but you're that group's leader… How's that… uh… going for you?" she hesitantly asked.

"Bad… It's not "going" at all…" admitted Rei.

"I see! Just as I deduced," said Neptune. "That actually helps me out! If you were super dependable, I'd have to work even harder to prove you wrong."

"No need to point out the irony…" pouted Rei.

"I'm totally dominating this chat, huh? You say words now. It must be fate that we met again, y'know?"

"Um…" Rei sighed and tried saying what she really thought about the CPU of Planeptune. "Why do… Why do you…?"

Neptune leaned in slightly as she asked, "Sorry, can you try turning up your mouth volume? I can't hear you."

"Why are you so blunt?!" she shouted as she stomped her foot against the dirt ground. "I'm clearly in distress, but you…"

The goddess jumped back in shock from the loud outburst. "Whoa there! No need to yell." She felt like this situation might get a little out of hand, so she tried to calm the woman down. "Look, you're right, I'm super sorry. We just met, so I shouldn't be so conversational or whatever."

"Why would you apologize to me? How do you remain so composed?!"

Neptune had no idea how to react to that. "Well what the heck, man! How am I supposed to act…?"

"I already know more than anyone just how much of a sad sack I am! But why do I have to hear it from a CPU's mouth? Why!?"

"Ooookay…" Neptune was really sweatin' now. "I think I flipped a very weird switch in her brain. Nepgear and Noire are never around at times like this…"

The woman dropped to her knees and started to burst out crying. "W…W…Waaaaaaah!"

"Oh…" Neptune stepped back in shock, having no idea how to fix this. "Great, now she's crying on my shoes! A grown woman totally just started bawling in public! If I think about it, I am indirectly at fault huh? Hey, I said sorry, so stop crying. Uh, please," she begged. "My reputation will tank if someone sees this situation…"

"You apologized again! Why do you insist on mocking me?! Wahhhh!"

"B-B-But I wasn't!" Neptune stuttered. "No good. There's no consoling her. But now I kinda feel like crying… Someone, anyone…help!"

Rei sniffled as she wiped her tears, but more keep falling. "CPUs shouldn't… CPUs shouldn't…"

"Ugh, Yeah, okay! I'm a CPU, and I shouldn't have been rude. Stop crying, okay?" pleaded Neptune.

"CPUs should all just disappear!"

"Oh okay." Neptune took a step back away from Rei. "If that's all it is, I'll just disappear on back home. I don't normally mess up like this. I mean, I'm supposed to make folks smile, not cry like that. Hmm?"

Suddenly, a dark purple flame was emitted from Rei's body. It swirled above her into a giant ball of energy. It slowly levitated over Neptune, but the goddess backed away in shock. "Holy mother of smokes! What's that dark ball thingy!? It's creeping me out!" The dark flames expanded and swirled around Neptune. "Hey, stop Get offa me!"

While this happened, Rei continued to cry. "CPUs… CPUs… should disappear!"

The dark energy resonated with Rei's works and ripped open a hole in front of Neptune. It rapidly swirled around sucking everything in it.

Neptune's dug her heels into the ground as she felt the suction force. "Wh-Whoa! Am I getting sucked into it or something!? Nope, I'm falling in! But why…? Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

_-End of FLASHBACK- _

"Well that's a gif of it. That's how I got into this situation. But I mean, this always happens, so I'm used to it. Something like this won't make me panic. I've been through worse. Still… I've been falling for quite awhile now. Long enough for me to give a flashback. We're reaching uncharted territory with this flight length…"

Neptune looked around her to see nothing but the vast blue sky while passing through some puff of clouds at a fast rate. "Uh… this velocity is no joke… wait! I'm sensing that I might be in danger! That's bad, isn't it? It's super bad news, right!?" She looked around some more and the fear finally settled in that she started flapping her arms around. "Gaaaaaah! What do I do!? What do I do!?

Looking down, she could see land pass the thick clouds. "Oh! I'm closing in on ground… Wait…" She really began to panic now. "I'm closing in on the ground! Huh?" Neptune held her hand above her eyes, thinking that it would make her see more further down. "What're those ant-like blobs?" As she got closer, Neptune could make out what they were. "Girls? A pair of girly girls!? Oh no… I'm falling fast and my current landing trajectory is… Oh Nep! Move move move move mooooooove!"

**Planeptune, Gamindustri, ???**

**Place: Virtua Forest**

**Date: November 28, 1994**

**Time: 4:01 P.M**

"Heeeeeey, Noire, slow doooown! I can't walk sooooo fast," the shorter girl called out.

The pigtailed girl turned around and huffed, "You're just slow. That's what you get for not exercising, Plutia."

"But exercising is tiring," whined Plutia.

The two girls walked through the forest together in search of a desired item. The day was great for scavenger hunting with magnificent weather. The sun was bright, lighting up the beautiful blue sky and the clouds were big like cotton candy.

Plutia sighed and looked up and smiled. "It's a beautiful day out."

"AAAAAH! Move move move move mooooooove!"

"Huh?" The purple-haired girl squinted her eyes as she noticed something in the sky. "What is that?"

"Come on, Plutia! That CPU memory isn't gonna look for itself," said Noire.

"There's something in the sky… I think it's a person… and they're… falling?"

Noire scoffed, "What? We're out in the middle of nowhere, so how and why would someone fall out of the sky?"

"Um…" Plutia concerningly looked up and then back at Noire. "The thing is, Noire… from where you're standing… at this rate you're… Um…"

Noire crossed her arms. "Spit it out already."

"Well okay. You're gonna get squashed by the falling person."

Noire rolled her eyes as she stated, "There's no way a person would just be falling out of the sky, Plutia. I think you're seeing-AWK!"

Plutia gasped in surprise as something, or someone, crash on top of Noire. The person was a short girl with short purple hair. She had on a crop hoodie over her purple dress and striped stockings. Plutia kneeled down next to the girl and asked, "Are you alright?"

The girl rubbed her head as she repeated, "Ouch, ouch, ouch. Man that hurt."

"I'm surprised you survived from that high," voiced Plutia.

"Oh, I've been through worse, but hey! Who are you?"

"Who, me? I'm Plutia!"

"Plutia? Can I call you Plutie! What a nice name! Totally sounds like a magical girl who loves takoyaki or something. Well, nice to meetcha! My name's Neptune! Everyone's favorite protagonist!"

"Nept… Nepta… um…" Plutia struggled to say the girl's name. "Neppy, Nep…Umm…?"

Neptune chuckled, "You can call me Neppy or whatever you want. People, for some reason, have a hard time pronouncing my name."

"Okay! It's nice to meet you, Neppy!" Plutia greeted.

"Yeah, same! Anyway, where am I?" Neptune looked around and found the area familiar. "It looks like Planeptune, but also not."

Plutia giggled, "This is Planeptune, silly."

"Oh no, that can't be right. I know Planeptune like the back of my head and this is not Planeptune."

"Oh really? This isn't Planeptune?"

"Nope!" Neptune stated.

"Uh…do you mind getting off me?"

"Hmm? Who said that? That voice sounds familiar…" Neptune looked around to see no one but Plutia.

"Down here."

"Down?" Neptune looked down to find that she was sitting on someone. Out of shock, she yelped and stood up. "Holy seat cushions! I didn't even know you were under me. Totes sorry."

Noire finally got up and dusted her black skirt. "Really now." She huffed and then crossed her arms in irritation. "Landing on top of someone and then forgetting them is really quite rude."

Neptune's eyes lit up when she realized who it was. "Sweetheart!"

Noire instantly blushed. "Who are you calling 'sweetheart'?!"

"Oh Noire, don't be mad. I'm really sorry for falling on you."

Plutia tilted her head in confusion. "Noire, do you know Neppy?"

"No!" Noire claimed. "And don't act like we know each other!"

Neptune gasped, "What?! But we do!"

"No, we don't! I have never met you in my life," said Noire.

"Awe, come on. Don't be mean to your girlfriend," Neptune pouted.

"Noire, you have a girlfriend?! How come I don't know about this?" Plutia asked.

"That's 'cause I don't, Plutia!" she shouted.

"Oh, now that hurt," Neptune voiced.

"Alright, listen here, girl," Noire growled. "I don't know who you are or how you know my name, but stop sprouting lies!"

"But they're not…" Neptune mumbled. "Man, did I fall on you that hard to give you amnesia or something?"

"Excuse you, are you sure it isn't you who has amnesia?" Noire questioned. "You did fall from a great height, and I'm quite surprised you survived."

Neptune suddenly remembered all the countless death scenarios she encountered and rubbed her head. "I've survived worse."

"Well, we should bring you to Planeptune's Guild. They can take care of you and you might want to stop by the hospital to check that head of yours," suggested the dark-haired girl.

"Planeptune? Oh yeah, where are we?" Neptune asked.

"Like I said," Plutia happily voiced. "This is Planeptune."

"Oh, no no no, this is not," Neptune denied.

Plutia pouted, "Why don't you believe me?"

"Plutia isn't lying, this is Planeptune," Noire defended the girl.

"I know it's not Planeptune. I'm it's CPU, so of course I'd know what Planeptune looks like," Neptune revealed.

"Neppy, you're a CPU!" Plutia squealed. "Wowie! I didn't know you're Planeptune's CPU…" Her face suddenly twisted in confusion. "Wait… I thought I was Planeptune's CPU?"

Noire groaned, "That's because you are. Neppy or whatever, it's highly doubtful that you're a CPU."

"Neptune," she corrected. "And I can prove it right now, HDD activate!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Nothing happened," Noire said, already predicting the fact.

"WHAAAAT! But why! I worked so hard to gain shares too! Wait… where are my shares!" Neptune panicked. "NOOOOO!"

Noire sighed as she shook her head, "This girl's a lost cause."

"Poor Neppy," Plutia said.

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 20, 2019**

**Time: 12:36 P.M**

It had been almost three hours since Nepgear had gotten mad at Neptune and forced her to take quests on her own. She was just wanted to prove her Lastation friend wrong about her big sister using her as a maid. She only known Neptune for a year and was always helping her in order to learn how to be a proper CPU. But ever since the Lastation candidate pointed out how she was following Neptune's selfish demands like a servant and doing all her chores and work, Nepgear began to think that Neptune was just being lazy.

She realized that she was just spoiling Neptune instead of actually learning anything. She wanted to believe that her sister was the remarkable CPU she was during the Console Wars. So she decided to sit out and tell Neptune off. She wanted to prove that Neptune was still the responsible and hard working CPU she heard so much about from Histoire's stories.

But now, with the minutes turning into hours, Nepgear was starting to worry and regret her actions. "Maybe I should've gone with her, I really hope she's alright…"

**Planeptune, Gamindustri, ???**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: November 28, 1994**

**Time: 5:38 P.M**

After showing Plutia and Noire that she actually knew how to fight, Neptune managed to warm her way into Plutia's heart. Now they were friends, except for Noire because she didn't trust her still. They were currently back in Planeptune's basilicom. Neptune was quite surprised to see that Planeptune was different from what she remembered. For now, she was arguing with Noire in the living room while Plutia sat on the couch hugging her plushie.

"Oh my goddess! What do you want from me, woman!?" Neptune cried out.

Noire groaned, "Ugh, this feels hopeless. She must've hit her head really, really hard."

Plutia's expression saddened. "Awwe, so Neppy is gonna die…?"

"I'm not gonna spin the bucket! If I up and croak, the author will type 'Neptune died'!" Neptune said. "You're so stubborn, Noire! More so than usual. I mean, pretending not to know me is a good joke for a few minutes, but it's starting to become every hurtful."

"I'm not pretending. I really have no idea who you are," said Noire, truthfully.

"And there you go again! Then how come I know all your secrets?"

Plutia's eyes sparkled. "Whoooooooa, you know her secrets…?"

Noire became tense, but she challenged, "Yeah, right. Fine, let's hear all about me. Come on, don't be shy." Though she was a bit shy herself, hoping that none of the things Neptune said are actually her secrets.

Neptune smirked, "Hmph, there's nothing I don't know about my Noire! I'll leave the intimate stuff out since we have an audience." She glanced towards Plutia. "But I'll start with an easy one. Noire, you're the CPU of Lastation!"

"Ooooh! Wow, Noire… You're a CPU, too…?"

"No, Plutia, I'm not. Well, not yet… But Lastation sounds like a pretty cool name…"

Neptune smiled as she thought about her girlfriend. "And you got a kid sister named Uni!"

Plutia gasped, "Gosh…! I had no idea you had a little sister…"

"Because I don't. If I did, I would have introduced you."

"And thirdly, the clincher! Noire has no friends!" Neptune stated.

"Gah!"

"Awwe," Plutia sadly voiced. "You don't have any friends? That's sooooo sad… Waaaaait…" Plutia's sad face turned to one of puzzlement. "Does that mean we aren't friends?"

"Wh-What are you talking about!?" Noire blushed as she tried to say, "We're, y'know, we're… f-friends…"

"We are?" Plutia smiled, "Yaaaaaay…!"

"Huh?" Neptuen looked at Plutia and then at Noire, then back to Plutia. "Plutie, this is gonna be an itty-bitty awkward question, but are you really her friend?" Neptune asked.

"Uh huuuuuh! My beeeest buddy," Plutia confirmed

"H-Hey! Don't say something embarrassing like that out loud!" Noire couldn't help but feel all warm and giddy inside, even though she's trying to act cool.

"A friend, huh? Noire… actually has… a friend?" Neptune's face suddenly turned pale. "Noooo! She's a clone. This Noire is totally fake. You're not my girlfriend!"

Noire took offense to Neptune's words. "What!?"

Plutia became shocked by the news. "Oh, wooooow… I had no idea you were a clone this whole time, Noire!"

"I'm NOT A CLONE!" Noire sternly stated. "You really need to stop believing every little thing she says!"

"Whoa, what's going on? L-Let's be kool with a K, Neptune. Become one with the kool…" Neptune took deep breaths to collect herself. "I've determined that the girl before me is absolutely a clone with the same mannerisms and all…"

"Stop talking about me like you found something out! Stop it right now!" Noire snapped.

Plutia tilted her head as she wondered, "Are you two arguing? Heeeey, no Fighting…"

Noire rolled her eyes as she scoffed, "Not like I want to or anything! It's just that this girl is so… ugh!"

"I… I know! We've gotta blast the pseudo-skin off this robot clone! Proton cannon, FIRE!"

"You will _not_ let it go, will you!? If you don't stop with this clone nonsense, I'll get pissed!"

Plutia's eyes dulled as a tinge of anger boiled in her chest. "You two really _are_ arguing… I don't liiiike that… If you don't start playing nice, I might get angryyyy…"

Neptune felt a chill go down her back. "M-My spine just froze."

"Oh crap! W-We won't fight, okay? We won't… so… calm down, please?" Noire pleaded. She then glanced at Neptune and muttered, "Hurry up and apologize!"

"Uh, y-yeah. We're… um, sorry."

Plutia instantly became happy as the dark aura disappeared. "Oh okay. Hehehe… That's much better…"

"Wh-What was that cold feeling?" Neptune questioned. "And not cold like cute penguins… Cold like… murderous penguins…"

"I don't know who you are or what that nonsense is that you spew, but don't upset Plutia if you value your life," warned Noire.

"Oh really? I don't get it, but that sounds like good advice." Neptune took the other girl's warning to heart.

"I'm sooo happy that you two made up," Plutia chirped. "Oh yeah, Neppy, you hit your head and now you're confused, right?"

"Um no. At least, I don't think so…" Neptune was bit confused now. This was Planeptune, but not Planeptune and the one before her was Noire, but not Noire and then there's Plutia who's apparently the CPU of Planeptune as well, and her HDD wasn't working either… Neptune couldn't grasp what was going on. _Where is Histy when you need her__,_ she thought.

"Well, until you feel all better, stay here," Plutia insisted. "I'll take goooood care of you…"

"What? No, no. I mean, thanks, but were you listening to the words my mouth was wheezing."

Noire groaned with displeasure, "You can't be serious, Plutia. You'll let some weird girl you don't know stay here?"

"Hey! I'm not weird!" Neptune claimed. She was still having seriously mixed feelings about the Noire in front of her. Despite the fact that this Noire looked and sounded like _her_ Noire, her attitude was just so grating. Especially when she said such mean things. It almost made her want to cry.

"I'm aaaaaalways serious…" said Plutia. "We all know that a CPU helps those in need, don't we?"

"True, but what if she's an underling for the Seven Sages? That'd spell major trouble."

"Seven Sages? What're they?" Neptune didn't recognize those names. Were they food? "Do they come in dark chocolate?"

"Don't worry! Neppy isn't a bad girl," Plutia said.

Noire glanced at Neptune and voiced, "I guess…. The odds are really low for them to employ someone _this_ empty-headed."

"Aw c'mon, what're the chocolate sage things? Tell me, tell me!" Neptune chirped.

"Pipe down!" Noire growled. "I'm not obligated to tell you anything."

Neptune pouted, "You're so mean. Don't use my girlfriend's face like that."

"What!? This is _my_ face!" Noire shouted. "I can't believe someone would date you. She's either dumb too or just using you."

Neptune twitched in anger. Normally she was an easy going person that could just go with the flow of whatever conversation or situation she was in, but when someone _dared_ to insult _her_ girlfriend, well, she wasn't just going to sit back and let them. Especially when Noire wasn't around to defend herself from... Well, herself in this case.

"Noire isn't dumb! She's the smartest and most hardworking CPU out of the four goddesses on Gamindustri!"

"There's four CPUs on Gamindustri? I thought there were only twooooo?" Plutia questioned.

"Noire is the most caring and kindest person I know. She'd do her best for anyone and that's why I love her! So Noire would never go so low as to use my feelings just to use me! She would never do that!" stated Neptune.

Noire couldn't help but blush from the complements Neptune spouted, even though it wasn't towards her. "Alright, I got it! Jeez you're starting to embarrass me now."

"That's right, you don't know anything about my Noire, who's much kinder than you, by the way."

"...Are you two…fighting?" Plutia asked.

Noire tensed up and quickly denied, "N-Nope! We have no intention of fighting at all, isn't that right?"

Neptune also tensed when she felt that same chill again. "R-Right! We're friends forever. Lookit how we hug and don't cringe!" Neptune wrapped her arms around Noire's waist for a hug. She noticed how her heart didn't race like how it would when she hugged her girlfriend. In fact, she also noticed that this Noire didn't carry the scent of lilies on her like her Noire.

"Ooh, how sweet." Plutia giggled, "Hehehe… I guess I misunderstood."

"Get off of me," Noire muttered.

"Oh sorry," Neptune released Noire and stood a couple steps away.

The pigtailed girl sighed, "I'll repeat myself one last time. If you stay here, do not make Plutia angry. Got it?"

"Y-Yeah…" Neptune stuttered.

"For now, we should file a missing person report to the Guild I guess? Do you remember where you live?" Noire questioned.

"Oh that's easy! I live in Planeptune's basilicom, but I guess not this basilicom. It's different, in fact this whole place is different from how I remembered."

Noire gave her a blank look. "You're making no sense."

"I'm telling you, I'm a goddess and I watch over Planeptune, but not this Planeptune!"

Noire repeated, "Again, you don't make sense."

Neptune was about to blow a fuse. "Oh goddess, where's Histy when I need her. Doesn't she usually show up at times like this to tell me that something is going on!?"

"Histy? Who's thaaat?" Plutia questioned?

"Huh? Histy? Oh, that's my oracle. She helps organize my schedule in the basilicom. She runs the nation in my place if I'm on a day off. Her actual name it Histoire but I call her Histy. She's a cute little fairy that sits on top of a book," explained the goddess. "I could really use her help right about now."

"Wow, you know Histoire too!" Plutia squealed.

"Yep!" Neptune suddenly blinked in confusion. "W-Wait… 'Too'?"

Noire chuckled, "We have someone like that around here, but she's out right now. She should be back in a few days, then we can get all this sorted."

"Yaaaay, then Neppy! Do you want to play some games?" Plutia asked.

Neptune gasped, "Do I? What games do you have?"

"No!" Noire yelled. "Plutia you still have work to do as a CPU. You can play just yet."

"Awwwwwe…" Plutia pouted.

"You promised the guild to take up on those quests, remember?"

"Yeeeeah…"

"Neptune, you stay here," she ordered. "Plutia and I will be out."

"Hey, I wanna come too!"

Noire narrowed her eyes in thought. "I don't know…"

"C'mon, Noire. You've seen me fight already."

"Pleeeeeeeease, Noire," Plutia piped in.

Noire sighed, "Fine. We could use some extra hands."

"Yes!" Neptune cheered.

"Yaaaaay!" Plutia cheered as well as she clapped her hands.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And that's the end of chapter 1. So this chapter is the start of Re;birth 3 as in the game with, y'know, LITOW memories. The next chapter will be the real start of LITOH because this story is gonna be mostly around Hyperdimension. You won't be seeing Ultradimension til a few chapters later. It's like Neptune being the main character, but not... Yeah. If I have to say, Noire would be the main character in this story... mostly... yeah... From what I have planned, Noire sounds more like the main character than Neptune. **

**Anyway! To get this out of the way, I don't have that much assignments as of now from my classes, but that will change in the future. It's pretty relaxing the first two weeks so I was able to get some writing in and post this chapter. I might be able to post chapter 2 pretty soon, but that depends on how busy I am.**

**As always, I don't have a schedule. I only post when I finish a chapter. I hope you guys can be patient with me once again and I hope to see you all in the next chapter! Peace out my dudes!**

**-Shiena**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note **

**And here we are again! Another chapter of LITOH! Yaaay! **

**So I'm gonna mention this now not sure if I did in the first chap, but if I did I'm stating it again. The story will going at a slow pace. I'm sure everyone defines 'slow' differently, but from what I have planned, it's slow, for me, that is. I'm gonna be doing some slow buildups in the first few chapters for the Hyperdimenion. Neptune will, of course, will have been through lots of stuff because of the time difference that I'm sure you all know of.**

**It might be confusing with the switching back and forth between the hyper and Ultra perspectives, but I'll try my best to make it work. ****With that all said, enjoy chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or the characters and some of the lines/scenes. HDN belongs to Idea Factory and Complie Heart.**

* * *

**Lastation, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 20, 2019**

**Time: 6:30 P.M**

The CPU of Lastation stretched her arms as she finally finished her work for the day. Seeing that she was finished early, she could now indulge herself in her favorite hobby. She let out a soft giggle as she stood up from her work desk and left her office.

She walked down the halls to the housing unit of her basilicom and locked herself in her bedroom. She didn't want anyone walking in on her, especially her younger sister. It would ruin her carefully crafted image.

Opening her closet, she walked in and pulled out some clothing that was hidden behind her line of dresses and work attire. These clothes weren't just any ordinary clothes. No. They were her pride and joy. Something she created by herself and for herself. No one, not even her own younger sister or her girlfriend, knew about this. And she hoped for it to stay that way.

Happily giggling, she quickly striped and tired on her first outfit. It was a black sleeveless dress with red outlines and a black armor on the top. She easily slipped it on and wore the black gauntlets on her arms and the greaves on her legs. She then replaced her ribbons with the black and red ones. "There! Outfit complete!"

She looked herself over in the tall mirror and giggled. "I worked really hard on this, so I'm glad it turned out well."

Suddenly, her phone on the side table rang. She picked it up to see it was a call from Nepgear. It was strange for Nepgear to call her since she usually only called to talk to Uni rather than her. Nonetheless, Noire wasn't going to ignore her girlfriend's younger sibling. "Hello?"

"NOIRE!"

The CPU flinched as she pulled her phone away from her ear. She wasn't expecting to be screamed at right when she answered. "Calm down, Nepgear. What's the matter?"

"Neptune's gone!"

Noire blinked in confusion. "What do you mean 'gone'? I just saw her yesterday."

"She went out to do some quests this morning, but she never came back and I'm worried!" cried the CPU candidate.

_Never came back? Since this morning? _

"Noire? Noire, you there?"

Noire ended the call and opened the window in her room. She transformed into her goddess form and leaped out the tall building. She summoned her blue wings and flew towards her southern neighboring nation, Planeptune.

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 20, 2019**

**Time: 6:42 P.M**

"What are we gonna do, Histoire?" Nepgear asked. "She's been gone the whole day and it's getting late!"

In the basilicom's office, both Nepgear and Histoire looked at each other with worry. It had been about nine hours since Neptune left their home. With the panic going on, Nepgear had requested her friends and IF, one of their Guild Agents, to search all around Planeptune.

"Rom, Ram and Uni are currently still out looking. They might catch wind of something," said Histoire.

The candidate sighed, "I hope so…"

Noire suddenly barged into the room and yelled, "I got your message! Is it true that Neptune went missing!?"

Nepgear yelped in surprise, "Noire!"

"I came as soon as I heard."

"I couldn't find her anywhere," Nepgear cried. "I even tried calling, but she wouldn't pick up. I've asked Rom, Ram and Uni to come help looked over Planeptune. I'm really worried about her…"

Noire groaned, "I swear, if she's just fallen asleep somewhere…" Noire internally cried,_I was also in the middle of my cosplay session too, dammit Neptune!_

"Neptune wouldn't just leave us worrying like this. And she would've picked up my calls," defended Nepgear.

Noire ran her hand through her dark bangs and sighed, "Yeah, but it's better knowing she's sleeping somewhere safe than actually having gone missing."

"For now, I've contacted Blanc and Vert to check around their nations," said Histoire.

"I've already checked around Lastation before I came here," voiced the black goddess. "She wasn't there."

Histoire sighed as she looked out the large glass window. "I guess all we can do is keep searching."

"What are we gonna do if we can't find her?" Nepgear fretted with worry.

"Neptune is a goddess. She's the strongest out of us four, she will be fine," Noire comforted. "I know she's fine."

"Yes, for now, your job is to get the paperwork done and keep the citizens in the dark. We can't have the populace know that their CPU have gone missing," said Histoire.

"Right!" Nepgear nodded, knowing how bad it would be if the people knew Neptune was missing.

"I'll help too. I'm more efficient when it comes to paperwork. Nepgear should continue searching for Neptune," Noire suggested as she sat down by Neptune's desk.

"Are you sure, Noire?" questioned the candidate.

She gave Nepgear a soft smiled and stated, "Yes, it's what a good girlfriend would do. And you still want to look for her, right?"

Nepgear fidgeted and then nodded. "Yes…"

"Then go look for her. I know she's important to you, just as she is important to me."

"I can't thank you enough," Histoire voiced.

"You don't have to. I would do anything for that purple ditz after all."

"Thank you so much, Noire!" Nepgear gave her appreciation through her smile and left the office.

Noire smiled and shook her head. _As if you'd have to tell me that, I hope she's okay._"Well, let's get this done then."

Noire got started on the papers left on the desk while her mind was still on her girlfriend. Histoire took this time to leave the office as well. She'd have to report the situation to the basilicom's staff so there wouldn't be any commotion. She flew down to the lobby in search of Planeptune's loyal secretary. It didn't take long to find her as she was scolding some young employees on how to do their jobs.

"Lenna," Histoire interrupted. "May I speak with you? It's urgent."

Lenna nodded and let the employees go. "What is the matter, Histoire?"

"Neptune has gone missing, and I would like you to pass that on."

"What!?" she screeched. "Lady Neptune is missing!"

"Hush!" Histoire yelped. "I don't want anyone to panic."

"My apologies!"

"I want the whole basilicom notified and that no word gets out to the press."

"Of course, Histoire. I'll do that right now." Lenna scurried off in her purple suit to announce the terrible news to the rest of the staff.

It was at this time that Nepgear and the rest of the candidates returned. Histoire was shocked to see her back so soon."That was fast, Nepgear. You only left for a few minutes."

Nepgear sighed, "I met Uni and the others halfway. They said they searched everywhere and were returning, so I came back with them."

"I see, we should tell Noire then."

"My sister is here?" questioned Lastation's candidate.

"Yes, she came a few minutes ago. She is in Neptune's office working as we speak."

Histoire guided the candidates up to the seventh floor with the elevator. They walked to the office and opened the door revealing Noire, who was surprised to see Nepgear back so soon with the rest of the candidates. "Back already?"

The younger purple goddess only sighed, "I didn't searched at all. The others were already heading back, so I came back with them."

Noire nodded, understanding. "I see…" She turned to look at her younger sister and the twins. "Did you three find anything?" Noire asked the other candidates.

Uni spoke first. "I got word from IF saying that Neptune was headed towards Virtua Forest. I went to check it out with her, but we couldn't find anything. IF went back to the Guild to see if she could get more info."

"I-I didn't find anything," Rom sadly voiced.

"Me neither," Ram said.

"Well that's a shame…" Noire muttered.

Histoire was going to say something when she got a weird signal. _What's going on?_Histoire thought to herself before realizing that someone was trying to connect with her, but it wasn't a signal she was familiar with as it was seemingly sent from somewhere far far away. She briefly thought of not answering it, as they were in the middle of an emergency, but after three seconds realized that it could have something to do with Neptune's disappearance. "Everyone I have an incoming call," she announced.

"Who's it from?" Noire asked.

"I do not know, but it could be something related to Neptune."

"It's best to answer then," Uni suggested.

Histoire nodded and hovered above the desk as she answered the call. A small holographic screen appeared before Histoire and what was shown was a face of a girl with blonde hair. Histoire noticed how strikingly similar she looked to her if she was a few years younger.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Oh my! It worked!"

Histoire looked at Noire with confusion and Noire gave the same expression. Everyone couldn't really see the screen since it was small, so only heard what was coming through. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh! My name is Histoire and I am contacting you from another dimension on the behalf of Neptune."

"Neptune?!" everyone shouted.

"Quiet down, everyone," Histoire scolded. "Sorry, but can you bring her up."

"Yes, please give me a minute to contact them."

The screen went silent as everyone waited. This was breaking news to the tiny fairy, the fact that she was getting a call from another dimension was exhilarating. While this call could be a prank, Histoire had to take a chance that it wasn't. If this led to the return of Neptune, it was worth it in Histoire's opinion. As she was the tome that recorded history, she knew everyone's actions. And the fact that Neptune had disappeared from the history was quite disturbing and was the only reason that she was hopeful that this call was legitimate. Being sent to another dimension would explain quite a few things.

The fact that Histoire happened to like Neptune only heightened the urgency she was feeling.

After a little bit longer a few voices were heard and then Neptune's face appeared. "Whoa, it's Histy! Hey!" Histoire smiled as she was able to confirm that the call was legitimate as that was indeed Neptune on the other side of this call.

"That's your Histy…? It's hard to tell if she's big or not from the video."

"I can't believe it… She wasn't making it up…"

Histoire didn't recognize the other girl beside Neptune, but she could see someone who surprised her, "Another Noire!?"

"What!?" Noire shrieked. "Did you say another me!?"

"Yo Histy! Can you see me? It's a-me, Neptune!"

"Yes. There is no mistaking you. To think you have been sent to another dimension. We have been looking everywhere for you."

"You think you're surprised!? You know how I can get back, right?" Neptune asked as she leaned in close to the screen.

"Well… about that…" Histoire had never considered that there could be other dimensions outside this one, so the idea of contacting other dimensions, much less traveling to them never entered her mind before. "I d-!" Histoire was suddenly pushed aside by Nepgear.

"Neptune!? Is that really you!?" cried the purple candidate as she looked at the tiny screen.

"Please Nepgear," Histoire said as she floated next to the girl. "We are attempting to hold a serious conversation."

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so worried. I just needed to see her."

"Whassup, Nep Jr? Good to see you," Neptune voiced. "How's the things?"

"You disappeared so suddenly! I've been worried sick!" Nepgear said as she wiped her teary eyes. "I'm so glad you're alright…"

"Hey, plug that leaky eye plumbing!" Neptune didn't like seeing her younger sister cry and she tried to comfort Nepgear, "I'm fine, don't worry. I'll be home real soon, I promise!"

"Okay… I'm sorry… If I'd gone out working with you that day, this wouldn't have happened…"

"Excuse me, Nepgear. I hate to interrupt you, but-" Once against Histoire was pushed aside, but this time by Ram. The poor tome huffed in annoyance. _Maybe I should enlarge the screen..._

"Hey, Nepgear! Why're you hogging all the fun!? I wanna see Neptune!"

"But Neptune is my big sister, so…"

"Hey, I wanna see Neptune too!" Uni pressed up against Nepgear's right side, trying to see the screen.

Nepgear blushed, "U-Uni!?"

"I wanna look, too…" Rom voiced and walked over.

"Girls," Histoire voiced as she floated closer. "How about I enlarge the-"

"Yeah, but me first!" Ram said as she knocked the fairy aside once again.

"Hey, wait!" Nepgear was pushed back by three other candidates that wanted to see Neptune. "She's my sister!"

"Hey, Neptune! Can ya see me?!" Ram yelled as she waved a hand at the screen.

"That's… another dimension…? Wow," Rom curiously voiced.

"It looks kind of strange to me… Wait! Is that my big sister!? Is she that dimension's version of-"

"Everyone, I was talking to sis first!" Nepgear yelled as she tried to wiggle her way back to the screen.

"Girls, I still have important issues to talk to Neptune about," Histoire said as she floated towards the candidate again only to be knocked back once more. Luckily, Noire was able to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Bring us back some nice souvenirs! Like buckets of yummy kitty candy!" Ram happily voiced.

"I'd like… a picture book…" said Rom.

"If I go over there, would I get to have two big sisters?!" Uni wondered.

Noire didn't like the sound of that and voiced, "Don't even think about it, Uni!" Her voice was ignored though.

"Please let me through," Nepgear begged. "There isn't enough room for me to see the screen!"

"E-Everyone, enough is enough!" Histoire tried to pull the candidates away, but prove to be futile as she was once again knocked back.

Noire finally had enough of this and shouted, "That's enough, girls!" She transformed and Black Heart stood in her place. The white-haired CPU picked up the candidates one after the other and tossed them out the office. "Come back when we're finished!"

"But Noire, I haven't-"

Black Heart slammed the door shut in Nepgear's face and locked it so they couldn't get back in. She dusted her hands and released her HDD. Walking back to the desk, Histoire was already back to the purple goddess as Noire stood behind, listening.

"Noire managed to lock them out of the office," explained the tome. "I would have enlarged the screen for all of us to see, but what's done is done. We should be able to discuss about getting you home now."

Neptune's eyes lit up when she heard her girlfriend's name. "Wait, Noire's there?"

"Yes, she is currently behind me, listening."

"Can I see her?" asked Neptune.

"Of course!" Histoire turned around to call the goddess. "Noire, Neptune would like to speak with you."

"Oh! O-Okay…" Noire suddenly became nervous as she walked over to the tiny screen. A smile easily broke on her face when she saw her girlfriend's face. "Neptune."

"Noire! You have no idea how much I miss you!"

Noire chuckled, "It's only been a few hours since you disappeared."

"A few hours? Nuh-uh! I've been here way longer than that, definitely more than a few hours," corrected Neptune.

Noire was quite confused by that, but before she could question what Neptune meant, she saw her own face. "Wow, there really is another me…"

"Oh yeah! Let me introduce you to my new friends. "Noire, Noire. Noire, Noire. Noire, Plutia. Plutia, Noire!"

"Hellooooo, another Noire!" waved the shorter girl.

"We really do look alike," muttered Noire from the other side of the screen.

"H-Hello," Noire hesitantly greeted as she waved. It was weird and kind of embarrassing that she was greeting herself, but she was a CPU and that meant she had to be polite. Besides, Neptune called the other Noire her friend and it wouldn't be right to be rude to her girlfriend's friends. "I'm kind of surprised that you could tell the difference between the other Noire and I…" It really felt strange to say 'other Noire.'

"Oh yeah! Get this, the Noire here actually has friends!" Neptune announced.

Noire deadpanned, "Excuse me?" She had a flat, annoyed look on her face as she heard that.

"I was so surprised! That's how I knew that this Noire wasn't you."

Noire felt a vein pop on her forehead. "Are you saying I have no friends? What about Vert, Blanc and you!?"

"Pfft," Neptune waved her hand dismissively. "Vert and Blanc don't count, they're your rivals," Neptune said. "As for me, I'm your girlfriend."

Noire sighed as she shook her head, but her lips curled into a small smile. _And just like that, I can't stay mad at her._ She knew Neptune was only joking, and since Neptune was merely joking, that meant she was doing just fine. "I am happy to see that you are doing alright."

"Yep! Nothing to worry about! I'll be back real soon, right Histy!?" Neptune called out to her oracle. "Ya know how to get me home, right?"

Histoire floated over Noire's shoulder and corrected, "Actually, I am uncertain at the moment."

Noire figured it was going to be something like that. They had all just discovered other dimensions after all, it wasn't like Histoire would automatically knew how to dimension travel all of a sudden.

The purple CPU's eyebrows furrowed in worriment. "Dun-dun-dunnnn! That's not gonna fly! You even made me use that crazy melodramatic noise from years ago!"

"Th-There is nothing to be done. I just recently learned that you ended up in another dimension, which I didn't know was possible," defended Histoire.

"But it's your jobby-job job to do something about it, right? It's cool. Even if you cheat a bit, nobody will bat and eyes because you're Histy, my deus ex machina!"

"Do not demand such things of me!" Histoire yelled in irritation.

_Oh no…_ Noire could feel the heat coming from the tiny fairy near her. _This isn't gonna end well…_

"I will research and then contact you once I find a solution. Farewell!"

"Hey, wait!"

Noire quickly waved her hand and said her goodbyes. "We'll contact you soon, Neptune. Bye, love you."

"Love you t-"

Histoire ended the call and the screen disappeared. "That girl, she's going to be the death of me someday," she huffed.

Noire giggled as she walked around the desk to start working on the paperwork again. "At least we know where she is now."

"Yes, with the coordinates from where their signal came from, I should be able to figure something out, but it might take three days."

Noire rolled her eyes as she voiced, "Why am I not surprised."

"I'll get right to it now, in the meantime, would it be too much to ask for you to watch over Planeptune in Neptune's place until she's back?"

"No worries, Histoire. I'll have Uni look over Lastation in my place. She has our oracle there to help too, so I can help around here."

"Thank you. You are a great help." Histoire flew to the door and left the office.

Noire sighed and looked over the papers. She knew that Neptune told her not to worry, but Noire was still worrying. She was especially worried about that other Noire, they seem to get along as well… Could this be jealousy she was feeling? Noire immediately shook her head to get the image of Neptune kissing someone else other than her. _At least Neptune knew it wasn't me…_ Noire internally groaned, _Ugh! I wish I can cosplay to keep my mind out it! I really should've brought some things over…_

Noire huffed and pulled out her black smartphone. She opened her musical playlist and strolled the list of songs "I'll just listen to some music, I guess…" She clicked on the song titled Dimension Tripper and set her phone onto the side as the music played. She softly hummed to the tune while she worked alone in Neptune's office.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**So yeah, you can assume that Neptune and Ultra Noire already got their CPU Memories because I didn't add that event in. If I were to add that in, Hyper's storyline can't begin until chapter 3 and I already have something planned for chapter 3... somewhat. **

**Anyways, a lot of stuff from Ultra won't make it into the story because I'm keeping Ultra's storyline mainly the same. I'll try to give the Ultra counterparts some development like you guys have been asking, but please understand that I'm focusing on our main three, which is Noire, Blanc and Vert.**

**So until the next chapter, see ya'll later!**

**-Shiena**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Helloooooo, my lovable readers! So first I want to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews. Sadly, some of you are guests, so I can't reply to you on your reviews, but those who aren't guests, I hope I was able to answer some of your questions while not spoiling anything of course. I mean I can spoiled Ultradimension stuff, since, ya know, it follows the game, but everything in Hyperdimenion I'm keeping my mouth shut. **

**And someone asked this how Neptune became a CPU, well Neptune became a CPU, in Ultradimension, by consuming a CPU Memory, this is common knowledge for Neptunia lovers that seen the games, if not, go play or watch re;birth 3. In Hyperdimenion, Neptune was created as a CPU, either go read the prequel if you want my version or go play/watch re;birth 1. Hopefully that answered your question.**

**Anyways, I also want to thank Nanya for fixing up my chapters. They're such a big help. And I appreciate everything they do for me. Go check out their stories if you haven't. I know a large portion of you also follow Nanya.**

**That is all so far for this Note, see at the end of this chapter. XD**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or the characters, except for Lenna, and some of the lines/scenes. HDN belongs to Idea Factory and Complie Heart.**

* * *

**Lowee, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom **

**Date: August 21, 2019**

**Time: 12:02 P.M**

The brunette hastily tapped against the keys on the keyboard. She wanted to get as much typed down before she forgot important details and plot points. This was going to be her masterpiece. Definitely an award winning novel. The story was based around two rulers that had fallen in love during a time of war. She would deny that the story has anything to do with her friends, yep, nothing in the slightest, but since she needed more content to make it spicy…

The CPU clicked on a single button and a small facecam popped up on her computer screen. It rang three times before it was answered and the screen showed the image of a familiar twin-tailed girl. "Hello, Noire," she greeted.

"Blanc? Is there something you need?"

"Yes, I have this question. It's always been on my mind…"

"O…kay? What is it?" Noire asked.

"I'm just curious, so please don't make a big deal out of it…"

Noire tilted her head in confusion. "Sure?"

"You and Neptune are lovers, so… Who's the dominant one?"

Noire eyes widened as her face turned completely red. "W-Why would you ask that?!"

"It's for research, now answer," Blanc demanded.

Noire narrowed her eyes. "What kind of research?"

"Nothing important that you need know off. So please, are you the dominant one? Or would that title go to Neptune?" Blanc questioned.

Noire sighed, knowing that Blanc wouldn't leave her alone unless she got an answer. The black goddess squirmed as she glanced away from the screen and silently mumbled, "…le…rt."

"Sorry, could you speak up?"

Noire took a deep breath and announced, "Purple Heart." The redness on her face reached the tips of her ears when she answered Blanc's question.

Blanc blinked. "Purple Heart? Why not just say Neptune, since they are the same person?"

"Well," Noire tapped her fingers as she explained, "Neptune mostly always goes into HDD during our intimate times. Besides, she's more cuddly than sexy in her human form. She actually doesn't think that she's sexy in her human form, but-"

"You do?" Blanc voiced.

Noire hesitantly replied, "...Yes."

Blanc smirked, "...Lolicon."

"WHAT!?" Noire screeched. "I am not!"

"Well, thanks. This will definitely help me with my story…"

"Story? Wait…" Noire narrowed her eyes as she questioned, "You aren't using my love life as-!"

The white goddess quickly interrupted, "Good chat, Noire. I'll talk to you later."

"Hey, wait!"

Blanc hurriedly ended the call before Noire could scold her. She chuckled as she wrote down the valuable information she got from her friend. She was riding everything on this one story. This wasn't like anything she had written before, and she was getting fired up.

**Lastation, Gamindustri**

**Place: Lastation City**

**Date: August 21, 2019**

**Time: 2:51 P.M**

The dark haired girl exited the Guild. She had just finished her monster clearing quest. "Goddess, why are the monster being so active all of a sudden? At least I'm getting shares out of it."

"Look, it's Lady Uni!"

Uni turned around to see a couple children waving at her. She smiled and waved back.

"She waved at us! Lady Uni is so cool and hard working just like Lady Noire!"

Uni giggled at their reactions. Uni may have had some pretty solid critics from the populace, but her reputation was slowly rising, even among the more strict people.

I'm sure that Noire will be proud of this. Alright, gotta return to the basilicom. That paperwork won't finish itself after all.

Uni skipped down the street towards her home. Noire was away in Planeptune so that left Uni in charge. While she had never ran Lastation alone before, it would be a good experience, but her oracle was also here to help her if she needed. Plus Noire was only a small phone call away if things got too crazy.

"CPUs shouldn't exist on our Gamindustri!"

"Huh!?" Uni immediately stopped her skip and turned her attention to the tall light haired women. "Wait… isn't that the girl that Nepgear was talking that's the leader of some weird group?"

The woman handed out pamphlets to different people as she yelled, "C-CPUs are not needed! They all need to disappear!"

"Well, that's not good," Uni mumbled as she walked up to the women. "Excuse me."

"Eek!" The women jumped away and held up her arms in fear. "I'm so sorry!"

Uni was surprised by the action. "Huh? I haven't said anything yet?"

"Oh, um… you're a CPU. You're gonna punish me, aren't you? I'm sorry for causing so much trouble…"

"If you know you're causing trouble, why don't you just stop?" Uni asked.

"But I can't… I need to get rid of CPUs from… from Gamindustri…"

"That's a problem for me."

"I'm so terribly sorry! O-Of course it's a problem for you. What am I saying to a CPU? I-I'm so sorry."

Uni looked around hesitantly to see people giving them weary looks. She didn't want to turn this into a commotion if she didn't have to. "It's alright. Why don't you stop handing those…" The candidate caught sight of the fliers and flinched. There were some weird drawings and writings on it. She almost doubted that anyone would even bother to read something like this anyway. "...handing those fliers out…"

"B-B-But I must. My group isn't doing so well, so I need recruiters…"

Uni internally smiled, Well that's good to hear, for me at least.

"S-So…" The women gulped and shouted, "I-If you're gonna stop me, then… Then I'll make you disappear too!"

Uni was taken aback by the outburst, her eyes went wide as she yelled in shock. "Say whaaa?"

"Oh no! What have I done!" She cowered back in fear. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

Uni began to fear that she would start crying as well. "Um… It's alright! I see that you are quite passionate in what you are doing, so don't cry!" The Lastation candidate was afraid people might get the wrong idea if a grown woman suddenly started crying in front of her.

"I'm so sorry!" The woman cried and ran away.

"H-Hey wait!" Uni reached out to stop her, but the woman was already gone. The goddess stood there as she watched the person run, not even chasing after her. "What is wrong with her?" She noticed that people were staring at her and she blushed. She lowered her head and made her way towards the basilicom. "I'll just worry about her if she appears again…"

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 21, 2019**

**Time: 3:12 P.M**

Noire was having the hardest time trying to focus at the moment. With Blanc using her girl talk to get information on her love life so the Lowee CPU could write a better story, and Noire knew, no matter how much Blanc would deny it, that the Lowee CPU was using HER love life for her novels, and with the fact that Neptune was missing, it was really affecting her ability to concentrate.

"Has it really only been two days?" Noire asked, even though no one was in the room with her. Despite the fact it had been only two days, it felt... So much longer than that.

"To think, just over a year ago, the Console War came to an end, we got our little sisters and now Neptune's off in some other world without me." Noire sighed softly.

It felt so... Surreal to know that there were other dimensions out there. Especially since the one Neptune ended up in had another version of herself.

Noire wouldn't lie and say that she didn't have any insecurities. Even though Neptune had figured out that the other her wasn't her girlfriend, she couldn't help but worry that Neptune would, in a moment of weakness, fool herself into thinking that the other her was her girlfriend and then the two would...

Noire stopped herself and sighed as she placed down her pen. She stretched her arms and looked at the documents. Even though she had agreed to do Planeptune's unfinished paperwork while Neptune was out, she just felt melancholic, even if she was trying her best to be a good girlfriend for Neptune. "I hope Uni's doing well on her own." She knew that her sister was capable. "After all, she's _my_ little sister," Noire smirked to herself, knowing that if Uni paid attention to her lessons on how to run a nation that she'd be just fine.

"Same can't be said for Nepgear," Noire muttered to herself, though she slapped her forehead at that. "No, that's not fair, you know Uni would feel the same way if you disappeared like Neptune did, Noire." She knew that if Neptune was there, she'd be teased for talking to herself. The only thing that made anything bearable at that moment was the fact that Neptune seemed to be doing well in the other dimension so far.

With all her worries about Neptune and her other self, Noire realized that she couldn't handle being in a long distance relationship. The same dimension was easy since she could just fly to her girlfriend whenever she wanted, it didn't take long to get from Lastation to Planeptune after all, especially after the four landmasses crashed into the ocean and Lowee, Lastation and Planeptune became one continent while Leanbox stayed as its own island nation in the West, but another dimension was an entirely different story.

Noire was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard knocking coming from doors. She sat up straight and said, "Come in!"

The door open revealing a tall blonde woman in a purple suit. "Lady Noire, I have brought more documents."

Noire lightly chuckled, "Neptune sure was behind on her work. You weren't kidding, Lenna."

"She has been taking it way too easy after the end of the Console War. If Histoire didn't scold her, Planeptune wouldn't be able to compete against the other nations." Lenna walked up to the side of the desk and place the stack of papers down.

"How're Nepgear and Histoire doing?" asked the black CPU.

"They are still looking for a way to bring Neptune back."

Noire looked down, glumly. "So they haven't found a way."

"Lady Noire, are you alright?" Lenna worriedly questioned.

Noire leaned back against the black cushioned chair and sighed. "Not really. I'm just worried about Neptune."

"Lady Neptune is strong! She can take care of herself, so there is nothing to worry about, Lady Noire."

The goddess smiled. _That's not what I'm worried about, but…_ "Thank you, Lenna."

"If you need to talk, I'm here to listen. I've listened to Lady Neptune when she needed to complain or vent plenty of times after all." The former oracle smiled at the Lastation goddess.

Noire chuckled, "Will do."

Lenna bowed her head and quickly left the room, leaving Noire alone once more. _I wonder what Neptune's doing right now…_

Noire found that her mind always seemed to wander back to Neptune. It felt like there hadn't been a day that she wasn't thinking or worrying about Neptune. I guess that's just how much I love that purple idiot. She couldn't complain. After all, if not for said idiot, they'd still be fighting and they wouldn't have sisters, peace or be friendly rivals now instead of enemies.

"Um… Lady Noire?"

"Huh?" Noire was taken out of her thoughts again when Lenna came back in. "Did you forget something?"

"Actually, I just got a call from the Guild saying that there were some problems with a group that was protesting against the CPUs, or in other words, you…"

Noire groaned, "Must be that Citizens group." She stood up and stretched her arms. "Don't worry, I'm on it."

**Planeptune, Gamindustri, Other Dimension **

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: November 20, 1995**

**Time: 4:19 P.M**

It had been a year since her last contact with Noire and Histoire. Neptune was starting to worry that they might have forgotten about her. She knew it would take time for them to find a way to bring her back, but she didn't think it would take this long! _Noire_... She pouted as she thought about her girlfriend. She really wanted to see her Noire again. A year apart from her lover was just too long! And while the other Noire looked close enough to her Noire that she didn't forget what her lover looked or sounded like, it just wasn't the same. She pretty much resorted to teasing the other Noire to satisfy her own frustration. And even that wasn't satisfying! The reactions, while similar, just weren't the same!

"Neppy?"

A knock came from her guest room door. Neptune sat up from her bed and said. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal a girl with long, braided, light purple hair who wore a cute dress. "There you are!" Plutia, CPU of this world's Planeptune smiled as she saw her friend.

"Hey, Plutie! What's up?"

"Histy's all pissty again…"

"Oh pooh!" Neptune fell back on the bed of her guest room. "But we just came back from Lastation!"

"She's kicking us out again…" Plutia voiced. "She doesn't trust us when we learned so much from Noire…"

"So what? Do we just leave?"

"Histy's really red right now that we started to slack off right when we got back…"

Neptune sighed and she jumped out of bed. "To Noire's place it is!"

**Lastation, Gamindustri, Other Dimension **

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: November 20, 1995**

**Time: 1:32 P.M**

Plutia and Neptune entered Noire's office. Neptune had noticed how this office's floor was covered in metallic tiles and the walls were covered in steel plating. There were many computer screens monitoring the halls around the basilicom.

Lastation's basilicom was completely different from her dimension's, but the city wasn't that much different. Neptune couldn't help but notice that there were some things that were the same, like how most things were angular and symmetrical.

"Hey Noire! We came to see you again!" Neptune announced. "We made mini Histy mad again, so we're back!"

Plutia chuckled, "Hehehe… That's why we're back…"

At the work desk, Noire looked up from her paperwork and pouted. She didn't say anything as Plutia skipped up to her desk with Neptune following.

"But for real, this dimension's Histy is such a baby when she's mad. She's got no funny bone installed!"

"We thought we'd learn how to work reeeeeally hard from you until she calms down…" said Plutia.

Noire only crossed her arms as she furrowed her eyebrows even more with her dramatic pouting. "Hmph!"

"Ummmmm…" Plutia didn't like the expression Noire was making. "Are you mad, too…?"

"No. Not really," Noire responded.

"But your face is sooooo angry… Neppy you see it too, right?"

"I can't tell. Noire's a pisspot all the time, whether it's in her face or in her attitude."

"What!?" Noire shrieked. "Don't call me a pisspot! That makes no sense! Don't talk like you know me! I'm different from your Noire!"

"Uh oh, I knew it… she is mad…" Plutia confirmed.

"Only because she just ticked me off!" Noire blamed as she pouted at Neptune.

"Hey, think of a calm blue ocean, and then look at how sad Plutia's face is. And besides, my Noire gets mad too, but she's still much nicer than you," Neptune added.

"Don't compare me to the other Noire! And it's both your fault that I'm angry!" Noire snapped.

"Awwwwwe, boo-hoo… Noire…" Plutia tucked out her lower lip as she furrowed her eyebrows, making a sad expression.

Noire flinched and glanced away, trying not to make eye contact with Plutia. "Ugh! H-Hmph! Just because you make that face doesn't mean I'll forgive you. I mean, we haven't seen each other for so long. I was happy that you two were depending on me…"

Plutia suddenly burst out in tears and cried, "Waaaaaah…!"

"Huh?" Noire panicked and stood up from her black wheeled chair. "Jeez, are you crying?! Why?!"

"Wow, you made her cry," Neptune said. "You're such a bully, Noire! Noire bullied a girl to tears! Even my Noire never bullied a girl to that extent."

"N-No, I didn't…!" Noire denied. She quickly walked around her desk to be by Plutia's side so she could comfort her. "Come on, it's okay… So stop crying, please? I'm sorry…"

Plutia sniffled, "You… won't be mad anymore…?"

Noire smiled and said, "I won't be upset with you two. I promise, okay?"

"Oh, okay." Plutia's face immediately cheered up as she wiped the remaining tears away from her magenta eyes. "Hehehe…"

"Phew…" Noire sighed with relief. "Yeah, there you go. Smile like you always do." Noire loved it when Plutia smiled. Much better, and safer, than when she was upset. Noire had to fight the urge to shiver at the thought of a truly upset Plutia.

Neptune couldn't help but get jealous at seeing Noire giving those lovey-dovey eyes to Plutia. She wasn't even her girlfriend, but she looked so much like her girlfriend and that was a problem. The only way to keep her emotions in check was to make fun of this Noire. "Noire, it's because you react in such weird and huffy-puffy ways that things get all complicated."

"Stop making me the villian!" Noire yelled.

"Uh oh… are you getting mad again?" Plutia whimpered as new tears formed.

Noire immediately place her attention back on Plutia. "N-No, I'm not… Ugh, fine! Let's go. You came here to learn how to work, right?"

"Uh huh," Plutia nodded.

"Then let's get going. I have a few quests to do, so you two can give me a hand."

Plutia cheered, "Yay!"

"Oh yaaaaay," Neptune grumbled, though at least Noire wasn't giving Plutia anymore lovey-dovey eyes, which made things easier for her. It wasn't fair to this Noire, Neptune knew that, but she couldn't help how she felt.

It just wasn't fair that she couldn't be with her girlfriend and had to have someone that looked so much like her girlfriend close to her.

_Sometimes I wish that I had ended up in a dimension where there wasn't a Noire. While it would suck, at least she wouldn't be feeling this way._

**Leanbox, Gamindustri**

**Place: Leanbox City**

**Date: August 21, 2019**

**Time: 6:37 P.M**

"What is that girl doing!?" questioned the tome. "Given her all this power and she's still a wimp! First she ran from the Lastation's CPU and Candidate and now she's running from Leanbox's."

She watched from afar as Rei Ryghts ran away from the blonde woman in green. While Rei had been handing out her awful pamphlets to the citizens of Leanbox, Vert, the CPU of Leanbox, have came to confront her. Rei started to ramble and apologize for every little thing and gone off running, leaving behind a very confused goddess.

"That girl is useless! I'd thought that she could cause some trouble since she's the counterpart of her in the other dimension… Damn it!" cursed the blonde fairy. "I'm gonna have to give Rei a little confidence boost. If this doesn't go according to plan, she's gonna laugh in my face! Grr!"

The small tome flew after Rei in hopes of creating chaos on Gamindustri.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, it seems like our lovely Rei is once again running away like the coward she is... or is she?**

**So, I don't think I mentioned this in the beginning Note, but the first part of this chapter was inspired by a conversation I had with Nanya. I was going through suggestions that I have written down from people and I came across the 'Blanc asking Noire who was the dominant one in the relationship.' I thought it was funny so I added it in for more content, cause originally this chapter had less than 2.5k words. So thanks Nanya for always pinging me weird and funny skits and I might or might not use.**

**And that's it! I will give a tiny spoiler on the next chapter. Let's just say Rei gets a bit over-confident in Lowee... Yep that's all I'm gonna say. So until then, byyyye!**

**-Shiena**


	4. Chapter 4

**Leanbox, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 22, 2019**

**Time: 1:10 P.M**

The three CPUs sat around the white table out on the balcony to enjoy the beautiful weather. Vert poured some tea for herself as Noire ate a cupcake. Blanc drank from the teacup and Histoire floated above in the middle of the table.

"Girls, I have called you here to talk about this… Citizens Group," said Vert.

"They're giving you trouble too?" Blanc asked.

"I wouldn't say trouble, but yes," answered Vert. "They have become quite persistent. My people are starting to get disturbed by their questionable pamphlets."

"Uni mentioned them appearing in Lastation too," voiced Noire. "She said that she handled them, so I'm not really worried." Concerned about Lastation and her sister, sure, but worried? Nope.

"What about Planeptune?" Vert questioned.

"Um…" Noire avoided her eyes as she took a sip from her teacup.

Histoire sighed and answered, "They stopped by this morning. Somehow news about Neptune's disappearance has spread, causing a small uproar. Seems like the Citizens Group are using that to their advantage and have been recruiting more members from Neptune's nation."

Blanc groaned as she crossed her arms. "Typical Neptune. She is always the one that causes the most trouble."

"Neptune isn't the cause, but I've been managing them so far," voiced the raven-haired CPU. "I had to use force though, so my reputation has dropped a bit with the citizens of Planeptune… I decided to let IF and the Guild handle them for the time being until my reputation recovers."

"I don't blame you, for I've also had to use force to stop them from causing trouble in my nation," revealed the busty goddess. "This has caused a rift among my people about my actions."

"Lowee's fine for now and I hate to admit this, but my people are used to how hot-headed I can be, so my reputation didn't suffer when I was forced to use force as well," said Blanc. "The members of the Citizens Group tried to use my anger against me, but my people just accepts my anger since it defines who I am. I don't like that I'm defined by anger issues, but I guess in this situation I'm happy for it." It was annoying, but useful.

"It's great to know that Lowee is unaffected, but Planeptune, Lastation and Leanbox aren't as lucky. We must do something to keep the citizens of Gamindustri believing in you four," voiced the tome.

"What happens if they don't?" Noire inquired. She had a good idea what would happen, but she wanted confirmation. It was better to know for sure than to assume things.

"Won't we just be powerless and unable to transform?" Blanc voiced. "I don't really think it's a big deal if we lose a few followers. It's not like it would be life-threatening or anything."

"Actually it would be," Histoire answered with a deadly serious look on her face, "Not only would you four lose your power and ability to transform, but if you lose too many shares, you will cease to exist and disappear."

"What!?" Blanc yelled in utter shock.

"We'll just… disappear?" questioned Vert, unable to believe it.

"You were all born from the people's wishes, remember? If they don't wish for you to be around, then you will get no shares. And no shares means-"

"No source of power for us to stay alive," Noire completed, a sensation of utter dread filling her at that moment.

Histoire nodded, "Yes. Shares are what keeps you living, without them, you will all die."

Blanc sighed, feeling slightly frustrated, "Well, damn…"

"It would make sense when we need shares to access our original forms as well," commented Vert.

"I had a hunch about it, but Histoire just confirmed my theory," said Noire, looking a bit down from having that information confirmed.

"So what are we gonna do?" questioned Blanc.

"For now, just do what you think is right," answered Histoire. "Unless the Citizens Group proves itself to be dangerous, we will not cause harm to them. They are just regular humans rebelling in a peaceful manner. They have yet to resort to violence."

"But my people are complaining about their activities," said Vert.

"Planeptune as well," Noire added.

"Do the best you can to keep them in control, force is allowed, but do not harm them," Histoire responded.

"But that's only if they don't use violence, right?" Blanc inquired.

Noire gave her a puzzled look. "What are you getting at, Blanc?"

"If they used violence, it means we can as well." Blanc knew it wasn't ideal, but if they used force against people who were violent, it would look justified in the eyes of the people and keep their reputations from getting dragged down too far. Violence in the name of order or self-defense was always justified, especially when it was used against those who sought to cause disorder or harm to others.

Noire looked at Histoire to see her nod. "You want us to hurt them if they use violence?"

"That's up to you, Noire," answered Histoire. "We do not want the Citizens Group harming anyone just to have them join the group. There are times where you need to assert your dominance, however."

Noire hated it, but Histoire was right. Keeping the people safe was first priority. "Right…"

"If that's all, then I must get back. Leaving Rom and Ram alone is worrisome, I admit." Blanc said as she stood up.

"Isn't Mina watching over them?" questioned the tome.

"Financier is, but…" Blanc activated her HDD and transformed into White Heart. "Those brats still manage to cause trouble around the basilicom!" She summoned her wings and took off towards her nation.

Noire let out a small giggle as she stood up. "Well I should get going too. I want to check up on Uni and see how she's doing." She knew Uni could handle it, but that didn't mean she didn't worry about something getting out of hand in Lastation.

"I heard you left her in charge of your nation. She seems to be doing a good job," Vert mused.

The black-haired goddess nodded. "Yes, and I am very proud of her." A proud smile came to her face as she thought about how good of a job Uni was doing. "In fact, I'm sure that she'll be a great CPU once my reign is over."

Vert sighed, "I am quite jealous of you three, having sisters…"

Noire patted Vert on the back. "Just raise your shares up and you'll have your own little sister someday."

The green CPU pouted, "Easier said than done…"

Noire chuckled as she transformed into Black Heart. "Well, thanks for the tea, Vert. Have a nice day."

"You too, Noire."

Black Heart held her hand out for Histoire. The fairy floated over and landed in her hands. "Please contact us again if anything troubles you," said Histoire.

"Of course."

Black Heart summoned her wings and took off towards Planeptune to drop off Histoire before going to Lastation to see her younger sister.

**Lowee, Gamindustri**

**Place: Lowee City**

**Date: August 22, 2019**

**Time: 3:42 P.M**

At this time, conflict had risen in the Land of White Serenity while White Heart was out in Leanbox. Lowee citizens were arguing amongst themselves about how their CPU ruled the land. Some Lowee citizens had joined the Citizens Group to rebel against the Basilicom, while others defended their goddess as they protected the Basilicom.

"White Heart isn't fit to be our goddess!"

"We don't need her!"

"How can you say that after all that she has done for us!?"

"You are all traitors!"

"They are heretics! How can you join them!?"

"How can you all refuse our goddess after believing in her all this time!?"

Rom and Ram, along with Lowee's Oracle, tried to calm the people down. The basilicom's staff had to resort to locking down the Basilicom, keeping people from entering or leaving freely for the safety of the staff, if nothing else.

"Please… no fighting," Rom whimpered.

"Hey! Stop it! All of you!" Ram shouted.

"Please! Citizens of Lowee, this is not the way to do things!" pleaded the oracle.

"M-Mina, everyone is so s-scary…" Rom stuttered.

"They all remind me of big sister," Ram huffed with irritation.

"We must do what we can to calm the populace down," said Mina. "Lady Blanc will be so mad once she returns."

"White Heart must be removed! She always resort to violence! We don't need a CPU that could threaten our peaceful lives!"

"Rei was right! How could I ever follow such a barbaric goddess!"

"Hey! Quit trash talking our big sister!" Ram yelled at them, trying to see which ones were saying those mean things so she could give them a big smack for being so mean!

"Y-Yeah! Big sis is the nicest person I know," Rom voiced.

"If she was such a nice goddess, then she wouldn't have used force to drag us out of her nation!" A tall woman in a black and blue suit walked out of the crowd to face the two CPU Candidates.

"Rei Ryghts!" Mina growled. "Stop this madness this instant. Lady Blanc let you off nicely the first time, but then you came back and threaten her people if they don't join you. Of course Lady Blanc would use force against you hooligans!"

Rei scoffed, "Please, I didn't threaten anyone."

"You threatened to make them disappear like you did with Planeptune's CPU!"

Rei snickered, "It was quite easy actually. Planeptune's CPU didn't even put much of a fight."

The citizens of Lowee turned angry and started throwing stones at the Citizens Group. "You heard her! This is why Planeptune is falling! We can't have these people in Lowee too! Kick them out!

"Yeah! Kick these heretics out!"

"Leave our lands or face Lady White Heart! Force them out! Force them out of Lowee!"

"No! You mustn't use violence!" Mina shouted.

"What irony!" Rei laughed. "The citizens of Lowee can't use violence when their CPU does!? That's so ironic! Hahahaha!" _It was almost too easy, it was actually quite sad._

"She's making fun of Lady White Heart!"

"We can't stand by when she's mocking our protector!"

"Chase the rebellious group out!"

"E-Everyone's so angry," Rom whimpered.

"Hey, Stop it! You're all scaring Rom," Ram shouted.

The people ignored their CPU Candidates and a fight began to break out. The Citizens Group and the people of Lowee merged and they started throwing their fists at each other. Mina did whatever she could to keep the people under control with the Basilicom staff.

Ram finally had enough and transformed into her goddess form. She summoned her white and pink wings and flew above everyone. "ENOUGH!"

The citizens of Lowee ceased their attacks to look at the pink haired Goddess candidate. While their attention was taken away, the Citizens Group didn't stop as they angrily attacked the civilians to get revenge for challenging them. The people of Lowee drew their attention back to the rebels as they fought once more.

"Stop! Stop all this fighting or I'll get angry!" White Sister demanded.

"Then get angry!" Rei tempted. "Get angry just like your barbaric sister!"

White Sister gritted her teeth in anger. "No one makes fun of big sis!" She summoned out her staff and pointed at Rei.

Mina noticed White Sister's actions and tried to stop her. "No Ram! Don't attack! Do not give into your anger!"

"Come on, CPU! Let's see just how helpful you are to your people!" Rei yelled. "Try and attack me!"

"Grrr! You asked for it!"

"R-Ram, don't!" Rom yelled.

White Sister Ram ignored both Rom and Mina as she used her magic. She swung her staff and ice cubes formed, flinging towards the light-haired woman, but something intervened before the attack hit. The ice slammed against metal and created a large cloud of mist, catching everyone's attention. White Sister had to move back and cover her face to keep the ice particles from getting into her eyes. Once the mist cleared out, everyone gasped in fear to see who it was, but Mina and Rom was incredibly happy and relieved to see her.

"Lady Blanc!"

"Big sis!"

White Heart turned to face the Citizens Group and their leader. "Get out of my nation, now!"

Rei scoffed, "So the big sister finally shows up. Just when it was getting fun too…"

White Heart growled, "I said get out!" Her raging voice send chills down everyone's spines as she hovered in the air. Her red eyes pierced through everyone's soul that caused them to cower back. Even Rei Ryghts started to shake.

"Y-You CPUs are all the same! J-Just because you have power, you think you can boss us around!?"

"I'll say this one last time. Get. Out. Of. Lowee." White Heart lifted her axe to show that she means business.

Rei could feel her legs giving out from the underlying pressure that White Heart emitted. She clicked her tongue and called the retreat. She gave White Heart a hateful glare before leaving with the Citizens Group. Once the group left, the people of Lowee cheered in victory.

White Heart landed down with White Sister behind. The CPU turned to her younger sister and mumbled, "You and I are gonna have a talk, Ram. What you did was really dangerous, do you understand?"

White Sister released her transformation and defended herself. "B-But she was making fun of you!"

"She can make fun of me as much as she wants, but she was an unarmed citizen! What would happen if news got out that Lowee's CPU Candidate attacked a harmless citizen who wasn't armed!? We would've been in a lot of trouble!"

Ram lowered her head as tears formed in her blue eyes. "B-But… But…"

White Heart sighed as she turned back to her base form. "I understand that you were just defending me, but you must know not to attack unarmed people."

"But you use violence all the time!" Ram countered. "Why can't I do the same?!"

"I don't blindly attack people when they are trying to tempt me. If you attacked her, Rei would have used that against us. We can't give her any advantages."

Ram sniffled, "I-I just wanted her to stop…"

Blanc sighed and pulled Ram into her embrace. "I know… but try to understand. There are times where you can be reckless, but against people like her, you must use your head."

Ram clung to her older sister and cried, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, sis!"

"I know you are." Blanc only gently rubbed her back as Mina and Rom joined them.

"I'm sorry for allowing the situation to deteriorate so badly," apologized Mina.

"It is alright," said Blanc. "I don't blame you. Where is Financier? She should be keeping these two out of trouble."

"Ah! She was here before, but I've told her to get the Guild Agents to help calm the situation, but it seems like we won't be needing them anymore since you are back."

"I see…" The CPU knitted her eyebrows as she looked down at Ram.

"Lady Blanc, is something the matter?" asked the Oracle.

"No, nothing. Let's just go back to the Basilicom and call off the Guild Agents," ordered Blanc.

"Of course, Lady Blanc. Right away." Mina hurriedly dashed back into the Basilicom to call Financier, hoping she hadn't called the Guild Agents yet.

The White goddess glanced back towards where the Citizens Group had gone. She was having conflicting thoughts over the whole ordeal now that she had seen them personally. The Citizens Group was growing rapidly and while she was able to push them out of Lowee this time, if they got bigger, it would be almost impossible to force them out the next time they came back. Blanc might even have to ask the other nations for help if that happened.

After all, if they got too large, intimidation wouldn't work on them anymore and violence would be needed if they were still acting like this the next time they appeared.

**Lowee, Gamindustri**

**Place: Southwestern Border**

**Date: August 22, 2019**

**Time: 4:57 P.M**

Rei made it to the border of Lowee, waiting for the train to Planeptune. She had told the group to return home as today was enough. She managed to recruit a lot of members from Lowee and was doing well, but even she was afraid of the amount of people that had joined her. She could admit that she might have taken it too far today, but she was finally doing something. Soon, CPUs would no longer rule over Gamindustri. And then they could finally be free! That was Rei's goal, freedom.

She decided to travel back to Planeptune where her base of operations was located. While she was happy that she finally gained the confidence needed to do what she was doing, in truth she was quite afraid of herself. She had never acted that bold before. If she wasn't careful, she might end up hurting herself. Why, if White Heart hadn't shown up when she did, Rei might have been buried in ice by White Sister.

"A-As I thought. CPUs are too dangerous to have around. T-They will only enslave us someday…"

She would prevent that future from happening… Or die trying.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, that was something, huh? ****Our little Rei definitely gotten more confident hasn't she?**

**So as you can see, this is what's happening in Hyperdimension while Neptune is off in Ultradimension. Rei recruiting people from other nations, tempting CPUs to attack her and yaddy yaddy da, stuff like that. It gets more hectic down the line, I'm sure you all can understand from how Histoire explained it in the the Victory game. Actually, funny thing, you'll be seeing her next chapter. **

**Well, that's it for this update. My Birthday is tomorrow, so I thought I might as well finish this chapter and get it out so I don't have to worry about it. ****As always, thank you so much for the reviews, I always enjoy reading them. They make my day feel brighter than usual and it's a great feeling. Anyway, see ya'll next time and stay Neptastic!**

**-Shiena **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter~**

**I'm literally in Finals week and I'm stressing like hell. I go to an art school by the way so I have giant projects that's all due on Monday and Tuesday. It's insane. **

**Boys and girls, don't procrastinate on your finals unless you want to be like me. You'll regret it, because I'm regretting it. ****Yet I still somehow found some time to write. It's mostly a way for me to de-stress and relax I guess. Anyways, have fun reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Also I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia and it's characters.**

* * *

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Panan Jungle**

**Date: August 23, 2019**

**Time: 4:18 P.M**

"Hyaaaaa!" The white-haired goddess slashed her blade across the plaid dolphin's side, slicing it in half. "Phew! Man, they weren't kidding when they said they spotted some Plaid Dolphins in the Panan Forest, they usually wander around Lastation, not Planeptune…"

Black Heart was out on quest duty. While working on documents, some quests had built up and not enough adventurers were accepting the harder quests, so Black Heart took it upon herself to handle them. It wasn't hard to clear the monsters in any given area, it was mostly just tedious work, but what was the most troublesome to her was that the people of Planeptune were starting to mistake her as their new CPU. While she had tried to clear the misunderstanding, it wasn't working the way she had hoped. She knew that she was the hardest working one out of the four CPUs on Gamindustri, but she didn't think that her hardworking attitude would end up stealing her girlfriend's people.

Black Heart sighed and decided to let it be for now, since Neptune wasn't around, there wasn't too much of a point to try and get the people to believe otherwise. However, she couldn't deny that she was afraid that they might follow her back to Lastation after Neptune came back. Black Heart didn't know how to break the news to them or to Neptune. She sighed, feeling a slight headache forming, since the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her girlfriend by stealing her followers away while Neptune was in another reality.

"I'll have to deal with this properly once Neptune comes back." The Lastation CPU said softly, and Black Heart knew that Neptune would come back, even if it would take some time for her to return. But Black Heart had other things to do, like the quest she was currently on.

Walking deeper into the jungle, the white haired CPU noted that everything was pretty quiet, but she didn't let her guard down. She was alone and ambushes from powerful monsters, or even weaker ones, had high critical rates. It would spell a rather painful and messy game over if she wasn't careful. She ignored the harmless Spacevaders and Armor Shells as she searched for more powerful monsters that might end up causing trouble. Seeing that were nothing out of the ordinary but the Plaid Dolphins, Black Heart decided to head back. "I'm glad it's just Plaid Dolphins. It could be worse, like a Killachine running rampant or something," she mused to herself.

She was about to summon her wings when her heard voices. "There are people this deep in the forest?" Black Heart asked herself in confusion, wondering if maybe the people were lost. "I hope they're not hurt." The least she could do was check it out. If they were lost or hurt people, then she'd gladly lead them back to safety. If they were explorers, she'd pass on a warning about the Plaid Dolphins, if they hadn't seen them yet, and make sure they were fully stocked and alright before going. The goddess moved towards the voices and hid behind a tree, just in case it was an enemy.

"Oh, quit crying already! Your powers already increased to a good amount."

"I'm sorry… I'm so useless. I can't get anything right! The Citizens group grew too uncontrollable, I can't even run my own group anymore…"

Black Heart recognized the light-haired woman. _That's Rei Ryghts! She's the leader of the Citizens group, what is she doing all the way out here? And who's that other person?_

The other person with Rei was a small fairy sitting on top of a large book. She reminded Black Heart of Histoire, but her color scheme was a lot darker than that of Planeptune's Oracle. Not to mention the shorter hair and the rather... Rough voice.

"Come on! Are you seriously this pathetic? The other you is doing much more work than you." The fairy crossed her arms and muttered under her breath, "Despite being just as much of a pathetic crybaby as you are…"

"Y-You don't have to tell me that, Croire," Rei whimpered.

_Croire? I'll have to ask Histoire about her… _Black Heart thought.

"No wonder the CPUs were able to push you around. You're such a pushover."

Rei started bawling again. "Waaaaaah! I tried! I really really tried! But the CPUs are too scary!"

Croire rolled her eyes and groaned, "Ugh! Stop your crying already! How are you gonna destroy Gamindustri this way?!"

_Destroy Gamindustri!?_

"Destroy… Gamindustri?" Rei sniffled and she asked, "Who said anything about that?"

Croire only rubbed her head in frustration. "Wow, this Rei doesn't even think about world domination…"

"I-I don't want world domination. I-I just want us all to be free. I just want to show the people that we can live without CPUs. I-I don't think I can do it… I'm so weak and useless. I'll just mess up. I'm not the person for the job. I can't… I just can't do it…" Rei rambled.

"Sheesh, you need another dose of confidence," Croire grumbled in annoyance.

Rei refused, "N-No… I don't need anymore of that dark thing you've been giving me… it makes me nauseous. It made me do crazy things. I almost died to Lowee's candidate…"

Black Heart couldn't follow the conversation. _Dark thing? What is that? What are they talking about?_

"It's just some confidence boost. You were so confident when you made a CPU disappear," voiced Croire.

_Made a CPU disappear…?_ Suddenly it clicked. _Are they talking about Neptune!?_

"B-But it… it didn't work on L-Lastation's CPU candidate or Leanbox's CPU…" Rei whimpered.

"You just don't have enough control over it, give it more time," Croire said.

_I should probably leave… I need to tell Histoire about this._ Black Heart turned around to leave, but she accidentally stepped on a twing. _Crap!_

Croire heard the twing snap over Rei's crying and turned her head to where Black Heart was hiding. "Who's there!?"

Black Heart stayed quiet as she pushed herself against the tree, hoping they didn't see her. She didn't dare look out from behind the tree.

"Shit, come on, Rei. We need to get going," said Croire.

"W-What…?"

Black Heart heard some weird sounds, like a low humming and then it disappeared leaving behind no sound. Taking a risk, Black Heart peered out from behind the tree to see that Rei and Croire had disappeared. She walked out to the area where they were and found no trace of them.

"Where did they go?" They couldn't have just disappeared into thin air, could they?

Black Heart walked around the area to examine the smallest of things. She looked around and found nothing out of the ordinary. She was really concerned about Rei and Croire, they didn't give off a good vibe to the Lastation goddess. She'd have to deal with them later, but for now she needed to return to the Basilicom and inform Histoire of this. She summoned her blue wings and took flight into the sky.

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 23, 2019**

**Time: 4:49 P.M**

"I've found it! A way to bring Neptune back!" Histoire announced.

"Really!?" Nepgear squealed as she turned away from the shelf to look at the oracle.

"Yes, this is the only way I found, so far," Histoire said. After searching through her tome for three days in the library, she finally found a way to open a portal to another dimension. "I must contact Neptune right away." Histoire was starting to worry since the people of Planeptune were starting to ask questions, some demanding to see that Neptune was okay and others wanting to confirm if it was true that they were abandoned by Neptune or not.

"Can you even send a call?" Nepgear asked. "I tried to talk to her again, but my signal couldn't reach her…"

"I should be able to contact them if I trace back the signal that the other Histoire sent me. Give me three minutes, it will take time."

"Of course!" Nepgear was so happy to see her sister again. Even if it was just over a screen, it was better than nothing.

Histoire pulled up her holographic screen and sent out the signal and waited until someone answered. When the call was picked up, Neptune's face showed up. Nepgear was the first to greet the goddess, "Hi, Neptune! Histoire's got some good news!"

The tome proudly nodded, "Yes, it took awhile to find, so I am sorry to have kept you waiting."

"And what a heck of a wait it was!" Neptune yelled. "How many years do you think it's been since you last contacted me!?"

Both Histoire and Nepgear didn't expect to see Neptune upset. They thought she'd be happy to hear from them, especially since Histoire found the answer pretty quick.

Histoire apologized, "I… I apologize, but three days is far less than a year. You should know that much by now."

"Yeah, sis. I know three days is long, but it's not that long. Traveling through dimensions is hard. I think Histoire did well in finding a solution within three days," Nepgear defended.

"Don't patronize me! I know that 3 days is 72 hours is 4,320 minutes is 259,200 seconds! Wait…" Neptune's expression turned to one of confusion. "Three days?"

Nepgear nodded, "It's only been three days, sis."

"Yes, I ran and intense index search and have just now discovered that—"

Neptune ignored Histoire and turned her head to the other girl with purple hair. "Hey, uh Plutie…? Did I get here three days ago?"

Plutia closed her eyes in thought and hummed, "Ummm… Three days...?" She opened her eyes and answered, "I think it's been waaaaaaaaaaaaaay longer than that…"

Nepgear gave a confused look. "That's... Not possible. I'm sure it's only been three days…"

"I apologize for interrupting." voiced the smaller Histoire. "Based on my data, Neptune first arrived here three years ago to date."

"Three years!?" Histoire and Nepgear screeched.

"What the goodness! What is going on?" Nepgear asked Histoire.

"I'm not sure…" answered the fairy. "Could the flow of time differ between our dimensions?"

"Perhaps," responded the other Histoire. "There is no concrete proof that we can offer, however."

"I see." Histoire understood, "Conventional rules do not apply across dimensions…"

"This may prove fortune for us," said the other Histoire. "If it were the other way around, that would be a problem."

"Indeed," Histoire agreed. "If time passed faster here, Neptune would be young, whereas we would all be ancient history."

Neptune was off to the side while the two Histoires and Nepgear were communicating, unable to follow the flow of conversation before finally getting fed up and demanding to know what was going on. "Hey, less Histy-on-Histy action! Explain it so I understand, too, please?"

"I think I get it!" Nepgear voiced. "What Histoire was saying is that every year that passes by over there, only a day passes over here, right?"

"Yes." Histoire was happy to know that Nepgear understood, while Neptune... She looked at Neptune's smiling blank face and sighed, _I wonder what I did to deserve this. Neptune used to be way smarter than this back during the war era._ It felt like the time of peace had not only allowed Neptune to take things easy, but it also seemed to turn her brain into mush. "So in other words, if you remain there for a hundred years, a mere hundred days would pass over here," she explained. "It's similar to when I forced you and the other CPUs to fight in Celestia, only that a year in Gamindustri would be a hundred years in Celestia."

"Huh? So what about leap years?" Neptune asked.

"Well…" Nepgear wasn't sure about that.

"And what happens with 24 hours?"

"Um…" The candidate also wasn't sure how to answer that.

Then suddenly, Neptune eyes lit up as if a light bulb went off. "Oh wait. I get it! Yep!"

Nepgear was shocked to see that Neptune got it even though she asked the questions. "Really? Even I didn't know. That's amazing, big sis!"

"I don't get the math at all…" Plutia voiced. "Neppy… you're sooooo smart…"

Histoire would say otherwise. She doubted that Neptune got it. "Do not try to make it sound as though you thought hard about it and were able to follow us when you were not."

Neptune chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head. "Hehe."

Histoire only sighed. "It's fine. For now, you need not worry about the passage of time."

"Uh, that sounds pretty darn convenient for the plot, but okay!"

"Let us return to the main issue. In order to have Neptune return, we…"

"Oh yeah, that's important! Plutia, grab a crayon, 'cuz we gotta cray some notes on some paper!"

"Ummm… I'll get a pencil…" Plutia left the screen to find the items.

Neptune stayed on the screen to listen. "Lay it on me, Histy."

"Work hard and increase Planeptune's shares."

Neptune nodded, "Okay, them's the basics. Anything else?"

"That's all," Histoire said.

"That's not a lot to do," Nepgear commented.

"It was the only thing I could find," Histoire voiced.

"What!? That's a pretty simple command to follow… Um, and… What else?"

"No, that is literally all," Histoire said.

"..."

Nepgear was a bit worried when her sister became quiet and still. It was also awkward how she stared at them. "Sis?"

Plutia finally came back. "It has a lot of bite marks, but here's my pencil, Neppy…"

Neptune's jaw dropped as she sounded, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"D-Do not act so disappointed when that should be good news!" Histoire scolded.

She scratched the back of her head as she said, "Well, I figured we'd reveal the main story arc or talk about the story's epic twist…y'know…"

"Hey, Hey, Neppy…!" Plutia poked Neptune in the arm with the eraser part of the pencil. "My pencil, heeeeeere…! Take it, take it, take it…!"

Neptune subconsciously took the pencil while her attention was still on Histoire. "I just think there should be more context."

"I agree," said the tiny Histoire. "Is that really all she needs to do? Even I would prefer more details…"

"I understand. It seems that I… or technically, we… We as Histoires, possess a function that allows us to transcend dimensions."

"Really? I was never informed!" said the other Histoire.

"It was located in the user's manual on page 141,006 of our tome. I foolishly skimmed over it on my initial read-through."

"I had no idea… I will reread the manual later, too."

"But to use this function, we require the cooperation of our assigned partners. The CPUs," explained Histoire. "By consuming our CPUs' shares we can open a doorway of sorts that allows one to cross dimensions."

Neptune grinned, "Sure, why not? That's how it is, so that's how it's gonna be! I just gotta work hard, right?!"

Plutia smiled, "Wow, you got sooooo energetic all of a sudden…"

Histoire was so happy to see Neptune looking so motivated for once. It almost brought her to tears. "Ahh, I am so glad to hear you sound so motivated."

"I can't mope around here forever! Sometimes the best plot are simple and light-hearted! Yup! Just you watch, Twinstys! I'm a pro at share gathering, so this'll be a snap!" Neptune proudly stated.

"That would be helpful. On our side, the Citizens group has suddenly grown far more active. The other CPUs are doing their utmost, but it seems as though they are losing ground. Blanc just report them being in Lowee yesterday causing an uproar with her people."

Neptune crossed her arms as she started acting all smug. "Oh yeah? They're such slackers… I guess the one with all the secret admirers, me, needs to get back!"

"Pardon? If you are referring to the one with the most followers, that would Noire," Histoire corrected.

"Uh-huh. I know that already. I mean, it's obvious that Noire—" Neptune's eyes suddenly widened once the words processed through her head. "What, she does?!"

"We ran a poll last night asking the world who they followed, and Noire won by a wide margin."

"Why? How? But, I'm the totally adorable main character, right? How could _I_ lose to my own girlfriend?"

"I do not know what to tell you. Perhaps because you are a little hard to understand sometimes, the people were divided… Also, the people of Planeptune take it that you have retired and Noire is their new CPU now…"

"Say whaaaaa!?"

"There's a rumor going around Planeptune, saying that you have stepped down as their ruler, and since Noire was doing most of your duties, people have mistakenly assumed that she has taken over your role as their goddess," explained Histoire. "She is doing well in keeping your nation in good condition though, Nepgear is actually learning a lot from her, right Nepgear?"

"Eh?" Nepgear have been silent for a while and she didn't expect to be brought back into the conversation like this. "Um… Well…" Nepgear fidgeted her fingers as she hesitantly voiced, "Noire is great to have around… She has taken a lot of the load off my shoulders…"

"Blah! Stop!" Neptune covered her ears as she shook her head. "I don't wanna hear it, you traitors!"

Nepgear only chuckled, "Sorry, sis, but if it makes you feel better, I still think you're an awesome big sister, even if you can't compare to Noire."

"Gah!" Neptune clutched her chest as if it were in pain. "To think my own little sister wants Noire."

"I will admit, it makes me jealous of Uni a little," said Nepgear.

"Enough, Nep Jr., I can't take all this shame!" begged Neptune.

Histoire had enough of this scene and decided it was time to end the call. She was getting quite tired keeping this long distance call going. "Our time is almost up. When I have everything prepared, I will contact you again. Until then."

"Hey, wait! I'm number two, right? I have to be second, at least!"

"Bye, sis! I'll see you later," said Nepgear.

"Wait! At least let me see Noire! I haven't seen her in a year and she betrayed me by taking my people!? I must speak to her!"

"She is currently out doing quests for Planeptune," answered Histoire.

"She's taking more!?"

Nepgear couldn't help but giggle, "I'll tell Noire you said hello."

"I'm ending the call," announced the oracle.

"Byyyyyye!" Plutia waved her arms.

Neptune closed in on the screen before Histoire closed the connection. "Tell Noire I love her too and that I miss her as well!"

Histoire closed the call and the screen disappeared. "That girl… Even though this was a serious call, she somehow always manage to turn it into some kind of joke."

Nepgear chuckled, "But isn't that one of her good points. I'm sure that's also why Noire loves her so much."

Histoire sighed, "I suppose…"

A knock could be heard from the door and then a voice came with it. "Histoire? Are you there?"

"Oh! It's Noire." Nepgear walked opened the door and let Noire into the library. "Hey, you just missed Neptune!"

Noire gave the younger goddess a confused look. "Neptune?"

"Yes. We just finished a call with her. I finally found a way to bring Neptune back," explained Histoire.

Noire smiled, "That's great news! How is she doing?"

"Neptune is doing just fine. Though, she was a bit shocked when she found out that our people are putting their faith in you…"

"Ah…" Noire winced slightly. But at least Neptune found out early so there was no need to break it to her when she got back home. Though… "I'm not sure if I should be glad that you called her without me or not…"

"Oh! But she did say hello and that she loves you and misses you a lot. She wanted me to pass the message onto you," said Nepgear.

Noire cheeks turned slightly pink, but she was happy to get a message from her girlfriend. "I do miss that ditz as well, but enough about Neptune." Noire's expression turned cold. "We have something to discuss about."

Nepgear noticed the serious look in her red eyes and became a little concerned. "What is it, Noire?"

"It's about Rei Ryghts. I encountered her in the Panan Jungle, and she had an accomplice that's similar to you, Histoire."

The oracle narrowed her eyes worriedly. "Come in. Nepgear, I'd like you to go check on Lenna to see if there is any more paperwork. Lock the door as you go out, please."

"Umm… Sure." Nepgear nodded as Noire walked deeper into the library. The candidate locked the entrance as she left. She wanted to be part of the discussion, but maybe it was something she shouldn't be hearing for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! I hope you haven't been impatient with me. I know it's been awhile, but I'm not dead. Y'know how slow and lazy of a writer I am. Also my break had just started last week, so I have plenty of time to write now! But doesn't mean I'll be pumping out chapters. Once it closes in on the holidays, I'm taking some weeks off from writing. Y'know, like I did with last year winter break, if any of you remember. **

**Also a big thanks to my beta reader for editing this chapter even though they were really busy. Which also delayed the update of this chapter. Who can blame them, they have lives. I have lives. We both have busy lives. So I appreciate everything they do for me. ****Thanks Nanya, you're the best. Go check out their stories too. Echos of the Dark, that story is the shit! If I enjoyed it that much, I'm sure you guys will too. Though, many of you already follow them, so I'm sure you already now what talking about.**

**Anyways, enough chitchat, have fun with chapter 6! **

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I don't own Hyperdimension neptunia and their scenes, scripts and ****characters, except for Lenna. They all belong to Idea Factory and Complie Heart, if you don't already know.**

* * *

**Lowee, Gamindustri, Other dimension**

**Place: Lowee City**

**Date: September 17, 1997**

**Time: 12:58 P.M**

Croire looked down from the sky to see the three CPUs. After coming to this dimension to observe Neptune's advances, she found herself in Lowee with Noire and Plutia.

"Time sure flies by real fast here, I wasn't even gone for that long…" A smirk appeared on her face. "I think I can see something interesting coming along… This will be fun!"

**Lowee, Gamindustri, Other dimension**

**Place: Lowee City**

**Date: September 17, 1997**

**Time: 1:03 P.M**

Neptune, Noire and Plutia were making their way to Lowee's Basilicom. "So, why are we here you ask?" Neptune asked no one in particular. "Well, Noire came by to whine about the sabotage of her factories."

"Must go to Lowee," Noire intoned, her expression dead. "And I wasn't whining." She added, her expression and voice unchanging.

"As I was saying," Neptune sweat-dropped, "she ended up pissing off Plutie and now she's like that, so we're sneaking into Lowee so Noire can complain to Lowee's CPU personally!"

"Neppy..." Plutia spoke up. "Who are you speaking to?"

"The audience, silly." Neptune winked at her as they entered Lowee. "Otherwise the author would have to use some awkwardly placed exposition when I can do it much easier!"

"Ah! That makes sense!" Plutia nodded. "Neppy's so smart!" She giggled and clapped her hands while bouncing on her feet. Neptune just rubbed the back of her head while giggling nervously.

Privately, Neptune was quite surprised when she first passed through Lowee's borders. This dimension's geographic region was so different from her dimension. Instead of it being covered in ice and snow, this Lowee was covered in red leaves. It was a beautiful sight to behold for this large nation. _At least I don't have to worry about cutting glass when I come to this Lowee. _Neptune thought to herself, though she did blush softly as she remembered the last time she and Noire had been in Lowee and a rather cold gust of wind came up that made Noire's skirt flip up, flashing her lacy undies to everyone who looked.

Well, that and seeing Noire's nipples turn rock hard, as she wasn't wearing a bra that day. _Or any other time._ She giggled to herself.

"Neppy, what are you thinking about?" Plutia asked.

"Ah!" Neptune rubbed the back of her head. "Nothing much." She really missed her Noire. Three plus years had been pretty hard on her. _How much longer am I going to be here?_ She really hoped it wasn't long. Sure, she liked Plutia... when she doesn't go HDD, and this Noire wasn't too bad, even if she was a little mean at times, but she could see herself becoming good friends with both of these CPUs easily. After all, the two of them never had to fight a war like she had, and she hoped it stayed like that.

But Neptune missed her home, her girlfriend, her sister, her girlfriend's sister and all her other friends.

Shaking off her quickly depressing thoughts, Neptune turned her attention to the Basilicom of this Lowee and was nearly blown away by just how... Large the place was, almost like a castle. The roof was tiled in forest green and the walls were white lined with red on the edges. It was much bigger than Plutia's basilicom and Neptune's. Even the nation itself was big!

"So this is Lowee's Basilicom," voiced Noire, finally regaining her senses after recovering from what Plutia did to her earlier.

"Wooooow! It's like a castle!" chirped Plutia, ignoring how Noire finally recovered.

"Hurry, Plutie! We need to build our Basilicom bigger!" announced Neptune.

"Are you planning on compensating for something?" Noire asked with a deadpan expression on her face. She sighed when both Neptune and Plutia ignored her comment. It wasn't fun sniping at someone when they didn't give as good as they got.

"It is a sight to behold for sure."

"It sure is!" Plutia agreed while nodding.

"Wait… Who said that?" Noire asked, realizing that she didn't recognize the voice.

The three CPUs turned their heads to the right to see a tall blonde woman in a green dress. She turned her head to look at them and blinked.

Neptune immediately recognized that face. "HEYYYYYY! It's Vert, Vert, Vert, Vert!" She happily yelled.

The blonde woman flinched. "Huh? Wh-Why do you know my name?!

"You know her?" Noire questioned.

"Is she your friend, Neppy?" Plutia asked.

"Heck yeah! Of course there'd be a Vert in this dimension. If there's a Noire and a Blanc here, I should've figured there'd be a Vert too. Wow! It's been ages since I've seen her! Missed ya so much, Vert!" And just like how this Noire looked like her Noire, this Vert looked almost like the Vert of her dimension.

"So basically, she's a friend of yours in the other dimension," Noire said, instantly figuring it out.

Vert was quite confused on what they were talking about. She just couldn't follow the conversation. "U-Umm… What's going on? Over there? Dimensions? How much do you know about me?"

"I'll be doing all the greeting stuff," announced Neptune. "This is Vert, and she's like me, Noire-"

Vert blinked when she heard the name. _She said Noire? As in Lastation's CPU?_

"- and Plutia. She's Leanbox's CP-"

Once Vert instantly hear the word Leanbox and the letters C and P, she could guess what's the last letter would be. Not wanting her identity blown, she quickly interrupted the shorter girl. "AHHHH! BlAAAAAAH! GLOOOORRHGNNN!" She wanted to say 'Stop! Don't say anymore!' but somehow she got tongue twisted. At least that stopped Neptune from saying anymore.

"G-Good gravy, those are some weird noises to make all of a sudden," Neptune said as she gave Vert a puzzled look. After all, that was the sound people usually made when they were buried in Vert's expansive chest. "Why'd you do that?"

Vert cleared her throat and composed herself. "B-Because… you shouldn't reveal a maiden's most intimate secrets like that! Come over here for a moment!" Vert reached over and latched onto Neptune's right ear, pulling her away from a very confused Noire and Plutia.

"Hey, don't pull on my ear," Neptune whined as she winced in pain from the pulling.

Vert have pulled them a great distance away, but considering the size of the building, they were still in front of it. Neptune could still see Noire and Plutia, but they looked like the size of jelly beans from where she was standing.

"They won't be able to hear us now." Vert released the purple-haired girl and began to question her. "Just who are you? How much do you know about me?!"

Rubbing her ear, which felt like it had been almost torn off, the girl gave her a confused look. "Whaaaa…?" Then Neptune realized, "Oh, my bad! We haven't met here. My name's Neptune. I'm one of Planeptune's CPUs!" It was so strange having to re-introduce herself to an old friend, but it couldn't be helped. In this dimension, no one knew who she was. It was a little bit sad, honestly.

"Planeptune?" Vert remembered the name. "That meager nation? I underestimated you. To think your nation has a great enough network to have unmasked my identity…"

"Uuuuuh." Maybe in _her_ Planeptune, which had been built out of necessity more than anything else, but Neptune didn't think Plutia's Planeptune had that strong of a network just yet.

"In any event, please keep my true identity a secret. Top secret, if all possible," Vert said.

"Awwwe," pouted the purple goddess. "Do I really have to hide it?"

"Yes," Vert stated.

"Oh pooh, alright," Neptune sighed, it wasn't like they were enemies and if the plot progressed like she thought it would, Vert's identity would get exposed anyway. _Along with most of her__._ Neptune idly wondered just how much different this Green Heart looked compared to hers. After all, Black Heart had a gray outfit and kept her twin pigtails while exposing a good amount of her cleavage via a boob window and Iris Heart… Neptune didn't want to go there, since if Plutia's HDD form had any less material on it, she'd be wearing floss.

"What are you talking about…?"

"Hmm?" Neptune turned around to see Plutia and Noire walking up to her.

"We can't waste time right now!" Noire urged, "We have to get inside the basilicom."

"Oops!" Neptune almost forgot why they were here. "They're right, actually. We have to hurry and go see Blanc. Sorry Vert, I'm in a rush today."

Vert narrowed her blue eyes and thought, _Actually… If she knows this much, I cannot let her out of my sight and risk her divulging my secrets…_

"Alright! Let's get moving! We're busting through the Basilicom's front gates," announced Noire.

"Yay!" Neptune cheered.

"Yaaaaaay!" Plutia cheered.

"Yay, indeed!" Vert cheered as well.

Noire narrowed her eyes to a glare. "I heard one voice too many." She turned her attention to the tall woman who had a smile on her face. There was something about that smile that the black-haired girl just didn't trust.

"Huh? Are you gonna join us, Vert?" Neptune questioned.

"What a terrible response. You were going to kick me out of your party?" Vert pouted.

"You were never in it," clarified Noire. "I can't have some random stranger join us."

_This must be Noire that Neptune spoke of earlier. She looks and acts exactly like my information. _Vert thought to herself. "Now, now. One mustn't restrict access to one's party to only known friends in real life. It's far too uptight."

Noire scoffed, "This has nothing to do with being uptight."

"Noire, don't be a meanie…" Plutia pouted.

Vert glanced over to the girl with the purple-braided hair. _I suppose that has to be Plutia… Where have I heard that name before…_ There was something there, but she couldn't place it off the top of her head and pulling out files to look up people's information would be a bit… Too suspicious.

Neptune nodded her head as she placed her hands on her hips. "I agree! You know the dark curse of loneliness better than anyone, Noire."

Noire felt something snap in her head as she growled, "I don't know it! N-Not at all!" She chanced a glance at Plutia. _After all, I have Plutia. She's always my friend…_ Noire slightly blushed as she thought about the girl.

Neptune took notice, but didn't question. She didn't want to hear why Noire was blushing like a schoolgirl. She recognized that blush better than anyone else, because it was the same blush that her Noire made whenever she was thinking about Neptune.

"Either way, I ought to introduce myself," suggested the blonde. "My name is Vert. I've traveled to Lowee from afar for my own personal reasons."

"And those are?" Noire urged.

"I believe them to be similar to yours," She answered.

Noire glared. "You're making it hard for me to trust you." There was something deep in her heart that was screaming at her not to trust this Vert farther than she could throw a chunk of gold that was as big as her… Which was to say, outside of HDD, not very far.

"It'll be fine, Noire," assured Neptune. "Vert is Vert, so there's no need to worry." Her Noire might disagree with that somewhat, but she knew that her Noire would ultimately agree in the end.

Noire rolled her eyes. "You think that ridiculous logic will reassure me?" She looked back at Vert and wondered why she was thinking about being chained up for no reason.

Noire's question was ignored as Plutia went to great her new friend. "I'm Plutia. It's nice to meet you, Vert." She smiled at the blonde.

Vert smiled, "Why yes. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"And the conversation continues…" Noire groaned and decided to let Vert come with them. "Damnit, fine. Just know that if you try anything funny, I'll show no mercy!"

Vert nodded. "Of course. I'll bear that in mind." Though privately, she was thinking about something else entirely. _This is a good chance to see what my competition can do._Not that she thought any of them would stand a chance against her, but she needed to make sure.

The four walked back to the Basilicom's entrance and pushed opened the doors. It was strange that there wasn't anyone guarding the place. They walked onto the matted floors and looked around. They had to find where Lowee's CPU was hiding.

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 23, 2019**

**Time: 6:11 P.M**

Noire was back in Neptune's office working on a fresh stack of documents that Nepgear brought her. After reporting her findings to Histoire, she needed some paperwork to take her mind off some things.

While hard at work, the phone on the desk suddenly rang. Noire picked it up and answered, "Noire here, may I help you?"

"Lady Noire, this is Lenna, calling from the front desk. I got some reports saying there's some trouble happening near Central Park."

"Trouble?"

"It would seem to be the Citizens group again."

Noire let out a soft groan, "Them again?"

"I've already asked Nepgear to go take a look. I thought I'd let you know."

"If Nepgear's already taking care of it, then it should be alright. Send some soldiers down with her just in case."

"Yes, Lady Noire."

"Let me know if things get even worse."

"Of course."

The line went dead and Noire placed down the phone. She slumped back against the black chair and huffed. The Citizens group suddenly became really active. Noire wasn't sure what she should do to stop them from protesting against her. It wasn't like she was gonna give in and step down as CPU. That would be insane.

Noire shivered as a chill went down her spine. Glancing over to the corner of the room, she felt like a pair of eyes were observing her. The goddess knew that there was no one in the room but her, yet she felt like she wasn't alone. Everytime she would come work in Neptune's office, she felt like she was being watched. Like she was being… _judged_.

She didn't feel threatened by it, she just felt strange about it. Noire then groaned in pain as her head slightly pounded. She was also getting a lot of headaches lately. "I must be getting tired."

She sat back up and put her mind back on the papers in front of her. She tiredly sighed while thinking about Neptune. A small blush dusted her cheeks pink as she thought about the times they were together. Thinking about her girlfriend always made her feel better._ I wonder if Neptune's thinking about me too…_

**Lowee, Gamindustri, Other dimension**

**Place: Lowee City**

**Date: September 17, 1997**

**Time: 1:11 P.M**

"They have entered the Basilicom, Chu."

"Good." He smirked as he watched the screen of the monitor showing the four CPUs that had entered the Basilicom. "I honestly didn't think that the CPUs would infiltrate Lowee, but I guess it's my lucky day."

"Whatcha gonna do, chu?"

He glanced back to the small grey creature. "Quite easy. We will capture them. That child of a CPU found out about my identity, but they don't know. They still think I'm the secretary of Lowee."

"Chu chu chu. CPUs are too easy to manipulate." He swished his tail as his round ears twitched.

"You are quite right, Warechu," he voiced.

"I'll go set up the trap while their exploring the building. Mr. Badd, you should get into position and greet them, chu."

"Of course, we should greet our guests." The large man stood up from his seat and walked out with the little creature.

**Lowee, Gamindustri, Other dimension**

**Place: Lowee City**

**Date: September 17, 1997**

**Time: 1:38 P.M**

Neptune opened the next door to see a large room with with many antique furniture and vases. Everyone entered the room and looked around. They had been searching the entire building for the CPU in charge, but couldn't come in contact with her. What was even more weird was that they were walking in the open and have yet to be confronted or captured by any Lowee guards.

"Isn't this kind of weird?" Noire finally voiced.

"How so?" questioned Vert as she watched Neptune and Plutia admired the large jade vase.

"We're enemies that have been wandering around in White Heart's Basilicom and yet no one's coming to face us?" Noire asked, confusion in her voice. "It's just weird."

"Maybe we are just that sneaky?" the blonde suggested with a smirk.

Noire scoffed, "Yeah, right." She jerked a thumb at Neptune and Plutia. "Those two couldn't sneak up on the dead if they tried." To punctuate a point, the loud ones suddenly let out a shriek of fear as a bug crawled out from behind a vase and they yelled while trying to stomp it to death. "See?"

"...Fair point." Vert conceded as the two finished off the bug and gave each other a high five for ending the evil vermin's life. "I'm not sure why they're happy about doing that. They probably got three exp at most."

Noire shrugged, though privately she was glad that the bug was gone too.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting."

"Huh!?"

Everyone jerked and turned to the other side of the room to see the other door open. A large round man in a black striped suit walked in with a large grin on his face. He bowed and then clapped his hands.

"I applaud you for making it this far."

Neptune looked the man up and down. "Wow! When did Lowee get a clown?!"

A vein popped in his head, but he kept his cool. "Ahem! My name is Mr. Badd and I am Lowee's minister."

"Oh, I heard about you," voiced Noire.

"It is a real honor to be recognized by Lastation's CPU," said Mr. Badd.

Noire crossed her arms as glared at the minister of Lowee. "So you know who we are already."

"Of course, Lady Black Heart. I am no ignorant guy that doesn't keep track of the other nations."

Noire smirked, "Lastation could use a guy like you, but…" She transformed into Black Heart and summoned out her sword, "I'll have to take you hostage to get White Heart out."

"Noire," Plutia whined. "It's noooot nice to threaten people…"

"Oh my bad." Black Heart cleared her voice and rephrased, "Tell me where White Heart is and I won't chop your chubby head off!"

Neptune lightly chuckled as she scratched the back of her head, "That's not any better… Actually…" She looked around in confusion, noticing that they were short a person. "Where did Vert go?"

"Forget about that blonde idiot," said Black Heart. "She's not important. Now, where's White Heart! I have some complaints to voice to her!"

"Uh huh, we came to talk to Blaaaaanc," voiced Plutia. "Do you know where she is, Mister?"

Neptune tilted her head in confusion, "Why do I feel like something is not right? Is this my protagonist intuition talking?"

Mr. Badd quickly held up his hands, so that Black Heart wouldn't attack. "Oh! If it's Lady White Heart you'd like to meet, I'll gladly take you to her, so please. Don't harm me…"

Black Heart grinned as she lowered her weapon. "You're quite an easy guy, aren't you?."

Mr. Badd smirked as he took out something from his back. "Actually, it is you who is easy."

Black Heart blinked, "Excuse me?"

Neptune gasped, "Oh I know! It's one of those plots where you pull some kind of trap out of nowhere and capture us, right?!"

"In fact, yes." Mr. Badd placed a gas mask over his face and pulled out a remote from his pocket, pressing the red button. "Sorry, but I'm gonna need you all to be asleep."

The doors in the room suddenly shut themselves as they locked, causing everyone in the room to be trapped. Then smoke rained from the sprinklers on the ceiling, filling the room quickly with gas. Mr. Badd laughed as the CPUs held their throats, while coughing.

"Don't breathe it in!" Black Heart warned, but it didn't help as Plutia fell unconscious. "Plutia!" The black goddess turned to Neptune to only see her fall as well. Black Heart clenched her teeth as her vision began to blur. Sooner or later, she'll succumb to the gas and follow Plutia and Neptune into lala land as well. She needed to find a way out of this somehow, and quick.

"There is no escape."

Black Heart squinted through the white smoke to see Mr. Badd. She growled, "Y-You coward! Fight me like a man!"

Mr. Badd chuckled, "Indeed I am a coward. As a human, there is no way I could ever beat a goddess without some tricks. That was also Lady White Heart's mistake. She did put up a fight, but without her followers, she was weak. She only had the strength of a human."

"W-White Heart?" Black Heart's eyes widened when she heard him talking about taking out his own goddess. "W-Who are you really?"

Mr. Badd smirked, "Well, how smart of you. You're right, not only am I Lowee's minister, I'm also a member of the Seven Sages."

"W-What?!"

"Looks like you're losing consciousness. Night night for now."

"D-Damn you…" Black Heart grumbled before she lost her consciousness.

Mr. Badd loomed over the three CPUs and chuckled, but then he realized something. "Hmm? Weren't there four infiltrators?" He rubbed his chin in thought, "Maybe I mis-counted? Whatever the case, I have taken all the CPUs hostage. As I thought, I am the greatest member of the Seven Sages." He couldn't help but laugh some more. "Ah haha! Ah haha haha!" It took everything in his power to not throw his hands to the side with his palms up while he laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**I'm sure you guys have some questions. Maybe? I don't know if you do or not, but this chapter is just to check in on Neptune and where's she at. I did change it up a bit from the game, because I was too lazy to write a fight scene. Sorry guys. There's a lot of action going on later in the story and I want to save all of the action for later. I don't want my fighting juices to run dry and have nothing epic for what's gonna happen later. But it will be totally worth it, trust me! You just have to be patient again... **

**Yeah, if you have been with me for a year already you will know that being patient is a big thing with my stories, which I totally appreciate you all doing. And thanks for all those reviews as well. They're fun to read and they keep me motivated to write, sometimes... but don't you worry your little heads, the next chapter will be out sooner than you expect. **

**So until next week, see you all in chapter 7!**

**-Shiena**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**Surprised to see me so fast? It hasn't even been a week yet and a new chapter is out?! Well, what can I say? I'm just deeply in love with all of you! And the fact that I'm trapped in my house with five feet of snow, so I have nothing do.**

**Anyway, ****this chapter was actually a part of chapter 6, but it got way too long, so I had split it. Hence why chapter 7 is out so fast. Now you don't have to wait so long for this chapter! Yay! Well, hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. Some of the lines and scenes belong to them along with the characters, so don't sue me. This is a fanfic, I'm just borrowing them for my own fantasies.**

* * *

**Lowee, Gamindustri, Other dimension**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: September 17, 1997**

**Time: 5:10 P.M**

Neptune, Noire and Plutia stood in a cold, dreary cell at the bottom of Lowee's Basilicom and looked around.

Neptune pressed herself against the cold rusty bars and announced, "Okay! Recap episode start! Us three snuck into Lowee to find Blanc so Noire could whine to her…"

"It's not whining!" Noire protested while interrupting Neptune.

Neptune rolled her eyes at that. "It's so whining."

"Uh huuuuuuh..." Plutia nodded. "Noire was whining soooo much back in Planeptune that I got mad at her and that's why we came here."

"Can I continue?" Neptune asked, getting nods from the other two, "Anyway, instead of Blanc, we found someone named Mr. Badd and fell into the Seven Sages' trap, then we were tossed into the brig! But we aren't gonna rot away in this dinky cell. As long as we have credits, we can walk right out!"

"Shut up!" Noire bonked Neptune on the head. "Seriously! Consider the situation before you make jokes like that!"

"Oh, oh! My name is Plutia, buuuuuut some people call me Plutie… I love making stuffed dolls and transforming…"

"Don't pick up where she left off!" scolded the black CPU.

"Awwwwe…" Plutia pouted. "Neppy and I practiced sooooo hard for this recap too…"

"I know, right? We were just trying to brighten up this dark place with our bright story! How rude y'know. Besides, you got into it too!"

"Only because you said I was whining when I clearly was not!" Noire retorted as she rubbed her forehead. "I can't… I just can't deal with you. I'm already having a headache from falling into that stupid old man's trick! Where in freaking hell is Lowee's CPU!? I have a lot of complaints to complain to her!"

"W-Who's calling me?"

"Huh?!"

The three goddess turned to look deeper into the cell to see a small brunette sitting in the corner with her head pressed against the wall. Her eyes were dull and her clothes were dirty. There were also some dried blood on the corner of her lips and her hands.

"Woah! Blanc!" Neptune rushed to her side to check if she was alright. "You okay? What happened?!" She didn't know much about anatomy, leaving that for nurses like Compa, but she knew enough about basic injuries and bandages from taking care of her own injuries when she was in the war that she could at least see if Blanc had anything out of place or not.

Blanc looked up to see the three goddesses. "You three? What are you doing here?" It didn't make sense to her and she couldn't think of a good reason why they would be in Lowee in the first place.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Noire said as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Noire, not right now!" Neptune snapped.

Noire was taken aback from Neptune's outburst. The girl was always so carefree, she had never seen Neptune this serious unless she was in her HDD form.

"Wow… Neppy's angry."

"What happened, Blanc?" Neptune asked. "I need to know who did this to you."

"W-Why do you care so much?" Blanc grumbled, though she could admit it was... Not bad to have someone act so concerned with her wellbeing.

"Because we're frie-!" Neptune bit her tongue. The Blanc here didn't consider her a friend. She wasn't the same Blanc that she fought with and knew. Neptune felt her heart break and it took everything she had to not cry. _Everyone I meet that's a friend isn't really my friend._ She mentally sighed, but ignored it and spoke up. "Because we're here to help."

"Help?" Blanc asked, her voice soft and confused.

Neptune softly smiled, "Whether you like it or not, you're kinda stuck with us in this dumb cell. Might as well tell us what happened."

Blanc sighed, "Fine." She explained how she found out that her minister was actually a member of the Seven Sages. She ended up battling him, but because her shares were low, she couldn't win.

Mr. Badd ended up broadcasting the entire battle throughout Lowee and her believers, one by one, disappeared.

"Mr. Badd again, huh? We encountered him while looking for you," said Neptune as she thought about the situation some more. _The Seven Sages are really doing some damage… It doesn't look like it's going well for their Gamindustri. Actually… if there's a Seven Sages group here, is there one back home? Never heard of them until I came here… I'm sure Noire can handle stuff back home. I have to handle some things here, that's for sure._

Noire scoffed, "To think you have appointed a member of the Seven Sages as your right hand man. How stupid can you be?"

Blanc grumbled, "You don't need to tell me that. I already know I messed up…"

"Yeah, Noire. Take a chilly pilly, will ya?" Neptune voiced.

"I feel bad for Blanny…" Plutia murmured.

"W-Why am I the one being criticized?!" Noire pointed her finger at Blanc and yelled, "It's all her fault to begin with!"

Blanc sniffled as her blue eyes began to tear up. She felt so dirty and used. Just how could she have been so stupid? She should've known something was going on when her shares just kept on dropping. She was such an idiot! And to make it worse, the Lastation CPU, as young as she was, was completely right. Everything was her fault! Everything! Blanc couldn't help but cry out as the tears began to fall.

Noire panicked and Blanc started to wail. "Huh?! W-Why are you crying?!"

Neptune sighed, "You did it again, Noire. What's with you with making people cry, wow! Are we sure that you're a good guy?"

"I didn't do anything!" She defended herself.

Plutia kneeled down in front of Blanc and comforted her. "Don't cry, Blanny…" She reached out to give the sobbing girl some comfort.

Blanc sniffled and gritted her teeth. She slapped Plutia's hand away in anger. "I don't need your pity!"

"Owwies!" Plutia flinched back while holding her hand.

"Plutia!" Noire was instantly by her side checking her hand. "Are you hurt?"

Plutia softly smiled, "No, I'm okay… She just surprised me…"

Noire sighed with relief, but then she glared at Blanc. "Hey! That's not nice, y'know!"

"Shut it, you! It's all because of you…" Blanc wiped her eyes as more tears fell. "It's all because of you that Lowee is falling?!"

"Woah there, Blanc!" Neptune tried to calm down the brunette.

"How's it my fault that Lowee's falling?! Isn't it because of how incompetent you are?" Noire shouted.

"Shut up!" Blanc snapped. "Ever since Lastation showed up, everyone's been scurrying towards you. I had enough to deal with Planeptune, but Lastation too?! I'm the only true goddess on Gamindustri! I was the only one keeping everyone safe and happy! I won't let some newbie CPUs come in and take away all my hard work!"

Noire scoffed, "And look where you are now…"

Blanc clenched her hands together and silently cried. "I've been betrayed by the one person I trusted most! You don't understand anything! I never asked to be a CPU! I tried my damn best! You don't know my pain!"

Plutia lightly patted her head. "It's okay. I get it. I also never asked to be a CPU either. But we're here now as Gamindustri's protector. Let's all do our best, okay?"

The white CPU looked at Plutia's soft caring eyes. "Y-You…"

Plutia gave her bright smile. "Let's all be good friends, yeah?"

"Waaaaah!" Blanc warped her around arms Plutia and cried into her chest.

Neptune stood up and dusted her hands. "Man! Who knew Plutia could say such encouraging words, right Noire? …Noire?" Neptune turned her head to see Noire glaring at Blanc with jealous eyes. "Oh…" Neptune looked down sadly, but shook her head. _No! That's not Noire! There's no reason for me to feel down or jealous!_ She thought to herself.

Such thoughts rang hollow in her head when her heart felt like it was going to burst and she wanted to continue Blanc's crying.

"It's okay, there, there," Plutia patted Blanc's head gently.

The brunette sniffled and leaned back, "Thanks, and sorry."

"If you're done crying, then get off Plutia!" Noire pulled the Planeptune CPU away from the brunette. "And tell us how to get out of here!"

"Umm… Even if I tell you, we can't get out. This cell was made to hold CPUs," explained Blanc.

"Noire lift an eyebrow. "Made for CPUs?"

The white goddess nodded. "If I ever managed to catch Planeptune's CPU. I also planned to make another one since you showed up."

"Well, it certainly works, if you couldn't get out. It looks like you've been down here for awhile," said Neptune.

"One night actually."

Noire groaned, "Great! Just great!"

"Oh heavens. I seem to have found you in a pickle."

Neptune recognized that voice anywhere. "That sultry, sophisticated voice could only belong to…!"

The tall blonde woman walked in front of the cell and smiled. "Yes, It is I."

"Vert!" Neptune happily called out. "You're still alive! I thought that old guy captured you and, seeing that you weren't around when we woke up, I thought you died!"

"Please don't kill me off just because the author never mentioned me after our greeting." Vert gave Neptune a hurt look.

"Y'know, I think I like you better than my Vert. You break the fourth wall just like me," Neptune voiced while giggling.

"Fourth wall?" Vert asked in confusion.

Noire pinched Neptune's cheek. "That's not a good thing." She really didn't want to deal with the insanity of having two people like Neptune around.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Neptune moved away and rubbed her left cheek. "You're so mean, Noire."

"Whatever, anyway…" Noire turned her attention back to the blonde on the opposite side of the cell. "Where'd you go? You disappeared without a word."

"Don't concern yourself with some trivial details. But because I did, I can reappear and bail you out." She gave them a grin.

"You have the keeeey, Vert?" Plutia asked with hope in her voice.

"Hehehe." Vert smirked as she held up a silver key.

"Huh? Is that the master key you got there?" Blanc asked.

Vert crossed her arms and puffed out her chest, acting all smug. "Indeed it is."

"Woooooow… How did you get it?" Plutia asked as pushed herself closer to the bars eagerly.

"One of the guards was clutching it as if it were a very precious treasure. One moment please." Vert shoved the key into the lock and unlocked the cell. "There you go."

"Sweet!" Neptune pushed the door open as Vert moved to the side. "Thanks for twisting your wrist, Vert."

"Yaaaay!" Plutia jumped out of the cell and spread her arms open. "Freedom!"

Vert giggled, "Hmhmhmm, I'm glad to be of service."

"This'll be a cakewalk now that we're free! Let's go back and kick that old man's assssssss-!" Neptune's eyes widened with horror as light surrounded Plutia

The little girl was then turned into a tall woman with iris-colored hair. A mischievous smirk graced her face as she puffed out her chest. "It's time I pay that bald man back for his services."

"Plutia! Why'd you transform!?" Noire shrieked.

"Oh my…" Vert felt a cold chill go down her back as she took a step away. _That's right! Know wonder the name Plutia sounded familiar! My intel gathering warned me about her transforming! She's really, REALLY dangerous in that form!_

"It's her again…" Blanc stepped back into the cell, hoping that the bars could give her protection from the scary CPU outside of them.

"It's Sadie!" Neptune screamed.

Iris Heart chuckled, "I'm sorry, my sweet sweet Noire. But thinking about that old man just got me turned on. I'm not usually on the receiving end, but he was nice enough to treat me really well so now I have to return the favor ten fold."

Noire could feel her form shaking. "I-Is that so…"

Iris Heart licked her lips as her eyes dulled. "Let's hurry before I let out my frustration on you four."

"Okay, let's go!" Neptune urged. "No need for Sadie to turn on us!"

Vert nodded, "Agreed."

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 23, 2019**

**Time: 6:23 P.M**

A knock came from the door and Noire announced it was unlocked. The wooden doors opened and a girl with light creamy-colored hair wearing a peach sweater and a plaid skirt entered.

She made her way up to the desk and greeted, "Hello, Noire."

"Compa, it's good to see you," said Noire. "Sorry to call you up like this."

"It's nothing." Compa reached into her fanny pack and pulled out a small white bottle. "Here is the medicine for your headaches. I'm not sure if it works on a goddess, though, since it's meant for humans."

"Even human medicine works on a goddess to some extent. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Only two pills a day. Don't go overboard. It's not healthy," Compa instructed.

"I understand. I'll take them later."

"So how are you doing?" Compa asked in worry.

Noire smiled, "I am fine. I only have some headaches here and there. Nothing major. It goes away whenever I'm in HDD."

"That's good to hear," said the nurse. "But I'm asking how you're doing emotionally."

"Oh…" Noire leaned back against the chair and sighed. "I'm… not so sure. Maybe feeling a bit lonely…"

"Missing Nep-Nep?"

Noire nodded, "A bit. I know she's been gone for only five days, but it feels like years to me. I'm worried about her; always thinking about her. Wondering if she's eating okay, getting enough sleep, if she's thinking about me, too… Is it weird for me to feel this worried?"

Compa smiled as she shook her head. "It just means you love her."

Noire slightly blushed, "I do…"

"Nep-Nep is one lucky girl to have someone always thinking about her."

"I think I'm the lucky one…"

"I'm sure Nep-Nep is just as worried about you as you are for her," Compa said.

Noire glanced out the window as she whispered, "Maybe she is…"

**Lowee, Gamindustri, Other dimension**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: September 7, 1997**

**Time: 6:42 P.M**

"I'm so so soorrrrrrrrrry!" cried out the large man. "Everything I did was wrong!"

"I can't hear you, pig! Squeal louder!"

Neptune stood on the sidelines with Noire as she watched Iris Heart and White Heart harass one of the members of the Seven Sages, Mr. Badd, for his wrong doings. After meeting Mr. Badd, he had revealed a mech suit that looked… Rather comical and hilarious, but was fairly powerful. Even though there had been four CPUs facing him in it, it took everything they had to take him down. Which they did, thankfully. Neptune didn't want to think what would happen had they failed.

But after the battle, well… That was when everything went downhill for the other party that is. Blanc was still pissed about what Mr. Badd did to her, which was understandable, Neptune supposed, but apparently Plutia was so turned on from the battle that she was venting her frustrations onto Mr. Badd. And the entire event was being broadcast, live, around the world by a rat.

"Glad I'm not in his position." Neptune muttered softly, getting a nod from Noire. "And really, who knew Plutie was such a diva anyway?"

Noire and Neptune both winced and shivered as the two transformed CPUs stomped on Mr. Badd's back. "Isn't he a bit old too?" Neptune asked, remembering some of her soldiers who got up there in age during the war and their bodies got stiff more easily and their muscles cramped up more easily too.

"Isn't this getting out of hand?" Noire questioned, actually feeling bad for the man. Sure, he deserved some punishment for what he did to White Heart, but this felt just... Too excessive.

"Um… maybe, but I don't want to get in the middle of that," said the purple goddess as she pointed to the other CPUs bullying the poor man. "Do you want to get in their way?"

Noire thought about it as she watched White Heart and Iris Heart do their thing. "Yeeeaaaah, no thank you."

Neptune nodded and turned to the camera, "Remember viewers never mess with Sadie."

Mr. Badd curled up as he screamed, "Gah! Please stop shouting…!"

"Hahaha! How dare you try and speak like a human, you swine!" Iris heart chuckled. "Stay on all fours and squeal!" Iris Heart lightly tapped Mr. Badd with the tip of her sword.

"Ack, Stop! Please stop poking my piggy toes with such fervor! M-Mercy…!" he begged.

Seeing that this might get too harsh for the viewers, Neptune pulled Noire and herself in front of the camera, so they could cover most of the harassment that's going on behind. "S-So, um, yeah! As you've just seen, the stuff that went down today was all the Seven Sages' wicked scheme. And now we go to Reporter Noire, for her professional opinion."

"Um, let's see…" Noire stood to the side a bit and glanced at the scene before her. "Soooo, it might look like we're coercing a confession, but his deeds are all documented fact." She then leaned in close to Neptune and asked, "I know it's probably too late for me to even ask, but is it really okay for us to broadcast this?"

Neptune tapped her chin in thought, "Hmmm, I wonder…" Seeing as how Iris Heart was stepping on Mr. Badd with her heeled shoes, she decided, "So um, hey, mum and pops of the world, cover your little spawn's eyes and ears real tight!"

Noire deadpanned, "Yeah, it's definitely too late for that."

"R-Rat! Stop recording… please! Try to honor the wishes of your fallen comrade…!"

Iris Heart looked towards the camera to the rat behind and warned, "You do realize what will happen to you if you listen to him, right…?"

Warechu shivered as a chill went down his spine. "Oh, man… Sorry, but I gotta be Lady Plutia's loyal servant, chu!" claimed Warechu.

Iris Heart giggled, "That's a good little pet. Unlike this filthy hog!" The busty CPU grabbed onto his grey hair and started to pull.

"Ow, Stop! Please don't pull out my precious remaining hairs one by one! That really hurts, somewhat!"

White Heart had enough and voiced, "Tch. I'm done for now. I can't believe I let this piece of crap manipulate me… What an embarrassment."

Mr. Badd looked up from his arms with hope in his watery eyes as he said, "Y-You mean, it's finally over…? The gods of business have spared me…"

Irish Heart pouted, "Awwe, you're tired of him already? That's fine. I'll continue to enjoy him all by myself…" She looked over Mr. Badd with a sinister smile as she summoned out a whip.

Mr. Badd could feel his heart drop as he screamed, "Noooooooooooooo!"

Neptune pressed closed to Noire as she whispered to her ear, "Um, so, even if we gotta force her, shouldn't we end the show?"

Noire shivered when she felt the warm breath against her skin. A blush appeared on her cheeks, but she quickly turned her head to White Heart and Iris Heart, so Neptune didn't see. Just observing the other two CPUs caused her to cringe. "Yeah…" Noire agreed as she turned back to the camera. "Dear viewers, this concludes the Seven Sages' emergency apology press conference!"

White Heart marched up to the camera before it was turned off. She gripped the edge of the frame and yelled, "Hey, you idiots, watching TV! Don't you DARE think about losing faith in me EVER AGAIN! If you do, you'll suffer the same punishments this jerkoff got!" The goddess pointed over to Mr. Badd and Iris Heart to show the viewers.

Iris Heart was, at that moment, swinging her whip against Mr. Badd's behind making him yelp and squeal. "Take this! And that! Yah! HAAAH!"

"S-Someone save meeeeeee!" Mr. Badd cried out.

"Yeah, okay. Cut the camera!" Neptune announced, seeing that this was a good place to end off before it got to be too much for anyone to handle. "That's enough!" Even though the broadcast ended, Iris Heart didn't stop her "treatment" of Mr. Badd. Everyone had to stand there and watch the scene play out before them because they were too afraid to stop the sadistic goddess.

"AH AHAHAHAH! Squeal for me more!" Iris Heart laughed as she roughly slammed the whip against his bottom.

"No mooooore! Please!"

"We're gonna be here for awhile," Neptune claimed.

"Yep," Noire voiced.

Neptune sighed, "Maybe my friends back in my dimension are doing something more productive than this, not that this isn't, but…"

"Just not toying with their enemies," Noire finished for her.

She nodded, "Yeah." Privately, Neptune hoped that Iris Heart only did this to her enemies.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So chapter 6 and 7 are mostly filler chapters, just checking it to see how Neptune's doing mostly. I know many of you want development for the Ultra characters, I ain't gonna focus on them until later into the story. They will get their development because I have something planned for Plutia and Ultra Noire, but just not now.**

**Next chapter will be the tipping point for where the boulder falls. Yes, the climax is almost among us! I can garentee that you will be on the edge of your seats! ****So until next time, see ya!**

**-Shiena**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

**Haha! You thought I would be a slowpoke and you'd have to wait two more weeks for a new chapter?! Well you thought wrong! Ahahahahahaha! ****I wasted my free days and spend nights after work, working on chapter 8! That's right! My brain is on a roll! I could put Nayna out of business!**

**...**

**Oh who am I kidding, I can never write as fast as they can. Well, the holidays are upon us, but don't worry, this isn't the last chapter before I shut down. I have another week and I garentee you that chapter 9 will be out before the holidays.**

**So let's make quick, and start this chapter! I made it super long just for you guys, cause I luv you! **

**PS. Don't you dare skip the Author's Note at the end. I have important things to say.**

**DISCLAIMER: I will never ever be able to own Hyperdimension Neptunia. Why? Because it belongs to Idea Factory and Complie Heart.**

* * *

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: ???**

**Date: August 25, 2019**

**Time: 12:03 A.M**

"So this is my real power…" The tall figure flexed her hands as she looked over her new outfit.

"Well, look at you!" Croire floated around her, admiring the outcome. "Now this is what I call menacing. I bet you could even take White Heart on."

She smirked at she stared up at the moon. "The time has come for a new era to fall on Gamindustri. I shall rid this land of those weak CPUs!"

**Lastation, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 25, 2019**

**Time: 6:24 A.M**

"Sorry, Noire, but I don't love you anymore…"

"N-No…" She watched as Neptune intertwine her fingers with the other Noire's hand.

"I love this Noire, now. She's much better than you, sorry…"

"No…"

Her eyes teared up as she watched Neptune turn her back on her and walked away with her new friends from the other dimension.

Noire chased after the purple CPU, but no matter how much she ran, no matter how hard she tried, she could not reach her. "Neptune! Neptune, wait! I love you, so please! Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me! NEPTUNE!"

Noire gasped as she sat up straight. She looked around to find herself in her own room. She clenched her black blanket as she panted heavily. She closed her eyes and forced herself to take long calming breaths to stop her heart from going wild.

She rubbed her eyes and felt tears. She sniffled and dried her eyes before checking the time. "Still early." She whispered to herself. "Of course. Histoire sends me home for a day to rest and recover and I still wake up early."

Considering that yesterday she had worked tirelessly to keep the citizens calm about not seeing their Goddess for several days, Histoire had decided she had earned it. Not that Noire disagreed with the point, she was getting exhausted. "Still..." The fact that the citizens of Planeptune thought of her as their new CPU was troublesome and she didn't want to give them a false reason as to why Neptune had disappeared and not shown herself. _How long can I keep the news that Neptune's missing from everyone? _Noire thought to herself, knowing that the sooner Neptune got back, the sooner things could return to normal.

Between worrying about her girlfriend, working herself to the bone and dealing with terrible headaches, Noire ended up snapping a few times at the people. "And then there's that Rei Ryghts woman..." Not that Noire knew much about her, other than she was working with someone named Croire.

The scariest part of the whole thing was that apparently Croire had enough power, or was able to grant power, to make a CPU disappear from one dimension and get sent to another one with ease, or at least, that's what Histoire had hypothesized with what they knew.

Thinking about all this was starting to give her white hairs and her hair was already white in HDD so Noire doesn't know what that says about her. She hoped that a relaxing day could take the stress off her shoulders for one. She was a little worried about Nepgear's ability to run that nation when the tome had suggested for her to take a break. Noire knew that it would be a good experience for the young CPU Candidate, though. Nepgear needed to learn how to run a nation like Uni after all. The black goddess was quite proud of what her younger sister did. If something ever happens to her, Noire knew that Lastation was in good hands.

She decided that she had enough sleep. She didn't want to have that nightmare again. She knew something like that would never happen in real life, but it just felt too real for her. She was always afraid that Neptune might never want to return to her anymore. "It's just a dream. Neptune loves me… She wouldn't abandon me," she told herself.

Noire stretched her arms above her head. Her eyes glanced over to the picture frame on her side table. It was a picture taken of her and Neptune on their second date. She picked up the frame and smiled at the fond memory. The image showed Neptune kissing Noire on the cheek. Even the memory was enough to make Noire blush. Placing the frame down, Noire got dressed and left her room. She made her way to her office and found her younger sister at her desk working away at the documents.

"Morning Uni, you're up early," greeted Noire.

Uni looked up from her work and replied, "Morning, sis. Thought I'd get the day started early."

Noire walked up next to the desk and held up a sheet. "Do you need any help?"

"Not really. Paperwork is pretty easy to do," Uni answered as she signed her name.

Noire smiled and said, "I am so proud of you, Uni."

Uni suddenly choked on her own breath and started coughing. Noire panicked and gently pat her sister on the back, hoping to help her.

"Are you alright!?"

"I'm… I'm fine sis, sorry. I just wasn't expecting you to compliment me like that…"

Noire frowned, "You make it sound like I don't recognize your accomplishments."

"Ah haha… ha… ha…" Uni hesitantly chuckled as she bashfully played with her dark hair. "Well… I'm glad I'm doing a good job. It's probably because I have such a good sister as a role model"

Noire couldn't help but blush. "Well, of course! I'm the best of the best!"

Uni quickly nodded her head in agreement. "Soooo… Do you maybe want to do something? Paperwork isn't heavy and I'm pretty much almost done… We could maybe… hang out?" Uni looked at her sister with hopeful eyes.

"Hmmm." Noire looked through the signed papers to see that everything was in order. Many of Uni's decisions were good, so she knew that there weren't any problems on that end. "Yeah, I guess we could hang out. We haven't really had a sister bonding day like Neptune and Nepgear, right?"

Uni beamed and jumped out of her seat. "I'll get ready!" She moved around the desk and was ready to go out the door when Noire stood in her way.

The black CPU chuckled, "Woah here! No need to rush, it'll still take some time to finish these documents even if it is light."

Uni blushed, "Um, right, sorry. Let's get those paper finished first."

"I'll work on the other half of the stack," said Noire. "It'll go by fast with two people."

"Okay!" Uni walked back to the desk and lift up a stack. "I'll work at the coffee table. I've been sitting in your chair for way too long."

"What? Is my chair that uncomfortable?" Noire asked, wondering if she needed to get a new chair or not. While she found it to be pretty comfortable, she knew that it might have been because she had basically worn it in and it felt comfortable to her.

"No, but I just need a new work area," said Uni as she moved to the couch and sunk into the cushion. "Goddess, I love the couch."

Noire chuckled as she sat down in her black cushioned chair. It may have only been four days since she had last been in Lastation and while she wouldn't admit it outloud, she was beginning to feel homesick, and resting in her own room in her own bed was really refreshing in ways that being in Neptune's bed wasn't. Even if she liked being surrounded by Neptune's scent, the fact that there was no cute, cuddly body in bed with her made it less enjoyable than what it was normally. Noire wondered if Neptune was homesick as well, since Histoire mentioned something about a time difference between their dimensions.

"So Neptune's been in the other dimension for four years… I wonder how she's holding up? I didn't get a chance to talk to her yesterday. I hope she's doing alright…" Noire sighed softly.

Not far away, Uni rolled her eyes. She knew that Noire loved Neptune and would get like this constantly when Neptune wasn't around. _Well, that's fine! _Uni had a look of determination in her eyes. _We'll do so much together today that Noire won't have time to worry about her girlfriend._ Not that Uni wanted to have Noire forget about Neptune, far from it, her big sister was happy when Neptune was around after all.

No, Uni just wanted Noire to stop being so dang mopey!

Privately, the CPU Candidate was worried about Neptune as well. After all, if something bad happened to Neptune, then both her best friend and her big sister would be really hurt and that was something that she didn't want.

Besides, Uni didn't mind Neptune either. She was pretty neat and nice to be with.

**Planeptune, Gamindustri, Other dimension**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 3, 1999**

**Time: 1:42 P.M**

Neptune walked the streets of Planeptune. She could always fly back, but she was always more interested in seeing the citizens smiling faces. It meant that everyone in Planeptune was happy. Though, it had been awhile since she was back.

"It's been awhile. I hope Plutie isn't angry that I've been gone!" Neptune said cheerfully.

"I'm the angry one. You were bumming at my place for two weeks to play and it kept me from doing my work."

Neptune glanced at to see the black goddess following behind her with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. "Huh? I tried to get outta your knotty hair like, so many times, but you stopped me from leaving." Neptune tried to imitate Noire's voice while sounding all alluring. "You were like, verbatim, "No, don't go! If you leave me now, I'll never, ever forgive you!" Honestly, do you have a crush on me?" Neptune gave her a silly, smug look after saying that.

Noire blushed, "What!? I do not! And I did NOT say it all sexy like that! You would always try to leave when you were beating me at a game…"

The purple CPU giggled, "Even though this-dimension's you hates to lose, you kinda suck at games. You're head-shakingly mistaken if you believe you can defeat me at your skill level. You should take some pointers from my girlfriend. She puts up much more of a fight that you."

Noire growled, "Grr! I refuse to accept that! Even if it's just at a stupid game, I can't believe that you're better than me!"

Neptune only rolled her eyes. "So hey, try to face this factoid. If you can't do your work with me around, why're you coming along now?"

Noire looked away as her blush deepened. "I-It'll all work out. I usually work incredibly hard, so I can take a break like this if I want. Besides, if I don't show my face around here every now and then, she might forget about me…"

"Whoa, your face just looked like it was punched by a love fist!" Neptune teased.

"Huh!?" Noire pressed her hands to her cheeks as she denied, N-N-No it doesn't! Don't say anything that'll cause a misunderstanding!"

Neptune sighed as she shook her head. _I know you have a thing for Pluie, no matter what you say. Kinda hurts to know my girlfriend's counterpart likes someone else other than me, though… I really hope there's not a Plutie in my dimension or I'm really screwed. _Neptune sweat-dropped at the thought of a Plutia in her dimension. _Well, she won't be turning into Sadie... Right?_ Neptune thought to herself and hoped that was the case.

"How shameful, shouting in the middle of a busy street."

Neptune looked behind Noire to see the brunette. "Blanc? Well, what a coinkydink."

Noire groaned a she flipped her hair. "Ugh. Why is the benevolent CPU of Lowee at a lowly place like this?"

Blanc narrowed her eyes on Noire. "I'd appreciate it if you tried to call me by my name, newbie CPU of Lastation."

Noire and Blanc glared at each other while fire burned in their eyes and electrical sparks started to pass between them. Their stare was so intense that the flames and electrify were almost visible.

Neptune had to take a step back from the CPUs as it felt like the sparks could go off and set off an explosion, which, Neptune supposed would be cool, but it would also be kind of... dangerous if she got caught in it. "Sparks a-cracklin'! Their eyeballs are firing angry lasers at each other right now… Um, so what's up, Blanc? Got some biz in Planeptune?"

Blanc ripped her eyes away from Noire's gaze and answered, "It's nothing official like that. I had some free time, so I came to visit Plutia."

Neptune nodded. "You've been coming and going all over the place since then, huh? So in this dimension, both Blanc and Noire are fighting for Plutie's attention."

Blanc blushed as she fidgeted, "I-It's not like that…" It was so adorable that it was taking everything Neptune had not to squeal and hug Blanc.

_Since when is Blanny so darn cute? No! Bad Neptune! You have Noire! Your Blanc was never this cute! _Neptune yelled at herself.

Noire felt her left eye twitch. There was this burning in her heart that told her that she couldn't afford to lose. Standing up straight, Noire made herself as tall as possible over Blanc so that she could stand tall, proud and look down on her chief rival. "Oh boy, how confident! You've got fewer shares than this newbie, but you can hang out here?"

"It's not that I have fewer shares. Lowee still has more brand-loyal followers than Lastation." Blanc retorted, her eyes narrowing at Noire in recognition of the challenge

Noire smiled, "I noticed you said 'still'… At least you admit that it's only a matter of time until I pass you." Privately, Noire admitted that this kind of banter was actually pretty fun. Much better than a one-sided conversation at least.

"Could you not twist my words to work them against me?" Blanc grumbled.

Neptune stood on the sidelines as she watched Noire and Blanc duke it out with words. She could tell that this conversion wasn't gonna turn out well. In fact, people were already starting to stare. _Man, Plutie. You one lucky gal…_ The purple-haired girl glanced over at Noire to see her eyes lit with jealousy. _Noire really wants Plutie to only look at her, huh? Blanc is only competition to her…_

"Hey, refresh my memory," said Noire. "What was that red binocular thing you put out that gave everyone migraines?"

Blanc flinched as she stuttered, "Th-That was…!"

The black goddess chuckled, "I heard it bombed pretty hard! You'd think someone in your RD team would warn you beforehand, but hey."

"Urgh… The concept was good, but… It was just ahead of its time…"

Noire knew this conversation was her win. It was time to show Blanc just who was the better one. "And seriously, how long are you gonna cling to using cartridges? You're behind the times, not ahead. But I guess you've been a CPU for so long, it's only natural that you're stuck in the past."

Blanc snapped, "Dammit, you jackass! If you wanna fight it out, I'm ready to rip out that poison tongue of yours!"

"Sure, bring in on!" Noire challenged. "Let's make it as clear as day and night who the better CPU is!"

Now Neptune had to intervene, but first, "Day and night, Blanc and Noire, Huh? Pretty sweet wordplay, especially if it wasn't intentional. But this isn't the time to be impressed!" Neptune jumped in front of the two goddesses with her hands out. "Stop, ladies! Don't fight out here."

"Shut it! If you get in my way, I'll punch a new hole in you too!" threatened the white CPU.

"This fight is between Lastation and Lowee only. Don't butt in!"

"But if you fight here, Plutie's gonna see. I don't need Sadie getting involved." Neptune countered, hoping that was enough to keep them in line. _Plus I also don't want the Console War to start in this dimension. I've been there and done it, no need to do it all over again. I'll have to keep these gals in check!_Even if it meant using how they felt about Plutia against them, or if they had to turn their anger on her, that was fine.

Blanc suddenly turned pale. "Eep!"

Noire shivered. "Yikes!"

Neptune blinked as she saw the flames died out from the two CPUs. "Oh, and they stopped. Sadie's might is absolute, huh?" That was good to know. Hopefully it could keep any fighting to a minimum.

Blanc grumbled as she recomposed herself. "I'll let you go this time. I didn't come here to start a fight with you anyways."

Noire huffed as she flipped one of her pigtails. "Agreed. I mean, I can lay you out anytime I want."

Neptune only sighed. So this is what a love triangle is like. _Thank the goddess I didn't have any competition for Noire back at home_. Speaking of Noire, I wonder how she's doing? Neptune happily smiled thinking about her lover. _Probably doing just ay-okay without me. She is so reliable!_

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Planeptune City**

**Date: August 25, 2019**

**Time: 11:41 A.M**

Walking down the streets of Planeptune Uni and Norie enjoyed the bright sunlight, which made the titanium buildings shine brightly. Uni was so happy that she was spending time with her big sister that it was taking everything she had to not burst into giggles and squirm happily. It really felt like this was her reward for being patient and waiting.

"I'm surprised you wanted to spend our free day in Planeptune, Uni," said the black goddess.

"I was afraid you might worry about work if we were in Lastation. I want today to be a day where we can have fun without worries," revealed the younger sister. "Plus, Nepgear told me there was a new arcade that just opened up here."

"Well, I'll always worry about work wherever I am, but I guess Planeptune is a nice place to spend time together. I've been cooped up in the Basilicom so much lately so it's nice to walk around the city once in a while.

"Yep! The weather is nice too!"

"It would be nice to invite Neptune, but that's kind of impossible," Noire sighed.

"I mean, we could invite Nepgear, but I'm guessing she's busy." Noire glanced at her younger sister to see her bright smile. Considering how rare it was to see Uni like this, Noire couldn't help but smile back at her. "We don't need those Planeptune sisters to have a good time today, we have each other."

Uni nodded, "Being with big sis is the best!"

"So how was running Lastation alone?"

"Umm… It was stressful at first, mainly because I didn't know what I was doing, but after a while I kind of just got the hang of it."

"That's good to know."

"Do you think Nepgear will be okay taking care of Planeptune alone?" Uni asked.

"It's only for a day, so she should be fine. And she has Histoire with her too."

"You're right, Noire." Uni nodded. "Besides, Nepgear is way more capable than Neptune anyways, so of course she's fine. No need to worry."

"You and Nepgear must be really close…" Noire smiled at her.

"What!?" Uni stopped in her tracts and blushed. "W-We are not close! Not the slightest!"

Noire stared at Uni with a dumbfounded look until she noticed how red her face was. She thought it was cute how her sister could blush like that. _Ah, young love…_ "You know, I think Nepgear might be doing some quests today. Why don't we stop by and say hello."

Uni crossed her arms and looked away, "There is no need!"

Noire couldn't help but silently giggle. "If you say so, but just to let you know, it's not good to bottle up all your emotions like that."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Trust me, you'll become an easy target for Neptune's teasing when she gets back," Noire warned as she went back to walking.

"Huh? Wait! What do you mean by that, big sis!?"

"Just as I said."

"Noire!" Uni whined, causing Noire to chuckled.

Their happy moment, of course, came to an end when they came across trouble. Blocking their path was a crowd of people holding signs and posters. They kept repeating themselves, declaring, "NO CPUS! NO CPUS! NO CPUS!"

"Well, that's quite a welcome party," Uni scoffed. "Way to ruin the day… Why does the Citizens group want us out so bad? We didn't even do anything wrong!"

"Isn't that Nepgear?" Noire voiced.

"What!?" Uni looked pass the people's heads and sure enough there was Nepgear with the Basilicom staff and Guild Agents standing in front of the crowd. "IF is there too!"

The brunette with the blue jacket stood in front of Nepgear as she commanded, "Stand back! You all may not come closer!"

"Get out of here, you filthy Guild Agents! You're in our way!"

IF gritted her teeth as the other Guild Agents helped the Basilicom staff push back the crowd. _This is going really bad!_

"Please! There is no need to yell," Nepgear said.

"Get out of here! We want the CPU! Bring her out! Bring out Purple Heart!"

"Neptune is busy right now, so she can't see anyone!" explained Nepgear.

"Lies! She abandoned us! The rumors were true! CPUs aren't needed here! They only care about themselves!"

"How can you say that to your protector!" IF exclaimed.

"She isn't protecting us! If she was, then where is Lady Neptune!"

"Please, we care for all of you, so please stop this riot," pleaded the purple-haired girl.

"This doesn't look good," Noire whispered.

"I had to do something similar, but the crowd wasn't this big," Uni murmured as she looked around.

"Leave Planeptune! We don't need CPUs!"

"Let's just all stay calm, okay?" Nepgear said.

"CPUs were a mistake! They shouldn't exist!"

"There's no use, Nepgear. These heretics won't listen," said IF.

"Boo! Go away! We don't need you!" The citizens began to throw rocks and other objects they could get their hands on.

"Hey! Stop that!" IF yelled.

"Kyaa!" Nepgear yelped as she held her hands up to protect her head.

"Nepgear!" Uni pushed pass the crowd to get to her friend.

"Uni!" Noire followed her sister and made way to the front of the crowd.

Noire and Uni transformed and stood in front of Nepgear protectively. Black Heart and Black Sister's presence stopped then Citizens group's actions.

"Uni! Noire!" Nepgear was glad and surprised to see them here.

"You alright, Nepgear?" asked Black Sister.

Nepgear nodded. "Now that you're here."

The white-haired candidate slightly blushed as she huffed, "Be thankful."

Nepgear smiled, "I sure am."

"Noire? What are you doing in Planeptune. I heard you went back to Lastation," asked IF as she walked up next to the CPU.

"We came to tour around Planeptune for our day off, but it seems like you guys are having some trouble," explained Black Heart.

"They're getting a bit hard to control for the Guild," admitted IF.

Nepgear looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry. I thought I could take care of it… But in the end I ruined everyone's day…"

"It's alright, Nepgear. A CPU needs to know when to ask for a little help. And Uni and I are happy to help you," said Black Heart.

"Well, look who it is."

Black Heart turned her attention back to the Citizens group and glared when the leader of the group walked out. "Rei Ryghts!"

"Black Heart, CPU of Lastation, and Black Sister, CPU Candidate of Lastation. It's a pleasure to have your presence," said Rei.

Black Heart didn't like how Rei looked so confident. She had this smug look her face and it ticked Black Heart off. "Stop this nonsense! As Planeptune's substitute CPU, I will not allow you to cause anymore chaos on these lands!"

"Oh Black Heart, who said I was the one causing trouble! Isn't it you that's causing trouble?"

Black Heart growled, "What?"

"She's trying to tempt you, sis," warned Black Sister. "Remember what Blanc told us about Ram."

Black Heart took a deep breath to calm her anger, "Right."

"Please peacefully leave Planeptune, we don't want to cause an uproar!" shouted Black Sister.

"You aren't even a CPU! Why should we listen to you!?"

"You aren't invited in Planeptune! Get out!"

Black Sister felt a vein pop in her head, but she needed to stay cool. If she attacked them, there would be greater chaos for the goddesses. "I ask again, please peacefully leave Planeptune!"

"This is our home! We aren't leaving!"

"Yeah! You are the ones that should leave!"

"Then please cease these actions!" Nepgear begged. "This isn't like everyone! Neptune will be sad to see all of you acting like this when she returns!"

"Neptune? Return?" Rei let out a laugh. "She isn't coming back! She will never come back!"

Black Heart snapped, "That's it! I've had enough of you, heretic!" She summoned her weapon and pointed it at Rei.

"Kyaa! The CPU is gonna kill me!" Rei cried in a high pitched voice. "She is gonna attack old defenseless me! Someone help!"

"What!?" Black Heart raged. "Who said I was gonna attack you?!"

Rei smirked as she tapped the tip of Black Heart's sword. "Your Duel Revolver sword says it all."

"I knew it! If we don't follow orders, the CPU will dispose of us!"

"Rei was right all along!"

"We don't have freedom under the CPU's rule!"

Black Heart tried to fix the misunderstanding. "No, you're wrong!"

Rei laughed, "Hahahaha! Come everyone! We must chase the CPUs out!"

The Citizens group marched forward as the CPUs stepped back. The Guild Agents and the Basilicom's staff stood in front of the goddesses as they pointed their spears at the people.

"No! Don't harm them!" Nepgear ordered.

The Basilicom's staff and the Guild Agents looked at each other as they backed off. They couldn't go against their goddess. The Citizens group continued to march forward as they moved back.

"This is getting out of hand," growled IF.

"We must do something, sis!" said Black Sister.

"I know, but…!" Black Heart didn't know what to do. For once in her life, she didn't see a solution out of this.

Rei chuckled, "I WIN!"

"Getter Ravine!" Suddenly the ground exploded in front of the Citizens group, causing them all to run back.

Black Heart and Black Sister shielded Nepgear and the Basilicom's staff along with the Guild Agents from the debris as they covered their faces. When the smoke cleared away, White Heart stood in between the Citizens group and the other CPUs.

"White Heart!" Rei growled.

"Leave, Rei! And take your dogs with you," White Heart commanded. "And I'm sure as you know, since I get angry easily…" White Heart held up her hammer threatenly. "I ain't afraid to use violence."

"Tch!" Rei turned around, but she gave White Heart the stink eye before leaving. "Let's go everyone. We did enough progress today!"

The Citizens group peacefully left the area without any trouble. Black Heart let out a sigh of relief as she released her transformation.

"Thanks, Blanc," Noire said. "I owe you one."

White Heart turned back to her base form and said, "You've lost your touch, Noire. You've gone soft, could this be the result of a certain purple-haired goddess?" Blanc smirked as she saw Noire blushed.

"S-Shut up," Noire grumbled as she crossed her arms.

Black Sister turned back to her human form and asked, "I'm glad you took care of Rei for us, but why are you in Planeptune? Lowee is like miles away from here. There must be a reason why you are here, right?"

Scratching her cheek out of embarrassment, the white goddess chuckled. "Ah, well-!" Blanc was interrupted by two new voices.

"Uni! Nepgear!"

Uni looked up when she heard her name, and up in the sky was none other than the CPU Candidates of Lowee. "Rom!? Ram!?"

The White Sisters landed and returned to their base forms. They ran over to Uni and tackled her. The black candidate chuckled as she embraced the twins. Nepgear joined in on the hugs and embraced the twins along with Uni.

"As you see, Nepgear told the twins that Planeptune opened a new arcade and they just had to come and try it out," explained Blanc.

"Funny thing, Uni and I came to try out the new arcade as well," said Noire.

"Whatever the reason…" IF and the other Guild Agents walked up to the two CPUs and bowed. "We are relieved to have you come and help us. We were in dire need of it."

"Don't lower your head, IF," said Noire. "Remember, we're friends."

"And no need to be so formal with us," Blanc added in. "It makes you feel distant."

"Sorry," IF chuckled. "Force of habit. But things seem to have calmed down thanks to you, Blanc. I should hurry and report this back to the Guild."

"Keep up the good work," said Noire. "Neptune must be real glad to have you on her side. I would have kept you if I knew you were this reliable."

IF laughed, "Don't worry, even though I live in Planeptune now, you still have my faith, Lady Noire."

Noire rolled her eyes, "Quit it with the titles."

IF smirked, "I'll see you later." She waved goodbye to everyone else and lead the rest of the Guild Agents back to the Guild.

Noire turned to the rest of the group and asked, "So what now? Should we head to that arcade?"

"We are heading to the same destination, so we should go together then," Blanc suggested.

"Would be weird not to go together if we are going to the same place. Nepgear would you like to come?" Noire asked.

Nepgear turned away from the candidates and sadly looked at Noire as she replied, "Thank you for the offer, but I must tend to my CPU duties. It is your day off after all."

"Awe, but Nepgear!" Ram whined.

"I'm sorry, Ram, Rom, Uni," she apologized.

"I-It's okay, Miss Nepgear," voiced Rom. "W-We can all hang out next time."

"Most definitely," Nepgear promised.

"Don't work too hard, okay? Working hard is Lastation's motto," said Uni.

Nepgear smiled, "Thanks Uni. I'm happy to know you care."

Uni blushed bright red. "C-C-Care!? I-I don't care about you!"

Nepgear pouted, "Awe, and I thought we were friends…"

"Wha?!" Uni doesn't like seeing Nepgear sad, especially when she was the cause of it. "O-Of course we're friends, you stupid girl!"

"Really?!" Nepgear immediately brightened up. "Yay!"

Uni crossed her arms as she looked away, "Hmph!"

"Their arguments kind of reminds me of yours and Neptune's," Blanc said.

"What do you mean by that?" Noire questioned.

Blanc only grinned, "Nothing."

Noire narrowed her eyes in puzzlement. She didn't like it when information was being held back. Blanc only giggled at her expression. While Neptune did most of the teasing ot Noire, Blanc could understand why Neptune thought it was so much fun.

Nepgear thanked Blanc, Noire and Uni before breaking off with the Basilicom's staff. The rest of the CPUs ventured off to the new arcade in the area. Nepgear even gave them special passes as thanks to play the games for free. Rom and Ram were really excited, and so was Uni, but they all wished that Nepgear was with them.

Noire and Blanc watched over the younger ones as they chatted. They both agreed that Neptune needed to return to her rightful dimension. Once their sisters had their fun, they would need to meet with Histoire.

Things were just getting too out of hand.

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Virtua Forest**

**Date: August 25, 2019**

**Time: 12:13 P.M**

Rei growled as she clenched her hands. "White Heart, you shall disappear by my hands!"

She looked around the trees, making sure no one was around. Once she made sure that the coast was clear, she shouted, "Croire! Come! I need more power!"

The fairy float out from the bushes and chuckled, "So you want more power, ay? You're slowly becoming like your counterpart."

"I must make those CPUs disappear!" Rei declared.

Croire smirked as dark energy formed above her. "Go ahead. Take it. And rule over Gamindustri!"

Rei laughed as she absorbed the dark energy that Croire provided for her. "Yes! Give me more! Give me more! Hahahaha!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, now for serious business. **

**Before we end it, I just want to say that I love you guys. I love the reviews you guys give and love hearing your opinions and everything, but if your having a bad day or you just feel like total shit, and you just want to hate the world, don't do that by putting terrible and negative reviews on someone's story. **

**Putting a bunch of swears and telling the author to die because they aren't a good writer or the their story sucks, that isn't helping anyone and it's definitely not gonna make you feel better, or the other author either. In fact, those aren't even reviews, you're just attacking the author. Reviews are suppose to help make a writer get better, not make them feel like they're crap. If you have something to say about someone's writing then it's okay to give critiques, not just tell them they suck and don't give a reason why.**

**Luckily, I don't see that on my stories, but I've seen a couple on others and it just makes me mad since they're such a better writer than I am and they are getting these negative comments for no real reason! But I guess some authors are bound to get those people some times. **

**When I was just starting out as a writer, and mind you, I was a very terrible writer, and I had so many hate comments that I just gave up writing all together. Fortunately, I got the balls to try writing again, and the fact that I'm going for an animation major so my storytelling skills _needs_ to get better, I posted LITOW. **

**So please just keep the negative comments to yourself if you have nothing to say. I rather get no reviews than a bunch of hate comments saying that I should go die or something. No one should be telling that to anyone. ****I'm not calling anyone out, since I don't see anyone like that reading my story, but I'm just getting this out. I just needed to rant about this to let out some steam because I'm a bit angry that someone I consider a great writer got comments like that. **

**But like I said, critiques are fine. They are meant to make us authors better, even if some critiques are hard to swallow. That's why I would tell my readers to go easy on me. If they have something to say on my writing, break it down to me gently. I'm a big emotional baby. Sorry. **

**Well this went on for awhile. I didn't mean to rant for this long. Anyways, chapter 9 will be the last chapter until 2020. So I hope you look forward to it. I can feel a lot of hate coming, so this rant also goes well for me. Please don't curse me for what I'm about to do in the next chapter. **

**Love you guys!**

**-Shiena**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

**Hey, everyone! How's winter treating you all so far, good, I assume? That's nice. Winters treating me so well. I see snow miles and miles ahead. It's white everywhere. So great! It means a white Christmas isn't too far away! **

**So, sadly, this will be the last chapter posted until 2020. Yep, it's time for me to pack up my things and start my holiday break officially. But don't worry, I'll be back in 2020 with some great chapters, hopefully. And ****what's better, 2020 will be where the climax starts! That's where all the action, heartbreak, drama, losing friendship, death, whatever stuff that's gonna happen, happens. Don't think too much into it when I mentioned heartbreak, losing friends and death. I am not confirming anything, but it's not what you think... maybe... **

**Actually, just forgot I ever said anything enjoy this chapter! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Hyperdimension Neptuneia belongs to Idea Factory and Complie Heart. Now matter how good I write with the characters, I will never own the franchise.**

* * *

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 25, 2019**

**Time: 3:59 P.M**

Blanc and Noire helped Histoire set up the balcony for Neptune's return and while they did that, the two CPUs had explained the situation to the oracle who found the problem with the Citizens group to be quite dire. While Lowee, Lastation and Leanbox were holding up fine against the rebellion group, but Planeptune, unfortunately was losing Shares and fast. And Histoire didn't want to think of what would happen to poor Nepgear if the Shares fell too far, much less Neptune when she returned. It was of utmost importance to get Neptune back and she could fix things… Hopefully.

"You said you needed Shares to open a portal, will you have enough?" Noire inquired and Histoire nodded.

"This should be enough, and I heard from my other self that Neptune has been working hard in acquiring shares on the other side," explained Histoire.

"Then let's hurry, Rei Ryghts is very persistent," said Blanc. "She could return any minute."

Histoire agreed, "Right, I'm calling now." She sent out the signal and it was immediately answered. "That was quite fast! Usually it takes three minutes."

"Hello!" greeted the other Histoire.

"Hello, is Neptune there? It's time to return her to our dimension," said Histoire.

"What!? It's time!?" The other Histoire sounded shocked as Histoire nodded at her smaller counterpart.

"Yes, please have her go to an open space. Then we can both open the gate."

"I see… I'll have to put you on hold for a moment to find her," said the other Histoire.

"I do not mind, but please hurry. We need her," voiced the oracle.

While Histoire was placed on hold, Noire and Blanc stood on the sidelines as they waited. Noire felt like her stomach was doing backflips at the thought of seeing Neptune again.

_People definitely change in five years, right?_Noire wondered. After all, didn't all of them change during the final year of the Console Wars?

Blanc noticed how jittery Noire was and comforted, "Don't worry, Neptune will be back to making fun of us like how she usually does."

Noire giggled, "That's one thing I hope she doesn't bring back with her."

Blanc rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Please, that's one of the things you love about her."

Noire flushed red and crossed her arms. "Shut up…"

Blanc snickered, "Neptune wasn't kidding when she called you a tsundere."

"Shut up!" Noire whined.

"Quiet! The line is back on," announced Histoire, causing the other two CPUs to quiet down.

"Testing, testing… Neptune can you hear me?"

"Um, yeah! I hear ya…" answered Neptune.

"I am sorry for the lengthy delay," apologized Histoire.

"Hasn't it only been a day since Historie last contacted Neptune about how to get her back?" Blanc questioned.

"Apparently in the other dimension, a day here in our world is one year in the other dimension," answered Norie.

"Is that so…" She found that quite fascinating. In fact, the possibilities of such were nearly endless. "I could write several novels with ease."

"Of course you would." Noire rolled her eyes at Blanc.

"I have set up everything to create a path for you to come back home," said Histoire. "It's all thanks to you, Neptune. You have worked very hard."

Neptune blushed, "Awe shucks, you're making me blush. It was no biggie…"

"I will open the pathway right now, so please wait there…" Histoire ordered.

"H-Hey, Histy! Uh…"

Histoire noticed the concern and nervous look on Neptune's face. "Yes? What is the matter?"

"C-Can I stay just a bit longer? I promise, only for a little bit!"

"What?!" Histoire yelled along with Noire and Blanc.

"Neppy…" Plutia's voice could be heard from the screen.

Noire walked over to Histoire to get a look at her girlfriend. "Neptune! Are you serious? You don't want to come back?" It was only years of keeping her emotions hidden, usually by her Tsundere attitude, that kept the desperation that she felt out of her voice. _Please, come back._

Blanc also cut in. "Neptune, we need you here! You can't stay there any longer!" Unlike Noire, she didn't bother hiding her annoyance and anger at hearing that Neptune wanted to stay in the other dimension for any length of time longer than she had to.

"Noire… Blanc…" Neptune gave her a hesitant look and then looked back to her other friends. Their Gamindustri wasn't doing as well as hers was, at least as far as Neptune knew, so staying to help out for a little longer couldn't hurt, right? "Well… I still got stuff to do over here! I'd be a crummy main character if I abandon my gal pals now!"

"But what about your nation, Neptune?" Noire reasoned, the nightmare that she had flashing back into her mind as Neptune tried to talk her way out of coming back home.

"You were taking care of it for me, right? Histy told me how well of a job you were doing and you have Nepgear and the rest on your side, so I'm sure you'll be just peachy for a bit longer…"

"The Citizens group has gone crazy! Your people are beginning to rebel against the Basilicom!" Blanc yelled, unable to hold back anymore.

"But…" Neptune tried to protest. "I need to stay."

Noire couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was as if her nightmare came true. _She wants... She wants to stay?_ The poor goddess could feel her heart dropping at the thought of Neptune never returning to her side. _She… She doesn't…_

Histoire jumped in, hoping to convince Neptune to come back. "But… your shares are decreasing each and every day you are gone. No matter how much Noire works to keep Planeptune in good condition, your people still miss you dearly. If you pass on this opportunity, I cannot guarantee that there will ever be another one."

"Oh… really? But, I mean…" Neptune glanced away from the screen to look at her other friends.

"Neptune! I swear!" Blanc growled in frustration.

"Neppy… I'm sorry for trying to keep you all to myself… it's okay, you can go…" Plutia voiced.

"Nah, you don't need to apologize for that," Neptune sadly voiced.

"But you have your own dimension, and your friends and followers are waiting for you there… Sooooo… I'll be lonely, but I'll deal with it." Tears formed in Plutia's eyes as she sniffled.

"Don't cry… um… uh…" Neptune didn't know what to do. If Plutia broke into tears then she might end up crying herself.

The other Noire got on the screen and she also had tears in her eyes. "Why are you getting all emotional? This is a good thing. It won't be as noisy around here. I mean, I guess because it was so loud, I might end up feeling a tiny bit lonely without all the noise…"

Neptune smiled, happy to know that Noire cared. While they didn't start off on the right foot, they managed to become close over the course of five years. "Awwe, thanks Noire…"

"I don't care for noisy things, but I don't dislike you," said the other Blanc. "Our time together was short, but it was a lot of fun."

"Blanc, too! Awe, goodness… if you all say this heartfelt stuff, even I might get something in my eyes…"

"Waaaaaaaah! Neppyyyyy…!" Plutia cried as she wrapped her arms around Neptune.

"Waaaah! Plutie! Everyone!" Neptune started to tear up as she returned Plutia's hug. She didn't think leaving this dimension would have a big effect on her. She was happy to know she could return to her own home, but now that she thought about her new friends and never being able to see them again. _It's not fair! Why can't I have my new friends and my home too?_

The other Noire sniffled as she wiped her tears. "S-Stop that this instant! You're both so embarrassing… I-I'm a sympathetic crier, you know!"

The other Blanc sniffled as she tried to hold her tears in. Blanc wasn't sure how to feel, seeing another her on the screen crying and pouty. _All this mushy stuff is really ticking me off too_. It was bad enough when Neptune and Noire flaunted their relationship to everyone and now there was another her that was getting all emotional and it was seriously annoying her. _And then there's Noire..._ Blanc thought to herself as she looked at the other CPU, who had been silent for a while. Blanc was curious as to why Noire wasn't more angry at Neptune, but decided not to ask.

"Neptune, I understand how you are feeling, but time is short and we really need you," said Histoire.

Neptune sniffled as she removed herself from a Plutia. "Roger, Doger. See ya in the sequel everyone…"

Plutia wiped her tears away and smiled, "Thank you for everything, Neppy…"

"Have a good life over there," said the other Noire.

"Goodbye…" voiced the other Blanc.

Neptune sadly smiled as she waved. "Yeah…"

"I will open the path now. When I do, Neptune, please enter the pillar of light. Noire, Blanc, please stand back."

Blanc nodded and took a couple steps back from the oracle, but Noire didn't move. Blanc grumbled as she took the black CPU's arm and pulled her away from Histoire until they were a few feet away. The white goddess noticed the dull look in Noire's eyes and became a little concerned. "Noire?" she asked, nudging her friend. When Noire didn't respond, she got more concerned.

Histoire took a deep breath and connected to Planeptune's shares. As she let out the power, the book under her began to glow blue and purple before a pillar of light appeared in front of her. Histoire would have nodded in satisfaction, but she had to keep her movements to a minimum so she could focus on keeping the pillar active. "Alright, Neptune. I don't know how long I can hold this, but please step in."

"So when I walk into it, it's like guaranteeing I won't see Plutie and them anymore…" Neptune quickly shook her head. "No, no! It's a temporary thing. I'm sure that, someday, we'll—"

"Histoire! My big sister! Is Neptune really coming back?!" A loud voice interrupted Neptune and Histoire.

"Huh?" Histoire turned her head to the open glass doors to see Nepgear.

"Where is she?! Where's Neptune!" Nepgear ran up to Histoire, who was moved slightly away.

"No Nepgear! D-Do not disturb this very sensitive process! I need to concentrate." Histoire protested, worrying that just moving would make the portal fall apart and who knew where Neptune would end up if she was in the middle of entering the portal at that point?

Blanc noticed how the pillar of light shook a little. "That doesn't look good…"

Nepgear's eyes sparkled when she saw the pillar. "Oh wow, what's this light? Is this where she is coming from!?" She moved closer to get a better look.

"I said to stop! Please, stay back!"

"Nepgear! Stop being an idiot!" Blanc yelled. "What happened to the other candidates?"

"Oh, they're still in my room. I came to check up on the papers when I saw you guys talking to Neptune," answered Nepgear.

"Huh? Histy, what's the deal? I hear some screams and what-not," Neptune voiced out.

"Th-There is a slight problem… Oh, my. This is why I had tried to keep this plan confidential…" Histoire fretted, knowing that the more people that were in the room the more chaotic it would get.

Nepgear gasped, "Was that Neptune? Neptune! Hey, can you hear me?!"

"I know that spoiling voice! It's Nep Jr.!" Neptune cried out happily.

Nepgear could only hear her voice, and walked closer to the pillar of light hoping to see her big sister. "I don't see her. Where is she?!"

"I told you not to go near that…!" Histoire gasped, "No, do not lean into the pillar!"

"Nepgear, stop!" Blanc yelled. "Noire, do something!"

Noire was still in a daze as she stood still with no reaction.

"Huh? Uh-oh!" Nepgear tried to move back, but she was getting pulled in by the suction force produced by the pillar. "I-I think I'm getting sucked iiiiiiiin!"

"Nepgear? Nepgear!" Histoire called out.

"Crap! Nepgear!" Blanc tried to run for her, but Histoire stopped her.

"Blanc, no! You mustn't get close!"

Suddenly the pillar exploded and blinded everyone. Blanc covered her eyes as a gust of wind blew passed her. When the wind subdued and the light vanished, Blanc opened her eyes. "What… happened?"

"The pillar of light vanished. Histoire what is going on?" The other Noire asked through the tome's holographic screen.

Histoire sighed, "The pillar lost control and I was unable to sustain it…"

Blanc look through the screen to only see Noire's counterpart. "Where did everyone else go? Why is it only the other Noire on the call?"

"Huh? Why's everyone moving away from me?" questioned the other Noire

"Eeeeeek…"

The other black goddess perked up when hearing a shriek. "Huh? This feeling of dread… I know this sensation from somewhere."

"Move, move, move… Pleeeeeeease!"

Blanc knew that voice from anywhere. "Oh no…"

"Yeah, that's right. I heard a shout from above me back then, too… that's when Neptu—adlifjfdncadaf!"

Blanc flinched when she saw the other Noire got crushed by the falling person. "I can't believe this…"

"Ooooooh, owwwy…"

"Oh boy. You better believe it, Blanc," Neptune said as she returned to the screen. "Cause it's Nep Jr."

"Huh? N-Neptune? I…I found you! I've missed you so, so much!" Nepgear looked up from her position with tears leaking out of her eyes.

Neptune hesitantly smiled at her sister as she voiced, "That's sweet, kiddo. I've missed you too, and I'm happy and all that, but this situation is…"

"Oh my, this is terrible," said Histoire as she floated next to Blanc. "That particular pathway would only be opened one time! Now, I have lost not only Neptune, but also Nepgear…"

"Hahahahaha," Neptune laughed, though it wasn't out of joy and it wasn't a happy laugh. "Sorry, but… this is my driest laugh. It's all I can muster."

"Neptune… Neptune…! NEPTUNE!" Nepgear let out a cry of joy at the sight of her older sister.

"I know, I know. There, there. Try to calm down, okay?"

"This entire scene is messed up now," mumbled the other Blanc.

"I'll agree with you on that," said Blanc. She watched as the whole chaos played out before her like a movie.

"Woooooooow, so this is Nepgear…" Plutia squealed.

"Oh um, yes. Nice to meet you," greeted Nepgear. "Goodness, you look JUST like Blanc! And you are… Plutia, was it? I'm Nepgear, Neptune's little sister."

Plutia nodded, "Yeeeeeeep, I'm Plutia… Let's be friends…"

"Before we continue introductions, let's deal with… that…" Blanc's counterpart pointed under Nepgear.

Nepgear looked down. "That? Oh, oopsies! Did I fall on something important…?"

"Stop having long-winded conversations when sitting on top of someone!" snapped Noire.

"What the goodness!?" Nepgear jumped off and quickly got off on whatever she fell on. "I-I'm so sorry… oh it's Noire!"

"Don't 'what the goodness' me!" raged Noire. "What's up with you sisters!? It's like you were both aiming for me or something!"

"There, there," comforted Neptune. "Consider yourself the super popular Noire brand that all falling girls trust to land on!"

The other Blanc snickered, "She was asking for it by not moving away when we all did."

Plutia giggled, "Silly Noire, you're sooooo clumsy…!"

"Why are you making me sound like the idiot here!?" Noire yelled in frustration both from being squished, again, and being treated like a joke, again.

"Um, I really am sorry!" Nepgear apologized. "I didn't fall on you on purpose, I promise…"

"If you had, things would NOT end well for you!" Noire threatened.

"Pardon me, everyone…" Histoire interrupted. "This is really not the time for so much back-and-forth."

"I agree," said Blanc. "So what're you going to do now?"

"I am uncertain. For the time being, let us all calm down and continue to discuss our options inside."

Blanc nodded and moved with Histoire to enter the Basilicom. She stopped when Noire didn't follow. Histoire had already floated through the open doors to restart the conversation. Blanc groaned and went to get the Lastation Goddess.

"Noire, come on! What's with you being all dazed all of a sudden?" Blanc inquired.

Noire finally reacted and looked at Blanc with sad eyes. Having been in shock for most of the events that had just occurred, she hadn't reacted to much, especially after the fact that Neptune had said to her face that she wanted to stay in the other dimension was a blow to the poor CPU's heart. "Neptune said she doesn't want to come back to me…"

Blanc rolled her eyes. "She never said that. She said she had business to settle over there."

"But still, even if she's willing to come back now, what if she never wants to come back later?" Noire couldn't help herself, the scenarios that were in her head were numerous and none of them were pleasant.

"Noire, you're overthinking it," Blanc said. "Let's just talk it out with her. You haven't seen her in awhile, right?" Noire nodded and Blanc sighed softly, trying to get her friend to calm down. "Then this is a good time to bond with her again. Don't worry too much, okay?"

Noire hesitantly smiled, "Y-You're right."

"Come on, you lovesick bird. Let's see what they're talking about now. Probably another way to bring Neptune and Nepgear back."

Blanc guided Noire away from balcony to the office. She closed the glass doors and sat down on one of the couches with the other goddess. Histoire had expanded the screen a little bit, so Blanc and Noire could see the background now.

"That pathway could only be traveled by one person, and only one time. Had Neptune used it, that would have been the end of it…"

The other Blanc sighed, "And then this one used it instead."

Nepgear nervously chuckled, "Hehehehehe… I'm really sorry…"

"Geez, Nep Jr. You're usually the brightest match in the box, but you always muck up the important things," said Neptune.

"I thought this the last time I saw you, but Neppy Jr., you look waaaaay more like the older sister than Neppy…" said Plutia.

Neptune pouted, "That gag again? I mean we get it a lot, but…"

"Yes… People say it all the time," replied Nepgear.

"Stop with the casual chit-chat! Geez, both of you sisters fail to feel any shame for your actions!" scolded the other Noire.

"I agree," voiced Noire. "Because of you, Nepgear, now we need to find a way to bring both you _and_ Neptune home."

"Oh…" Nepgear sadly looked down as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Hey, it wasn't my bad this time," defended the purple goddess.

"You messed with a scene's tone," growled the other Blanc. "That's usually enough to get put to death by hardcore fans."

"It's that big of a deal!?" Neptune asked.

"Hrmmm… Now I must find a way to make a path that two may cross. But if word gets out that both Planeptune's CPUs are missing, how long will gathering enough shares take?" Histoire wondered.

The other Noire had a bad feeling, "In other words…"

"Yes… I must ask that you please look after Neptune… and Nepgear… for a while longer," confirmed Histoire."

The other Noire sighed, "Yeah, figured as much."

"Oh Goodieeee…!" cheered Plutia. "We still get to be together…!"

"Yep! One way or another, it's all thanks to my little sister!" Neptune beamed. "Now I get to stay here longer."

Nepgear bashfully scratched her cheek. "Hehehe. It was nothing, really…"

Suddenly Noire stood up from the couch and slammed both her hands on the table, causing everyone to flinch, even the goddesses on the opposite side of the screen. Both Histoire and Blanc turned to look at Noire.

"So that's it? You're not even upset that you could be stuck there forever?" Noire mumbled.

"Um, Noire?" Neptune leaned in close on the screen. "Can you speak up? I can't really hear you…?"

Noire snapped her head in anger and yelled, "Are you really that happy that you're not coming home!? Do you not even care about me anymore!?" Tears were already running down her face. She couldn't take it anymore. She had bottled her emotions up and tried to distract herself with work with Neptune being gone and with the Citizen's group causing problems, she knew that if Neptune was back that things would get better. But now… but now it was just frustrating to her. "I was so happy to know that you were coming back, but you didn't even want to. I missed you so much, but I guess you didn't feel the same…"

"What!? No! Of course I missed you, Noire. And I do want to come back, but my friends here need me…"

"Well, I need you too! Or is it that the other Noire is keeping you satisfied?"

Her counterpart got offended. "Wha?! Excuse me!?"

"Shut up! This isn't your problem!" snapped Noire.

"Noire! You can't speak to my friends that way!" Neptune yelled.

"I can speak however way I want!"

"Why are you acting this way!?" Neptune inquired. "The Noire I know wouldn't act so mean!"

Noire wiped her tears away and glared at the other goddess. "Well the Neptune I know wouldn't leave me alone! She wouldn't dump her problems onto me and expect me to take care of it."

Neptune's left eye twitched. "Well, I never asked you to take care of my problems!"

"How can you be so irresponsible!" Noire screamed.

Historie could see that this conversation was turning bad. "Girls, why don't we calm down, alright?"

"It's not my fault I got stuck here!" Neptune shouted. "And you know what? From the way you're acting, I might as well be glad I'm stuck here!"

"Oh yeah? Then stay there! Stay there for as long as you like because I'm done helping you!"

Blanc tried to calm her friends down, "Noire, Neptune, maybe that's enough…" She knew it was unlikely, after all, the two were very passionate goddesses in many ways.

"Fine, don't help me! Good luck staying lonely forever!" Neptune yelled.

"At least I still care for everyone, unlike someone who ditched us and found new friends to replace us!" Noire accused.

"I'd never replace anyone!" denied the purple goddess.

"Sure looks like it to me! Have you been using my counterpart as a replacement for me? So you like her better, is that it?! You love that dimension so much that your gonna abandon this one!"

"Gah! How can you say that!? What is wrong with you!?" Neptune rubbed her head, feeling her temper starting to snap.

"What is wrong with _you_?!"

"Goddess! Why are you so unreasonable!"

"You're the one that's being unreasonable! I've done so much for you!"

"You are driving me nuts! This is why I hate you! I freaking HATE you!"

"Neptune! That's enough!" Blanc snapped.

Neptune flinched and realized what she said. "Ah…"

The room suddenly became cold and silent. Noire didn't even flinch as she heard those hurtful words. "I knew it… I fucking knew it…"

Neptune didn't like the dull look in Noire's teary red eyes. She tried to take her words back, "Noire, I didn't…"

The black goddess rubbed her eyes as she sniffled, "Goodbye, Neptune. It's been fun…"

Neptune felt her blood run cold as her heart pounded in her ears. "W-What are you saying…?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." Noire turned and walked away.

"N-Noire! Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Neptune pressed herself against the screen trying to get Noire to come back. "Noire? Noire! Where are you going?! Noire! I'm sorry! Noire!"

Noire didn't turn to look back as she walked out of the office and slammed the door shut.

Neptune continued call out her name, even though Noire was no longer in the room. "Noire! Please, come back! Please Noire, I love you! I love you, so please, come back!"

"Neptune, Noire already left," said Blanc.

"Noire…" Neptune slid down to her knees as she cried. "I'm sorry…"

Histoire and Blanc looked at each other with worried eyes. They never seen Neptune and Noire fought like that before. They didn't know how to make the situation better.

"I guess this will be where we end it?" Histoire questioned.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Noire, Neptune, so don't worry," Blanc voiced.

"W-Why did this happen?" Neptune sniffled.

The other Noire huffed, "Who knew my counterpart could blow up like that? Way to ruin the mood."

"She was fine just a moment ago," mumbled Nepgear.

"She was always the calmest one, I-I just don't understand..." Neptune mumbled.

"I think I do," said Blanc.

Neptune sniffled, "Y-You do?"

"You said it yourself, she was lonely…" Blanc answered. "She was also very worried about you. I guess she just thought you don't care anymore."

"But I do care! I care about her a lot!"

"Things are not going well on this side, Neptune. Planeptune isn't the only nation losing shares you know, we all are. The Citizens group have gone out of control, and we can't do anything about them. They have really gotten under Noire's skin today as well," explained Blanc. "The Citizens group almost kicked Noire, Uni and Nepgear out of Planeptune."

"That's true," confirmed Nepgear. "Noire and Uni came to help me when I couldn't do anything."

Neptune sniffled, "I-I didn't know the situation over there was that bad… I just thought, another day or two here wouldn't change anything…"

"Whether it changes anything or not, we need you, Neptune. And that's why we need you to collect as much shares as you can so you and Nepgear can returned," explained Histoire.

Neptune stood back up as she wiped her tears away. "Alright! I'll work harder than hard! Leave all the working to me!"

"I'll do my best too!" voiced Nepgear.

Blanc smiled, happy to see Neptune back to herself. "We're counting on you."

Neptune smiled. "And… If Noire ever feels like talking again… can… can guys call me back. I-I really want to properly talk with her…and apologize too. I've said some things that were uncalled for…"

Histoire nodded, "Of course, Neptune. I shall end this transmission here. We have talked for quite a long time. I will contact you again when some progress has been made or if Noire ever wants to talk to you."

"Thank you, Histy."

Histoire closed the screen and sighed. The call ended on a sour note and both Histoire and Blanc could feel how tense the air was. It was so tense that it felt almost suffocating to them. Blanc couldn't take it anymore and stood up. Having decided to look for Noire like she said, she walked towards the double doors.

"I'll go find Noire."

"Please do. I know Noire claimed to not want to help, but deep down she wants to do the best for Neptune," said Histoire.

"I know. She just needs a friend by her side. I'm not really one for friendliness, but when they are in trouble, I'll lend my shoulder to them."

"You may be known to be the meanest and scariest CPU, but you are also the CPU with the biggest heart. Thank you for being here today, Blanc."

Blanc nodded and left the office in search for the black goddess. She figured that Noire had left the building, but was likely still in Planeptune. _Noire will be easy to deal with, but how am I going to tell Rom, Ram and Uni that one of their best friends got sent to another dimension like Neptune?_ Blanc sighed, finally knowing how Noire felt when she was troubled by stuff like this.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Cliff hanger? Who said I was leaving you with a cliff hanger. Oh, that? That's not a cliff hanger, I have no idea what you are talking about. Noire's just upset. See, not a cliff hanger. You know what's going on. **

**Why the angry faces? If you think about it, technically they didn't break up. You know how long distance relationships are. With worries and insecurities building, Noire's bound to explode. So yeah, there's the drama and heartbreak, haha...ha...ha... okay, I go hide now.**

**Don't be mad at me! ****I'll fix it in the next chapter or something! They'll reconcile! Of course this is the last chapter before 2020... um... Dont worry, once it's 2020 a new chapter will be out. I promise.**

**And besides, you'll be too busy thinking about gifts**** for your friends and families to be reading. This time of year is about spending time with your loved ones. So turn that frown upside and get off your phones, computers, and consoles and go give your friends and family a big hug!**

**With that said, I hope to see you all in the new year! And happy holidays to all of you lovely readers! Thank you for sticking with me and supporting me. You make my writing days all the more fun. Your reviews always make me feel warm and fuzzy like a big hug. So go hug your loved ones like I've mentioned. I'm sure they will enjoy the warm and fuzzy feelings like I do with your reviews. Yes, reading your reviews feels like I'm being hugged. Don't judge me. ****Bye!**

**-Shiena**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

**Hello, everyone! Welcome back to Love in Time of Heresy! This is the first chapter in the year 2020! Wow, aren't we all excited! Sorry for making you all wait, but I hope you all had a great start of a new year. School have started back up for me, so updates will be the exact same as always. I'll update whenever I finish a chapter. That's my rule for my fics. **

**With that said, let's continue the story! If you need a recap, just re-read the last chapter. You're memory will come back. Anyways enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to the wonderful companies of Idea Factory and Complie Heart.**

* * *

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 25, 2019**

**Time: 5:01 P.M**

Uni, Rom and Ram sat in Nepgear's room playing on the Wii. The three candidates had been playing Super Smash Bro ever since the portal accident. Uni was busy ferociously spamming the buttons on the controller as she glared at the TV screen. Rom and Ram both began to feel annoyed whenever Uni beat them up.

"This is no fun!" Ram finally announced as she dropped the controller. "You keep winning Uni."

"What? I'm just playing the game," she mumbled.

"Miss Uni? Are you feeling alright?" Rom asked. "You look kind of mad…"

"Hmph! I'm not mad!" Uni crossed her arms as she pouted.

"You're just upset that Nepgear's gone," stated Ram.

"What? No! It's not like care about her," Uni denied. "I'm just worried that she'll cause trouble for other people. You know how clumsy and dense she can be."

"Miss Nepgear will be alright, Miss Uni," assured Rom. "She's a big girl after all."

Uni huffed, "I just wish she'd tell us before actually leaving us."

"Well, she actually got transported to the other dimension by accident. Not like she actually left us," corrected Ram. "Like you said, Nepgear's is a big clumsy-head."

"A bit too clumsy for my liking."

Rom let out a giggle. "I-It's cute that you're worried about Miss Nepgear when you say you don't care."

Uni blushed as she stuttered, "I-I-I don't!"

"Oh quit being a tsundere, Uni," Ram said.

"I'm not!" Uni yelled. "Stop acting like how Neptune treats my big sister!"

"Speaking of your sister, I hope Miss Noire is alright," Rom voiced.

"Yeah, didn't she and Neptune get into a big fight?" Ram asked.

Uni sighed, "Yeah…" She looked out the window to see the orange sky. "It's getting late, and she's been out for a while, but Blanc said she has everything under control."

"Ya think Neptune's worried too?" Ram questioned.

"Well, she should be since it's her fault," Uni grumbled.

"I-I hope they m-make up soon," said Rom.

"Me too…" Uni sighed. "Me too, Rom."

**Planeptune, Gamindustri, Other dimension**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: July 21, 1998**

**Time: 5:01 P.M**

"Neptune hasn't came out from her room…" Nepgear said as she held the baby in her arms.

"After what happened yesterday, I'd assume she'd be there for awhile," said Noire.

"Someone should go talk to her," suggested Plutia.

"Good idea, Plutia!" voiced Nepgear.

The two Planeptune girls turned their heads to look at Noire. The black goddess felt two pairs of eyes gazing at her and she made eye contact with them. She blinked and pointed to herself that made both Plutia and Nepgear nodded.

"Why me?!"

"Because you look like her girlfriend!" reasoned Plutia. "It might cheer her up!"

"But I'm not her girlfriend!" Noire said as she blushed.

"Please, Noire," Nepgear begged.

She groaned, "Fine."

The CPU grumbled as she walked to the guest room that Neptune stayed in. She knocked on the white door and tried the doorknob to find it unlocked. She entered the room, and found Neptune curled up on the bed. Noire sighed and closed the door behind her.

"Neptune, how long are you gonna mope?" she questioned.

Neptune didn't say anything as she hugged her pillow closer to her.

Noire sighed as she sat down at the edge of the bed. "Look, I know your upset because your girlfriend broke up with you-"

Neptune sat up as she snapped, "She didn't break up with me!"

Noire crossed her arms and stated, "You sure act like she did."

The waterworks started again and tears fell from her purple eyes. "S-She didn't… s-she w-would never… Waaaaaaaaah!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! She didn't break up with you!" Noire wasn't good with situations like these. She always knew how to make Plutia happy, but she doesn't know how to handle someone when they're heartbroken.

"This is all my fault…" Neptune mumbled. "What was wrong with me? How can I ever hate my Noire? Why would I even say that? How can I just snap at her like that!?"

Noire huffed, "It happens, doesn't it? People say things all the time when they get upset. Even if it's something you don't mean."

"But I would never do that!" claimed the purple goddess. "Or so I thought…" Neptune bit her lower lip as her tears silently fell. "I-If I thought about how Noire felt, then… then maybe we wouldn't have had that fight."

"But it's normal to fight, it would be weird to not fight in a relationship."

Neptune murmured, "We do fight, but never like that…"

"Well, there's a first for everything. If your girlfriend is anything like me, she'll get over it soon enough."

"Really? You think so?" Neptune really hoped that Noire was right. She would do anything to fix what she broke. She didn't want to lose Noire, she'd do anything to prevent that. Now that there was a chance her relationship with Noire might be in jeopardy, she wanted to go back to patch things up. It would be even better if she could turn back time, though.

Noire smirked as she voiced, "I know so, now stop sulking and get off the bed. Plutia and your sister are both really worried."

Neptune smiled, "Thanks, Noire."

"Of course, I mean…" Noire glanced away as she blushed. "We're… We're friends, right?"

Neptune squealed, "Oh! In any dimension, your expressions are always so cute!" She wrapped her arms around Noire's waist out of joy.

"H-Hey! Watch those hands!" Noire's face turned bright red as her heart began to pound.

Neptune released Noire and leaped off of the bed. "Alright! Let's get some shares so I can get back to my sweetheart!"

Noire let out a sigh of relief as she tried to control her blush. Lately, her heart would go wild whenever she was with Neptune. _Stop it, Noire, you know she already has a girlfriend._ She thought to herself.

_One that just broke up with her__. _A part of her mind reminded her.

_They didn't break up! _Noire shot back at that part of herself.

_Well, even if they didn't, they're still far away from each other and it's been years, who knows what will happen in the future? _That part of her mind pointed out and Noire mentally groaned in disgust at herself.

"GRR!" Noire growled and tried to ignore that voice in her head. It was stupid to even have this kind of conversation with herself. But, she had to wonder why she was even feeling this way, or why she had those thoughts about trying to steal Neptune away from her other self._I thought I only felt this way around… _The image of a certain other Planeptune Goddess entered her mind and Noire sighed, wondering what was going on with her.

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Western Border**

**Date: August 25, 2019**

**Time: 6:43 P.M**

Noire had flown all the way to Planeptune's Western borders. In her current emotional state, she just didn't want to be anywhere that might have reminded her of Neptune. She was currently sitting under a large tree on a hill with her arms wrapped around her knees. She couldn't even remember how long she had been sitting there, but she could tell that it had been awhile from the sunset.

_'I hate you.'_

Those words reverberated in her mind and she broke down crying, yet again. Ever since she left the Basilicom, the tears hadn't stopped flowing and every time she thought they were done, those hateful words rushed back into her mind. As it was, she didn't want anyone to see her, at least not until she had gotten her composure back.

Sniffling some more, Noire buried her head into her knees. She just didn't know what to do anymore. _I fucked up. _Noire thought to herself, knowing it was true. "After all that... Neptune… Why?" She whispered, wondering why she said all those hateful things to Neptune and why she let her emotions get the better of herself.

"I'm so fucking stupid." Noire groused. "Neptune, no, why… WHY?!" She screamed into her legs, the sound being muffled by them as she yelled her hatred towards herself out. Her heart hurt so much, her throat burned, her stomach charred in an uncomfortable way and her eyes stung with tears. "Sometimes... Sometimes I wish I didn't care so much about you." She whispered as she thought about her girlfriend.

"No..." Noire shook her head. "Ex-girlfriend… Neptune has to hate me now." She whispered and trembled.

"So this is where you are. I didn't think you were this close to my border."

Noire lifted her head and blinked away the tears to see Green Heart in the air with her purple wings. She landed down in front of her and released her HDD, turning back to her human self. Noire sniffled and wiped the remainder of her tears. "V-Vert… What are you doing here?"

"Blanc called me," she answered. "She looked all over Planeptune for you. She asked me for a little help when she couldn't find you."

"I must've worried her," Noire mumbled.

"You have been gone for a little over two hours, so yes. She is worried." Vert sat down next to Noire and leaned back against the tree.

"I heard what happened from Blanc. A little trouble in paradise, I presume?"

Noire didn't look at Vert, not wanting the other Goddess to see her tear stained cheeks, instead she stared off into the horizon of the lush green hills. "Something like that…"

Vert giggled, "You've always fought with Neptune over the silliest of things, but you two always make up right after. Your love is one of the most purest I've seen."

"Well looks like you were wrong," Noire grumbled. "Because Neptune hates me…"

"But didn't she apologize?"

"She can apologize for as long as she wants, but now I know how she really feels about me…" Noire curled up even more as she hid her face between her knees and arms. "She doesn't love me one bit!" Noire hiccuped as she cried. "She said it herself! She hates me!"

Vert sighed as she gently patted Noire's head. _Blanc wasn't kidding… I have never seen Noire this upset…_ The Goddess figured that Noire would immediately regret what she did and make amends with Neptune, but it seemed like her insecurities ran a lot deeper than Vert thought. _It makes sense when all of Neptune's new friends look exactly like us,_ Vert thought to herself. She realized that Noire probably just needed to let some steam out and voice all her worries and concerns, but Neptune obviously took it the wrong way. Vert felt pity for her poor friend and pulled the girl to her chest, hoping to give her some comfort.

Noire yelped when she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug that she wasn't expecting. "V-Vert! What are you doing!?" she shrieked as her already reddened cheeks turn even redder.

"It's okay to openly cry," said Vert as she rubbed Noire's back. "Whatever happens stays between you and me, so it's okay to let it all out."

Noire stopped struggling as she looked at Vert's sympathetic face. "R-Really?"

Vert nodded. "I'll be right here for as long as you need, so just cry your heart out."

Noire's lip trembled as the tears began to fall again. She wrapped her arms around Vert as she gave in to her pain. She openly cried, letting out all her bottled emotions. She clung tightly to Vert as her tears stained her green dress. The blonde Goddess didn't mind the tears and snot as she cradled the black CPU.

"It's alright now. Just release all that sadness onto me," Vert whispered.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Neptune!" Noire cried out. "I'm sorry for being a terrible person! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for being a terrible girlfriend!"

Vert closed her eyes as she pressed her chin above Noire's head. She didn't say anything, instead she listened. Every Goddess knew that Noire tended to keep her problems to herself, but even the strongest of Goddesses couldn't keep all her emotions bottled up forever. Vert was used to Blanc voicing her problems to her, so this was no different. Vert might have been the youngest of the four CPUs, but she treated everyone as if they were her younger sisters, because at heart, even through all the rivalry and competition, Blanc, Neptune and Noire were like family to her. Something she decided to treasure with her heart for as long as she lived.

What seemed like an hour, but was actually just a few minutes, Noire finally calmed down, but she wasn't ready to leave the embrace just yet. Vert never stop rubbing soothing circles against Noire's back as she watched the clouds move above her.

After a few more minutes had passed, Vert finally voiced, "How are you feeling now?"

Noire sniffled and tested her voice, "A-A lot better now… T-Thank you…" Noire frowned when her throat felt dry from all the crying. She cried so much that the tears had finally stopped, but she still felt somewhat bitter.

"Just so you know, Noire. Even as rivals, we are still your friends. Blanc and I are always here to listen if there is something you can't say to even Neptune."

Noire smiled, and it felt nice to smile again after all the sorrow and pain she had been feeling. "I feel stupid… I let my insecurities get the better of me, and said all those terrible things to Neptune…"

"We all can blow a fuse like that sometimes."

"I was just so scared that Neptune might like that other Noire than me… I was so scared that she would never come back to me… and now…" Noire felt like she would cry again, but no tears came. "After what happened, she actually might not…"

Vert giggled, "Neptune isn't the type of person to abandon you or her friends. She loves everyone here on Gamindustri, especially you Noire. You must not doubt your love."

"I love her so much that it hurts, Vert…" Noire whimpered.

The green CPU nodded. "I know. And I'm sure Neptune knows that as well, better than me or Blanc."

Noire sniffled as she pulled away from Vert's arms. "I need to apologize…"

Vert pushed Noire's bangs aside to see those strong confident eyes again. "I think that's the best course of action."

"Thank you, Vert, and I'm also sorry…" Noire looked down at Vert's chest to see a blotch of wet stains.

Vert looked down to where Noire was staring and chuckled, "Oh, don't worry about it. I have plenty of dresses back at home."

Noire grinned, "You've really changed from back then…"

"Well, after being around you all, I've learned how to love with my heart." Vert touched her chest as she thought about how much she had grown in the past year. "What happened in my past can never be erased, but I want to fix my mistakes starting with my dear friends that I hold close. As friends and rivals, you're also family to me. And nothing in life can ever replace the three of you."

"I feel the same, Vert. You're also like family," said Noire. "Even if I still hate you slightly," she added.

Vert couldn't help but giggled, "Siblings do tend to fight, so I won't hold it against you if you hate me. Especially what I did to you. That was wrong of me."

"The past is in the past now. We must move forward, and I will do just that. I can't always stay sad over what I did. I should take a page from your book and learn to fix my mistakes too."

Vert nodded and smiled at her. "That sounds good to me."

"I should return to the basilicom, Histoire and Blanc must be worried."

"I'll escort you. I also need to tell Blanc that I found you. She must still be looking."

"It's actually really late." Noire noticed how the sky was dusted with the colors of purple, orange and pink. "I'm sorry for causing everyone trouble."

"What are friends for? Why don't we all stay in Planeptune for the night. We haven't had a game night in awhile."

Noire grinned, liking the idea. "That would be nice."

"Then let's hurry back. Those games won't play themselves."

Noire and Vert both activated their HDD and took to the air towards the city. Green Heart contacted Blanc along the way to tell her that they were headed towards the Basilicom for a game night.

The chewing out that Blanc gave them made them both laugh, especially when they could tell Blanc wasn't upset at them and was just yelling out of habit.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**That's all I got for now. This chapter was to show how far the relationship between Vert and Noire has come since the incident in Love in Time of War. I know some people aren't happy with what happen with chapter 9, but that's how I planned it, so you'll just have to deal with it. Also, I refuse to have Ultra Noire and Neptune be together. That's the only spoilers I'm giving to any of you. I forbib any Ultra Noire x Neptune shippers to be born from my fanfic! The only reason I made Ultra Noire slowly fall for Neptune is for another reason! So don't start getting any ideas! I will forever be a Hyper Noire x Neptune shipper! NepNowa forever! **

**With that said, I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

**-Shiena**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**

**Hello, my beautiful readers! Thank you for being patient with me! College has been harsh, I've gotten more homework since my last quarter, but I still found time to write, somewhat. To show how I appreciate you all, I made this chapter very long. Before we continue I'll like to thank Nanya for editing my chapters. Also a certain scene was inspire from one of Nanya's one-shot. If you haven't seen their work, go ahead and check it out. They have some interesting ideas and I've always enjoyed reading them. **

**With all that said, enjoy chapter 11!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimenion Neptunia or its characters. They all belong to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. **

* * *

**Leanbox, Gamindustri, Other dimension**

**Place: Halo Forest**

**Date: August 26, 2000**

**Time: 2:31 P.M**

Neptune looked around the forest. "Hmm. Think this is the place that Vert told us about?" The trees and foliage were rather thick, yet far enough apart that a group of five people had no problem moving around without getting slapped in the face by low-hanging tree-branches.

Well, except for the one that took Blanc's hat off shortly after they arrived. The tree didn't survive long after that.

The five goddesses had set out to Leanbox upon Vert's request to fight them on her home turf. What started as an argument in Planeptune between Blanc and Vert turned into Vert challenging them all to a battle.

Neptune really didn't care less, since this wasn't her world and she was far more content with staying back in the Basilicom, waiting for a call from her lover that might never come, and gaining some shares to get home faster while she was at it. But because Nepgear wasn't a CPU yet in this dimension, Neptune was forced to get her butt off the couch and go find Vert just so she could turn her younger sister back into a goddess.

_Blasted lousy work I don't want to do_, groused at herself.

The real reason she was even bothering to go with didn't even have anything to do with Nepgear, but rather because Noire had, in a moment of brilliance in Neptune's opinion, pointed out that a good fight could help her relieve the stress and frustration she had been feeling since the ill-fated phone call.

_Better than locking myself in the bathroom and masturbating._ Neptune thought to herself.

Her brain had been filled with Noire every day and night since she last talked to her Noire and she couldn't stop thinking about the happy times and she got a bit turned on when thinking about their intimacy. Neptune wouldn't admit it to Noire, since she knew that Noire would probably act smug around her in the future, but Noire's comment about being a good way to vent was sorely needed since Neptune had been waking up crying more and more as she slept lately. Neptune sighed as she longed for her girlfriend's gentle touches, intoxicating scent and loving kisses. _And that's why I'm here_, she thought to herself, hoping that this would be a good distraction.

"However..." Neptune muttered, her expression somewhat sour. "Where the heck are we?" It didn't matter, Neptune supposed, they'd probably eventually run into Vert sooner or later anyway.

"Telling you this is probably useless, but did you even think of doing any kind of research beforehand?"

Neptune looked at Noire and answered, "Nope! Been too busy moping, remember?"

"What's a re-search beforehand…? asked Plutia.

Noire sighed, "I expected no other response."

"Um, well, I looked into it a bit…" said Nepgear. "I believe this is the right place!"

Noire glanced at Nepgear, then to Neptune and then back to the candidate. "Do you want to be my little sister? I'd welcome you with open arms," Noire offered.

That came out of nowhere and Nepgear didn't expect it. "Huh?! G-Goodness, I don't know how I feel about that…" _It almost feels like I'd be taking Uni's spot if I became Noire's sister. And I don't want to make Uni sad… Then again, she might decide to try and become Neptune's sister, goodness, that would be weird._

"Can we just get this over with?" Neptune urged. "Enough chit chat, Vert should be here somewhere."

"What crawled up her butt?" Blanc asked.

"Did you forget about the incident with the other me?" Noire said to the brunette.

"She's still upset about that?" questioned the white CPU with a raised eyebrow. "It's been a week already. I'd thought she'd be over it."

"Of course I'm still upset about that!" Neptune angrily snapped. "Like I'd ever get over something terrible as that! It's been a week and Noire hasn't called back! She might never want to talk to me ever again!" Neptune frowned as her chest stung, like it was stabbed by her own sword.

"Come on, Neppy. Turn that frown upside dooooown," Plutia cheered, trying to help her friend out. _I really miss the happy you, please cheer up_, she internally pleaded.

"Not helping…" Neptune murmured.

"If you think about it, a week here is probably only a few seconds in your world. The other me might need more time," explained the black-haired CPU as she tried to work out the time difference between the worlds.

Neptune sighed, "I just want to make things right already… I can't stand another minute knowing that Noire might still be hurting. I said so many terrible things…"

"It's okay, Neptune. I'm sure Noire will call once she feels better," Nepgear happily assured.

Neptune crossed her arms as she grumbled. "Let's just hurry and take care of Vert so I can go back to gaining shares."

The group walked deeper into the forest in search of the green CPU. Neptune ended up taking out some of the nearby monsters to let out some stress while they looked. The others felt weird to see Neptune all grumpy. There are times where she was her normal self, but then she would just suddenly turn all mopey and sad without notice. It just didn't feel right for everyone.

Nepgear felt especially weird seeing Neptune like that, since she had never known her sister to ever get down for very long.

The group entered a large open area in the forest and Neptune saw a small figure in the distance. "Oh, I see her!" announced Neptune. "Finally!"

Walking closer, the group was now standing face to face with the green goddess. "So you've come. Because you were running late, I had begun to think you all chickened out," said the blonde.

"Sorrrrry…" Plutia apologized. "I'm kinda slow at walking…"

"Your directions also sucked." Noire pointed out with an annoyed look on her face. "Do you have ANY idea how many clearings there are in this place? Next time, put signs up or something!"

"And we have no reason to fear you," proclaimed Blanc, knowing that between herself, Plutia and, as much as she didn't like to admit it, Noire, there was more than firepower to deal with this new CPU. Plus Neptune was really good in a fight too, so she had no reason to not feel confident in their chances for victory.

"Weeeeeeell, actually, I have one," the aforementioned Neptune informed. "It's around the, uh, the boob area." She held her hands in front of her chest and bounced invisible air breasts in her hands to emphasize what she was talking about.

Blanc felt a vine popped in her head as Neptune continued to bounce invisible breasts. "You wanna die first?" Everyone had to tease her about her boobs, even Neptune! And the purple-haired goddess didn't even have a chest to bounce in her human form for crying out loud!

"Yikes!" Neptune flinched and waved her hands. "Those eyes are for real. I'm sorry. Seriously this time." She sighed in relief when Blanc calmed down and looked away in a huff.

"I know we've come all this way, but is it really necessary to force ourselves into a fight?" Noire questioned.

"Yes," claimed Vert. "This is a matter of pride! I will never be satisfied until I have proven that I am superior to you all!"

Noire narrowed her eyes as she felt her natural competitiveness kicking in. "Oh, is that so? Just like Lowee's CPU, you older ones are such a pain."

"Blanc acted the same way?" Nepgear asked, surprised that someone who looked like and acted like the, mostly, calm CPU of the Lowee of her world would act like this.

Plutia nodded, "Uh-huuuuuh… She challenged us, then ended up betrayed and then cried and it was all sooooo cute…" She giggled at the memory.

Blanc instantly blushed. "Gaaaah! Don't bring that up!"

"Awe… I kinda wish that I got to see a crying Blanc," Nepgear pouted as she imagined just how cute that would have looked. For some reason, she was picturing Blanc with a pair of dog ears looking all sad and pouty. It was taking all of her willpower to not instantly rush over to the brunette and try to hug, cuddle and pet her. The fact that Blanc was likely to hit her with that hammer of hers if she did that helped her willpower quite a bit in that regard.

"No sense of tension, just as before. Playtime is over! It is time to fight!" Vert shouted.

"Whoa, time out! Before we begin, would you happen to have any spare CPU Memories, Vert?" inquired Neptune as she held her hands up in a T formation.

"Hmm? Well, yes, I have collected a few. Why do you ask?" Vert was confused since CPU Memories only activated once for a person. She had tried to activate more than one just to see if it was possible to get more power from them but found that it didn't work.

"Ooh, I knew you'd camp for them!" Neptune knew this Vert was different from her Vert, but there were some similarities, besides the obvious ones. "Could you give one to Nepgear? She just got here, so she's not a CPU yet."

"I-I'd be ever so grateful!" Nepgear voiced, not wanting to be left behind for babysitting duty again when her sister needed to go out on a mission.

"Nepgear?" Vert looked at each face and noticed that there was indeed someone new. "Oh, I suppose your party has increased by one member."

"Awww…" Nepgear pouted. "So I really wasn't being counted before now…"

Vert looked at Nepgear, then at Neptune and shook her head. "I fail to understand the situation. Could you go into more detail?" As far as she knew, there were only four in this group, so who was this fifth person?

Neptune huffed out, just wanting this to be over. "Okay. Well… Blah-de-blah-de-blah-blah."

Plutia joined in, hoping to be of help in the explanation. "Yadda-yadda, this-and-thaaaaat."

Vert nodded. "Hmm, I see. She is your actual little sister, and you are both CPUs from another dimension."

Noire was actually impressed. "She somehow understood that?"

Blanc agreed. "That's convenient."

Vert let her blue eyes run up and down Nepgear's body. "Hmm… Hmmmmmmmm…"

"Wh-What is it?" Nepgear questioned. "I get uncomfortable when people stare at me like that…"

"My, you're a cute one, aren't you?" Vert observed. "You might make the cut, Nepgear."

"Huh?" Nepgear blinked in confusion. "The cut?"

"Wait." Noire stared at Vert and then at Nepgear. "She just said something pretty suggestive, didn't she?"

"Maybe she… swings that way?" Blanc hesitantly suggested.

Plutia was puzzled. "What way…? Where's the swing set…?"

Neptune rolled her eyes as she denied, "No way. If she's like the Vert from my world, it's not possi— wait…" Neptune suddenly remembered what happened during the Console War and gasped, "She does swing that way! Actually she swings both sets of ways! Gaaaah! Vert, are you serious!? Is Nep Jr. gonna fall into your clutches?!"

Nepgear screamed, "Whaaaaaaaat?! I…I am?!"

"Would you refrain from letting your imagination get carried away? My feelings are strictly platonic," claimed the green CPU. "Here, Nepgear. Because you are so adorable, I will give this." Vert handed the candidate a faintly glowing crystal.

Nepgear carefully took hold of the item. "O-Okay. Thank you very much…"

"If you act so frightened it will hurt my feelings. Now then, please feel free to use it right away," said Vert.

Noire was suspicious. "You handed it over so readily."

"She must be really confident. Or maybe she has another plan…" Blanc voiced.

"Oh I know! You're gonna ask for her adorable bod in return, huh?! Did I nail it?!" Neptune questioned.

Vert rolled her eyes. "Quite persistent. I told you, I do not feel that way about her." She wondered why Neptune kept asking that about her. _And then there's the 'my Vert' thing, what is with this weirdo?_

"Hurry up and transfoooooorm, Neppy Jr.!" Plutia urged. "I wanna see your cute HDD form…!"

"O-Okay… Here I go…" Nepgear swallowed the CPU memory core and transformed. Her purple hair turned pink and she wore a white processor uniform. "Whew! I did it!"

"Awwwwe! Soooo cute!" Plutia squealed and clapped her hands together while giving a small jump in happiness.

"I'm happy for you. If you failed, you would've been turned into a hideous monster," revealed Blanc.

"What?!" Purple Sister squawked. "N-Nobody told me that!"

"Is she...okay? She won't turn into another whacked-out sadist or anything, right?" Noire asked Neptune, worrying that they'd have to deal with two Plutias.

Neptune shook her head. "Nah, she doesn't change much at all. Her charming sales point is that she's normal, even in HDD." When Noire slumped in relief, Neptune could understand, she couldn't imagine a sadistic Nepgear, such a thing would break the universe.

"You are a CPU now, yes?" Vert asked.

"Um, yes. Thanks to you… I'm really grateful." Purple Sister said.

"No need to thank me. But because you used MY item… From this moment on, you are now MY little sister!" Vert proclaimed.

"Huh?" Purple sister blinked.

"Uh…" Neptune also blinked.

"Uhhhh…" Plutia only tilted her head.

"Those are the rules, I'm afraid. Nepgear, come along and fight at your big sister's side," Vert ordered.

"I…I can't do that!" she stuttered. "What are you saying? My big sister is Neptune, and…"

"Heck yeah! Nep Jr. is called that because she's my junior!" Neptune yelled.

"In your dimension, perhaps. But over here, CPUs born from a CPU memory spawned from the same Memory core must become sisters!" Vert informed.

"R-Really? Is that an official rule?" Noire asked Blanc.

The white goddess shrugged helplessly. "I have no idea. I've never heard of it happening before."

"Yeah. It's rare enough to get just one… but wait, does that mean Plutia and I are sisters…?" Noire questioned.

"Oh goodie…! Neppy and I are sisterrrrs…!" Plutia squealed.

"So Plutie's my big sister now? Wow, I'd be kinda blushtastic to start calling her that…" Neptune slightly blushed at the thought of calling Plutia her big sister.

"Hehehe… Yay! I have a little sister!" Plutia cheered.

"W-Wait! You're forgetting about me! I'm included in this, too!" Noire reminded.

"Sorry, Noire. You definitely used one that the old fart found somewhere else," Neptune teased the other CPU.

"What?! I could say the same thing about the one you use!" countered the Lastation Goddess.

"As supporting evidence, Neptune did stay in Planeptune while you went to form Lastation…" Blanc reminded her, getting in on the teasing.

Noire pointed at Blanc in anger. "Objection! That's pure conjecture! She'd rather have ME as her little sister anyway, right Plutia?" Noire asked her friend.

"Hmm…" Plutia blushed as she said, "But… I'm happier with you as my best friend instead of a little sister…"

Noire felt her heart skip a beat. "R-Really? I mean, hearing that makes me happy, but it also makes me a little sad at the same time…" Her mind started racing as she thought about the implications of what was just said. _She doesn't think of me as a sister which is good, but she thinks of me as a friend which is not good… Have I just been friendzoned!?_ Noire felt her heart breaking at the thought.

"Wait! We should still be talking about Nep Jr., not each other!" Neptune realized as she shouted.

Vert giggled, "Hmhmhmm. While you were all having that silly little argument, look at what happened…"

Purple Sister had a determined look in her eyes as she announced to the group, "Vert is my big sister now. I am Vert's little sister."

Noire, recovered from her terrible findings, was shocked by the quick transition of Nepgear. "Whoa, she's totally convinced now!"

Neptune angrily groaned as she stomped her foot. "Are you serious?! Why are you such a pushover, Nep Jr.?!"

"Soooo… Neppy Jr. is our enemy now?" Plutia asked.

Blanc sighed, "Why are there so many problems with you sisters?"

"Now it is two against four. Plus, this is my land. I have the home field advantage." Vert activated her HDD and transformed into Green Heart, revealing that her processor was black, instead of white like the Green Heart that Neptune and Nepgear were used to, on top of that, her processor actually revealed MORE of her breasts than their Vert's breasts were exposed by her processor, which was something that neither Neptune nor Purple Sister thought was possible. "We sisters shall be victorious!"

Purple Sister got into her fighting pose as she apologized, "Oh goodness, I-I'm so sorry!"

"The difference in numbers changes nothing. Besides…" Blanc activated her HDD in response and transformed into White Heart. "Since the kid looks like she can hold her own, I don't have to hold back at all while I beat the snot outta ya!"

"I prefer not to fight over stupid reasons like this, but…" Noire followed Blanc's lead and transformed as well. "If I must, I'm going to give it all I got! Prepare yourself!"

"Goodie, everyone transformed… Then… ummm, me too…!" Plutia was soon covered in light and turned into Iris Heart. The CPU giggled, "Hmhmhmm. My sweet Neppy Jr…" She purred as her voice, deeper than her human form, took on almost seductive tones.

"Eep!" This was Purple Sister's first time seeing Plutia's goddess form. "Um…P-Plutia…?"

"I've been waiting for this moment… My chance to play with you in this form… I will torment you quite thoroughly, my dearest Neppy Jr…"

"P-Please… go easy on me," she begged.

"Last time I only watched from afar, but as I thought, you will prove to be most troublesome of the lot," Green Heart voiced.

"Hmm?" Iris Heart looked her over. While Green Heart had lots of curves completed with a nice, large bust and Vert's black processor unit was quite revealing, but still... "Vert, I'm sorry, but you're not my type. Go ahead and play with these other girls."

Green Heart felt her left eye twitch. "I take offense to that remark! Now, I will defeat you myself!"

"What an attention whore… I'll show you no mercy if you dare to stand between me and Neppy Jr.!" Iris Heart glanced over to Purple Sister and voiced, "As for you, my sweet, be a good girl and wait until I deal with this opponent."

Purple Sister shivered and didn't have the courage to go against Iris Heart. "O-Okay…"

"Come on, Neptune!" White Heart demanded. " We can't start until you transform as wel-!"

Suddenly something rushed past White Heart and Black Heart, and then the next thing they knew, Green Heart was abruptly slammed to the ground. Everyone gawked and realized that it was Purple Heart.

"When did you transform!?" asked the white-haired pig-tailed CPU. "I didn't even hear anything."

Purple Heart was on one knee while she had her hand gripped tightly around Green Heart's neck. She lifted the other Goddess up, before slamming her head back down again. Green Heart yelped as her skull was slammed against the ground hard enough to leave a crater. Nobody moved as they watched such brutality. One thing was clear to all of them, though, something was wrong with Purple Heart, even Iris Heart didn't comment.

"I am not in the mood for this," informed Purple Heart and slammed Green Heart down one more time, knowing just how durable a CPU was and knew that the worst that Vert would suffer was a headache later. She released Green Heart and stood up to face everyone else. They could see a small purple aura burning around the purple CPU. Between the angry look on Purple Heart's face and the look in her eyes reminded both Black Heart and White Heart of the menacing aura that Iris Heart could put out when she was in a really bad mood.

"I think transforming amplified Neptune's frustration and anger from earlier…" White Heart whispered as she fought off the urge to shiver in fear.

"Ya think!?" Black Heart harshly whispered back, wondering what was going on, she had known Purple Heart longer than anyone other than Plutia and the purple CPU had never acted like this ever.

"First, this dimension keeps me from my beloved and now it's keeping me from my sister…" Purple Heart clenched her hands as she slammed her foot on Green Heart's abdomen, causing her to painfully gasp. "This was not what I came here for…"

"Oh my," Iris Heart purred, her face flushed slightly as she looked at Purple Heart. "Neppy, you're so hot right now… You're starting to give me chills."

"Noire, Blanc, Plutie…"

The black and white CPU flinched from the stern voice Purple Heart used to call them. The goddess in front of them was giving off an Iris Heart feel, not sadistic, but rather, she was putting out the same menacing feel Iris Heart did.

"Take care of Green Heart, will you? I have some business with my _younger_ sister."

"But I wanted to play with Neppy Jr.," Iris Heart pouted.

Purple Heart gritted her teeth as she growled out, "Plutie…"

Iris Heart sighed, "Fine, I'll just have to play with Vert. Do leave a bit of Neppy Jr. for me, will you?"

Purple Heart stomped over to Purple Sister as she voiced, "No promises."

Iris Heart smirked as she walked over to the gasping Green Heart on the ground. "You heard that, Vert? Looks like you'll have to be my plaything for now."

Green Heart suddenly felt a chill go down her spine as Iris Heart loomed over her. "N-No… No… NOOOOO!"

"Do we have to get in on that?" White Heart asked as she watched Iris Heart reach for the green CPU's thighs.

"Someone, anyone… help!" Green Heart pleaded.

"Oh my, you're quite warm and soft," giggled Iris Heart.

"No! Keep those hands away! Please, help me!"

"Uhh…" Black Heart glanced away when Green Heart tried to make eye contact with her. "W-What's Neptune doing?"

The two goddesses fully turned away from Green Heart and Iris Heart while ignoring the terrified screams and the pleasurable laughter. They tried to focus all their attention on the siblings instead. Purple Sister was pressed up against a tree as Purple Heart slowly walked closer with her Trinity Blade in hand.

"U-Um… N-Neptune?" Purple Sister called out.

"What is it, Nepgear? What do you have to say to your _ex_-big sister?" Purple Heart inquired as she thrust her sword into the tree trunk, right beside Purple Sister's head.

"Uh…" Purple Sister felt weak in the knees as she slid down the tree and sat on her tush. She stared up at her sister's cold blue eyes and trembled. "I'm…I-I'm sorry!" she squeaked.

"And you should be."

Purple Sister quickly got on her knees and bowed down as she apologized, "I'm so sorry! You're my one and only sister, Neptune! I shouldn't have been pressured by Vert. I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Purple Heart smiled and pulled her sword out of the tree. She dematerialized her weapon and kneeled down while she gently placed her hands on Purple Sister's shoulders. "I accept your apology."

Purple Sister looked up, her eyes shimmering and showing relief as she smiled, "R-Really!? Y-You're not mad anymore?"

Purple Heart's smile rapidly turned to a frown. "No. I'm not done yet. I'm still quite angry at you."

Purple Sister turned pale as she saw the icy glare Purple Heart gave her. She yelped in surprise as she was suddenly pulled over the older CPU's lap.

"You need punishment," Purple Heart announced. "Honestly, I never listened to Noire's words, but I should have done this sooner."

Purple Sister quivered, "D-Do what?"

Purple Heart glared at Purple Sister's back, "Place my dominance of course. Noire mentioned how younger siblings get a little carried away. Seeing as you were always obedient despite being only a year old, I thought I didn't need to place my dominance as the older sister, but apparently I was mistaken in this assumption. A little spanking will do wonders to fix this."

Purple sister glanced back with tears in her blue eyes. "B-But I apologized!"

"For abandoning me and going to Vert, yes. But you have other things to make up for that I'm quite upset about. Now, transform back," she ordered.

"But it'll-!"

"It'll hurt more, yes, that's the point. Don't make me repeat." Purple Heart's voice was full of coldness with none of her usual warmth.

Purple Sister whimpered as she did as told and released her HDD. Purple Heart lifted her skirt and pulled her panties down to her knees which placed Nepgear's bare butt out for show.

"Now, let's begin." Purple Heart raised her hand up and brought it down hard against Nepgear's tush, causing her to cry out. "I'll admit that I wasn't as angry in my base form, but I guess that's different when I go HDD…" Purple Heart did another slap and Nepgear flinched as she yelped.

Black Heart and White Heart flinched when they heard the loud smack from the spank. They could imagine how painful it was from the redness of Nepgear's buttcheeks. They felt really bad, but neither of them could find the courage to intervene. Besides, Purple Heart might turn on THEM and give them a spanking.

"I don't mind having to be stuck here for longer than I have to, but really?" Another slap and Nepgear cried out as her tears fell. "Coming through the portal when Histy told you to stay back? That's not like you." Purple Heart continued to punish her sister even though her butt was as red as a tomato. "Do you have any idea how long I have been here already? Six years, Nepgear. Six years! Or was it longer?" Nepgear screamed when another hard slap made impact with her tush. "However long it's been, now we both might be stuck here for who knows how long. I hope you learned your lesson."

"I-I have! I'm deeply sorry, sis!" Nepgear shouted. "Please… it hurts…"

"Good." Purple Heart brought her hand back down and Nepgear yelped once more. "Once you feel pain, you will learn to never try what you did again. From now on, listen to Histy and listen to me. I won't tolerate any misbehaving."

"Yes!" the candidate squeaked out.

After several more spanks, Purple Heart finally stopped. Nepgear sniffled and whimpered as her tush burned painfully. The goddess shifted her younger sister and hugged her tightly. "Don't get me wrong, I still love you dearly and I do hope you won't be doing that again."

Nepgear nodded as she sobbed into Purple Heart's shoulder. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I won't misbehave anymore… I'm sorry…"

"Hush, hush," Purple Heart comforted as she rubbed soothing circles behind her back. "I forgive you. Let's work hard to get back home, alright?"

Nepgear sniffled and nodded.

While it was uncomfortable to watch, Black Heart and White Heart smiled. At that moment, they realized that everything was seemingly calming down as they noticed that there was no more screaming coming from behind them. They weren't sure if Green Heart may have fainted or may have given in to Iris Heart's antics. They were nervous but decided to glance back and check up on Iris Heart and Green Heart to see how they were doing.

"No more… please… Have mercy…" Green Heart was lying on the ground with flushed cheeks and large bruises on her legs and arms.

Iris Heart was on her knees while she straddled the other CPU, leaning forward as their large chests pressed against each other in a rather distracting way while she gently rubbed Green Heart's cheek. "My, my, my…You know… I think I'm starting to like you…" She licked her lips and purred. "Perhaps we could have some more… _fun_, hmm?"

Green Heart shivered as her eyes teared up. "N-No… please no… more…"

Iris Heart smirked and sat up, "Oh that face… that's the expression I love to see." She hugged herself as her face flushed red. "You're expression makes me feel so good~"

"Should we… stop her?" White Heart asked.

Black Heart sighed as she rubbed her head. "We should…" She walked up to Iris Heart and called out, "Plutia…"

"Huh?" Iris Heart glanced back and asked, "What is it, Noire? Can't you see I'm busy with my new toy?"

Black Heart quivered, but composed herself. "I think Green Heart has enough…"

Iris Heart raised an eyebrow and looked down at the goddess. Green Heart suddenly transformed back and started to cry. Iris Heart blinked as Vert wailed. "Oh dear… she's crying like a baby…" Iris Heart frowned as she got off of Vert and stood up. "Well, this isn't fun anymore."

Black Heart let out a breath of relief. "Oh good…"

"But I'm not satisfied."

"Eh?" Black Heart blinked as Iris Heart stood up and turned her way. "P-Plutia? W-Why are you looking at me like that?" She took a step back as Iris Heart took a step forward.

"Oh my sweet Noire. I hope you don't mind helping me?"

Black Heart swallowed as her face turned red. "H-Help you with what?"

"I have this small urge that needs to be released." Iris Heart purred, "Could you help me?"

Black Heart felt her throat dry up as her heart pounded loudly in her ears. Iris Heart made her way over and the black goddess couldn't move. She shivered when Iris Heart ran her finger up from her stomach to her chest.

The purple goddess leaned in and whispered next to Black Heart's ear. "I need you…"

Black Heart's vision began to swirl as the blood rushed to her face, and soon everything turned black.

"Oh dear… She fainted," Iris Heart voiced. "Well, then…" She suddenly smirked as she turned to look at White Heart.

The white goddess turned pale and tried to not make eye contact, but it didn't work as Iris Heart fully turned to face her.

"Oh Blanny~" Iris Heart sang.

White Heart was about to book it when Purple Heart stepped in. "Plutie. That's enough."

White Heart sighed with relief. "About time!" She really didn't want to have to deal with Iris Heart as she was right now by herself and was thankful that Purple Heart was there.

"Oh Neppy. Will you play with me?" Iris Heart gave her friend a hopeful look.

"Sorry, but I only let my Noire play with me. You don't really give me pleasure," Purple Heart stated. "Now turn back."

Iris Heart frowned. "I don't like to be ordered around."

Purple Heart narrowed her eyes as anger boiled beneath her skin. "Plutie. I'll give you two choices. Either turn back or I'll make sure you only get four hours of sleep a night for the next however long I'm here."

Iris Heart started to sweat and transformed back to her base form. "Aww, Neppy, that's not nice…"

Purple Heart sighed and also transformed back. "Well, now that I'm in this form, I don't feel any malice at all."

White Heart released her HDD and said, "Good, 'cause you actually scared me for a bit."

Neptune laughed, "Ha! Me scare you? Now, that's a new one."

"So what are we gonna do about these two?" Blanc asked as she looked at Vert, who was still crying her eyes out, and Noire, who subconsciously transformed back in her unconscious state.

Plutia kneeled down and poked Noire in the cheek, "Awwww~ She's sleeping so soundly. So cute!"

"Let's just wait until Vert stops crying and Noire wakes up. We can figure out what to do then," Neptune suggested. "But really, I feel so refreshed for some reason! It's like I took a 24 hour nap!"

Blanc glanced back to Nepgear on the ground still whimpering. "You really had your way with your sister, huh?"

"I know! I was even surprised. And here I thought I went soft." Neptune smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I disciplined Nep Jr. enough. She won't be pulling that stunt ever again. I wonder if that's how Noire disciplines Uni? Her kid sister is very well behaved after all." She'd have to ask and find out sometime if she ever got back home, or at least got to talk to Noire in the near future.

"...Went soft?" Blanc asked while giving Neptune a worried look. "Remind me not to piss you off."

Neptune just giggled.

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 25, 2019**

**Time: 6:49 P.M**

Uni suddenly let out a sneeze. She groaned as she grabbed a tissue from the nearby table to blow her nose.

"You okay, Uni?" Ram asked. "That was a big sneeze."

"Yeah, I'm fine," assured the black candidate and threw her tissue away. "Just an itch."

"CPUs don't get sick, so Miss Uni is healthy," Rom voiced.

"We might not get sick from bacteria or viruses like regular humans, but we can get beridden from fatigue," explained Uni. "I got stuck in bed for a whole day because I lacked sleep."

Ram chuckled, "Because you stayed up doing paperwork. You're just like Noire!"

Uni blushed, "S-Shut up! I just wanted to show her how capable I am…"

"Then let's see if you are capable when I do this!" Ram smirked as she clicked a button on her controller and an explosion occurred on the screen.

Uni gasped, "Hey! I wasn't ready!"

"Haha! Serves you right!" Ram laughed.

"Why you little-!"

Rom giggled as she watched Uni tackle her younger twin in a fit of rage and the two started to wrestle. Rom wasn't worried about it, since there were no cries of pain coming from either girl. It was fun playing games, but she wondered how long they would last before they all began to miss Nepgear. Uni had already started to show signs of missing her friend and the twins were doing their best to keep Uni upbeat. Being capable is good, but the twins knew how sensitive Uni was, even if she tried to hide her emotions.

_I hope Miss Nepgear is alright…_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So this chapter was just checking on how Neptune was doing. As you can see, she ain't having a good time well before she took her stress out on Nepgear. **

**So if you have yet to figure it out. Purple Heart spanking Nepgear was and idea from one Nanya's one-shot. I thought having the spanking was better than Iris Heart having her way with Nepgear.  
**

**Welp, that's all I have to say. Next chapter we'll be back to Hyperdimension, I'm sure you all can predict what's coming up. I'm actually getting excited. The plot line is slowly getting closer to the intense scenes. I'm gonna have some fun writing them! You all better buckle up your seat belts! Because after a chapter or two, it's gonna be all down hill! XD**

**So until next time, see ya!**

**-Shiena**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note **

**Hey, guys! It's been awhile, huh? Sorry for taking so long. Y'know how it is as college student. Just so you know, I ain't waiting my time partying around like some party kids, I actually prioritize my studies and those party people should really do the same. Otherwise they'd come asking for help and you'd have to give them an entire rundown of the lecture your professor gave to your class for a whole two hours. Like hell I'm doing that for them! That's why they shouldn't have gone partying and coming to me last minute on a Sunday night when I was sleeping. It was 3 AM in the morning! Like I'd give them an entire class lecture on our project at 3 AM in the morning! Thanks to them, I woke my roommates up and I felt super guilty. Why the hell did they think I'd be up so late last night? And what were they doing partying til 3 AM in the morning? What the heck?!**

**_Sighs. _Anyway... probably should stop ranting. Now onto the story! In case you lovely readers have forgotten or not realized yet, my story is based off Hyperdimension, not super dimension. So all the characters from the franchise are from the Hyperdimension. The only thing superdimsion based in my story is the placement of the nations, so in other words, the terrain. Thought I'd just get that cleared up since some of your were confused.**

**So that's all for the author's note. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Lowee, Gamindustri**

**Place: Lowee City**

**Date: August 26, 2019**

**Time: 2:31 P.M**

Rei walked to the center of the city park. Looking around and seeing no one around, she sighed in relief as her body began to emit a dark aura. She grinned as she looked at her hands and the glowing energy coming from them.

"You're really gonna do it?"

"Of course, Croire," Rei said. "It's time I show White Heart who's boss. I won't let her push me around any longer. She's always the one getting in the way of my plans."

"Oh this will be so fun to watch!" Croire's voice was so full of glee.

"Tch, all you care about is watching from the sidelines. Why can't you be useful?" Rei gave the dark-skinned fairy an annoyed look.

Croire shrugged at her annoyance. "Hey. I only record history within the dimensions, I can't really intervene with situations like this. What you're doing is a rebellion, and it's being recorded in my book."

"Is that so? Then that means I will go down in history for getting rid of those CPUs," Rei let out a chuckle, "Starting with the most troublesome goddess of all, White Heart! Hahahahahaha!"

"You do know she's still back in Planeptune, right?" Croire reminded her. "Not like you can get rid of her from here."

"I can be patient. And when she returns," Rei chuckled darkly, she'll be in for a big surprise." Rei wickedly grinned as light surrounded her, giving her a surge of power that went far beyond a normal human.

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Planeptune City**

**Date: August 26, 2019**

**Time: 3:41 P.M**

Noire was backed up against a corner. There was just no way out of her current situation. Her enemies were too strong, too persistent, too stubborn to give up with what they were doing. She knew this was a fight she couldn't win, but she wouldn't give up until the very end. "I won't... You can't make me... I won't go through with it!"

Blanc only rolled her eyes. "Stop being a coward, Noire."

"Yes, I agree with Blanc," voiced Vert.

"Tch, and here I thought you changed, Vert," Noire growled.

Vert shrugged, which caused her breasts to bounce around. "I will do what I see is right."

"Come on, Noire. There is nowhere else to run," Blanc said, clearly fed up with this whole thing.

"No! I won't!" Noire snapped.

Uni sighed as she watched from behind Vert and Blanc who had their hands out as if to catch a runaway rabbit. "Sis, you're gonna have to do this sooner or later."

"I choose later!" Noire yelled.

"But you said that this morning," said Ram with a cheeky grin on her face. "So now is technically later."

"We've put up with enough of your stalling, Noire. It's time to call Neptune," Vert stated.

"She might be busy! Or maybe she's asleep," Noire voiced, trying to come up with an excuse.

"B-But you won't know unless you try," said Rom.

"Rom is right, sis. You should try calling her," Uni insisted.

Histoire flew in front of Noire and softly said, "Noire, I won't call Neptune if you really don't want to talk to her, but are you sure? Do you really want to prolong this? I thought you said you wanted to make up with Neptune?"

Noire looked down and whimpered, "I-I do, but… I'm afraid. What if she doesn't want to talk to me? What if she's still mad at me, that she doesn't want to see me ever again?"

Histoire shook her head. "I can safely say that Neptune would not want that. She asked me to contact her if you ever feel like talking to her. She deeply regrets what happened yesterday and wants to apologize."

"I should be the one apologizing…"

"So? Would you like me to connect you to Neptune?" Histoire asked.

Noire looked at Histoire's eyes and then glanced at her friends who were all nodding their heads. She took a deep breath and gave in. "O-Okay… I'll… I'll talk to her…"

Vert smiled, "That's the Noire we all know and love."

"You can do this, sis!" Uni cheered.

Noire sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

"Yay! We get to see Nepgear too!" Ram shouted.

"Actually, I'd like to speak with her alone in private."

Vert nodded, "We completely understand."

"I'll take Rom and Ram out," said Blanc.

"What?! But I want to see Nepgear!" whined Ram. "I need to tell her to bring back lots and lots of yummy candy!"

Blanc glared at her younger sister, "Ram…"

Ram took a step back and grumbled, "Fine…"

"I'll go with Rom and Ram," said Uni. "We can go visit that arcade again."

"Oh! Could it be the new arcade that opened recently in Planeptune?" Vert questioned.

"Y-Yes, it is," Rom confirmed. She was a bit freaked out when Vert turned to look at her with sparkling blue eyes. "Ummm… would you like to come along?"

"Would I?! Of course I would!" Vert took hold of Rom's hands and said, "Thanks for inviting me."

Noire and Blanc rolled their eyes, knowing that Vert will be there for a very long time. Once her gamer switch was turned on, it was impossible to get her to focus on anything else. At least for a few hours.

"We'll come back in a few hours to see how it went," Blanc said to Noire.

"You guys have fun."

Blanc and Vert left with the candidates, leaving Noire and Histoire alone in the living room. The black-haired CPU moved away from the corner and sat down on the couch that was facing the large TV.

"Would you like me to leave once I connect you to Neptune?" Histoire questioned.

"If you could?"

Histoire smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'll be in Neptune's office if you need me. Now, let me call the Ultradimension's version of me."

Noire gave the fairy a puzzled look. "Ultradimension?"

"Oh, yes. It's the name I found in my book for the other dimension."

Noire tested the name. "Ultradimension… has a nice ring to it."

"Yes, and our dimension is called Hyperdimension. I'm a bit bothered that I haven't found this sooner." Histoire had an embarrassed look on her face as she continued to speak. "I hate to admit this, but it seems like I'm similar to Neptune when it comes to reading long books. I need to stop skimming such important information."

Noire giggled, "At least you go back to re-read the stuff."

"True. Now let me send the signal." Histoire pulled up her holographic screen and it started to ring. It took a minute before the line was answered. Histoire asked the smaller version of her to put Neptune on the line.

Noire patiently waited on the couch as her hands started to become sweaty. She was getting nervous and her heart was pounding faster than usual. She was about to run out of the living room when Histoire turned to look at her.

"I'm connecting the call to your screen now."

"Huh? Wait!"

Her screen suddenly popped out and it showed Neptune's cheery face. "Hey Noire! What's up?"

She was shocked to see Neptune so happy. "Um… hi…" She was not ready for this. "H-How… are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing just peach- ack!" Neptune suddenly disappeared from the screen and a four year old blonde baby appeared.

"Neptuna!"

"Peashy no!"

Noire recognized that as Nepgear's voice. And sure enough, it was. Nepgear appeared on the screen, picking up the baby, who was laughing and kicking its limbs. Really, Noire thought the baby was absolutely adorable. "Oh goodness, sis, are you alright?"

"Yep, just fine. I'm gonna talk to Noire in the other room."

The screen suddenly shifted and showed the hallway and then the room. Noire heard a door close and Neptune's face reappeared. This was when Noire also noticed that Histoire was gone.

"Noire? Are you still there?"

"Yeah!" Noire placed her attention back onto her screen. "Yeah, I'm still here…"

There was an awkward silence between the two girls and Noire glanced away, unable to look at her girlfriend. She didn't know what to say or how to start the conversation. She felt like there was a stone in her throat, preventing her from saying anything. She really needed to say something, anything, so long as it ended this annoying silence.

Taking a deep breath she looked back to Neptune's face, she found the other girl just staring at her and it was kind of creeping her out. "I-Is there something on my face? You're staring…"

Neptune flinched and her face turned bright red. "Oh, sorry! I didn't realize I was staring. I just haven't seen you in awhile, not since… our fight…"

Noire rubbed the back of her neck. This was a good chance to start her apology. "Yeah… I'm uh… sorry… for what I said… it was rude of me…"

"It's okay! It happened a year ago. I pretty much forgot about it by now." Neptune let out a nervous chuckled as she scratched her cheek.

"Oh, right." Noire frowned as she looked away, "A year has passed for you, huh? For me it was just yesterday. Sorry if I brought back bad memories…"

Neptune shook her head rapidly and waved her hands in front of the screen. "No! You don't need to be sorry! In fact, I should be apologizing. I'm pretty sure I said some hurtful things…"

Noire forced out a smile and said, "No, I forgive you. I should probably go now. You looked kind of busy…"

"Noire, wait!" Neptune shouted, before a Noire could end the call. Noire didn't know why, but there was something in the tone of Neptune's voice that had her pause. "I want to say I love you…"

Noire blushed, but she didn't look at Neptune. Just hearing those words brought pain to her heart. "Yeah… sure… I'll end the call now."

"Noire! Please, I love you, so please! Look at me," Neptune pleaded.

Noire shakingly sighed and forced herself to face Neptune. She saw that the other goddess carried a frown on her face and a few tears in her purple eyes. It stung her heart to see Neptune sad.

"I miss you Noire, I really do miss you."

"I… miss you too…"

"I promise I'll be home real soon. Nepgear and I are collecting lots of shares, so please, wait for me."

"I know…"

"You know you mean the world to me, right?" Neptune questioned.

Noire blushed, "I-I know…"

"Then you know that I could never hate you, right?"

Noire didn't reply. She kept quiet.

Neptune furrowed her eyebrows in worry. "Noire?"

"I… I know…"

"Then why are you crying?"

Noire was confused. She was crying? Noire reached her hand up to touch her cheek and felt tears. She quickly wiped them away and sniffled. "Sorry, there was something in my eyes."

Neptune lightly chuckled, "I may be dense, but I'm not stupid."

Noire slightly smiled, "You're not dense…"

"Yes I am. I didn't realize how you were feeling and then I said some things I could never take back, but I can still apologize. I swore that I would make it up to you once I get back."

"If you get back…"

"Noire… I wish I could turn back time and take everything back, but life just sucks like that."

Noire giggled, "Yeah… I also said some things I would like to take back. I love you, Neptune. I'm sorry you're dating someone as selfish as me."

"No, Noire! You're not selfish! You're not selfish at all, I'm the one that's being selfish!" Neptune yelled. "I was the one that wanted to stay! I was the one that wasn't thinking about you…"

"It's okay, Neptune. I understand there's more important things than me… I'm okay with being second…"

"You are important, Noire. Don't think that I don't prioritize you."

Noire took a deep breath and organized her thoughts. She was feeling a bit bitter, but she tried not to make it show. "I-I don't want to lose you, Neptune. So… I won't ask for anything. Stay in the Ultradimension for as long you like. I can manage things here in the Hyperdimension."

Neptune gave Noire a puzzled look. "Ultradimension? Hyperdimension? What are you talking about?"

Noire chuckled, thinking the expression Neptune made was adorable. "Histoire told me the names of the dimensions we are in. You're in the Ultradimension and I'm in the Hyperdimension."

"Woah! The names sound so cool! It's like they came from a game."

Noire giggled, liking the sparkle in Neptune's eyes. "So, we're good? You're… not mad?"

"Of course not!" Neptune voiced. "Even if I do get mad, I could never stay mad at you for long."

Noire smiled, "Thanks, Neptune. Sorry if I called you at a bad time. I should… go…"

Neptune's eyes quickly lost their sparkle when Noire said she was leaving. "But you just called. I wanted to talk to you more." There was a look of longing that had Noire wishing that she hadn't just said that.

"You have the other Noire. She looks and sounds like me."

"But she's not you."

"Isn't she close enough?" Noire didn't want Neptune to answer that. She was afraid to hear it.

"I hope you're still not thinking that I'm replacing you with her. While she is a Noire, she's not my Noire. She can never be you. You're the only one that I'm sexually attracted to."

Noire blushed bright red. "You don't have to say it like that!"

Neptune grinned, likening the redness on Noire's cheeks. "But it's true! She doesn't make my heart race like you do. Honestly, I've been so pent up lately! You have no idea how many times I masterbated while thinking about you."

"Neptune!" Noire screeched as her face flushed bright red.

"What? It's the truth! I haven't touched you in seven years! A girl gotta let out some steam, y'know?" Neptune said as her cheeks were dusted pink.

Noire covered her face in embarrassment, but hearing that Neptune thought about her while doing those activities made her happy. Though, it was still very embarrassing to hear it.

"I know you're worried about me and I know you're scared about me too, but you can relax. I don't plan on leaving you, ever. It would break my heart if you ever think that I'd abandoned or replaced you."

Noire huffed, "Yeah, sorry. I just have so many insecurities that it's messing up our relationship. I'm sorry for being a jealous and clingy girlfriend…"

"Hey, there's no need to apologize for that. People get jealous all the time. Even I do. And I'm pretty clingy too, I guess we both have something in common."

Noire knew that was a lie. Neptune was never clingy and she barely ever got jealous, unless it's about food. The other goddess was just too nice and pure for her own good. "I love you, Neptune. Come back safe, okay? I'll be waiting, as long as it takes." Neptune had waited for her and Noire knew she could wait for Neptune to get back.

The purple goddess felt her heart skip a beat from the loving expression that Noire gave her. It made her want to hug and kiss the girl. "I'll be back before you know it! Then I'm gonna give you a big hug."

Noire blushed, but she kept her eyes trained on the goddess's face, "I'd like that a lot. And I'd appreciate a kiss too, if that's too much to ask?"

"Gah!" Neptune clutched her chest as if she was in pain. "What happened to you being a Tsundere? You're being so overly honest that it's bad for my heart."

"Oh!" Noire frowned as her eyebrows furrowed with concern. "I'm sorry, you don't have to give me a kiss. I'm asking too much, sorry." Noire looked down as she fidgeted with her fingers. Her eyes became glossy as her heart stung. "You probably don't want to kiss me anyways… Sorry for asking…"

"No, I was just teasing!" Neptune yelled and shook her head. "You usually don't ask for things and it just made me so happy, so don't apologize. Actually I'd like it if," Neptune glanced away as she scratched her reddened cheek, "I'd like it if you asked for more of me…"

Noire looked back up to see Neptune being bashful. Her red cheeks caused Noire to feel all warm and giddy inside. "Then… you're okay if I ask for a kiss?"

"Yep!" Neptune chirped. "I'll give you a big fat kiss on the lips when I see ya."

"Can I ask for a date too?"

Neptune happily nodded, liking where this was going. "Uh huh! You can choose wherever you want to go!"

"T-Then can we also share a bed together?"

"Yeah, I could use some Noire cuddles too!" Neptune was really liking this more honest Noire. She could get used to this.

Noire cleared her throat and timidly asked, "T-Then can you help me m-masturbate too? I-I'd like you to watch…"

Neptune easily nodded, "Oh yeah! Most definitely! I'll help you masturbate for as much as you- wait what!?" Her eyes widened as her entire face turned bright red like a tomato when she registered Noire's words. Neptune felt like her heart just exploded in her chest and it wasn't unpleasant. She was a bit scared that she might've heard wrong.

"I'm ending the call!" The black CPU quickly announced as she reached for the cancel button.

"Wait, Noire! What did you just ask!? I didn't hear it prop...!"

The call ended and her screen disappeared. Noire sat there for a minute in complete silence until she could no longer keep her voice in. She buried her face in her hands and she squealed in embarrassment. "I can't believe I just asked that!" But she didn't regret it, in fact, she couldn't stop her lips from curling into a bright smile. She had never felt happier.

"Alright!" Abruptly standing up, she announced, "Let's do some work! I'm gonna make Planeptune prosper!" She needed to do something to distract herself otherwise she would be stuck squealing in embarrassment.

Leaving the living room, she made her way out to the hallway towards Neptune's office where Histoire was.

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Planeptune City**

**Date: August 26, 2019**

**Time: 5:56 P.M**

Vert quickly slammed the two buttons with her fingers as her other hand moved the joystick. She had her tongue stuck out at the corner of her lips as she glared at the screen. Doing a quick combo, she KOed her opponent.

Vert raised her arms in victory, "I win!"

Blanc stood up from her seat to look over the machine. "Rematch! I demand another rematch!"

"We've been playing Street Fighter for awhile now, why don't we try something else?" Vert suggested.

"Not until I beat your ass!" growled the white goddess.

Vert rolled her eyes. "Alright, one more rematch."

"This time for sure," she grumbled. Blanc sat back down as a new round started.

Rom and Ram were playing air hockey while Uni was busy on a shooting game. Uni made sure to get the top scores in every shooting game there was in this arcade. Once she was done, Uni took a break. She stretched her legs and arms as she went over to Blanc, only to see the word LOSER on her screen.

"Damn it!" Blanc raged as she slammed her fist against the console.

"Please refute from damaging the game, Blanc," voiced Vert as she stood up. "This place is still new, after all."

"I can't believe I didn't win a single round!"

Vert giggled, "Better off next time I suppose."

"Don't worry, I'm not good at those games either," Uni said.

"Whatever, how long have we been here anyway?" asked the White CPU as she tried to change the topic off of her epic losing streak.

"Let me see…" Vert pulled out her smartphone to check the time. "Quite awhile. I assume Noire would be done with her talk with Neptune by now."

"We should probably go back and take a look at her. I hope sis didn't fight with Neptune again on the call."

"Nonsense, I'm sure your sister's reconciled with Neptune this time," Vert assured.

"You better be right, because I'm sick of being nice to her," Blanc grumbled.

Vert chuckled, "You say that, but you actually enjoyed babying her, didn't you?"

Blanc blushed as she denied, "No way! She's so annoying when she's upset. She just keeps on yapping about how terrible of a goddess she is when in reality she's the best one out of all of us. What a bunch of bullshit!"

"Blanc, watch your language," Vert warned. "There are children reading this story."

Blanc and Uni all started at Vert with blank eyes. "..."

Vert tilted her head in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Since when did you break the fourth wall like Neptune?" Blanc questioned.

"Oh! Well she isn't here to do it herself, so I figured that I'd take it upon myself to do her role." Vert giggled.

"Uuuuuh, I don't think you should do that," voiced Uni. "Next thing we know, you would start dropping random references like Neptune too."

"Yeah, we don't need another doofus on the team," added Blanc.

"If you do say so," Vert sighed almost dramatically. And she enjoyed doing it too. At least now I understand why she does it so often.

"Let's head back to the basilicom then," Uni urged.

"Actually, why don't we all go eat first?" Vert suggested. "I do feel a bit peckish. We can ask Noire to join us as well."

"I guess I do feel a bit hungry…" Uni mumbled.

"Rom and Ram will be hungry for sure after running around and playing games for a while," Blanc voiced.

"Then it's all in agreement. I'll call Noire," said Vert as she clicked on Noire's number on her phone.

"Couldn't you just call her on your menu screen?" Blanc asked.

"I could, but my phone was out already," Vert answered as she waited for Noire to pick up.

Blanc and Uni waited until Noire answered the phone. Vert's face lit up when her call went through. Uni took this time to call for the twins as Blanc guided Vert out of the arcade. It sounded like Vert was asking how Noire's conversation with Neptune went. Blanc wanted to hear how it went too, but she'll have to wait and ask Vert after the call ended. The candidates were going through what games they played and what high score they got. Blanc wasn't that much interested, so she placed her attention on Planeptune's populace.

"She said she'll join us," Vert voiced out. "Oh this will be our first dinner together, minus Neptune and Nepgear of course."

"We should do this again, with those two added next time. It's sort of rare for all the CPUs to be gathered in one area," said Blanc.

"Please don't stay that," voiced Uni. "I feel like you're gonna trigger a flag or something."

"Oh Uni, I don't think people will try something with this many CPUs around, but you do make a point, Blanc," agreed Vert. "It is rare for us all to gather together in one area that's not business related."

"Now I'm worried about Lowee, since it's pretty under guarded right now…" mumbled the white goddess.

"You worry too much, Blanc," said Ram. "Mina has everything under control!"

"Y-Yeah, Miss Mina has it in… the bag," Rom smiled.

Vert lightly placed her hand on Blanc's shoulder and grinned. "Have faith in your oracle. They have served us for a very long time. They know how to handle things even better than us sometimes."

Blanc huffed, "You're right. Let's get this dinner over with, then I can go home. A day away from my nation probably has my desk trapped in piles of paperwork. And while I trust my oracle, Mina is a pretty slow worker."

Vert let out a giggle as they walked down the streets to meet up with Noire. Ram and Rom both began to talk trash about their oracle to Uni while the Lastation candidate gave praise to her oracle. The group was getting looks from many citizens, since it's rare to see that many CPUs gathered, but none of them bothered to interrupt what the CPUs were doing. After all, there wasn't anything that needed their attention at that moment.

Plus it was nice to see them being friends with each other.

**Lowee, Gamindustri**

**Place: Lowee City**

**Date: August 26, 2019**

**Time: 9:36 P.M**

Out in the dark sky, White Heart and her two younger sisters flew past Lowee's Southern borders towards their home. Flying back from Planeptune was tiring since it was the nation furthest away from their home, being the furthest South of all of the nations.

The youngest White Sister let out a yawn. "Man, I'm tired."

"Stay awake, Ram," said White Heart. "We're almost home."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," White Sister groaned.

"B-Blanc… I-I think I might be seeing things… but I think I see smoke coming from the city…" said the blue-haired candidate.

_Smoke? How can you even see smoke in this darkness?_White Heart squinted her eyes, seeing her city up ahead. She let out a gasp when she realized that the glowing from her city wasn't city lights, but burning buildings. Something was wrong.

"We're speeding up!" White Heart yelled as a white platform formed beneath her feet.

The candidates followed her lead and they all launched off, speeding towards their city. When they reached the edge of their capital, they saw monsters roaming, dead bodies scattered, and buildings collapsing around.

"W-What happened?" asked the older White Sister.

"I don't know, but go help the citizens. Some may be trapped under the debris. Lead them out of the city!" ordered White Heart.

The White Sisters nodded and got to work, flying in separate directions to help as many people as possible. White Heart gritted her teeth as she flew towards her Basilicom, hoping to get a run down of the situation. While flying, White Heart suddenly felt a burning sensation against her back and a loud explosion could be heard. She felt her wings shattered as she descended out of the sky and crashed to the ground, creating a small crater.

White Heart groaned in pain when she sat up. "Ouch…" She rubbed her head as she lightly shook her head to clear her blurred vision.

"Ahahahahahaha! I hit her! I hit her! My aim is top notch!"

White Heart growled as she snapped her head up to see who had attacked her. She didn't recognize the person, but she recognized the outfit, mechanical wings and all. The person that attacked White Heart was a tall woman with a pair of striped horns in her light blue hair. She wore a black and blue bodysuit similar to Green Heart's, and her endowed chest ticked her off.

"You sure took your time, White Heart. I got so bored of waiting that I decided to attack your city instead." The mysterious person said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Who the frick are you!?" White Heart demanded, though deep-down she dreaded the answer.

"Who? Me?" Her blue eyes narrowed as her lips curled into a wide grin. "I'm the CPU of Chaos."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Here we go! Finally! We finally reached some actual action scenes! This is the top of the rollercoaster and it's going down fast, it ain't stoping now! Make sure your safety belts are on because you're all in for a ride! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**

**So I'm not dead... Where have I been? ****(-_ - lll) **

**Well... I had finals. Then the Coronavirus went out of control. My spring break started with chaos and I'm stuck at my college. My school have closed down but they haven't closed down the dorms, which is good for me. My break started pretty stressful but I have been managing. I've been doing some reading and finally some writing so I was able to finished this chapter. Yay!**

**Anyways, this coronavirus is no joke. I'm am literally freaking out and luckily it's not that bad on my end, but god I'm scared. People, please disinfect everything and I mean everything. Make sure you wash your hands THROUGHLY! And keep yourself safe. I'm literally paranoid now and I've been washing my hands consistently. I'm sure this will be over sometime in the summer, but until then keep good care of yourself. Taking good care of yourself is also taking care of others. Pray to the goddesses for their divine protection against this virus!**

**Now let's start the chapter!**

* * *

**Lowee, Gamindustri**

**Place: Lowee City**

**Date: August 26, 2019**

**Time: 11:24 P.M**

White Heart swung her hammer at the other CPU, only to be blocked by her long staff. The CPU then twirled around and tornado kicked White Heart, knocking her aside. White Heart quickly recovered herself and rushed at her opponent with her weapon overhead. The other CPU yawned as she smiled, waiting for the other goddess.

White Heart growled, hating how the other CPU was looking down on her. "Take this! Getter Ravine!" She swung her hammer down, but the foreign CPU held her hand up and stopped the attack, shocking the white goddess, "Wha-!"

The CPU then thrust her staff at White Heart's abdomen like a spear, knocking the wind out of her. White Heart hovered back as she held her stomach in agony. The other goddess then swung her staff and summoned out a bolt of lightning towards Lowee's CPU, electrocuting her. White Heart screamed as she felt her body being burned. Once the lightning passed through her, she fell to the ground.

"Hahahahaha! The mighty White Heart, down for the count!"

White Heart sat up and glared at the blue CPU in the air.

"I was so scared of you, but now with this power." She grinned as lightning flashed behind her. "I shall rid the CPUs from this world!"

"Tch!" White Heart spat out some blood and yelled, "Aren't you a CPU!? Pretty ironic that you want to rid this world of CPUs when you're one yourself!"

The other goddess frowned. "CPUs shouldn't exist in this world. Our existence was a mistake!" She held up her staff and waved it around. Dark swirling clouds formed above her and spread through the city, covering the starry sky with nothing but darkness. "That's why I'll start by destroying your source of power!" She swung her staff down and lightning rained down from the dark clouds striking the roads and buildings. People ran in terror as they tried to shelter themselves from the danger.

"No! Stop!" White Heart leaped into the air and attacked the other CPU. "You have harmed them more than enough!"

The blue goddess leaned back, avoiding the attack. She then swung her staff like a bat and smacked White Heart against the head. The white goddess moved back as she shook her head, trying to regain her focus. The other CPU chuckled as she summoned more lightning from the sky. The lightning passed through White Heart, giving her a terrible shock. The goddess screamed in agony and descended to the ground again.

The other CPU laughed as she created more chaos. "Yes! I'm doing it! I'm doing it! I'm beating a CPU!"

White Heart shakingly stood up, only to drop back down to her knees. She can't be defeated here, her people need her. _Come on! Get up! Get up!_ White Heart forced herself to stand and fight.

"Stay down, White Heart. I'll give you a painless death if you stay still," she chuckled.

"You sure have a big mouth," growled the White CPU.

"Like you're one to talk! You used to push me around! But look at me now! This is what it's like to be powerful! Hahahaha!"

White Heart gritted her teeth. She could see from the other CPU's eyes that she was a crazy psychopath. She can't let this CPU go loose on Gamindustri. She has to take care of her here and now.

"You shall be the second CPU to disappear from this world! I am this much closer to freeing the people! With this power, I can destroy all you CPUs!"

"I really hate how you are singing the same tune as that damn rebellion group," White Heart growled.

She blinked and smiled, "Oh! You're talking about my Citizens group? They have been doing a good job, no? I'm quite surprised myself at how much my group has grown."

White Heart questioned, "Your group?"

She chuckled, "Well, I am the leader of it after all."

The white goddess stared at the CPU in front and she soon made the shocking connection. "Rei Ryghts!?"

"Bingo! That's right! It is I, Rei Ryghts, to the rescue!" She opened her arms as if to welcome the world. "I shall free this cursed world from the ruling of CPUs!"

"That's bullshit!" White Heart cursed. "There's no way Rei Ryghts is a goddess! She's human!"

"Nuh uh! It's all me, girl," said Rei. "I have the power of a goddess, just like you! Now you'll have to take me seriously. Come at me with your Quartet's weapon at full force!"

White Heart gripped her hammer as she got ready to launch off the ground. "You asked for it!" She pushed off the ground and sped towards Rei with her hammer overhead. "Take this!"

Rei blocked the hammer with her long staff. She then leaned in and grabbed onto the hammer's hilt and swung White Heart away. Rei grinned and chased after the flung CPU. White Heart quickly used her weapon as a shield as Rei swung her staff, hard. White Heart grunted as the force of the attack send her back. She needed space or she'll be stuck in defense mode.

White Heart flew away to get some distance, but the other CPU chased after her. The two flew in circles, looking like streaks of blue and white lights zooming around and clashing in the dark sky. Rei was always flying above her and White Heart was stuck in defensive mode for most of the clash. She could never get the upper hand against the other CPU and it was pissing White Heart off.

"What's wrong _White Heart__?_ Why are you always avoiding and blocking my attacks!?" Rei grinned as she appeared above White Heart again. She whipped her staff down and White Heart blocked it, but she was pushed down to the ground by the force of the swing. Rei hovered in the sky as she laughed, "The Great White Heart unable to fight back!? Ahahahahaha!"

White Heart stood back up as she groaned. "Fuck this…"

"Let me make it rain for you!" Rei swung her staff and multiple lightning bolts flashed and rained down from the sky.

White Heart's eyes widened in horror when the lighting broke through building tops, set flames to the trees and created small craters on the roads. "Stop ruining my nation!"

"Come and stop me!" Rei challenged.

White Heart flew directly at the CPU with eyes filled with flames of hatred. Rei chuckled as she expected the white goddess to come straight at her. She was gonna make White Heart regret ever getting in her way. She planned to give White Heart a painful death.

**Lowee, Gamindustri**

**Place: Lowee City**

**Date: August 27, 2019**

**Time: 1:24 A.M**

The White Sisters managed to guide most of the people out of the burning city. They told everyone to stay calm and stay together. The two candidates looked back at the city covered in flames wondering if their older sister was alright.

"I hope Blanc is okay…" said the older White Sister

"Lady Blanc will do what she can to save Lowee," said the oracle.

"Mina is right, Rom. She's fine. You know how tough Blanc is," said the other White Sister.

"Yeah…" The blue-haired candidate twiddled her fingers in worriment.

"I am just as worried as you are, Rom." Mina looked down at her hands to see the dimly lit crystal in the shape of a power button. _The Share Crystal is dull…_ Mina closed her hands around the crystal and pulled in close to her chest. "All we can do it have faith in her."

"As you can see, the beautiful city of Lowee is now lit in flames."

"Huh?" Both White Sisters turned their heads to a reporter with his camera crew.

"This all happened because of the CPU! If they weren't here, then we wouldn't have been attacked like this! That said, CPUs are not fit to rule us!"

"Why that little-!"

"Ram, don't do anything rash."

"But he's talking trash about us, Rom! I can't just let that slide when Blanc is risking her life for these people! Those people with the Citizens group don't deserve or divine protection!"

"But it's not our right to force them under our rule," said the older White Sister.

"Rom is right," said Mina. "Lady Blanc wouldn't want people to have faith in her by force."

"But-!"

Suddenly a loud crash was heard and the White Sisters saw White Heart lying on the ground with bruises and burn marks. All the citizens began to huddle in fear at the condition of their goddess. They haven't seen anyone take down White Heart before and it was starting to frighten them.

"That all you got!? Ahahahahaha!"

The pink-haired candidate looked up to see the other goddess. "Stop bullying, big sis, you big meany!"

"Huh?" Rei looked towards the CPU candidates to see the citizens of Lowee all huddled together. "Would you look at that?" She let out a wicked grin. "All of the people in a single area. A perfect way to get rid of your shares…"

"Don't… Don't you _dare_ think about it!"

Rei looked down to see White Heart getting back up with her weapon. "Still got some fight left in you, huh?"

"I won't let you harm them!" White Heart claimed.

"Touch them or not, I don't need to harm them," said Rei. "Just a few words will rile them up!" Rei cleared her throat and announced, "Look, citizens of Lowee! This is the real power of a CPU! We will cause destruction to you all! CPUs will never protect you! We only want you for power!"

The citizens began to whisper as fear crept into their hearts. They began to lose faith in their goddess, no, all the goddesses on Gamindustri. They began to believe that it would be best to not have a CPU ruling over them.

"Maybe those people in the rebellion group were right…"

"Yeah, just look at our home."

"CPUs shouldn't exist after all."

"See! I told you CPUs were bad!"

The oracle couldn't believe her ears. Looking down, she could see the Share Crystal quickly losing its shine. She must do something, and fast. "Stop! All of you! Lady Blanc has protected us for the longest of times! How can you all just say that now!?"

"Do you not see our city!? It's in flames! And it's all because of those CPUs!"

"They should just leave us alone! We don't need you, White Heart!"

"Yeah! Leave us alone! Get out of here!"

"You're only causing us trouble!"

Mina was taken aback by the people. "How can this be? Lady Blanc is risking her life for us as we speak…"

"T-They won't listen…" whimpered the older White Sister.

"H-Hey! What's going on!?" The younger White Sister's transformation gave out and she was back to her base form. Ram turned to the other White Sister to see her glowing.

"M-Me too?!" Rom lost her HDD as well.

Mina looked down at the crystal in her hands to see it producing a dim glow. "There are not enough shares to power all three CPUs… You lost your HDD because of this. If this situation doesn't get solved soon then…" Mina snapped her head to White Heart who was still on the ground.

"Leave Lowee! We don't want you, CPUs!"

The people began to pick up snow and started to throw them at the candidates. Rom and Ram covered their faces to protect themselves. Mina wrapped her arms around the candidates to protect them from being bombarded with snowballs.

Rei laughed as she watched the people of Lowee turn on their goddesses. "This is so much fun to watch! Ahahahahaha! Turned by your own people! Hilarious!"

White Heart materialized her wings and launched towards her opponent. She swung her hammer, but Rei easily stopped her attack with a swing of her staff. "Still fighting, I see?" She frowned as she raised her staff. "Your people have abandoned you, why don't you just stop?" Rei swung her staff down hard. White Heart blocked it with her hammer, but Rei then turned her body and slammed her leg against her waist.

White Heart yelped as she was knocked aside and then a bolt of lightning struck down on her. White Heart dropped down and crashed. Her body felt tired and numb. She wasn't sure if she could fight anymore. She was losing so many shares. Never have her body strained so much just to keep herself in her goddess form.

Slowly sitting up, she turned to look at her sisters and her people. Mina and the twins were trying to calm the riled up people, but it wasn't working. Her people were angry, sad and scared. Seeing them like this, White Heart knew she can't give up yet. Even if she's not wanted, she must protect her people.

White Heart coughed out some blood as she shakingly stood up. She wiped the blood from her lips and glared at the CPU in the sky.

"Why do you still defend them? Your people no longer wants you!" Rei screamed.

"I don't care. They are still Lowee's citizens and I will stand again to protect them no matter how beaten up I am," White Heart forced out.

"Protect them?" Rei scoffed, "Pfft, you never protected them. You use them for your own benefit! I know how you CPUs are. You only care about your shares!"

"So what if I only care about shares! My shares are what gives me the power to protect my nation!" White Heart claimed.

"You abuse your power! You use violence to keep your people in check! You force them to follow you! So I will be their savior and free them from your evil clutches! I shall do this world a favor and destroy you! I will stop your violent ways!"

White Heart gritted her teeth as she clenched her hands. "You think I like using violence… You think I like being the bad guy…?"

"Huh? What was that? I can't hear you over my victory!" Rei laughed.

"You think I like being violent!?" White Heart yelled at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to go quiet. "You think I like being seen as the most ruthless CPU on Gamindustri!?"

Mina turned to see White Heart quivering. She then noticed that the snowballs were no longer being thrown at them or the candidates. The people began to lower their arms. They were still conflicted and upset, their faith in their goddess has wavered, but they calmly listened to White Heart's words.

"You think I liked forcing my own people out of their homes because of your stupid little rebellion group!? Well, I don't! But if it's to protect my nation and my people from your toxic methods, then I'll gladly step up and be the villain!"

"Oh!" Rei smirked, "So you admit that you are a bad CPU?"

"Yeah, I'll admit it," White Heart growled. "I am a terrible CPU and these people deserve so much better, but guess what? Fuck what they want! I may not be the best goddess, but I will do my job and protect them whether they like it or not!"

"Lady Blanc…" Mina knew Blanc had it tough. People say good things about White Heart, but there were also bad things. To the people, White Heart was like a double-edged sword. While having protection, they had to put up with her anger issues as well.

"They can throw shit at me as much as they want. They can trash talk about me as much as they want. But as Lowee's current CPU, I refuse to leave these people unprotected! I will fight whatever and whoever if it means to keep them safe! They don't have to believe in me! They don't have to follow me! But they are the people of Lowee and I will keep them safe no matter what the cost!"

White Heart's words have touched the people's hearts. Their anger has been quelled, and shame has overcome them to ever think that their goddess would purposely cause harm to them. Mina looked down and she could see the Share Crystal in her hand glowing just a bit brighter.

"On these soils that I stand, I vow to fight you to the bitter end, Rei Ryghts!" White Heart shouted.

"Then you shall die!" Rei raised her staff and lightning zapped down, forming a ball of electricity above her.

White Heart spread her arms, ready to take the attack head on. "I am Lowee's CPU and I will not let you harm my citizens as long as I stand here!"

"Blanc! No, get away!" Ram screamed, trying to get to her older sister.

"You mustn't!" Mina clung onto both Ram and Rom to keep them away from harm's way.

"Don't die, Blanc!" cried Rom as she reached her arms out.

White Heart glanced back and softly smiled as a single tear fell from her left eye. "Lead our people, Ram, Rom. I know you'll do great."

"NO! Blanc, you can't do this!" Ram cried out. "I'm not ready! You promised to stay with us!"

Rom whimpered and sniffled, "Run away, p-please, run away, Blanc…"

"Mina…"

Mina looked straight into White Heart's eyes. "Lady Blanc…" She could feel her eyes tearing up.

"Take care of them for me…"

"DIE!" Rei swung her staff down and the giant ball of electricity began to descend down.

"NOOOOO!" Ram screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that this was all just a dream.

White Heart screwed her eyes shut as the attack hit her full force. The ground broke away as the white goddess was engulfed by the ball of lightning. The people were all blown to the ground and Mina pushed the candidates to the ground to lighten the damage from the shockwave of the attack. And when the attack died down, White Heart was no longer standing.

Ram and Rom never stopped looking at the lump of burnt flesh in the small crater. Their eyes were wide open as tears streamed down their cheeks. Their brains could not process the sight and condition of their elder sister. It was as if someone has fried their internal system. But as reality came back to them, the two candidates broke down and all Mina could do was hold them tightly as they screamed.

"BLAAAAAAANC!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Don't get mad. It's not that bad... (-_ - lll)**

**Okay, maybe it's bad, but don't worry! It'll be okay... hopefully... **

**What a great chapter to come back on, right? ( lll)**

**Still mad? Okay, I'll um... see ya'll next time? **

**If I don't die from the coronavirus that is. Hehe... hehe... **

**It's not like I want to hurt Blanc, okay?! It's for development! Development! You need to make sacrifices for the greater good! And Blanc just happened to be that sacrifice to get the snowball moving! Please forgive me!**

**Oh! I also got Grammarly and, my gods, it was such a big help in correcting this chapter. I had so many grammar mistakes in that I missed. Grammarly saved my life! And no, I'm not being sponsored by it but I highly recommend it if you have spelling and grammar problems. It's like having a editor on your computer. Even my English professor recommended it. She literally won't read our Essays if we don't run it through grammarly first. So if you are writers as well, you should try out Grammarly. Though I'm sure many of you already heard of it.**

**-Shiena**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**

**I am so stressed from work! Everyday hav been nothing but assignments! My hand hurts from all the drawing I have to do! So I took a tiny break once in a while to write. I have been putting this chapter off, it's probably the longest time I've put off. Sorry, you all have been waiting haven't you? But I didn't forget about this story. So don't worry, I ****don't plan on leaving you hanging.**

* * *

**Leanbox, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 28, 2019**

**Time: 8:24 A.M**

"Sister Vert!"

The door to Vert's room suddenly slammed open and the oracle of Leanbox entered the room to find the goddess sitting on the floor sleeping with her TV on and a controller in her hands. The oracle quickly went to the CPU's side and shook her awake.

"Sister Vert! This is urgent!"

"C-Chika, please! Stop, I'm awake!" Vert announced.

"Terribly sorry, my dearest." Chika stopped and stepped back as Vert got off the floor.

"Seems like I've fallen asleep while playing games last night." She yawned and stretched as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sister Vert, we have a problem," said the green-haired oracle.

"Problem?" Very stood up straight as she got serious. "What is it?"

"Y-You should come see for yourself." Chika sadly voided.

Vert was pretty confused. Chika have never acted in such dismay before. The goddess let her oracle guide her out of her room to the source of the problem. Vert had predicted that this might have something to do with the Citizen's group, but she didn't predict this. When coming out of the basilicom, Vert was presented with a large group of Lowee citizens who looked exhausted and bruised. The citizens of Leanbox have formed a crowd around them with worried looks. This scene was causing a small panic for her people.

"Chika, what is going on?" Vert demanded.

"Please, allow me to explain," said a blue-haired girl, stepping up from the crowd.

"You are… I believe you are Blanc's oracle, no?" asked the goddess.

Mina nodded and she fixed her glasses. "Indeed I am. I shall ex-"

"V-Vert…"

Vert's eyes widened at the condition of Rom and Ram. "Rom! Ram! What happened to you!?"

Both Rom and Ram had hollow puffy eyes. Their cheeks were red and cracked, covered in dirt. It looked as if they had cried all night. Whatever happened, Vert can assume it was very serious.

The two candidates began to tear up again. They ran to the older goddess and cried. Vert lowered herself, and wrapped her arms around the candidates, hoping to give them some comfort.

"It's okay, everything is okay now," whispered Vert. "Where is Blanc?"

Hearing Blanc's name caused the candidates to cry even harder. Vert noticed that Mina had tears in her eyes. Glancing to the people of Lowee, Vert could see them lowering their heads as their tears silently fell. Something was very wrong.

"Mina, where is Blanc? I'd like to speak with her," said Vert.

"L-Lady… Lady Blanc is…" Mina bit her lip and turned to the crowd. "Please bring her forward.

Two beaten up Lowee soldiers came forward with what seems to be a makeshift stretcher from blankets and branches. On the stretcher was a body wrapped up in white bandages from head to toe. Vert couldn't recognize who the person was.

"Who is that? Why are they wrapped up like a mummy?" Vert questioned.

"T-This…" Mina took a deep breath and answered, "This is Lady Blanc."

Vert's eyes widened as she gasped, "What!?"

The mood in the crowd shifted as the people silently cried. Some covered their mouths and others covered their eyes, but they all had tears falling. Rom and Ram pressed themselves closer to Vert as they wailed.

"We did everything we could to rescue Lady Blanc, but with our city in flames, we don't have the medical to help her," claimed Mina.

Vert turned to her oracle and ordered, "Chika, guide these two gentlemen to the hospital in the basilicom. Get our best doctors we have to treat Blanc. Then order some of our staff to fix up a place to house these people. They must have gone through a lot."

"But with this many people, I'm not sure if we can-!"

"You will find a way to shelter these people! I refuse to kick these people out of Leanbox to the wild where monsters could hunt them. Set up a refugee camp in a park or something but I am putting them under my divine protection as of now, understand?!"

"Yes, Lady Vert." Chika saluted and turned to ask the Lowee soldiers that were carrying Blanc to follow her.

Vert slowly stood up, but the two candidates didn't let her go. She didn't mind, knowing that Rom and Ram must have been scared. She looked at Mina and asked, "Is it alright if we leave the people out here for awhile until we have a place for them?"

Mina bowed her head as she said, "You are generous enough to help our goddess, we are all in your debt. I'm sure it's hard to have the entire population of Lowee to be in your nation, I am truly grateful for you letting us in."

"Of course, Blanc would be quite upset if I turned you away, but I'd like for you to explain as to what has happened."

"Most definitely."

Vert looked down and patted both Rom and Ram's head. "Girls, you must be tired. You did an amazing job leading your people here. I'm sure Blanc is very proud of you two."

Rom glanced up and whimpered, "B-Blanc protected us…"

Ram looked up and voiced, "W-We couldn't do anything…" She clenched onto Vert's green dress and grumbled, "I hate how useless I was. I-I… I just stood there and watched… I couldn't… I couldn't-!"

"Hush there, it's okay," Vert assured. "I'm sure Blanc understood."

"W-We're CPUs too and we…" Rom sniffled. "We couldn't help our big sister…"

Vert gently smiled. She activated her HDD, catching the candidates off guard. With this much strength, Green Heart was able to pick up the girls in each arm. "Dry those tears of yours," said Green Heart. "Blanc would worry if you keep crying like this. You don't want her to worry, right?"

Ram sniffled and wiped her eyes as she shook her head. "No…"

"Then smile. Blanc would want that from you two."

Rom forced out a smile, "O-Okay…"

"There's no need to force yourself to be happy, young ones. I know seeing your sister in that condition was heartbreaking, but you must have faith in her."

The two candidates nodded their heads. They knew Green Heart wanted to cheer them up, but their hearts were still hurting from the fact their sister ended up like that.

"I'm gonna bring you two to one of the guest rooms, so rest up. Mina, please meet me in my office after you have talked to your people."

Mina bowed her head. "Yes, Lady Vert."

Green Heart carried the candidates into the basilicom. She may be calm, but deep inside, she was panicking. If something could beat Blanc to that extent, then she'll have to buff up her military to fight off whatever it was that went against the white CPU. After her conversation with Lowee's oracle, she'll have to inform Noire as well.

**Lastation, Gamindustri**

**Place: Northern Border**

**Date: August 28, 2019**

**Time: 9:53 A.M**

"I come back to see how it's going and an entire nation was ruined. Man that's amazing!"

"Why, thank you, Croire. I'm glad that you are able to see my achievements and record them down," said Rei.

"So what's next?" Croire asked. "I'm itching to record more of your schemes."

Rei smirked as she stood on the border between Lowee and Lastation. She had planned to go after the CPU Candidates of Lowee, but she decided to go after the big fish first. With White Heart out of the way, the citizens of Lowee are free to do what they want. Her next plan was to get Black Heart.

Seeing that Black Heart was also powerful, she needed to weaken her somehow. So why not attack her nation like she did with Lowee. It did wonders in her battle against the white goddess. If she could get the people of Lastation to lose faith in the black CPU, then it would be easy to kill.

"Hey. You gonna tell me your plan or are you gonna continue to just creepily smile like a psychopath?"

"Patients Croire, I'm forming my next plan as we speak." She smirked as her eyes stared off into the Land of Black Regality.

**Leanbox, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 28, 2019**

**Time: 10:11 A.M**

After putting Rom and Ram to bed, Vert made her way back to her office where Mina was already waiting with Chika. The poor oracle was sitting on the sofa with a green blanket around her shoulders and a cup of warm tea in her hands. Chika has been by her side comforting her until Vert's arrival.

Vert sat down across from Mina and Chika, getting ready for the report. "Please explain what happen in Lowee."

Mina placed down her cup on the glass table and twiddled her fingers. "It happened two nights ago, when Lady Blanc, Rom and Ram were all still in Planeptune. The attack came out of nowhere, we were all unprepared."

"Two nights ago? You traveled here from two nights ago!?" Vert asked.

"Yes. It was hard to travel on foot in a large group, but we were all able to make it out of Lowee alive. It was hard, with the entire nation being attacked."

"Do you know what the attacker was?" Chika asked. "For Lady Blanc to be that injured it has to be a really powerful monster."

Mina shook her head and corrected, "It wasn't a monster. It was another CPU."

"What?!" Chika gasped.

Vert narrowed her eyes, "Another CPU? I've never heard of a fifth CPU on Gamindustri."

"She has been with us all this time, but we never expected her to be a goddess," said Mina, who had her eyes down.

"Who is this goddess you speak of?" Vert asked.

Mina looked up and stared into Vert's blue eyes. "It's Rei Ryght."

Vert's eyes widened as disbelief came over her. "Rei Ryghts…?"

"That's impossible!" Chika exclaimed. "There is no possible way for that heretic to be a goddess! Who in their right mind would put their faith in someone like her!"

"The Citizens group," stated the goddess. "It would make sense if it were the members of the Citizens group. That would also explain how Blanc could end up like this. Only another CPU could have the power to leave another goddess at the doors of death."

"Yes. When Lady Blanc was defeated, Rei then came after Rom and Ram. Those two wouldn't leave until they saved Lady Blanc. The people began to put their faith back in the goddesses, so Rom and Ram were able to access their HDD again."

"Again?" Vert questioned. "Did the people lose faith in them?"

Mina nodded. "Yes. Rei used her battle against White Heart to deter the people's faith in White Heart. The shares dropped so low that Rom and Ram lost their transformation as goddesses."

"So that's how Blanc was defeated. She didn't have enough shares to go on," concluded the green goddess.

"Yes. Being weak already from the rapid decline in shares, Lady Blanc still stood against Rei and met her end. It was heartbreaking for the twins. So after Lady Blanc's defeat, Rom and Ram held off Rei, while the people and I carried Lady Blanc away. We barely managed to escape," explained Mina.

"It surprises me that those two were able to handle Rei after what happened to Lady Blanc," voiced Chika.

"Rom and Ram focused on their defense rather than their offense. Rei continued to throw attacks, but their magic barrier was able to hold. Once we secured Lady Blanc, we all ran with our tails between our legs. We were lucky enough that she didn't chase after us. I guess we weren't worth her time, but she continued to destroy the nation by setting the minor villages and towns to flames. The entire population of Lowee had to flee."

"Letting the people go after going through the trouble of defeating Blanc. I assume she's going after the big fish," said Vert. "Her next attack would either be against me or Noire."

Chika stood up and announced, "I shall send a notice to our military to strengthen the borders. I won't let Rei Ryghts take a single step on Leanbox."

Vert agreed, "Please do. With Lowee's populace added, we have more people to protect."

"Yes, Lady Vert!" Chika bowed and hurriedly left the office.

Vert turned back to Mina and asked, "I know this is hard. Recalling those memories…"

The oracle slowly shook her head. "No. I don't want the same faith that happened to Lowee happen to others."

"Then are you able to describe Rei's abilities as a goddess? How she looked? Her use of weapons?"

"Rei Ryghts wasn't the same when she was in her human form. She became more aggressive in her goddess form. More so than White Heart." Mina reached into her pocket and pulled out a floating crystal in the shape of a power button.

Vert gasped seeing the dim lighting from the crystal. It was pitch black, no wonder Blanc wasn't healing properly. "Is that…"

"Lowee's Share Crystal," Mina said.

"It's so dull…" Vert murmured with horror.

"After escaping Rei, the people's faith began to diminish even though they wished for Lady Blanc's recovery."

"Please tell me more about Rei Ryghts as a goddess."

"Yes, I'll tell you as much as I can…" Mina pulled the Share Crystal close to her chest and stated, "so that Rei Ryghts can be stopped."

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 28, 2019**

**Time: 1:39 P.M**

Noire and Histoire worked in Neptune's office until they had gotten a call from Leanbox. They have been informed of the situation Lowee has gotten into. They were shocked to hear that Rei Ryghts was the one behind the defeat of Blanc. They couldn't believe the information Vert had just told them.

"Rei Ryghts is a goddess!? Noire exclaimed. "You sure this isn't a mistake?"

"Hard to believe, yes, but that's what Lowee's oracle told me. Blanc is currently in no condition to speak or move. I'm quite worried for her."

"How are her shares?" Histoire asked.

"Low," Vert answered. "Very low. Even though her people are wishing for Blanc's revival, her Share Crystal is very dim."

"The people of Lowee must be shaken. They are in shock that they don't know what or who to put their faith in. Even if they believed in Blanc, their hearts weren't in it. They are in disbelief and sorrow. Give them a few days or weeks until they have settled. Then they should be able to direct their faith fully towards Blanc. That will help her heal."

"I do hope you are right, Histoire. Blanc doesn't look very good. I have checked up on her condition and her body is completely burnt from head to toe. It's a gruesome sight. I couldn't imagine how Rom or Ram felt when they saw their sister like that," said Vert.

"Speaking of Rom and Ram, how are they?" Noire questioned.

"They are asleep in one of the guest rooms," answered the green CPU. "They have been crying for most of the night. They haven't slept and that goes for their oracle and their people."

"We're gonna have to do something about this," announced Noire. "Rei is still out there, so we can't let our guard down. If she is planning on getting rid of CPUs from this world, then she might come for one of us next."

"Yes, my thoughts exactly. I have already built up more security around my boulders. I now have both my people and Blanc's people to worry about."

"Will your nation be alright, holding that many people? Shall I send some supplies over?" Noire asked.

"No, it is alright. I've got it covered."

"Alright, but if you ever need help, please give me a call."

Vert smiled, "Thank you, Noire, though…" Her smile quickly dropped as a concerned look took over her expression, "Will Uni be alright? You are currently in Planeptune, so isn't Lastation an easy target right now?"

Noire's face turned pale when Vert mentioned her nation and sister. "Why would Rei go after Lastation if I'm in Planeptune. Wouldn't she just come directly for me?"

"From Mina's story, Rei attacked Lowee when Blanc was coming back from Planeptune," said Vert. "That gave Blanc the disadvantage when her shares dropped. I just don't want the same fate happening to you."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine. Uni will contact me if anything goes wrong."

"Please do be safe. I don't need another one of my friends falling," said Vert.

"Stay safe too, Vert," Noire returned. She ended the call with Leanbox's CPU and slumped back against the chair.

"This has really gone out of hand," said Histoire.

"It has…" Noire's eyebrows furrowed as anxiety played at her heart. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her screen back up and began to call her younger sister. She patiently waited, but no one answered. Noire bit her lower lip and tried again.

"Worried about Uni?" Histoire asked.

"Of course." Noire groaned when Uni didn't answer again. "I really hope what Vert said isn't true. I don't need Uni becoming a victim to Rei. She's only been in this world for a year."

"Shall we try contacting your oracle instead," Histoire suggested.

Noire went with the tome's suggestion and pulled out her phone from her inventory. She clicked on her oracle's number and placed the phone near her ear, hearing the ring.

**Lastation, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 28, 2019**

**Time: 2:03 P.M**

Black Sister stood on the basilicom's balcony and aimed her gun at the other blue CPU in the sky. She fired many times, but the other goddess always deflected her bullets.

Black Sister clicked her tongue in frustration as the city of Lastation was lit to flames by showers of lightning bolts. She narrowed her green eyes as she fired her rifle once again, only to miss.

"I can't bring her down!" Black Sister growled.

"Lady Uni! Our military has evacuated the people from the city," announced the oracle.

"Thanks, Kei! Now, you get out of here too!" Black Sister summoned out her black wings, getting ready to fly. "I'll try to kick that nasty goddess out of Lastation."

"Lady Uni, she is much too strong! You won't stand a chance!"

"Then what do you want me to do!" Black Sister snapped. "I can't abandon my sister's nation! I can't let her down!"

"You know Lady Noire wouldn't want you risking your life," stated Kei.

"But-!"

Black Sister's counter was interrupted by a loud ring. Kei pulled out her phone to see that it was a call from her goddess. She quickly answered, needing her help at this time.

"Lady Noire! How happy am I to hear from you! We are in dire need of help! Lastation is-"

"Kei, calm down," voiced Noire. "I didn't want to believe it, but I guess Rei did attack Lastation next."

"You seem like you know what's going on, Lady Noire."

"I do, but I'll explain later. Give me a status report on the conditions of Lastation right now," Noire ordered.

"We've already evacuated the citizens from the city. Currently our enemy is raining lightning onto our city, setting the trees and buildings to flames."

"Tch, we have no choice but to leave. I'm sending Planeptune carriers to evacuate everyone from the nation."

"Are you giving the orders to abandon our home base?" Kei asked.

"...I am," Noire sternly stated.

Kei turned to Black Sister and announced, "I have permission from the goddess to evacuate from the nation!"

"What!?" Black Sister shrieked. "Give me that!" She grabbed onto Kei's home and spoke through. "Sis! Are you really giving us orders to abandon our home!?"

"Yes, Uni. I am."

"But Noire! I can do this! I can force her out! Please!" Black Sister pleaded.

"I won't let you. I don't want you getting hurt. And think of our people. A nation can always be fixed but once a life is lost, we can't fix that. I don't want to lose you, Uni."

Black Sister gritted her teeth. "B-But…"

"Please, Uni. Please understand that a CPU needs to know when they have lost and that their opponent is out of your league."

Black Sister hated this. She hated how she couldn't protect her own home. "Kei! Send out the order to evacuate everyone from the nation. No one will be left behind in this city!"

Kei saluted. "Yes, Lady Uni!" The oracle left the office to give the orders to the rest of the military.

"I'm proud of you, Uni," Noire said through the phone.

Black Sister didn't say anything back as she canceled the call. She looked towards the goddess in the sky who was laughing and glowered. She swore to take back Lastation with Noire when the time comes, but now she has to escape from her own home. What irony is this!?

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 28, 2019**

**Time: 2:36 P.M**

Noire slumped back against her cushioned chair and huffed. She had just gotten off her call with Kei and Uni. She felt a bitter taste in the back of her throat at the thought of abandoning her nation. All her hard work was being burned down to the ground by Rei Ryghts. She so badly wanted to rush over to Lastation and fight for her nation, but she knew what would happen. She will be beaten. If White Heart wasn't able to stop her then Noire wouldn't either. Not without a plan. With every second that ticked by, Noire could feel her shares dropping. This was terrible.

"Noire," Histoire called out. "I have just sent five Planeptune rescue carriers to Lastation borders."

"Thank you, Histoire."

"I have also told Lenna to organize the refugee camp for your citizens in Haneda City like you asked."

"Thank you for that too. I want to keep my citizens out of harm's way," said Noire. "And also, increase the security around the nation's borders. With Lastation down, it's predictable to see which CPU Rei is after next."

Histoire nodded. Planeptune will likely be the next place for battle."

"I didn't want to bring any trouble to Planeptune, but it seems like I did anyway. I'm so sorry, Histoire."

"Please, I do not blame you for this," said the fairy. "For now, we need to warn the people for what's to come."

"It's also best to evacuate the people from Planeptune city as well."

"I will do that as well."

Noire sighed as she could feel a headache coming in. She then jerked when she felt a certain weight on her head. She reached up to feel nothing, but the pressure was still there. It was like a soft pat that told her everything was gonna be alright. With confusion plastered on her face Noire looked around. There was a soft presence near her. A presence that was alien, yet familiar. It always stayed by the corner of the office, but now it felt like it was right next to her.

Histoire noticed how Noire was acting and asked, "Noire, are you alright?"

"Umm…" Noire wasn't even sure herself. "We're the only ones in this office, right?"

Histoire scanned around the room and nodded, "Yes, I believe so. Is something the matter?"

Noire frowned as her eyes glanced around. "It's just… whenever I'm in this room, I feel like I'm never alone. There's a presence here… It feels familiar, but not at the same time. I can't explain it…"

"Maybe it's just your imagination."

Noire slowly nodded, "I have been paranoid lately, mostly due to stress…"

"A good rest would help, but that seems quite impossible at the moment," Histoire said, unfortunately.

"I can't rest when there's a monster out there that destroyed my nation and almost killed my friend," claimed the black goddess.

She stood up as she took a deep breath and collected herself. A flame was lit in her red eyes as her anger from earlier began to boil under her skin. It was time to get revenge for Blanc, Lowee and Lastation. Rei Ryghts was gonna pay for what she did!

**Leanbox, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 28, 2019**

**Time: 2:59 P.M**

Vert walked out to the balcony and faced her oracle. She had gotten a call from Noire saying that the attack will happen in Planeptune. She was requested as backup and Vert easily accepted. She won't let another friend fall.

"I leave Leanbox to you, Chika."

"Please come back safe, Sister Vert."

Vert smiled and activated her HDD. She summoned her wings and flew towards the Planeptune as fast as her body could take her.

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Eastern Border**

**Date: August 28, 2019**

**Time: 3:09 P.M**

After the citizens of Lastation were picked up, Black Sister left Kei in charge. The candidate decided to fly straight to Planeptune City. She had a feeling that something big was going to happen and she wasn't gonna sit and do nothing. If something was going to threaten her sister, she was gonna be there by her side, helping.

_I'm coming, sis!_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It might take awhile until I can write chapter 15, so you'll have to wait again. I only have three weeks of school left, so my schedule should go back to normal. I didn't think quarantine life could get so busy for art students. **

**Anyway, I'll see you loveable readers in the next update. Whenever that comes out.**

**-Shiena**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note **

**So my school ended two last week. Finally summer! Yay!**

**...**

**...**

**Yeah, I really don't know what else to say. I've worked on LITOH though, if you haven't noticed from this update. This chapter is more of a filler though, since I'm currently trying to remember what I had planned. So yes, I'll be taking my time in rereading my own work until my memories start flooding back. I had another doc written with a summary of each chapter, but I only had it up to chapter 14, so I need to get brain storming again. So I hope this filler chapter will be enough for an update, until I got the next ten or so chapters planned.**

**I promise, some good content will be coming out, so please enjoy this for now.**

* * *

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Eastern Border**

**Date: August 28, 2019**

**Time: 9:12 P.M**

Black Heart, Green Heart and Black Sister hovered in the dark sky as they waited at the eastern borderline of Planeptune. Black Sister was a bit annoyed that she had to fly back when she flew to Planeptune City from the eastern border.

Green Heart let a yawn slip from her lips as she rubbed her eyes. They have been waiting for six hours and nothing has happened. Green Heart began to think that Black Heart might have made a mistake.

"Are you sure Rei was gonna attack?" Green Heart questioned.

Black Heart began to question herself as well. "I figured she would since she attacked Lastation…"

"That coward!" Black Sister shouted. "She attacked our home and then she just ran! The nerve of her!"

Green Heart rubbed her chin in thought. "I don't think that would be the case…"

"You think that she might be thinking up a plan or something?" Black Heart asked.

"That is a possibility," said Green Heart.

"Whatever the case," Black Sister huffed as she lowered her large rifle. "It doesn't look like she is coming this way."

Green Heart suddenly got a terrible thought. "You don't think she knew we'd be here waiting here for her, do you?"

"Why would you ask that?" Black Sister questioned.

"Well, if she knew we'd be at the eastern border, couldn't she just come in from a different direction?"

Black Heart blanched at the thought. "N-No, she couldn't. I had all of Planeptune's military units spread out around all the borders. They would've contacted me by now if one of the borders were under attack."

"If that's the case, then I don't know where else she'd be," said Green Heart.

"I bet she's relaxing and resting up in Lastation," Black Sister growled. "That bitch!"

Green Heart stared at the black candidate for a full minute and then turned to Black Heart. "Is it just me or does Uni sound like White Heart?"

Looking at her younger sister, Black Heart could see the anger in her eyes. She must still be upset. "She's a bit angry from what happened earlier. There's no use staying here if Rei isn't coming. Let's do a quick patrol around Planeptune's borders, then let's meet up at the basilicom."

Green Heart and Black Sister both nodded and split off from Black Heart to do the patrol. Black Heart looked towards the direction of where her nation is. It certainly was weird for Rei to not attack her. She has successfully lowered her shares and to think that she did not come straight for her was concerning. She can't lower her guard just yet.

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 28, 2019**

**Time: 10:27 P.M**

After the patrol, the three goddesses met up at the basilicom as planned. They all have found nothing out of the ordinary. All the soldiers were at their posts and are always on the lookout.

"No emergency calls came in?" asked the black goddess.

"No, not one," answered Histoire.

"No towns or villages being lit with flames?" Vert asked.

Histoire shook her head. "No."

"No scary looking thunderclouds?" Uni asked.

"Nope."

"I guess she really didn't come to attack," muttered Noire.

"It's better to be prepared than unprepared," said Histoire.

Uni agreed, "That's true, but…"

"It's really strange for someone like Rei to not attack us when she is so big on getting rid of us," finished Vert.

Uni nodded, "Yeah, that."

"Whatever the case, this is a good chance for you all to rest up," suggested Histoire. "Save your energy for when the fight comes. I'll call all of you if there is an emergency."

Vert let out another yawn and rubbed her eyes. "I could use the rest."

Noire sighed, "Yeah. Let's get some sleep before Rei actually shows up."

The goddesses left the office and made their way to the housing unit of the basilicom to rest in one of the guest rooms. Throughout the night, it was hard for the CPUs to get any real sleep, well at least for Uni and Noire. Vert was out like a light.

Unable to sleep, Uni left her guest room and made her way to the room Noire was in, which was across from her guest room. She gently opened the door and tip-toed in. Noire's back was faced towards her, so Uni assumed her older sister was asleep. When the candidate walked closer to the bed, Noire shifted and turned to look at Uni.

"Uni?"

"Sis! You're awake?"

"Couldn't sleep," she answered. "You too?"

Uni blushed as she twiddled her fingers. "Yeah…"

Noire smiled and shuffled over, patting the open space. "Come here."

Uni took the invite and crawled under the bed sheets. She quickly nuzzled up to her sister and sighed. Noire wrapped her arms around Uni and closed her eyes, taking in the warmth of her sister.

"You think we'll be okay?" Uni muttered.

"What do you mean?" Noire inquired.

"I'm scared. Blanc is in a coma. Rom and Ram lost their home. We also lost our home… I just… I just don't know what's happening anymore and I'm scared."

Noire frowned as she patted the candidate's head. "Oh Uni…"

"Sorry. I know a CPU shouldn't be scared," Uni voiced.

"No, it'd be weird _if_ a CPU isn't scared," said Noire. "Everyone gets scared, so it's normal if you're scared, Uni."

Uni looked up at Noire and asked, "A-Are you scared?"

Noire stared at Uni for a couple seconds before answering, "Yes. Yes, I am scared. I'm scared for the people of Gamindustri, I'm scared for Blanc, I'm scared for Rom and Ram, I'm scared for Vert and I'm scared for you."

"Why?"

"Because you all mean the world to me."

Uni smiled, "I love you, sis."

"I love you too," Noire returned,

Uni nuzzled her head back into Noire's chest and closed her eyes. "You think Nepgear and Neptune are worried about us?"

"I don't know…" Noire murmured. "Neptune and Nepgear probably have no idea what's going on…"

"Why are they the ones safe in another dimension? Why are we the ones suffering?"

"Uni, you know it's not their fault."

Uni sighed, "I know… I miss Nepgear… It's weird not having that clumsy ditz around."

Noire giggled, "I know what you mean. It's already been a week since Neptune's gone. I hope she's alright…"

"Do they even think about us?"

Noire looked down at Uni, only to see the top of her head. "Are you worried that they have forgotten about us?"

Uni hesitantly nodded.

Noire kissed the top of Uni's head and reassured, "I'm sure Nepgear misses you very much. She's probably thinking about you right now."

"Really? I don't know about that." Uni yawned and groaned.

"Go to sleep. You're tired," said Noire.

"Hmm, oookay…" Uni easily fell asleep in Noire's arms.

The CPU however hasn't fallen asleep yet. Her mind has been tangled around the thoughts of her lover. A small bit of worry and fear tingled around in her chest. _Neptune… Do you still think about me?_

**Lowee, Gamindustri, Ultradimension**

**Place: Metroid Shelter**

**Date: May 12, 2002**

**Time: 1:32 P.M**

"What…" Neptune stared at a large pool of hot bubbling lava as a single sweat dropped from the side of her head. "The heck is this place!?"

Neptune and the rest of the group have ventured to Lowee under the request of Abnes, a former member of the Seven Sages. She claimed that the Seven Sages have been kidnapping children, so the goddesses decided to go find them.

While in their search, they found themselves in some kind of cave. There were paths going through pools of lava, but there were also man-made lights on the stone pathways. They could feel the heat of the lava from walking further in.

"Wow. There was a hidden base here," said Noire, as she observed some of the technology set up on the cave's walls.

"I wonder if their main base is nearby, too…" Nepgear voiced.

"Did you not know of this area, Blanc?" Vert questioned as she looked around. "After all, you were the only CPU on this continent for such a long time."

"No, I had no idea," answered the brunette, not really showing interest in the place. "I only show an interest in things happening inside my own nation."

"I'm not gonna forgive them for this!" claimed Neptune as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Kidnapping tykes and then locking them up in such a place as hot as this sucks!"

"But, ummm, because of the kidnapping incidents, we were all able to live together…" said Plutia. "We lived with Iffy, and with Compa, and with Peasy, and…"

"Yuck. Don't remind me about P-ko," grumbled Neptune as she crossed her arms.

"Are you still upset…?" Nepgear asked.

"How unexpected," voiced Vert. "I did not think of you as the type to hold a grudge for such a long time."

"I'm not angry or anything," assured Neptune. "Like, the anger turned to remorse and is bubbling out of my pores." She let out a deep sigh and said, "I was jealous and lonely at the thought that she was going back to her family. But after I calmed down, I realized that I shouldn't have acted the way I did to a kid who was leaving…"

"So you regret your actions," said Blanc.

Plutia smiled, "Be sure to give her a big apology when you see her again…"

Neptune thought it over and didn't like the idea. "Eh, I dunno. I don't see why I gotta be the humble one and kick a stone with my down or whatever." After what she had been through with Peasy, she felt like it should be the other way around. "That incident aside, P-ko treated me like garbage a lot of times."

"If you don't learn how to stop being stubborn, you're going to regret it later on," advised Noire.

"How persuasive, coming from you," said Blanc.

The black goddess became flustered, "A-And what is that supposed to mean!?"

Vert stood in between the two goddesses and tried to calm Noire down. "Now, no point in fretting over the future. Let us first deal with the problems of today."

Noire suddenly blinked and summoned out her rapier, dangerously pointing it at Vert. "Don't move."

Vert was shocked by her movements. "Hmm? What is it? I was trying to wrap everything up real nice…"

"Squeeeeak?"

"...Huh?" Vert looked down to her side and found a large weird monster right beside her. It was orange with gross lumpy lips and dainty eyeballs.

Plutia stared deep into the dead fish eyes of the monster. "Uhhhhhh…"

The creature just stared back with no movement. "..."

A second later, Neptune was the first to react and shouted, "Gross me out! They're here!"

"Squeeeeeak!?" The creature jerked from Neptune loud outburst and quickly ran.

"Uh-oh! It's running away!" Nepgear yelled.

"Because someone among us had to shout at the top of her lungs!" Blanc scolded.

Neptune light chuckled as she felt somewhat bad. "I couldn't help it, honest! Of course I'd shout if something gross like that comes outta nowhere!"

"H-Hey. What the heck was that?" Noire asked as she dematerialized her sword.

"I've never felt such a disgusted feeling before," Blanc voiced. "A friend of yours?"

Vert sternly denied, "Of course not! That monster was among those that attacked my nation!"

"I thiiiiink they're supposed to be that bald old man's daughters…" said Plutia.

Blanc tried to think over Plutia words, but couldn't make sense of them. That was a monster after all and Mr. Badd was a human. "Sorry. I have no idea what that's supposed to mean."

Nepgear shivered in disgust. "Those icky things are wandering around here? Ewww, I'm not okay with that at all…"

Neptune wholeheartedly agreed with her younger sister. "Same. Whatever I have to square off against those, I feel like I've become pond scum, destroyer of soap."

"D-Don't be afraid of some ugly thing like that. Did you forget that we need to rescue the children?" Noire reminded.

"Yeah, but still…" Neptune was trapped between two options. Either run away because of a tiny disgusting looking creature, or stay and save the children. It would look bad on her reputation if she ran because of something like that. Letting out a groan, she gave in. "Fine, I'll take the rear! Noire, you take point! If you would, dear author of mine, please arrange the party and make Noire the leader, per my instructions."

"No! Neppy, that's not faaaaaair," whined Plutia.

"Don't make such a ridiculous request!" Noire angrily shouted.

"Let's just do our best and get this over with. Okay, Neptune?" said Nepgear.

Neptune groaned, "Ugh. Everything feels so much heavier now, for some reason."

"Let's hurry and find the children," said Vert. "I can't dare imagine how terrified the children must be with those ugly things running around."

"Point taken, let's go!" commanded Noire.

The group headed deeper into the cave. They tried not to fall into the lava as they fought against the monsters found in the cave while looking for the kidnapped children. They explored every inch of the place and couldn't find any living human. The heat was slowly getting to them as they were drenched in their own sweat. Coming to the last area of the cave, they only found and empty cavern with more lava.

"Hmm… They're not here," said Neptune as she placed her hands on her hips. "I see no kids, nowhere."

"It would seem so," Vert disappointingly voiced. "And we have explored this entire area, too."

Noire grumbled, "We were duped. I knew it!"

"Nuh-uh… Abnes was soooo serious…" Plutia defended.

"Maybe she was given false information in the first place," suggested Blanc.

"We can't be sure of that yet," said Nepgear. "I'm sure that if we look just a little bit longer, we'll…"

"Oh! You CPUs actually came."

Blanc recognized that voice from anywhere. "That's…!" Turning around, She was face to face with her old minister.

"Heh, heh, heh… It has been a while, Lady Blanc."

Blanc felt a vine pop in her head. She still remembered the evil deeds he has done while in Lowee. "Don't you dare call me 'Lady'! It makes me wanna puke."

"Good grief. I see your barbaric personality hasn't changed."

"This sounds like a long-time rival reunion, but it's kind of blah since we beat him up back in chapter 6," said Neptune.

"N-Neptune, you shouldn't say that sort of stuff…" Nepgear voiced.

Vert narrowed her blue eyes at Mr. Badd. "He talks as though he knew we were coming."

"Then we were duped," said Noire, still suspecting Abnes.

Mr. Badd gave the black CPU a confused look. "Duped? Whatever do you mean? My daughter merely informed me that they saw you at the entrance."

"Wow…" Nepgear was fascinated by Mr. Badd. "He really is able to communicate with those creatures…"

"I'd rather ask how you came to know about this place, and why you have come here today."

"Abnes told us aaaaaaall about it," a Plutia answered. "She said this is where the kidnapped children were being held…"

"Ah, I see. The childish brat has defected, has she?" Mr. Badd crossed his arms as he smirked. "She lacks integrity… Crawling to the CPUs after fighting against them as bitter enemies for so long…"

"So? Are the kids here or not?" Noire questioned.

"Why yes, they are. Right here… But that is of no matter to you, because you are all about to die!"

Coming out from behind Mr. Badd was the orange six-legged creature. "Kya!"

Another came as well, "Kweh…!?"

Vert clicked her tongue in disgust when she saw them. "Tch… They've squirmed out of the cracks again, so to speak."

Neptune groaned, "Ugh! Do we have to fight again? We already beat him, it's just gonna end up the same results anyway."

"Silence! I may not look much, I assure you that I am much stronger than last time!" Mr. Badd growled out. "I will make it so those mouths of yours never make such comments again!"

"That's my line. I'll punch those nicotine-stained teeth right down your throat!" threatened Blanc.

Everyone activated their HDD and got ready to fight as Mr. Badd summoned out his robot. Purple Heart made the first dash as she wanted to get this over with fast.

**Lastation, Gamindustri**

**Place: Lastation City**

**Date: August 28, 2019**

**Time: 10:49 P.M**

Rei looked around the ruined Lastation as monsters roamed around. The darkness surrounding the CPU kept the monsters at bay. They could all feel the power emitted from her and dared not to attack or approach.

"How boring…" Rei pouted. "I thought those damn CPUs would come and try to take me down…"

She let out a sigh as she skipped around. She passed by many dead bodies of the Lastation military that she had defeated. She was annoyed that they had run away instead of fighting. And she thought that Black Heart was amazing.

"The role model of a proper CPU my ass," Rei growled. "She ran like mice. Didn't even come to defend her nation. Ha! What a joke!"

"I see you're in a bad mood."

Rei turned around to see a dark swirling portal. Coming through was the very tome herself. "Croire. Where have you been? You've missed my epic takeover of Lastation."

The fairy looked around and smirked. "Man! You are insane! First it was Lowee and now Lastation? You're on a freaking roll!"

Rei laughed as she happily twirled around. "I know, right!? And soon I'll have this dimension free of CPUs! Then…" She grinned as the dark aura expanded. "I'm gonna free the other dimensions of CPUs as well."

"Woah! Tall order," said Criore. "You want to travel through dimensions?"

"Of course! I won't stop until CPUs are extinct!" She clenched her hands as her widened eyes and her pupils contracted. "I will destroy the CPUs across dimensions even! Ahah ahah ahahahaha!"

* * *

**Author's Note **

**So as you can see, this is just showing how much progress Neptune had made in the Ultradimension. I might also write a chapter where Yellow Heart beats the crap out of everyone, because that's what happened in the game... Actually, yeah, that's what chapter 16 will be. Okay, so you don't have to wait so long. Chapter 16 will be the introduction of Yellow Heart with a little bit of different dialogue. So until then, see ya'll next time! **

**PS. Please stay safe if any of you are going to protest. Support the BLM, but safety always comes first. This is the time where we have to band together and look after one another. Also social distance is still a thing. **

**-Shiena**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's** **Note**

**Here we go! Chapter 16 is here! Not that hard to write considering most of the lines are from the game itself. And with that said, I totally forgot to mention that HDN along with the characters and name of places, does not belong to me. Though, I'm sure you all already know that. I mean, this is a fanfic, technically nothing belongs to me, but Lenna and my own twist to the plot line. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Complie Heart.**

* * *

**Lowee, Gamindustri, Ultradimension**

**Place: Metroid Shelter**

**Date: May 12, 2002**

**Time: 1:57 P.M**

White Heart screamed and she smashed her weapon at the giant metal robot. The one controlling it panicked as the machine was flung into the air and dropped to the ground, causing it to crumble and explode. Mr. Badd crawled out of the rumble as the CPUs reverted back to their base forms. It was an easy fight for them.

"Gwaaaaaaaah! Damn, not again…!" Mr. Badd yelled as he slammed his fist on the ground.

Blanc clicked her tongue against her teeth, "Tch. He's still alive. I couldn't finish him…"

The small monsters surrounded Mr. Badd and squeaked. They all rubbed against his face as they gave a soft worried cry.

Mr. Badd patted one of the critters' heads and assured, "No need to worry. All that got destroyed was my power suit. My body is perfectly fine."

The creatures chirped and smiled as Mr. Badd stood back up and dusted his suit. The monsters nuzzled against his legs as they stayed close to him.

Noire shivered in disgust as she watched Mr. Badd get surrounded by them. "What is with these things? Fighting them really gives me the heebie-jeebies…"

"Think ahead, I believe it may benefit us to take care of them all here and now," suggested Vert.

The old man gasped in horror, "Wh-What a cruel thing to suggest! Are you demons?! Evil incarnate?!"

Plutia shook her head and said, "Noooooope, we're CPUs…!"

"In a way, out of all of us, Plutia is the closest to a demon," Nepgear murmured.

"Ummmmm… Neppy Jr., did you just say something…?" Plutia questioned as she turned back to give her a smile.

Nepgear shivered and quickly denied, "N-Nope! I didn't say a word!"

Neptune sighed as she walked forward from the group. They were getting a little off topic, not that she minded, but she really wanted to get back to Planeptune so she can find a way back to her dimension. "Whatever. You can go, old dude, but only if you tell us where the little'uns are. I really don't want to deal with this or with those gross monsters."

Mr. Badd chuckled, "Heh. Hehehehe… I see… Where the children are, is it…? As I've said, they're right here."

Neptune felt her right eye twitch as she was getting irritated. "And as I'VE said, where are they at this very moment?!"

"As I'VE said, right HERE!" claimed Mr. Badd.

Blanc rubbed her head as she voiced, "Maybe I hit him on the head a little too hard and knocked some screws loose."

Noire sighed, "This is a waste of our time." She then smirked and threatened, "Maybe we should kill one of these monsters as an example?"

The tiny creature quivered in fear. They all hid behind Mr. Badd as they hissed at the CPUs.

Plutia chirped, "Whoooooa! You're just like an evil villain, Noire!"

Vert also agreed. "To think you could have such a savage suggestion…"

Noire became flustered as everyone looked at her. "I-I…I wasn't serious! It was just an empty threat. I mean, you said almost the same thing a minute ago…"

Mr. Badd growled, "Grr, how dare you frighten me like that… But there is no way a CPU could do such a thing, anyhow." He smirked as he revealed, "Because they would never raise a hand against the very children they came here to save!"

Nepgear tilted her head in confusion. "Huh? Um… What the goodness is he saying?"

Vert shrugged as she shook her head. "I haven't the slightest idea."

"I'm even more suspicious that he's completely lost his marbles," said Blanc.

"He's making thing's up. Fine…" The black goddess grinned, "It was just a threat, but if you insist on wasting our time, then…"

Mr. Badd lifted an eyebrow. "You don't believe me? Then what if I say that if one fails to meet the criteria to become a CPU, they will be turned into a hideous monster?"

Noire's eyes widened in shock. "What… did you say?"

Neptune took a step back as the realization hit her. "Say whaaaaa?! You… You can't mean…"

Mr. Badd smirked, "As CPUs, you should be well aware of the risk you took. Hehehehe…"

Blanc finally realized what Mr. Badd was talking about. "You… bastard! You couldn't have!"

Nepgear turned pale at the realization. "No… That's just…"

"Yes. Yes, I did! Do you still wish to fight my daughters? Hmm?!" Mr. Badd tempted.

"How dare you… How dare you do something so despicably inhumane!" shouted Vert.

Plutia looked around with puzzled eyes. "Huuuuuh? Neppy, why is everyone making such scary faces…?"

Neptune looked at Plutia and then back at Mr. Badd. "He… those monsters…"

"Those monsters are the children!" Noire shouted.

"He forced them to use the CPU Memory! And that was the result!"

"Yes! That's right! Instead of saving these children, you have been causing them harm all this time!" Mr. Badd laughed at the irony. "With that sword, and that spear, and that hammer! Heh, heh, heh! Is there anything more comical!?"

"How could you do such a terrible thing!" Neptune yelled. "That's just wrong!"

"How is it wrong? I am happy to have gained such cute daughters," claimed Mr. Badd. "And they seem happy to have me, too."

"Only you believe such tripe," Vert spatted.

"But it looks true… the children are following him…" Nepgear voiced.

"It must be due to brainwashing, or drugs, or any number of things!" Noire suggested.

Blanc stopped her foot and angrily shouted, "I've freakin' had it up to here with your hull. But I let you go before, so this is my responsibility, too…" She activated her HDD and turned into White Heart. "And I plan to accept responsibility by killing you with my own two hands!" She summoned her hammer and slammed it against the ground.

"Oh?" Mr. Badd smirked, "Are you fine with that? If you do, these children will give their lives to protect me…"

The small creatures jumped out from behind Mr. Badd and hissed. They stood between the CPUs and Mr. Badd, acting like a shield as they growled.

White Heart shouted in frustration, "Move the hell outta my way, you idiots!"

Mr. Badd crossed his arms and grinned, "Heh… You can't fight my children. But if I command them to, they will not hesitate to attack!"

"W-What are we gonna do?" Nepgear questioned.

Neptune clenched her hands as she gritted her teeth. "This is so messed up!"

"Ummmm, everyone…?" Plutia called out with a slight anger in her voice.

Nepgear, being the closest, turned to look at Plutia and flinched. "Goodness! P-Plutia…?"

Plutia was shaking. Her hands were clenched and her form was all tense as veins were visible on her forehead. "Um, weeeeeell… I don't think I can forgive this man…"

White Heart turned pale as she saw the condition Plutia was in. "Hey stop! If you transform, you'll target everyone!"

Vert rapidly nodded her head in agreement. "I agree. Please endure it! We cannot allow these children to suffer any more harm…"

"Buuuut… if they can die protecting dear ol' daddy, maybe they'd be happier that way…"

Neptune's eyes widened from what Plutia just said. "Whoa, that's not wholesome at all! This is about five… no, eight times more crazy extreme than usual! I mean in general, don't you gals think all of Plutia's screws have started to come loose lately?!"

Noire looked around the small cavern and decided to bail. "Ugh! Let's go already!"

"R-Right!" Nepgear was about to followed when she turned back to look at the small creatures. "W-Wait! But… the children…"

Vert grabbed onto Nepgear's wrist and pulled her along. "We have no solution at this time. We must leave this place before Plutia can transform!"

Neptune turned to White Heart and ordered, "Blanc, grab Plutie and carry her out of here for us! We need to get as far away from this place as possible!"

White Heart grumbled as she picked up the purple CPU and threw her over her shoulder. "Damn it! I hate it when all we can do is run away…"

Plutia began to trash around as Whote Heart carried her way. "Don't stop meeeee…! I can't forgive hiiiiim…!"

"Let's go already!" Noire urged.

Mr. Bad laughed as he watched the CPUs run out of the cavern. "Hahahahah! Run! Run away! All those CPUs can do is flee! Ahahahahahaha!"

**Planeptune, Gamindustri, Ultradimension**

**Place: Virtua Forest**

**Date: May 12, 2002**

**Time: 2:42 P.M**

The goddesses all landed down in Virtua Forest and disengaged their HDD. They flew all the way from Lowee to Planeptune in order to get away. Never have they flew away from an enemy so fast that they became out of breath.

"Phew, this should be far enough," Noire said. "I haven't flown this fast and far in my entire life so far."

"What are you doing!? Hurry! She's gonna blow!"

"Huh?" Noire turned around to see Blanc hiding behind the bushes with the others by her side.

"Uuuurgh!"

Noire turned the other way and saw Plutia covered in a bright light. Her face paled as dread fell on her. "Oh no…"

Soon the light dispersed and the all mighty Iris Heart that everyone fear stood in the place where Plutia was. "Why did you all get in my way?! I was gonna teach that pig a lesson!"

Nepgear squeaked as she hid down. "Noooooo! She's here…!"

"She's super pissy-pants angry, too. This is bad. Like, really bad, right?" Neptune asked the others, which was answered with head nods.

"Of course I'm angry!" raged Iris Heart. "Were you not enraged when you heard that old man, Neppy? Quelling this rage is impossible!"

Noire tried to reason with the angry CPU, "B-But even if you throw a fit here, that won't solve anything!"

"Oh," Iris Heart narrowed her eyes, "I haven't thrown a fit. Yet."

Noire blinked, "Huh?"

"Oh, Noire…" Neptune gave her a pitiful look. "You shouldn't have said anything."

"Does that mean it's okay if I do?" Iris Heart leaned down and stared deep into Noire's quivering red eyes. "Will you be my plaything, Noire?"

Noire shrieked, "What?! N-No, I won't…"

"Good luck, Noire!" Vert shouted from behind the bushes.

"We'll observe from here," Blanc voiced. "Signal us when it's safe to come out!"

"You can't just abandon me with her!" Noire shouted.

"Poor Noire. I hope you are ready," Iris Heart chuckled.

"H-Hold on a sec…"

"Know that I'm well aware that I'm just using you as an outlet for my pent-up rage… But as things stand, I can't possibly calm myself down!"

"S-Stop! Don't do this…" Noire took a step back as her heart pounded a mile a minute. "Please stay away!"

"Mmm, you're trembling. How cute." Iris Heart stepped forward, after her.

Noire squeaked as she backed herself to a tree. She was done for. "Please…"

"I can't show you any mercy today. Be prepared…"

"No… No way…" Noire was just about to accept her fate when she noticed something flying in hot from behind the goddess. "P-Plutia! Behind you!"

"Now, now. Do you think that old trick will really work on me?"

Noire didn't even think, her body only reacted. "Get down!"

"What?!" Iris Heart was not expecting the tackle and fell to the ground with Noire on top of her. A loud crash could be heard as something flew past above Noire and Iris Heart.

Neptune stood up from where she was hiding and observed the destruction. "Whoa! What the flyin' flappers just happened?!"

A little away from Noire and Iris Heart was an area where something had crashed. The trees and bushes around were ripped from the ground and crushed.

"Something… flew passed us," Blanc answered. "And crashed over there."

"Yes. And I sense that it has a terrifying amount of energy," voiced the blonde.

Nepgear came out from her hiding stop and called out to Noire and Iris Heart. "Are you two Alright?!"

"Y-Yeah… Somehow…" replied Noire as she got off of Iris Heart.

The goddess angrily stood up as she snarled, "Who was it?! Who pulled the trigger on that trick?!"

"Huh? You dodged it? Ahahaha! You girls are so fast!" said the mysterious high-pitched voice.

"My, what a cute squeaky voice," commented Iris Heart. "But I'd love even more to see the mouth it came from."

"Wait, hang on, I'm coming! Yaaah!" Something flew out from beyond the trees and zipped into the sky at top speed. "Huh? Whoa, whoooooaaa! I can't balance this…"

"What the heck is that?" Blanc asked as she squinted her eyes at the sky.

"It's… a bird!" Neptune answered.

"No, it's a plane," said Vert.

"Guys, I think it's falling," Nepgear voiced.

The thing in the sky began to descend fast. "Oh noooooooo!"

Iris Heart stepped away from Noire as she saw the thing drop down fast at where they were standing. Noire didn't move as she stood still. Everyone thought the same thing as a shadow quickly formed over Noire's head.

"Hang on. I know this turn of events but it couldn't possibly happen a third I can't deal with thihnsjbskk-?!"

Noire was cut off as she was crushed from the weight above her. Everyone stared at the person in white rubbing her head as she chuckled. While everyone was observing the weird girl that fell out of the sky, Nepgear was quite worried about the other person that's trapped beneath the said girl that fell out of the sky.

"Goodness! A-Are you okay!"

"That's our loyal landing pillow! Noire never betrays expectations," praised Neptune. "That's something unique only to you, Noire. My sweetheart never attracts anything in the sky, but me."

The person sat up as tears were present in her amber eyes. "Ouchies, I fell on my bum-bum… I messed up my big landing… Golly, how embarrassing…"

Iris Heart walked up to the new girl and let her eyes roam over the girl's physique. "Huh? Hmm…"

Blanc caught on pretty quick. "You… that form…!"

Vert could never mistaken that uniform. "Are you… a CPU?!"

"Yep, I am! And my name is Yellow Heart!" she claimed. "It's nice to meetcha!"

Neptune hesitantly smiled, "Likewise, I guess…"

Blanc stared at Yellow Heart's form. She couldn't take her eyes off from her ample chest. "Such… size…"

Vert was also looking at the same area as Blanc. She could help but feel beaten. "H-How can this be? With those, my unique selling point has been…!"

Blanc smirked, "How does it feel now?"

Vert grumbled, "I-It's no problem…" She crossed her arms and bounced her chest slightly. "At least I still have them unlike someone."

Blanc felt a vein pop in her head. "Excuse me?"

"Um… I don't think now is the time for jokes…" Nepgear reasoned.

"Nep Jr. is right! Sadie is making contact with the new CPU!" announced Neptune.

"Yellow Heart, was it? Care to explain that little show you put on just now?"

"Just now? Ummmm…" Yellow Heart rubbed her chin in thought. "That was… Oh!" Her eyes lit up as she remembered. "Sorry, I shouldn't be nice to you guys. Forget I ever said 'nice to meetcha'."

Neptune sighed, "That really wasn't the right answer to the question. But I guess with Noire buried like that, the author won't let the situation advance, will they?"

"...if you really believe what you're saying then hurry up and help me!"

Yellow Heart squealed when she felt movement from under her. She looked down and saw angry red eyes staring right back at her. "Oh! My! Gosh! A person came out of my bum-bum?!" She quickly stood up and moved away from Noire. "That's a big surprise!"

Noire stood up as her face turned red. She screamed, "NO! You fell on me!"

"What an amusing girl," Iris Heart giggled. "But if you don't answer my question, I might grow even more angry."

"Huh?" The yellow goddess tilted her head in confusion. "What question?"

"..." Iris Heart's grin twitched as her eyes dulled even more than they already did. She let out a soft chuckle as she emitted a cold aura around her.

Neptune shivered. "Yiiikes! Sadie's so mad that she's only making silent comments!"

Nepgear tried to make the situation better by reminding Yellow Heart the question Iris Heart asked her. "Y-You know! The question! Why did you attack Plutia and Noire?"

"Oooooooohhhhh, that!" It was as if a lightbulb went off above Yellow Heart's head. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"..." Iris Heart's forehead was filled with pulsing veins as her grin faltered. It looked as if she was about to murder everyone in the vicinity.

"Whoa! She's holding her smile, but all her veins are like bursting from how angry she is," Neptune noticed.

"Hurry! Hurry and answer her!" Nepgear begged.

"Well, ummm… Daddy asked me to come and defeat all of you!" replied the yellow CPU. "So that thing that happened before… um… Oh! That was a sneak attack!"

"Hmm? Sneaking up on us, were you? That isn't a very funny joke," voiced Iris Heart.

Yellow Heart growled, "Grr! It's no joke! If I defeat you, Mommy will be happy. I'm telling the truth!"

"Who are these Daddy and Mommy people? And where did you come from," Noire interrogated.

"Uuuuuuuh, those are super secrets!" she answered. "They said I can't say!"

Iris Heart growled slightly, but kept calm. "What a good little girl, listening to what your mommy and daddy tell you…"

Yellow Heart chuckled, "Hehehe, you think so? Really?"

"But if you won't tell us, sweetie," Iris Heart summoned out her sword as she got into stance, "I'm afraid we'll have to beat the secrets out of you!"

"Plutia, um, don't be reckless. This girl's sneak attack was incredibly powerful," warned the candidate.

"Even if Sadie gets a bit careless, I don't think it's gonna be a problem," said Neptune. "In this world, she's the strongest out of all of us."

While Neptune and Nepgear along with Noire are actually paying attention to what's going to happen between Yellow Heart and Iris Heart, Blanc and Vert are in a world of their own.

"Dammit," cursed Blanc. "She's only showin' those things off because she knows they're frickin' huge! Even I can… I can…!"

"I-It isn't the size that matters, but the tautness, and the shape," Vert tried telling herself. "No, I mustn't say such things! I sound like the many women who I've made feel this way in the past!"

Noire groaned, "How long are you both going to be in shock over her boobs?!" She huffed and transformed into her goddess form. She flipped one of her white pigtails and said, "Look, see? It's time to fight! You should get ready, too!"

Nepgear agreed, "R-Right!" She actuated her HDD and turned into Purple Sister.

Neptune quickly followed as well. Purple Heart doesn't look much better as her eyes shone anger as well. "Huh… Looks like I'm not that much better. I'm still upset about having to recollect shares just to get back home…" She turned to her younger sister and glared slightly.

Purple Sister lowered her head and apologized, "I'm sorry…"

Purple Heart sighed as she summoned her weapon. "I should probably get over it since you apologized so many times. Now, if Plutia takes it too far, We'll need to stop her."

Green Heart's eyes lit up with delight. "Ah yes, that's right! If I can end this girl here and now, I will be number one again!"

White Heart appeared beside the green goddess and agreed, "Not even I have a problem with that… Go for it Vert!"

Purple Sister sighed, "Please don't do that, you two."

Yellow Heart got into stance with her gauntlets when she saw everyone else summon their weapons of choice. "Okey-dokey, it's time to play! I'll do my best so mommy and daddy will say I did a good job!"

Iris Heart rubbed her cheek as her face flushed slightly pink. "What an energetic girl. Hahaha… I'm going to enjoy tormenting you!"

Yellow Heart grinned as she made the first move. She bent down and a yellow platform formed beneath her feet. She quickly launched off of it at high speed towards her enemy. With a loud cry she thrust her fist forward.

Iris Heart's eyes widened in shock as Yellow Heart was suddenly in front of her with her clawed gauntlets inches away from her face. She quickly moved her head to the side and knee kicked Yellow Heart in the abdomen. She then used her elbow and slammed the yellow CPU into the ground.

Yellow Heart laughed it off and quickly got back up as she flipped backwards. She then dashed at Iris Heart again, but was knocked aside by Black Heart. Yellow Heart giggled as she gripped onto Black Heart's sword and lifted it off the ground with its wielder.

Black Heart gasped, "What the-?!"

Yellow Heart then slammed the black goddess to the ground again and again. "Ahahahaha! This is so much fun!" She slammed Black Heart one more time to the ground before tossing her to the trees.

"Take this!" White Heart appeared above her and slammed her hammer down on Yellow Heart's head. "How ya like that?!"

White Heart moved her hammer away and saw Yellow Heart's smiling face. Blood trickled down from her forehead as she laughed, "Wow! That packed a punch, huh?"

White Heart was shocked. "Wha… She didn't even flinch!"

"Now, my turn!" Yellow Heart rotated her shoulder and punched straight into White Heart's jaw.

The White CPU yelped as she was knocked back. Yellow Heart then took into the air and flew straight down at White Heart, causing a loud explosion.

Yellow Heart chuckled, "Yay! I win!"

"Rainy Ratnapura!"

Yellow Heart glanced back and saw Green Heart coming at her with her spear thrust outward. "Whoa!" She quickly leaned back as the spear missed her.

Green Heart gritted her teeth as her eyes widened. _I missed?!_

Yellow Heart laughed and grabbed onto Green Heart's ponytail and whipped her around like she did with Black Heart. She was about to slam Green Heart to the ground until Purple Heart tackled her. Yellow Heart lost her grip on Green Heart as she was thrown to the ground.

Yellow Heart then saw Purple Heart thrust her sword down. She rapidly rolled to the side and swept her leg against the Purple CPU's, causing her to fall. Yellow Heart then jumped onto her only to be blasted in the face by a laser.

Purple Sister was a distance away, giving her sister some cover. "Multiple Beam Launcher!" She fired multiple lasers at the enemy CPU.

Yellow Heart growled and tried to fly only to be grabbed by Purple Heart and slammed to the ground. The yellow goddess kicked the other CPU off of her and took to the air. Purple Heart recomposed herself and gave chase.

Yellow Heart curved around and slammed her gauntlets against Purple Heart's sword. She growled and pushed harder. "I'm gonna make Mommy proud! Raaaawr!"

Purple Heart gritted her teeth as she was being pushed back, that was until back up came. "You should really watch your surroundings."

"Huh?"

"Fighting Viper!"

Yellow Heart yelped as she was hit twice by the cracking sword that Iris Heart used. Purple Heart took this chance and attacked, "Delta Slash!" She slashed her sword against the yellow CPU three times and the fourth hit forced her down to the ground.

Purple Heart and Iris Heart both flew down and landed. Yellow Heart had crashed down hard, causing dirt and dust to be flung into the air. Once the air cleared away, Yellow Heart stood back up with only minimum damage. She dusted the dirt off her shoulders with a bright smile on her face.

"Man, you guys are strong!" Yellow Heart glanced back and noticed some movement. She quickly jumped up as a black blade passed under her. The yellow goddess giggled, "You gonna have to be a lot more sneakier if you're gonna ambush me!"

"Tch!" Black Heart gritted her teeth in annoyance as her attack missed. "Then how about this! Tornado Sword!" The CPU shifted its glowing sword and swung up.

Yellow Heart gasped and crossed her arms as the blade hit her gauntlets. Sparks occurred as metal grinds against metal, but Yellow Heart was unharmed. The CPU activated her yellow wings and back flipped through the air before landing on the ground on one knee. Then two shadows appeared over the blonde's head. Yellow Heart happily squealed as she rolled forward, the spear and hammer missing her by an inch. Both Green Heart and White Heart cursed as they pulled their weapons from the ground. Yellow Heart only laughed at their troubled expressions.

"This is so much fun!" Yellow Heart explained.

"This isn't a game, you massive cow bitch!" White Heart raged.

Green Heart sighed, "I feel quite troubled by the fact that the insult was towards the enemy instead of me…"

White Heart's left eye twitched, "Is this really the time?"

Yellow Heart giggled, "I guess I should get serious, huh?"

"She wasn't serious before!?" Purple Sister shouted.

"Have a taste of my awesome superpowers!" A bright yellow glow surrounded Yellow Heart's body. It slowly expanded into flickering flames.

Everyone took a step back from the large amount of power building up around Yellow Heart. The CPUs fell to their knees as if a heavy builder was dropped on them. They could sense the danger rising, they needed to get away from the yellow goddess and fast.

"Rrrrraaaaawr!" Yellow Heart cried out as the shockwave of energy exploded from her body.

"Everyone! Get down!" Purple Heart screamed.

The shockwave took out everything in its path in a bright light. Green Heart and White Heart screamed as they were blown away. Then Purple Sister and Black Heart joined them as the shockwave hit them next. Purple Heart and Iris Heart tried to get out of the way, but it was no use. Iris Heart cried out in pain as her body was burned from the attack.

"Plutie!" Purple Heart's eyes widened as she glanced back to see the bright shockwave before her. She quickly screwed her eyes shut as the image of her Noire entered her head.

She was waiting for her. She had someone waiting for her back at home. Purple Heart refused to be defeated, but that thought shattered as she was hit full force by the shockwave. It felt like her skin was being burned off. It hurt a lot. She wondered if anyone would survive from this. She wondered if she would survive from this. _Noire!_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Since you all know that this is following the story of Ultradimension, you guys don't need me to explain right? Not really a spoiler, unless you never played the game or seen a walkthrough of it then I'm sorry, but they ain't dead. This is just the introduction of Yellow Heart chapter. Well the second half of the chapter is. The next chapter we'll be focusing back on the Hyperdimension. The battle with Rei is resurfacing again. Hopefully Noire and Vert don't meet the same fate as Blanc. Get your seat belts on because chapter 17 will be a big turning point! That's right! I have finally gotten back on track and I've got some big plans in store for you all! **

**So until next time, stay safe and keep that social distancing going.**

**-Shiena**


	17. Chapter 17

**Planeptune, Gamindustri, Ultradimension**

**Place: Virtua Forest**

**Date: May 12, 2002**

**Time: 2:42 P.M**

Yellow Heart let out a breath of relief as she looked around her. "Huh? Where did everyone go?" She was standing in the middle of an open field. The grass, trees and bushes were all blown away. She could only see rocks and dirt around her, no signs of life were anywhere near in her proximity. "Wow, I'm awesome! I killed the enemies with one attack!" She jumped up and down with joy. "Mommy and Daddy will be so proud!" Yellow Heart suddenly began to sway as she dropped to her knees. "Whoa! I feel dizzy. I used too much juice! Gotta return home and rest."

Yellow Heart activated her yellow wings and took flight. What she didn't notice was that her enemies were still very much alive.

"Owowowowow…" Neptune painfully groaned. "Speak up if you're dead or something…"

"We're alive…" Noire answered. "S-Something like that couldn't possibly do us in, after all."

The CPUs were all lying down on the ground with sore muscles and beat up clothing. The shockwave have blown them far away from where they were originally. Their HDD took a lot of damage and was subconsciously released. Everyone groaned painfully to signify that they were indeed still alive.

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay… s-somehow…" Nepgear whimpered.

Plutia pouted, "Awwww… We're the losers today…"

"What the hell was with that girl? She's no joke…" Blanc voiced.

"This time, we were made out to be quite the fools," said Vert.

Neptune sighed, happy to hear everyone's voices. She tried to sit up,only to yelp in pain. Her eyes watered from the injuries she acquired, and most of them were done from that insane attack. She was just happy to be alive. She didn't want to leave Noire alone anymore than she already has. She refused to let something like that kill her.

"Come on…" Neptune urged. "L-Let's go to Plutia's basilicom and get patched up."

"I second that," Vert groaned as she slowly sat up.

"Yeah, I hurt aaaaaaaall over," voiced Plutia.

"Agreed," everyone else said.

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 30, 2019**

**Time: 3:11 P.M**

Noire sighed as she signed her name on a couple of papers. A day has passed since the fall of her nation and Rei haven't even made a move yet.

She had Vert go back to her nation to check up on Blanc and the others, while she had Uni fly to Haneda City to check up on their people to see how they were doing.

Glancing to the side of the desk, her share crystal hovered above the table with a faint glow. It wasn't in a state where it was threatening to Uni or Noire, just enough to keep them functioning and entering HDD. If her shares drop any lower, she can kiss protecting Planeptune and her people goodbye.

Huffing, she slammed the pen down and turned away from the desk. She looked out the large glass windows to see the gloomy sky. Lately, the sky has been covered in dark grey clouds. There were no signs of rain, but there wasn't any sign of the weather getting better either. This atmosphere was keeping the citizens in constant worry and Noire couldn't ease the people. Mainly because she was also worried and the people could see it in her eyes.

Rei Ryghts could attack anytime. So far the enemy CPU have attacked their power source, the people, putting both Blanc and Noire in a weakened state. Vert was doing alright, so far the green goddess was the only one with the most shares. Noire couldn't help but think that Rei might attack Leanbox when their goddess wasn't there. That was the reason why she had Vert go back home just in case that was Rei's plan for not attacking her in Planeptune. So far, no words from Vert.

The goddess groaned as she rubbed her eyes. "Ugh… I must be paranoid…"

Suddenly, the entire room shook. Noire's eyes widened as she shot up from her seat. "What was that!?" Looking out the window, she doesn't see any signs of an attack. Could she have imagined that? No, she couldn't have. Planeptune doesn't get quakes, but everyone in the city doesn't seem panicked.

Noire sighed as she sat back down in the black chair. She rubbed her temple as a slight migraine came. "I definitely am paranoid…"

She was just about to go back to the papers when she got a call from her younger sister.

**Leanbox, Gamindustri**

**Place: Basilicom**

**Date: August 30, 2019**

**Time: 3:11 P.M**

The green CPU sat in the chair near the edge of the hospital bed watching her unconscious friend. Blanc was still wrapped in heavy bandages, but luckily her heart has stabilized to a healthy rhythm unlike two days ago where her heartbeat was slow and soft. Her shares were still slow so it wasn't helping much in her process of healing. The doctors and nurses have used many health potions to heal the terrible burns on the CPU's body. Lets just say Vert couldn't even look at the brunette when the doctors unwrapped her. She had to force herself to not faint from seeing the unsightly wounds.

Vert softly sighed as she gently placed her hand over Blanc's bandaged one. The injured CPU hasn't woken yet and Vert has been uneasy. Rom and Ram have been really worried about their sister not waking up. It was weird to see a CPU in a coma.

"Oh, Lady Vert!"

The blonde turned her head to the door too see Mina, Rom and Ram. The oracle was holding a bouquet of white lilies wrapped with a blue ribbon. Rom and Ram's eyes were dull and they still had bags under them. No matter how much they slept and rested, they couldn't get rid of their fatigue. They also haven't been able to transform ever since the incident.

"Rom, Ram, you should be resting," Vert voiced.

"W-We… we w-wanted to see big sis," stuttered Rom.

"Yeah! And I'm actually getting tired of sleeping, even though I'm really tired," mumbled Ram.

"I'll be watching them, so it should be alright," assured the oracle.

Vert sighed, but smiled, "Just don't over do yourselves."

Rom and Ram smiled, "Okay!"

Rom and Ram pulled the chairs by the walls closer to Blanc's bed while Mina placed the bouquets into the white vase on the side table. Once the oracle had the flowers down, she also pulled a chair up to Blanc's bed on the opposite side. The candidates rested their heads on the bed as they reached their hands for Blanc's while being mindful of the wires attached to the CPU's arm.

Vert leaned back to give the twins more room on the bed. The green goddess never thought it would hurt so much to see one of your friends in a coma. While she never liked Blanc, she was the closest to a best friend. She won't forgive Rei Ryghts for doing this. Vert clenched her hands as she gritted her teeth. _I'll make her pay… _

"U-Umm… I-Is there something on my face, Lady Vert?" Mina hesitantly stuttered.

"Huh?" Vert blinked as she was taken out of her thoughts.

Mina fidgeted in her seat as she voiced, "Y-You have been glaring at me, so I thought-"

"Oh! My sincerest apologies. I didn't mean to glare, I was just deep in my thoughts," clarified Vert.

"So I didn't do anything to anger you?"

Vert let out a soft chuckle. "Of course not, Mina."

Mina let out a breath of relief as her shoulders relaxed. She was happy to know that she didn't offend the goddess in any way. Vert has been so kind to let the people of Lowee refuge in her nation, she didn't want to be a problem to her during her stay.

"Will Blanc… be waking up tomorrow?" Ram asked.

Vert looked at the twins to see their eyes stained with tears. It breaks her heart to see them like this. She gently stroked Ram's hair as she answered, "She might need more time, but I'm sure she's doing her best. She'll wake up soon, I'm sure of it."

"W-W-We're scared, Miss Vert," revealed Rom. "We're scared we might lose big sister Blanc." Her voice hitched slightly as her tears fell.

"Oh Rom…" Vert gently wiped the tears around from Rom's cheeks. "You're big sister is strong, remember? She's the mighty White Heart. She will pull through. Let's have faith in her, alright?"

Rom sniffled, but nodded. "O-Okay."

The goddess smiled, "Good girl."

Suddenly, the entire room shook. Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"I… didn't imagine that, right?" Mina timidly asked.

"No," answered the green CPU. "I felt that as well." Vert stood up from her seat and walked towards the window. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Hmmm…"

"Vert, is everything okay?" Ram asked.

Vert scanned the surroundings outside some more before replying, "Seems like it…"

"That was strange," commented Mina.

"Yes. Leanbox does get tremors, but not a quake like that," said Vert as she sat back in her seat. Her eyebrows scrunched as a nagging thought poked her brain.

"Miss Vert?"

The blonde looked down to see Rom giving her concerned eyes. Vert smiled and patted her head. "Everything is fine. There's just somewhere I need to be." She stood up once again and walked towards the door. "Watch over your big sister for me, will you?"

Rom hesitantly nodded and Vert left the room with the soft click of the door closing.

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Haneda City**

**Date: August 30, 2019**

**Time: 3:33 P.M**

Black Heart shouted as she swung her sword at the enemy. Rei laughed as she easily blocked the attack. The two CPUs stayed airborne as they exchanged attacks.

"Everyone! Hurry into the carriers!" Black Sister ordered as she fired at the monster's flying in from the air.

The people stormed the Planeptune carriers trying to get to safety. The soldiers tried to keep the people in an orderly fashion, but that didn't happen with the amount of chaos going on.

Black Sister doesn't know how long she could keep the monsters away while her sister was taking care of the enemy CPU. "Damn it!"

Black Sister felt the wind picked up as the three carriers full of people took off. Two more carriers landed as they opened their hatch. People began pouring in. It will take awhile for everyone to evacuate from Haneda City, but then what? If Rei continues her attack, Planeptune will be out of commotion and the only place left would be Leanbox that's actually safe.

The candidate knew that a small nation like Leanbox couldn't house three different populations. Planeptune cannot fall or everything will be going towards Rei's plans. Black Sister gasped when lightning rained down from the dark clouds. Luckily, some of the strikes took out some of the monsters in the air, giving the carriers a safe escape.

"Kyaaa!"

A loud crash was heard and Black Sister saw her sister down in a crater. "Noire!"

Black Heart didn't answer her sister as she bolted back into the air. The white-haired CPU twirled around as she swung her sword. Rei swiftly moved out of the way. With each swing Black Heart made, Rei easily dodged it. The black goddess was quickly running out of stamina. She could slowly feel her shares slipping away. This was terrible. Black Heart never thought that Rei would attack her people once again. She figured that the blue-haired goddess would go straight for her in Planeptune City, so Black Heart had evacuated half of the population in Planeptune city to Haneda City. And now she had to bring them all back to the capital along with the residence of Haneda City. This was her biggest mistake yet.

"What's wrong, _Black Heart__?!_" Rei taunted. "You look pale. Could you be sick? Is that why you're so _slow?"_

Black Heart charged at her. "CPU's don't get sick!"

"Whoa~" Rei giggled as she moved to the side, avoiding Black Heart's sword. "Careful. That thing is sharp."

Black Heart growled, "Stop toying with me!"

Rei smirked and swung her staff down. A bolt of lightning struck down and electrocuted the black goddess. Black Heart painfully screamed as she dropped to the ground once more. Rei hovered above the ground and watched the unmoving goddess. She let out a chuckle as she could hear the screams of horror from the people.

"Is that all you have?!" Rei waited for a response, but she didn't hear anything. "Huh?" The enemy goddess landed down beside Black Heart and noticed that she was unconscious. "Are you serious? White Heart put up a much better fight than this!"

"EX Multi Buster!"

Rei stepped to the side as the yellow laser blasted past her head. She glanced back to the pigtailed girl.

"Stay away from my sister!" shouted the candidate.

Rei rolled her eyes as she flew back into the air. Looking around, she could see most people have left the area. "Planeptune always works so fast, don't they?" She narrowed her blues eyes on the four carriers that were leaving the scene.

Suddenly her view was covered by multiple bullets. Rei looked back down at the annoying CPU candidate. "I'm done here. There's somewhere I need to be." The CPU evilly grinned as she chased at the carriers.

"Hey! Get back here!" Black Sister called out.

"U-Uni…"

Black Sister snapped her attention to Black Heart who was struggling to sit up. "Noire!" The candidate immediately rushed to Black Heart's side. "Are you alright?! Can you stand?!"

"I'm okay," Black Heart assured. "We have to go after her. She's gonna attack Planeptune City."

"You are in no condition to fight," stated Black Sister. "We're also running out of shares!"

Black Heart gritted her teeth as she forced herself to stance. "There are lives at stake, Uni! Now are you with me or not?!"

Black Sister bit her lower lip. She let out a sigh and stated, "Let's kill that bitch."

Black Heart smirked.

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Planeptune City**

**Date: August 30, 2019**

**Time: 3:46 P.M**

Planeptune City was quickly covered by the dark clouds as monsters ran through the city. The soldiers that were on patrol tried to clear the beast, but they were being overrun. Lighting struck down and shattered some of the tall buildings. The people ran towards an open area to avoid some of the falling debris from the tall buildings.

The Guild Agent tried to guide the people to safety while helping the Planeptune guards fight off the raging monsters. _What is going on?! Monsters are suddenly invading the city! This is bad. Where's Noire? She should be here helping!_

"Miss IF! We need you at the Central Park! Monsters are getting deeper into the city and we don't have enough people there protecting the citizens!"

"I'll run over!" IF told the other Guild Agent. The brunette ran towards the park in the center of the city. The Central Park was where the people have taken refuge from the attack on Haneda City, and now, every single person from Planeptune have been cramped into that space to be protected from the crumbling towers of the city. This was the worst case scenario. Without a leader, the people will start to panic.

Nearing the park, IF saw lightning flashing above in the dark clouds. Monster roars could be heard from every direction along with gunshots. She hoped that Compa was alright in the park. Her bubbly friend was helping out with the injured that was caught in the surprised monster attack.

Turning down the corner she came across a pack of land whales. "Ah, shoot!" IF tried to turn around only be cornered by a Fenrir. The brunette quickly slid to a stop. "What is a dungeon boss doing here?!"

The Fenrir growled as it pounced. IF raised her arms to protect herself, but she doubted it'll doing anything. Waiting for the flesh-tearing fangs, IF knew this was the end for her. Only, the attack never came. She heard a loud thump and then a dying cry with something that sounds like shattering glass.

"Are you alright, Iffy?"

_That voice…_ IF blinked and lowered her arms to see the green-haired goddess. "Lady Vert!" IF turned around to see the Land Whales makings a run for it. Green Heart must have defeated the Fenrir and the Land Whales have gotten scared.

"It's a good thing I came, otherwise you would have been in a pickle."

IF smiled, happy to see her old goddess again. "Thank you, Lady Vert."

"Didn't Neptune and Noire tell you to drop the formalities with us?"

IF blushed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, use of habit, y'know. But what are you doing here?"

"I contacted Noire, and found that Haneda City was under attack by Rei Ryghts. Noire is currently busy dealing with her."

"By Rei Ryghts, you mean _that_ Rei Ryghts?" IF pointed to the sky to a small figure that was flying in from the distance.

"What?! But Noire should be fighting her!"

IF frowned as she voiced, "You don't think that Noire was…"

Green Heart denied, "Nonsense. Noire is way too stubborn to die. I can assure that Rei Ryghts must have ran from her."

IF nodded, feeling a bit doubtful, but she can't lose faith. "It'll be bad if Rei makes it to the heart of the City."

Green Heart agreed, "Yes. I'll keep her busy and try to lure her away. Iffy, you go protect the people."

IF saluted, "On it!"

The two split off into separate directions. Green Heart flew straight at Rei as IF ran for the park. Lightning struck around her and the green goddess maneuvered around them as she closed in on the enemy.

Rei stopped in her tracks just at the edge of the city. "Green Heart. Funny seeing you here. I was gonna come visit you once I'm done in this Land of Purple Progress."

Green Heart narrowed her purple eyes as she pointed her spear at Rei. "This is as far as you go. I will not let you harm this city."

Rei challenged, "Let's see you try, old hag!"

Green Heart's right right twitched as she was called 'old hag.' She charged at the goddess and thrust her weapon. Rei quickly countered the attack with her staff and then she slammed her staff, knocking the spearhead down. This gave her a chance to punch the green goddess square in the jaw.

Green Heart flew back as she rubbed her chin and cheek. "You have quite a punch…"

Rei laughed, "That's not all I have. Let's see how long you can last against me. I hope you put on a much better fight than White Heart and Black Heart."

Green Heart gritted her teeth at the names of her friends. "I will avenge Blanc for what you did to her! Inbetween Spear!" Green Heart summoned multiple spears and launched them at the enemy CPU.

Rei swung her staff around, trying to block every single spear. Green Heart continued to summon out spear after spear and throw them at Rei. The opposing goddess was beginning to slow down. A spear finally got through her defenses and grazed her arm. Rei winced feeling her blood oozing from the cut. She gritted her teeth and commanded the clouds above. Lightning struck down on the spears, stopping them in their tracks and burning them to a crisp.

Rei grinned and charged forward at the green goddess. She was now on the offensive as she swung her staff around. Green Heart did her best to defend herself in a close range. She was much better suited for mid-range and was losing her ground.

"Let's try this! Light of Domination!" Rei swung her staff horizontally and a Green Heart let out a scream as her body was covered in a bright light and exploded.

The green goddess dropped onto the building's rooftop as her body was covered in ash and bruises. She let out a soft groan as her body hurt all over. "J-Just… what kind of attack… w-was that?"

Rei chuckled as flew closer to Green Heart. "How do you like it? My EXE move. Gained enough shares to finally use the rest of my skill set."

Green Heart sat up and questioned, "S-Shares?"

Rei laughed, "Surprising, right?! I guess those fools in my Citizens group still believe I'm their leader. Of course they don't know it's me that's actually causing all this chaos. They just think it's another goddess like you."

"You are nothing like us!" Green Heart spatted as she stood up. "You don't deserve the title of a CPU or Goddess!"

Rei sighed and shook her head. "Whatever you say, there is no denying that I am a CPU. And everyone here knows it."

Green Heart pushed off the rooftop and thrust her spear at Rei. The blue-haired goddess shifted to the side and grabbed hope of the spear. She used Green Heart's momentum and threw her across the city until she slammed into the basilicom. Rei whistled as she squinted her eyes to see where she had thrown her opponent.

"Hahaha! I threw her far!" Rei flew towards the center of the city where Green Heart had crashed against the triangular building.

Rei was about to attack the green goddess again when her eyes caught sight of a huge crowd of people. She fully turned her body to the large park that was housing the populace of two nations. A wicked grin appeared on her face as she began to shift her movements.

"S-Stop!"

"Hmm?" Rei Stop her flight and turned to the large building.

Green Heart heavily breathed as she gave Rei a hateful glare. "We're not done yet…"

Rei let out a chuckled, "Please, you can't possibly hold out much longer against me! I haven't even messed with your shares yet and you're already beaten! You are by far the weakest among the CPUs, Green Heart!"

"I don't need you to tell me that…" she murmured.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Of course I'm weak!" Green Heart exclaimed. "I don't have brute strength like Blanc, I don't use my brain like Noire and I certainly don't have a determined heart like Neptune. The only thing I have going for me is my figure, but that doesn't really help me much…"

Rei snickered, "So what I'm hearing is that you are a useless piece of junk?"

"I wouldn't say 'junk' but yes. I am useless. I have made the mistake of hurting my friends countless times… And now when I want to fix my sins, my friends are in dire need of help. Help that I didn't give. I have failed to protect a dear friend of mine that I hold close. What else but useless can I be?"

"Pfft!" Rei rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "A slut?"

Green Heart grunted, "I may have the most developed body, but it's useless to me if I can't use it to protect the people I care about." She spun her spear around and pointed it at Rei. "So I shall push past my limits and face you to the bitter end with my utmost abilities!"

"Ugh!" Re groaned, "You sound just like White Heart. She said something similar about facing me to the bitter end, but guess what? I turned her into rotten meat!"

Green Heart clenched her teeth as she gripped her spear. Anger boiled beneath her skin as her eyes reflected hatred. "You fiend!" She thrust her spear at Rei multiple times only to miss.

Rei smirked as she flew up and Green Heart chased after her. The green goddess would summon many spears and try to hit Rei out of the air, but her aim was always off. Green Heart increased her speed until she was flying above the other CPU. She stabbed her spear down, but Rei blocked the attack. They exchanged hits as they swung their weapons at each other. The two flew around in the air at high speed, only looking like a streak of green and blue to the naked-eye.

"Tch!" Rei backed away as she was finally losing steam. "You just won't give up will you?"

"Not until you are defeated!" Green Heart claimed.

"This isn't even your nation! Why are you trying so hard to protect it?!"

"Whether it's my nation or not, it's a CPU's job to protect the people of Gamindustri!" Green Heart rashed in and slashed her spear diagonally.

Rei rapidly leaned back, avoiding just in time as the spearhead cut a few strands of her hair. The irritated CPU moved back even more and lifted her staff. "Then I shall turn you into rotten flesh too!" Electricity crackled around the staff head as lightning struck down, forming a ball above her.

Green Heart leaned back in shock at the growing ball of electricity. "W-Wait. If she released that big of a projectile…" The goddess glanced back to see the park behind her. Her face paled as the images of dead bodies appeared in her head. _I… I can't dodge it!_

"DIE, GREEN HEART!"

The green goddess gasped as Rei discharged her attack. Green Heart was about to close her eyes in fear, but then a large blue laser crashed into Rei's back. The electric attack was shifted off course as it was thrown down to the ground.

Green Heart covered her face with her arms as the ground below exploded in a blinding light and then a huge chunk of the city disappeared. The CPU's face paled at how destructive the attack was. Using herself as a shield for the attack to protect the park wouldn't even help the slightest.

Rei growled in anger. "Who was it! Who dared to attack someone as mighty as me?!"

"I dared!"

Green Heart felt her heart swell with relief as the sight of her friends. "Uni! Noire!"

The two Lastation sisters flew into the scene and hovered next to the injured Green Heart.

"Are you alright, Vert?" Black Heart asked.

"Now that you two are here," Green Heart said.

"Then let's finish this!" Black Sister shouted as she aimed her rifle at the enemy CPU.

"Right!" Green Heart and Black Heart replied.

Rei smirked, "Just because it's three on one, do you really think you can beat me?"

"We can damn well try," Black Heart growled as she held her sword.

"Then come and try!" Rei challenged.

Green Heart and Black Heart charged as Black Sister stay back to cover the two older goddesses. Rei stood her ground as her smile widened into a more menacing grin.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**As you can see, this chapter was a pain to write. I kept finding myself at writers block that I have been putting this chapter off. So I'm really if some of you have been waiting patiently for me to update. I will say this chapter is not the best because the flow is quite sloppy, but I can assure you the action is all there. The fight is on! I've got some great ideas on how I want the fight to turn out so hopefully I can execute it without any problems or writers blocks. Anyway, feedbacks, comments or any critics are always appreciated. ****So until next time, see ya!**

**-Shiena**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, its been a while. As you can see, I haven't been updating if you haven't noticed. I am sorry about that. I haven't been on Ff. Net for a very long time, but hey, I'm back with a chapter!**

**So let me tell what I've been up too. Working to make money. Started classes for online because my college went remote. And I've also been writing, just nit for this story, sadly. I've also been reading a lot of webcomics. There are some good webcomics out there and I am addicted. I've also been reading some manwha too. I swear, manwha had become the new manga, koreans really know how to draw and tell a story.**

**Anyway, I'll stop bothering you all so you can read the chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart.**

* * *

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Planeptune City**

**Date: August 30, 2019**

**Time: 4:13 P.M**

Rei deflected numerous of Black Heart's and Green Heart's attacks. She even ricocheted Black Sister's shoots towards the other two goddesses. She moved around the two CPUs as if she was dancing an elegant ball. Both Black Heart and Green Heart struggled to land a direct hit on the enemy goddess.

Rei swung her staff down and lightning rain down once more. The three CPUs moved to avoid being struck down. Black Sister fired out multiple shots and one managed to hit Rei in the foot. The enemy goddess growled and turned towards the candidate. This gave Black Heart a chance to strike.

"Lacy Dance!" She twirled around as she slammed her sword against Rei's back, causing her grunt.

Green Heart then came down from the top and thrust her spear. "Rainy Ratnapura!"

Rei quickly crossed her arms as Green Heart rapidly stabbed her spear at her. The blue-haired goddess was thrust down to the ground with great force. She gasped when her back crashed against the concrete.

"Did you get her?" Black Heart asked.

"I should have. I went all out on that attack," answered Green Heart.

"No, she's still moving!" Black Sister corrected. She was looking through her scope to see the other CPU getting back up on her feet. "Look alive, guys! She's coming in hot!"

Rei launched off the ground and went straight for Black Heart. The other goddess was not ready and was not able to get away as Rei grabbed onto her ankle. Black Heart yelped as she was pulled by her left ankle and thrown towards Black Sister. The two Lastation siblings crashed into each other and dropped to the ground.

"Noire! Uni!" Green Heart called out.

"You should worry about yourself, jiggles."

Green Heart gasped painfully as Rei punched right in her gut. The green goddess doubled over in agony as she clenched her abdomen. Green Heart wasn't able to recover in time and was elbowed by Rei and then tornado kicked out of the air.

"Hyaaa!" Rei quickly shot down three streams of lightning at the green CPU.

Green Heart quickly regained control of herself and flew forward. She glanced back to see the streams of lightning following behind her. She gritted her teeth and zipped between buildings but the lightning followed. She won't be able to get away.

"I got you, Vert!" Luckily, Green Heart got a reliable sniper.

Three yellow shots came down on the three streams of lightning and exploded. Green Heart smiled as she looked up to see Black Sister taking aim again, but this time at Rei. She pulled the trigger and three more shots came out.

Rei fired down some more lighting bolts and use it to intervene with the bullets. Black Sister cursed under her breath. Rei was single-handedly facing against three goddess and she hasn't even been that injured. She doesn't even looked that tired. What's even worse was that the battle have moved deeper into the heart of Planeptune City.

"You three are so persistent!" Rei gathered the lightning from the clouds above her staff.

"That attack is coming again!" Green Heart warned.

"Why won't you CPUs disappear?!" Rei swung her staffed and threw the giant orb of crackling electricity towards the Lastation sisters.

Black Heart and Black Sister quickly separated as the attack flew right past them and crashed into Planeptune's basilicom. The black CPU cursed as she saw the attack rip a large hole out of the building. She was gonna have to fix that and apologize to Neptune. For now, she just begged that the basilicom was vacant of people.

"Damn you!" Rei swung her staff once more and used a different attack. "Light of Domination!"

A line of bright light formed and the three CPU screamed in pain as their body exploded along with the buildings behind them. The goddess dropped to the ground as smoke was emitted from them. Green Heart slowly sat up to feel her muscles ache. Her entire body was screaming for her to stop moving.

"Oh my god… our goddesses are being beaten…"

"I can't believe it…"

Green Heart glanced back to see a large crowd of people surrounding them. They have crashed down into the park. This was bad.

"Vert! Noire! Uni!"

Green Heart noticed IF pushing through the crowds to get to them with Histoire, Kei and Compa following behind her. The goddess wasn't sure if she was happy or not to see them. "Iffy…"

IF kneeled down beside her to check her injuries. "Compa, she has terrible burns!"

"S-So does Noire and Uni," Green Heart groaned out.

IF looked over to the other goddess to see Histoire and Kei taking care of them. The citizens were giving them panicked and scared eyes. If they don't get back up, the people's faith will pummel.

"Lady Noire!" Kei called out as she helped Black Heart up. "Are you alright?"

"D-Do I… Do I look alright?" Black Heart mumbled out.

"Sis!"

Black Heart turned over to Black Sister to see her transformation go out. "Uni?"

Uni looked at her hands with teary eyes. She doubled over and slammed her hands against the dirt ground and cried, "Damn it!" She could barely feel any shares in her.

Histoire pulled out two Share Crystals. They were both really dim. The small tome handed the Lastation Share Crystal to Kei and voiced, "The people are losing faith."

Black Heart stared at her crystal in disbelief. Never has she seen her Share crystal so dark and dull. If it got any darker, she won't be able to stay in HDD much longer. The situation couldn't get any worse, but it did.

Rei hovered above Central Park and laughed. "Hello, citizens of Gamindustri! How did you like the show?! How do you like the fact that I, a goddess, is destroying your very homes!?"

Black Heart could see that the people were quivering with fear. The children were crying and whimpering as others silently covered their eyes and ears in panic. The goddess didn't know what to do. What could she even say? All she did was sit there and grit her teeth as she listened to Rei.

"You think goddesses are good? Of course they're not good, just look at me! I once ruled a nation too, y'know. And then I burned it to the ground! Ahah ahaha! Your so-called goddesses could become a tyrant anytime they want!"

The people began to chat among themselves:

"She's right…"

"If goddesses never existed, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation…"

"I should've believed in the Citizens group…"

"What a fool we've been!"

IF couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up and turned to the crowd, shouting, "Hey! Shut up! Can't you see Lady Vert and Lady Noire are doing their best!? They are risking their lives to protect you!"

"But it's their fault that we're here now!" someone countered.

"Yeah! Lady Noire didn't even try to protect our home! She abandoned Lastation!"

Black Heart felt her chest sting. It was true that she abandoned Lastation, but the city could always be rebuilt. She evacuated everyone for their own safety… Could they not see that? Was all her decisions wrong?

"What good is a goddess if she can't even protect their own land!"

"Yeah! Just look at Planeptune! Why is Lady Vert and Lady Noire fighting when it should be Lady Neptune!?"

"Yeah! Where is Lady Neptune! She should be fighting!"

IF took a step back, unable to respond. "N-Neptune's… She's… she's busy…"

"Busy!? With what!?"

"What is more important than protecting her own nation!?"

IF clenched her hands as she looked down at her feet. She knew that Neptune was stuck in another dimension with no way back yet. Even if she told the people, they would think that she abandoned them to save her own hide.

"It's no use protecting Lady Neptune! She has forsaken us!"

"No! You're wrong!" IF yelled.

"Then where the hell is she!?"

Rei smirked as she watched the chaos form between the citizens and the goddesses. It was too good to be true. Looks like, the people's will be the death of the goddess. "I knew it was a good idea in rioting up the people. Much easier than getting my own hands dirty. Ahahahahaha!"

Histoire could see the Share Crystal turning black. "This is bad. If this continues…"

Kei nodded as she was watching the light disappearing from the crystal in her hands as well. "We have to stop this, and fast."

Black Heart stood up and shouted at the top of her lungs, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone quieted down as Black Heart's voice rang out through the park. All eyes were now on the black goddess that had her head down and was quivering with frustration.

"You damn shits have no idea what's going on in our lives," Black Heart growled.

"L-Lady Noire, I don't think cursing…"

"Shut up, Kei!" Black Heart snapped.

"I've had enough of this! I tried my hardest in running two nations. TWO nations. And what do I get in return from these shitheads!? Nothing! I get nothing! I did what I could for Planeptune. I treasured it as if it were my own home. I understand that you miss Neptune, but what about me?! Don't I get any credit?! Haven't I done enough to get your acknowledgement?!"

"Noire…" Historie didn't know that the black goddess felt that way.

"I don't need your faith. Because you are Neptune's people, but don't I deserve some belief? Don't I deserve to be believed in? Making two nations successful isn't something that any goddess can do, and what do I get in return!? Betrayal by my own people! How am I supposed to fight when my own people don't even believe in me anymore!?"

Green Heart could see that Black Heart was about to explode. She stood up and tried to make her way over to her friend only to fall back down. "Noire…"

Black Heart snapped her head up and glared at the crowd with tear-filled eyes. "How am I supposed to go on when my girlfriend is stuck in someplace else and a psychotic goddess is destroying our nation!? I don't even know what I'm supposed to do anymore!"

Rei giggled, "Looks like she finally snapped."

Black Heart wiped her eyes, but more tears came. "I'm a goddess, yeah, but what is that to me!? It's just a damn title that we're stuck with because we were born with it! I'm no different than a regular human…" She sunk to her knees as she cover her eyes in dismay. "I'm just like any other person that's troubled, panicked and scared…" Black Heart slammed her hands against the ground as her tears fell. "So what the fuck am I supposed to do!? Tell me! TELL ME!"

The crowd turned the gaze away unable to respond to the crying goddess. They had never seen a CPU look so defeated in their life before and they have no idea how to respond. All they could do was look away.

Black Heart gritted her teeth. "Ah… I see…" She slowly stood back up.

Uni gave her sister a worried look, "Sis?"

Black Heart lightly chuckled, "I see… You all just complain and complain, but you don't know what to do either… heh… some people I'm protecting…"

"Sis…"

Black Heart sniffled and wiped her tears away before pulling up a strong front. "Then the more reason to believe in me! I won't deny that I'm not perfect. No one's perfect. Not even me. But I can promise you that I will protect you. Because I was made to protect you! I was created for that very purpose! Lastation or Planeptune. I don't care where you're from, but I swear to protect every one of you! Even if I'm not your goddess, I am still a CPU! So rely on me!"

The citizens looked at Black Heart with shocked eyes. They have been causing so much trouble for her. They lost their faith in her and she's still willing to protect them?

Black Heart turned to look at Rei and brandish her sword. "Faith or no faith, I will defeat you, Rei Ryghts! As Planeptune's substitute CPU, I won't let you destroy anymore of this beautiful nation!"

"Ugh!" Rei crosses her arms in disgust. "All of you are saying the same thing as White Heart. And she's already cooked meat."

Green Heart stood back up and walked next to Black Heart. "You don't understand what it means to be a goddess. As one that watches over Gamindustri, we are to cherish every being that lives on these lands and risk our lives to protect them. We, goddesses, are to work together with the people to bring a better future for everyone. A peaceful utopia that everyone dreams about. That's what it means to be a goddess," claimed the green goddess.

Uni chimed in as she stood on the other side of Black Heart. "And what do you dream for the future?"

"Huh?" Rei frowned as she looked down at the candidate.

"You dream of destruction," answered Uni. "A world without CPUs. But have you thought about what that would mean for the people? They would be left defenseless against dangerous monsters that they cannot beat."

Rei smirked and hummed. Then she laughed. "Hahaha! You three really are amusing! Do you really want to antagonize someone as mighty as me?!"

Black Heart smirked as she realized that this would be what Neptune would say if she was here. "In this story, you already are the antagonist."

Rei growled, "You all are a bunch of shits!" She swirled her staff around and gathered lighting bolts into a single area above her.

"Not on my watch!" Black Heart summoned her blue digital wings and launched off the ground towards the other goddess.

"Haaa!" Rei swung her staff down and the orb of electricity followed her movement as it was flung towards Black Heart.

"Tornado Sword!" The black CPU swung her weapon and stopped the progress of the attack. She gritted her teeth as the dense mass pushed against her blade. She won't let this giant ball of electricity pass her. "Grrrraaaah!"

"Nice try." Rei smirked and snapped her fingers.

Black Heart gasped as the ball of lightning shot out streams of lightning right past her. Her teal eyes widened as she glanced back to see many large lighting bolts raining down over the park. "Shit!"

"This is over for your precious people!" claimed the enemy.

Black Heart couldn't move from her position. If she left, the giant ball of lighting would crash down on the park and destroy everything, but if she doesn't move, then the lighting bolts would destroy the park instead. She has to think fast. She needs to act now!

"Ice shield! Double layer!"

Suddenly, the entire park was encased in a dome of ice. The bolts of lightning crashed against the layer of ice, causing it to crack and shatter. The second layer of ice stayed strong and took the brunt of the attack to the very last one before shattering. Black Heart let out a breath of relief at the sight of the citizens.

"You can leave the citizens to us!"

"We will keep them safe, Miss Noire!"

The White sisters landed down in the park with their staff in hand.

Uni was so happy to see the other candidates. "Rom! Ram!"

"I thought I told you watch over Blanc?" questioned Green Heart, though she was overjoyed by their presence.

"We couldn't sit still when our friends are in trouble," voiced the pink-haired candidate.

"Mina and Miss Chika are watching over your nation at the moment," said the older White Sister.

Green Heart smirked. She crossed her arms under breast, causing it to slightly jiggle. "You heard them, Noire! Leave the people to us! Focus on Rei!"

Black Heart grinned as she pushed hard against the dense mass with her sword. "I heard them loud and clear!"

Rei gritted her teeth in irritation. "You just won't give up will you!" She created another large orb of lightning and slammed it against the smaller ball of lightning.

Black Heart grunted as she was pushed back slightly. The force was much stronger now when she was pushing against two giant masses. "I won't give up…"

"Just disappear already! Light of Domination!"

Black Heart cried out as her body exploded in a blue light. She gasped out in pain, but she didn't stop. She gripped her sword as she pushed against the two large orbs. She refused to let up even if her body was screaming at her to stop.

"I won't give up!" Black Heart pushed harder and the blade dug into the ball of lightning, creating a small gash. "If I give up now, then I would be leaving Vert, Histoire, Kei, Uni… Neptune… I would be leaving my friends to protect Gamindustri alone! I refuse to be a burden to my friends!"

"You're stubborn as a mule!"

"Of not giving up makes me a mule, then so be it!" A black energy was being emitted from Black Heart's body. "As a substitute CPU of Planeptune, it is my duty to protect this nation until Neptune returns!"

"My goodness!" Histoire was shocked to see the Share Crystal growing so bright. "The people's faith… it's bursting!"

"Same here," voiced Kei as she held out the blighty lit crystal.

"Lastation, Planeptune, no. I will show the entire world just how stubborn I can be!" Black Heart shouted.

Suddenly, a painful jolt went through the black CPU's head. She cringed as a slight migraine came along. _Not now. Not when I'm so close! I will save everyone! _

_For a Lastation CPU, you're not bad. I'll accept you._

Black Heart eyes widened from the sudden voice that ran in her head. _Who…?!_

"Something is happening!" exclaimed the green CPU.

The two Share Crystal began to pulse and the shot a beam of light at Black Heart, causing the tome to gasp. "The Share Crystals are resonating with Black Heart!"

"But that's impossible," claimed Kei. "Lady Noire isn't a Planeptune CPU!"

Black Heart get out a battle cry as the energy burst from her body and sliced the two balls of electricity in half. Rei yelped as she was blown away by the shockwave that was emitted from Black Heart. Everyone in the proximity, covered their eyes as the light blinded them.

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Planeptune City**

**Date: August 30, 2019**

**Time: 5:41 P.M**

Black Heart blinked and found herself surrounded by white. Her body felt so light, but she couldn't move. That last attack must have used up all her energy. _So this as far as I go then… _Black Heart felt tears prickling on the side of her eyes. _Sorry, Neptune… Doesn't look like I'll be seeing you home… _

"Don't assume you are dead."

"Huh?" Black Heart blinked and looked around. "Who…"

"So you're the girl that's dating my successor… You certainly are a lot better looking than your predecessor."

"Your successor? So you're…"

"Yes, I was Planeptune's CPU before Neptune. As well as the True Goddess that helped created you."

The black CPU's eyes widened in shock. "If I'm meeting you now… doesn't that mean I'm dead?"

The old CPU chuckled. Black Heart doesn't understand, but her voice calmed her significantly. "I can assure you. You are not dead. In fact, it is I that reached out to you. Your strong desire to protect your people, our people, have awakened me."

"You reached out to me?"

"Yes. I have been watching you. Observing. Seeing if you were worthy. And from what just happened, I have accepted you as a Planeptune CPU, only as a substitute of course."

Black Heart finally understood. "You were the one in Neptune's office. You're the presence I've been feeling!"

She giggled, "I must say, even my own sisters didn't notice my presence when I watched them."

Black Heart's face showed confusion. "But… what does that mean?"

"It means I'm willing to lend you my strength. You do accept it?"

"Will I be able to protect everyone?" Black Heart voiced.

"It will hurt…"

"Will I be able to protect everyone?"

"You might die…"

"Will _I_ be able to protect everyone?" she sternly repeated.

"Yes."

"Then lend me your strength. I don't care what comes of me, but let me fight for the people I care about!"

The True Goddess chuckled, "You really are stubborn as a mule. Alright, take my Shares…"

Black Heart closed her eyes as the white around became too bright for her own eyes. She suddenly felt warm, very warm. As if she was being embraced.

"Let's show that goddess-wanna-be just how stubborn you can really be."

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Planeptune City**

**Date: August 30, 2019**

**Time: 5:42 P.M**

The light died down and Green Heart can finally see again. She looked around to see everyone blinking rapidly to refocus their eyes again. She then heard a gasp and looked at Histoire to see her staring up in the air.

Green Heart followed her eyes and felt her own eyes widening. "N-Noire!"

Black Heart was floating in the air and a purple magic circle formed above her head. The circle moved down her body and changed her appearance. Her white hair turned orange as it fluttered closely and was tied into a low ponytail by a D-pad clip. The end of her orange strands were tinted purple as the magic circle expanded down her shoulders.

Following, her processor unit stayed black, but any white or silver designs on it turned to a vibrant purple. Then her sword shattered and reformed itself into a large weapon similar to Black Sister's. It looked to be a black and purple double-barreled railgun. Once the purple circle ended at the bottom of her feet, it shattered and flew to her back, giving her two pairs of large purple wings that looked similar to Purple Heart's.

Black Heart opened her eyes to show the color of deep blue instead of her usual teal. She brandished her new weapon and pointed the double barrel at Rei. Her lips moved as if she had said these words before. "Black Heart: Mode Uranus."

Green Heart was in awe of the new form. Everyone else seems to feel the same. The green goddess glanced towards Histoire to see eyes of nostalgia. The tome's eyes watered as her past memories played in her head. An image of an old friend shadowed over Black Heart that caused the fairy to shed tears.

"Uranus…?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So yes, I left it off with a cliffhanger, sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter out, hopefully not after 2 months again. I honestly thought I'd finish this story by the summer of 2020, but guess what? It's still going. Just to be clear, I don't plan not dropping this story because I love HDN. I'm just not in the mood to write fanfiction, sadly. I'm sure many authors feel this way and want to work on other projects, which I've been doing. I've been on Webnovel, Tapas. io and other sites doing original work. I'm not sure when I'll get in the mood for fanfiction again, I'll just have to wait and see.**

**I also want to thank all the loyal and patient readers that have read LITOH. I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long. You all are the best and I promise that this story will have an ending. That, I can promise. Now, when? That is the one thing where I can't answer. Once again, thank you for being patient with me. I'm sure there are many of you that are upset, but I love all of you.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please stay safe because COVID is still a thing. Wear your masks when going out and keep your hands clean. With that said, I'll see you all in the next chapter... Whenever thats gonna come out.**

**-Shiena.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I took my time with it, but hopefully, it came out faster than the last chapter. I want to apologize to you all that have been reading my work. I was on the edge of deciding whether to continue this or not, after all, I wrote this fic just for funnies. Don't panic, I decided to keep it going. I got some encouraging words and I realized that there are people that still love reading my work. And I don't want to disappoint them by stopping the story in the middle of a turning point. It will also bring shame upon my author status. So for my love of HDN and for you guys, I shall see this story to its end! **

**With that said, please enjoy Chapter 19.**

**DISCLAIMER: As always Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to our lovable Idea Factory and Compile Heart. Compile Heart are the geniuses that created the games while Idea Factory are the geniuses that hook our gullible selves to the franchise. What a great combo to make us give them money.**

* * *

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

**Place: Planeptune City**

**Date: August 30, 2019**

**Time: 5:43 P.M**

Black Heart looked down at her left hand and flexed her fingers. She moved her finger up to touch her orange strands that were once white. Her blue eyes then glanced down to look at her right hand, which was holding onto the large railgun. She lifted it up to get a closer look at the contraption. It was light for a weapon that's almost a yard long.

"This is…"

_The Duel Revolver._

Black Heart blinked as she looked around. A voice just rang in her head. _I… didn't imagine that, right?_

Black Heart looked down at the park to see everyone looking at her. They looked shocked, surprised. Black Heart surprised herself as well. She didn't know how to feel, but she definitely felt better. Refreshed even.

"That was some show you put on!"

Black Heart turned to look at Rei who carried a smirk on her face. "Rei Ryghts…"

"So what? You got a new prostitute unit, a new hair dye, and a new toy. You think that will help you defeat the mighty me?!"

Black Heart opened her mouth to speak, but it felt like it was someone else that spoke. "You do not belong here, CPU of Tari." It was strange to the black goddess. It was her body, yet, she felt like it belonged to someone else. "Return to your rightful dimension."

"Oh ho?!" Rei crackled. "I didn't take you for a wise one, Black Heart!"

The black goddess felt like she should panic. _CPU of Tari?_ She doesn't know anything about the goddess of Tari, but it didn't feel strange to her. To speak these words. She wondered why.

"Yes! I am the CPU of Tari!" Rei revealed. "I have been a goddess longer than any of you brats!"

"If that's so, then I would have remembered you. But that can't be because Tari never existed in Hyperdimension."

Rei frowned, "You know nothing…"

"But as the True Goddess of Gamindustri, I know everything."

_Ah… It's her…_

_Sorry, Noire. I hope you don't mind me intervening…_

Black Heart giggled as she touched her heart. She still has control over her body. She felt unbelievably warm… almost hot. She wanted to move. She wanted to fight. She wanted to win.

_I see we both have something in common. _

Black Heart smirked, "I want to fight."

_Then let me help you._

"It's time to end this, Rei Ryghts!" Black Heart pulled her trigger and two large beams shot out of the muzzle.

Rei's eyes widened in shock and rapidly dived down to avoid the attack. Black Heart chased after her with great speed as her ponytail fluttered behind her. She felt excited. Not a single bit of strain or fatigue. She felt so energized. It felt amazing to the black goddess.

"You bitch!" Rei swung her staff and brought down lightning from the dark clouds.

Black Heart twirled around and avoided the lightning strikes. She was flying so swiftly. So elegantly. So effortlessly. Almost like she was dancing. She never felt so alive!

"Sis looks like she's having fun…" Uni voiced as she watched Black Heart flying circles around Rei.

Histoire smiled, "She does… Doesn't she?"

"Tri-Color Order!" Black Heart fired three times at the other CPU.

"Light of Domination!" Rei countered the skill with her own and the six orbs of energy exploded in blue light.

Black Heart rushed through the smoke created by the explosion and was right in front of Rei. The black goddess turned her body and raised her leg, kicking right into Rei's side. The blue-haired goddess grunted as she was flung back.

Black Heart positioned her aim at the other goddess. "EX Multi Buster!"

Uni gasped, "That's my attack!"

Two yellow lasers shot out of her weapon and hit Rei directly. Black Heart then flew in and raised her Double Revolver over her head and slammed it down like a hammer on Rei's shoulder, sending her down to the ground. Black Heart grinned as she felt the adrenaline pumping through her bloodstream.

She hadn't felt like this since the Console War. This feeling of rush. Of thrill. Of power. It was fun… Fighting was fun! Blood. Blood! She wanted to see her opponent bleed.

Black Heart suddenly frowned. _No! I shouldn't be thinking like that…_

A large ball of electricity suddenly shot up. Black Heart quickly moved back to avoid it. Then Rei abruptly appeared in front of her and thrust her staff like a spear. Back Heart didn't have time to move, but her body reacted on its own.

The black goddess caught the staff before it made contact with her body. Rei became shocked by the instant reaction and tried to move back, but Black Heart had a tight grip on her weapon. Black Heart glared at the opposing CPU and threw her up into the air. She then aimed her railgun at Rei and shot out multiple lasers as it crashed against the opponent, causing more smoke.

Rei zoomed out of the smoke and raised her staff, creating multiple small orbs of lighting. She swung her staff down and threw it all towards Black Heart. "Let's see how you avoid this!"

Black Heart didn't plan to avoid it. Because if she did, the attack would be going towards the park. She fired at the orbs, her laser causing the orbs to explode on contact. She let out a sigh of relief as she managed to destroy them, only to panic when more balls of lightning shot out of the cloud of smoke. She cursed under her breath when the orbs shot passed her.

She turned around, hoping to fire at them, but instead, multiple spears shot up from the park and made contact with the balls of electricity. Black Heart looked down to see Green Heart waving at her. The CPU relaxed upon seeing her friend.

"Don't worry about us!" Green Heart shouted. "We got this area covered!"

"Leave it to us!" said the White Sisters.

"Go get her, big sis!" Uni cheered.

Black Heart nodded and returned her attention to the enemy at hand. "With my friends by my side, I have nothing to worry about!"

Rei gritted teeth in frustration from seeing the goddess brimming with Shares. She doesn't understand. Her people should have lost faith in her. They should be despising her! _So why? Why?_ "Why is she being powered by Shares!?"

"I can answer that."

Rei gasped when Black Heart thrust her barrel against her abdomen. The blue-haired CPU panicked at the sight of Black Heart's cold blue eyes.

"It's because the people of Lastation and Planeptune believe in her."

Rei began to quiver under Black Heart's presence. _This isn't right! This bitch never had such an intimidating presence! _Rei glared at the orange-haired CPU. "Who are you!?"

The Lastation goddess smirked, "I am CPU Black Heart! You better remember because I'm the one that has beaten you! EX Multi Buster: Empress!"

A bright blue light formed in between the two muzzles and Rei's abdomen. The blue-hair goddess could feel a burning sensation on her midsection. Once Black Heart pulled the trigger, two large lasers shot out, but it missed. Or, more like the attack disappeared into a hole that ripped out in the air.

Black Heart's eyes widened as she stared at the swirling purple and blue clouds. Then it shrunk and disappeared. "What was…" The goddess looked around and noticed that Rei also disappeared. "Where did…?"

"Man, that was a close one, huh? Though, I never expected to see this! My buddy would be fascinated to see that form of yours."

Black Heart whipped around to see Rei with another figure. It was the fairy that Black Heart saw a few days ago in the forest. "You!"

"Huh? Me? My name is Croire, though I don't think you'll be needing it. You certainly beat the crap out of his old hag, huh?" Croire chuckled as she pointed to Rei.

The said goddess growled, "Shut up, Croire. I only underestimated her."

"Not likely. Your counterpart was using her powers, so you were weakened a bit," explained the fairy,

"What!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Well, I was gonna warn you, but you were already in battle."

"Tch, just get me out of here."

"Best thing to do right now." Croire opened a hole in space and moved to the side to let Rei through.

"This isn't over, Black Heart!"

Black Heart recovered from her shocked state and tried to fly over to Rei to stop her from leaving. "I'm not letting you go!"

Rei smirked as she entered through the portal. Croire waved and zipped into the portal before closing it. Black Heart flew through the empty space where the portal used to be. She groaned at the fact that she let Rei escape. "Damn it… I was so close too…"

Suddenly, Black Heart's ears picked up the sound of claps and cheers. Looking back at the park, she could see the crowd of people clapping with smiles on their faces. Black Heart flew over and landed down on the soft grass, giving the people a short wave.

"Sis!"

Black Heart turned around to see Uni, Green Heart, Histoire, Kei, and the White Sisters. They all have a relieved expression on their faces.

Histoire floated closer and looked at her. She looked at the weapon first, then to the wings, her hair, and then she looked at her face. The tome tilted her head as she stared into Black Heart's blue eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Histoire, I feel-" Black Heart was cut off as she suddenly felt hot. Hotter than before. She took in a deep breath as her head suddenly began to pound painfully. Something was wrong.

Green Heart noticed how Black Heart's eyes widened slightly as her pupils contracted. "Noire?"

Black Heart's transformation gave out and she fell to the ground. The world was spinning around her and it gave her a headache. Noire closed her eyes hoping to stop the dizziness.

Uni panicked and ran to Noire's side, holding her up to a sitting position. "Sis!"

"Someone call a nurse!" Kei ordered.

"Sis? Sis! Sis!" Uni called out to Noire, but she got no response.

Histoire flew above Noire's face to see flushed cheeks and a line of sweat over her forehead. She reached out her hand to feel the burning skin. "This is bad. Her system is being overheated."

"What's going to happen to her!?" Uni asked.

"Someone called for a nurse!?"

Uni looked over to see IF dragging Compa with her. "Over here! Noire collapsed!"

Compa kneeled down by Uni and pressed her hand to Noire's forehead. "She's burning up really badly. We need to get her to a hospital," said the nurse.

"This is bad," voiced IF. "Most buildings have been destroyed and the basilicom is out of commission."

"My nation," Green Heart announced. "My nation has yet to be tampered with. I can easily organize a room for Noire."

Histoire nodded her head. "It's the best choice. Please take Noire there."

"I'm coming too!" announced Uni. "She's my sister."

Histoire nodded and then turned to the Guild Agent and Lastation's oracle. "Can I ask you two to watch things over here?"

IF saluted, "I'll be helping out in clearing the monsters."

Kei nodded, "I shall see what I can do."

Histoire smiled, "Thank you."

"We should get going," Green Heart urged. "Noire seems to be worsening."

The black goddess was taking fast and shallow breaths as she quivered in Green Heart's arms. "N-Neptune…" She turned her head from side to side before resting it on Green Heart's chest. Her body hurt. She felt like she was being burned alive. She began to whimper and gasp in agony. "N-Neptune…" She wanted to see Neptune. Noire felt like if she saw Neptune, the pain would go away. "Neptune…"

"Hang in there Noire, we're gonna get a doctor," whispered Green Heart as she hurried towards her nation.

**Leanbox, Gamindustri**

**Place: Hospital**

**Date: August 30, 2019**

**Time: 6:59 P.M**

Vert sighed as she sat out in the hallway with a Uni and Histoire by her side. Noire was currently in the emergency room undergoing whatever it was that the doctors needed to do.

"Will Noire be alright?" Uni murmured.

Vert softly smiled and patted Uni's head. "Noire will be just fine."

"We can't get our hopes up, something like this isn't normal," said Histoire.

"Speaking of 'isn't normal,' what was that form that Noire took?" Vert questioned. "What did she call it? Mode Uranus?"

Histoire sighed, knowing she will have to explain sooner or later. "That was Noire undergoing a transformation after absorbing Planeptune shares." The fairy looked at the Share Crystal in her hands. "And at this very moment, those are the very same shares that are causing Noire harm."

"I-I don't understand," said Uni. "Why is Noire being harmed by the shares?"

"Yes. Aren't they what keeps us alive?" Vert added.

"They are, but the shares that you absorb are different from those of Blanc, Noire, and Neptune. Vert, you are made to use Leanbox's shares and Noire was made to use Lastation's shares. Same goes for the others that use their respective shares."

"I see… So what is happening to Noire? Since you said she absorbed Planeptune shares?" inquired Vert.

"Right now, Lastation and Planeptune shares are at war within Noire's body. Noire can only convert shares from the Lastation's Share Crystal because that's how she's built. If her body were to overrun with Planeptune shares…"

"W-What would happen to her?" Uni asked, worriedly.

"She will die."

Uni gasped, "Die!?"

Histoire nodded, "Foreign shares are like poison to other goddesses."

"Well, that's something nice to learn, since we have been fighting for shares all those years back…" Vert commented.

"You were fighting for people's faith. The Share Crystals absorb those faiths and convert them to shares. In Noire's case, she mistakenly absorbed shares from the wrong crystal, or at least, I hope it was a mistake… Undergoing a transformation like that… I could only conclude that it was a defense mechanism to burn those foreign shares out of her body."

"Then what about now? If she still has foreign shares in her body, wouldn't the best way to get rid of it is if she undergoes that form again?"

Histoire shook her head, "Her body is already at its limit. She won't be able to access HDD until she's rested, though, with the pain she's going through, I don't think she can do anything else but struggle."

"So what should we do?" questioned Uni.

"All we can do is wait," answered Histoire. "As long as the Planeptune shares don't take over her system, she will be fine."

"I have another question," Vert voiced. "Uranus… You said that name as well…"

Histoire let out a shaky breath. "I guess I should start from the beginning. I had hoped to avoid this topic."

"Please. The name sounds important and…" Vert knotted her eyebrows in confusion, "somewhat familiar…"

"Yes. You remember when I explained how you and the other goddesses were created right?"

Vert nodded, "We were created using the True Goddess' powers along with the people's prayers."

"Yes, and the name of the True Goddess was Uranus," said Histoire. "She was also the predecessor of Planeptune."

"If Planeptune had a predecessor, does Lastation?" Uni asked.

Histoire smiled, "All the nations did. Though, the nations didn't go by Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox, or Lowee. Years back during Uranus's reign, the nations were known as Land of Purple Progress, Land of Black Regality, Land of White Serenity, and Land of Green Pastures."

"What was it like back then?" Uni questioned, excited to learn more about the past.

"Gamindustri wasn't as advanced as it is today. There were only tiny villages and small towns. Everything was different, but one thing that didn't change was the war."

Vert blinked, "War?"

Histoire gave the green goddess a sad smile. "History does repeat itself no matter how much you despise it. Don't think that your generation created the first-ever Console War. Back then, like you four, the goddesses were also at war with each other. The only difference was that a goddess _did_ claim the title of True Goddess."

"And that was Uranus…? The goddess of Planeptune," Uni voiced.

Histoire nodded. "Yes. Uranus killed the other three goddesses and took their powers, becoming the sole ruler of Gamindustri. But that's when she realized her mistake. Killing the other goddesses didn't unite the world. It became stressful for her. She had to take care of monsters on her own. She couldn't save everyone that she hoped she could. Back then, she only had to worry about her Land, but now she had to worry about four different lands. She couldn't be in four places at once and she slowly became depressed. That's also when the four Quartets were made."

"The story is being connected," voiced Vert.

Histoire giggled at the fond memories. "I was also created then. I helped Uranus with her problems and her friend, I'm sure you recognize the name, Arfoire also helped."

"I remember you saying that Arfoire used to be good," said Vert.

"Yes. She was a very good friend to Uranus. So good of a friend that Uranus tasked her with something that no one else could do."

"What was that task?" asked the black candidate.

"As you know, in the story of the four legendary Quartet. They defeated an evil goddess."

Vert frowned, "Uranus knew what would become of her…"

"Yes, with the stress of being the True Goddess and her uncontrollable powers of four different goddesses, she slowly began to feed on the negative energy from the people. She feared that she would cause harm to her loved ones and asked Arfoire that if she ever turned evil, she will lead the Quartet to kill her."

"That's quite a tragedy," commented the green CPU.

"Indeed it is. Arfoire hoped to find another way, but Uranus continued to ask of her until the very end. As you know, Uranus gifted us a crystal that contained her power, and the other goddesses powers, which led to the birth of you four."

"Yes, I remember. The story of how we all came to be was something that I could never forget," said Vert.

"Soooo… If you and sis, along with Blanc and Neptune, came from the same person… wouldn't that kind of make you guys like… sisters?" Uni questioned.

Vert blinked, and then her blue eyes sparkled. "That _would_! Wouldn't it?!" She turned to Histoire with hopeful eyes. "That would mean I have sisters! Well, older sisters, since I'm the youngest."

Histoire felt a single sweat drop roll down the side of her head. "Ummm… You aren't really related by blood per se since you were created with powers from your predecessor's that Uranus took…"

"Nonetheless, it's undeniable that we came from the same goddess!" Vert countered.

The tome stuttered, "T-That… That is true, b-but…"

"Oh, this is such great news!" Vert squealed.

Uni sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…"

Vert gasped, "Uni, my dear, it makes us sisters as well!"

"I-It does?!"

Vert squealed as she brought Uni in for a hug. "This is the greatest day of my life!"

"H-Help!" Uni's voice was muffled by Vert's chest. "Can't… Cant breath…"

"Vert, please." Histoire tried to pry Vert's arms off of the poor candidate.

"Lady Vert…"

"Hmmm?" Vert looked up to see the doctor that was supposed to be helping Noire. She quickly dropped Uni and stood up with a worried expression. "How is my older sister doing?!"

"Huh?" The doctor blinked in confusion. "Sister?"

Historie cleared her throat as she hovered next to Vert. "She means Noire. How is she?"

The doctor shook his head. "We did what we could, but as I thought, a goddess is much different from a regular human. Wounds are something we can help with, but if it's an internal problem we can't really help with that. We did an X-Ray scan but found nothing wrong. We can't find the cause of Lady Noire's condition. All I can tell you is that she has a terrible fever that could potentially be dangerous for her."

Histoire nodded her head. "Thank you. May we see her?"

"Yes, of course. We have moved her down to the room next to Lady Blanc."

"Thank you," said Vert.

"I am happy to be of help."

The doctor left and Vert guided Histoire and Uni to the room that Noire was currently in. They could hear coughing and loud painful whimpers from behind the door. The group opened the door and quietly entered. Noire was gripping the bedsheets as she gasped for air. Her face was flushed red as large drops of sweat formed on her head. Many wires and IVs were connected to her arms as the heart monitor showed fast heartbeats.

"Sis…" Uni took a seat next to the bed. She touched Noire's hand and quickly retracted feeling the scorching skin. "She's burning badly."

"She needs to cool down," said Historie.

Uni jumped back up to her feet and announced, "I'll grab a bucket of cold water and a towel!"

Vert smiled, "That would help a lot."

Uni smiled, "Be right back!" The candidate quickly ran out the door before closing it.

Vert sat down in the seat that Uni was in and looked at Noire with a pained expression. She gently moved her dark bangs to feel the scorching heat. Vert bit her lower lip in torment. With both Noire and Blanc in bed and Neptune in another dimension, she was the only CPU left on Gamindustri. _I'm gonna have to fight against Rei… _

Suddenly an idea popped into her head. Vert stood up and looked towards Histoire. The tome gave the green goddess a puzzled look as to why she was giving a stern expression.

"If Noire can undergo a transformation with Planeptune shares, does that mean I can too?"

Histoire's eyes widened. "What are you saying?! Do you not see the state Noire is in? If you do the same, I can't guarantee that you will come out alive as Noire did!"

"Then what about Lowee shares? Or Lastation shares? I've been thinking. Maybe it isn't just shares, maybe it's compatibility? Noire was able to actually take Planeptune shares from the Planeptune's Share Crystal because she was compatible. Meaning she didn't do it by mistake. She did it on purpose…"

"Even so, it's too dangerous, Vert," Historie warned.

Vert took a deep breath. "Like Noire said. I refuse to be a burden to my friends. I will find a way to beat Rei Ryghts once and for all. Even if it means sacrificing myself!"

The green goddess walked out of the room with a determined look in her eyes. _That's right… If Noire can do, so can I!_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Oh no, Vert going off on her own... That doesn't sound good!**

**So this chapter was made to give you guys a little bit more info about the story of the True Goddess from LITOW. I really love the lore that HDN has with the heroes and the pre-successors, but they never really go in-depth with it. We as that players always have to piece it together with our own theories and they aren't confirmed either. I honestly want more mainstream games than just spin-offs and remakes, but beggars can't be choosers I guess. Hopefully, we get more material from the remake of Re;birth 1 they're doing. I know that story will be the same, but I hope they add just a little bit more history to it.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Shiena, out! **

**-Shiena**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note**

**Hey, I'm back again! Chapter's on the short end this week, but I can promise that it will pack a punch!**

* * *

**Leanbox, Gamindustri**

**Place: Hospital **

**Date: August 31, 2019**

**Time: 11:09 A.M**

Vert lightly touched Blanc's head and then ran her hand down her bandaged covered arms while being mindful of the wires that are connected to her. The White CPU was finally healing and Vert could finally see her face. Her body still needed time, so she still looked like a mummy. Vert sighed as she left the room to check next door. Just opening the door, she could hear Noire's painful gasps. It's been one night and Noire is still in a terrible condition.

"Vert…"

The green goddess turned around to see Histoire and Uni. The black candidate had a bouquet of lilies in her hands as she walked into the room.

"Vert, can I speak to you in the hallways?" Histoire voiced.

Vert nodded and closed the door behind her. Crossing her arms below her chest, she asked, "What is it?"

"You are the only CPU on Gamindustri this moment that can stop Rei Ryghts."

"I already know that," murmured Vert.

"While I understand you want to defeat her, I don't think it's good to risk your life like this. I know you have been researching on Uranus and the Shares," said the tome. "I beg you to stop. It already hurts me to see Blanc and Noire in pain. I don't want to see you hurt as well."

Vert sighed as she rubbed her head. She had a mild headache from staying up too late. Usually it would be from gaming, but this was an exception. "I understand you are worried, but I don't know what else to do. I won't be able to defeat Rei on my own. We barely survived Rei's attack yesterday, and that was when we had all five goddesses there… If Noire never went into Mode Uranus, I don't know how the situation would've played out…"

Histoire gave Vert sad eyes. "Vert… Don't underestimate yourself like this…"

Vert bit her lower lip as she glanced back to the door to Noire's room. "Two goddesses are already out of commission. Neptune isn't even part of this problem anymore… It's all on me now…"

"You can't shoulder this all on your own. Didn't Noire say that she didn't want to burden her friends with this problem?"

"It wasn't just her problem," voiced Vert. "It became my problem when Lowee's populace entered my nation with a mummified Blanc…" The Green goddess gritted her teeth as her eyes narrowed angrily. "I will do what I deem as right…"

Histoire groaned, "I didn't want to do this, but…"

Vert gave the fairy a puzzled look. "Do what?"

Histoire pulled her holographic screen and clicked a button. A soft ringing could be heard coming from the screen and Vert wondered who Histoire was calling.

"Helloooo!"

Vert blinked at the soft squeaky voice. _Who's that?_

"Plutia, please."

_That sounded a lot like Histoire, but more… high-pitched?_

"I apologize, other me."

Histoire smiled, "It is nothing. May I speak to Neptune?"

"Of course!"

After a few seconds, a familiar voice came on. "Whatsapp Histy!?"

Histoire sighed, seeing Neptune's happy-go-lucky face. It was kind of irritating when everything was going down hill on this side. "Neptune, please tell me you have collected enough shares to come back again…"

"Um, yeah see… We kind of got a problem going ooooon."

Histoire's left eye twitched, "Neptune, I don't care if you collected just enough for one of you to come back, I'm fine with that because I need you back, now!"

"Nep what!? Then what about Nep Jr.?"

Vert felt herself sweating from the growing anger in Histoire's eyes. _Should I intervene?_

"Nepgear can take care of herself, but currently I have two CPUs injured in bed and one being irrational!"

_So I'm the one being irrational… _Vert thought.

"The people's faith is waning, and if I don't do anything, I'll have all three CPUs here out of commission!"

"Whoa, Histy. Calm your tush. You're busting my eardrums."

Histoire turned red as a giant vien could be seen on her forehead. "How can you be so childish at this moment! Can't you see I'm in distress?! I am trying my hardest not to break down!"

Vert decided this was a good time to take over. She gently pushed Historie to the side so she could let the time cool down as she spoke with the purple goddess.

"Neptune, I see you are doing well."

"Vert!" Neptune smiled upon seeing her friend in good health. "What are you saying, Histy? Vert is perfectly in good condition!"

Vert sighed, "The ones injured in bed are Blanc and Noire. I'm the one that's irrational that Historie was talking about."

Neptune's smile dropped, "Wait what? But it's not that bad, right? I mean… Blanc and Noire are great fighters!"

Vert lifted an eyebrow as her eyes dulled slightly. "Oh? I think I can challenge you on that."

Vert walked over to the door to Blanc's room. The screen followed her as she opened the door and walked in. The blonde heard a soft gasp as Vert walked to the side of Blanc's bed.

"Blanc… Why is she wrapped up like a mummy?" Neptune softly asked.

"It was worse a few days ago. I couldn't even look at her without feeling nauseous. Her flesh was all charred and burnt. You could even see her bones. She just started healing…"

"Just started?!"

"It's been rough, Neptune," said Vert. "And it just keeps getting worse… Especially for Noire."

"W-Where is she? Can I see her?"

Vert looked at Neptune's saddened and worried face. "I don't think you would want to…"

"Please. I want to see her! I _need _to see her! Please, Vert. Show me Noire," begged the purple CPU.

Vert sighed and walked out of Blanc's room, gently closing the door behind her. She went to the room next door and opened the door, walking in. Noire was still breathing hard as the heart monitor recorded her rapid heartbeat. Standing next to Noire's bed was like standing next to an oven. The black CPU was burning so badly that she was emitting heat.

"Noire…"

Vert glanced over to the screen to see tears in Neptune's purple eyes. "It happened yesterday, when Noire was protecting Planeptune…"

Neptune listened to Noire's heavy breaths and it broke her heart to hear those weak whimpers being produced. She wanted so badly to touch her, to hug her, to reassure her that everything will be fine. She wanted so badly to be by Noire's side when she's in such a vulnerable state… But she can't.

"N-Neptune…" Noire murmured as she tossed her head from side to side.

Neptune gasped upon hearing her name. "Noire!"

"She's been calling your name. That's all she's been saying in this feverish state of hers," informed Vert.

"This is all my fault…" Neptune sniffled as tears fell from her eyes. "If I was there. If I was there to help…" Neptune gritted her teeth as guilt ate away at her. "Noire or Blanc wouldn't have been in this situation…"

"Neptune…" Vert couldn't look at the purple goddess. She had felt similar. She always wondered, if she was just stronger, could she have been able to help Blanc or Noire? Those thoughts have been plaguing her all night.

Noire suddenly turned her head to show half-opened eyes. "Neptune?"

Vert gasped, "Noire!"

Noire's vision was blurred. She could barely see anything, but she recognized the voice. "Vert…" She suddenly winced in pain as she clenched onto the bed sheets. She let out a soft groan as her head spun.

Neptune pressed herself against the screen, upon seeing Noire's pained expression. "Noire!"

"I-I'm fine…" Noire roughly huffed out.

"You clearly are not…" Histoire voiced as she flew in. "I'm glad to see you awake.

"It… hurts…" Noire whimpered as tears were now present in her hazy red eyes. "Dizzy… hot…"

"Don't worry, Noire. It's only a fever." Neptune hesitantly laughed, "And here I thought CPUs can't get sick…"

"It's not a fever," Historie corrected. "Noire was p… I mean it's a virus…"

Vert can tell that Histoire was avoiding the fact that Noire was poisoned by Neptune's shares. She probably doesn't want Neptune to feel any worse and she already does.

"You'll get better. I know you will," said Neptune. "You have to get better…"

Noire looked around. She could hear Neptune's voice, but she couldn't get a clear sight of her. Was Neptune here? Did she come to see her? "I want… I want to hold your hand, Neptune…" Noire slightly left her hand, hoping to feel smooth skin.

Neptune felt her heart break. "Noire…" Neptune bit her lower lip as her eyes stung with tears. "I-I can't…"

"Neptune's still in the Ultradimension," answered Historie.

"Ah…" Noire whimpered as her hand flopped down onto the bed. "I forgot…"

Neptune cried, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Noire… I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you… I'm sorry. You're in this state because of me! I'm so sorry…"

Vert could feel her own eyes acting up. She looked over to see Histoire's eyes glazed over with tears. It was truly a sad sight.

"I-It's fine…" Noire assured. "You have important things to do…"

"No!" Neptune screamed. "It's not fine! I don't have anything important! While I'm here being lazy, you were working so hard to protect my nation. And in the end, you got hurt, you got hurt because of me!"

"Neptune…" Noire's tears fell from her eyes as she cried. "I want to see you, Neptune…"

Neptune sniffled as she whipped her eyes. "I'm right here! I'm right here! I'm not going anywhere, Noire!"

"I miss you…"

"I miss you too!" Neptune hiccupped as she sniffled. "I miss you so so much, Noire!"

Noire cried as she whispered, "Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do!" Neptune voiced. "I never stopped! I love you so much, Noire! So much! So don't worry. I'm gonna come back soon, okay?!"

Noire hiccuped as her throat closed up. "Nep…" She tried to breathe, but she suddenly couldn't. Her eyes widened as a sudden spike of pain ran down her spine. "AaaaaaaaghUuUaaRauagau!" She let out a loud ear screeching screen as her heart began to burn. She reached up to her throat and chest and began to claw at her own skin.

Vert panicked when she saw blood being drawn. She quickly grabbed Noire's arms and slammed them to the side. "Noire! Stop! You're hurting yourself!"

"What's going on?!" Neptune yelled.

Vert glanced at the heart monitor to see it spiking. It was going so fast that it became a concern. "Historie, call a doctor! A nurse! Anyone, hurry!"

"I'm going!" Histoire flew out of the room to see if she could get anyone, someone to come help.

Noire began to thrash on the bed as her body began to release steam. "Aaaaahaaa!"

Vert bit her lower lip to endure the burning sensation on her skin. It hurt so bad that she wanted to move away.

"Noire! Noire, what's wrong?!"

Vert glanced over to see the screen still open. She has to end the call. She felt like something was gonna happen that Neptune shouldn't see.

"Neptune, it's great seeing you, but end the call," ordered the green goddess.

"What?! No! You can't just block me out!"

"Neptune! This is for your own good! Close the screen!" Vert yelled.

Suddenly, Noire went limp and the heart monitor gave a long drowned out beep. The two CPUs stared at the girl on the bed that was no longer thrashing or screaming.

Vert's eyes slowly widened as she snapped her head to look at Neptune. The purple goddess turned pale as her eyes were large with contracted pupils.

"Noire…" Her purple eyes were trained on the unconscious goddess as her body shook. The noise fell on deaf ears as she tried to communicate with her loved one. "Noire? Hey… What's wrong? W-Why aren't you moving? Noire? C-Can… Can you hear me?" Her voice began to break as her heart pounded in her ears.

The door abruptly slammed open and multiple doctors and nurses swarmed around the bed, getting to work. Vert quickly moved out of the way.

Histoire returned to the room with rapid breathing. "I called them, but then they got an emergency signal from this room. What's going on?"

Neptune moved around trying to see the black CPU that was being blocked by multiple bodies. "Noire! Noire!? I can't see Noire!"

Vert stood in front of the screen with stern eyes. "We'll take care of Noire. You worry about getting back to our dimension."

"No!" Neptune screamed. "I'm not leaving until I know Noire's okay! She can't be dead! I refuse to believe she died! That heart monitor just ran out of batteries! That's all!"

Vert sighed, "Sorry, Neptune."

Neptune pressed onto the screen as she became desperate. "Vert! NO! I'm a part of this too! You can just exclude me from this! I was with you in this room!"

"No, Neptune," Vert shook her head. "You're in the Ultradimension. This isn't your problem."

"Vert! Stop!" begged the purple CPU

Vert didn't listen and hit the cancel button. The screen turned black. She huffed out a soft "Sorry" and closed the screen. "I don't want to see you hurt too, Neptune…" Vert dryly laughed, "Honestly, as my older sister, you should rely on me more…" Vert frowned. Even with a joke, the situation didn't get better. She wondered how Neptune could always make the situation less intense with just a single joke.

"Do another round! We can't let Lady Noire go!"

Vert turned around to see a doctor over Noire's bed with two electric pads trying to jumpstart her heartbeat again. He pressed the pads down on Noire's chest and an electric shock occurred before he quickly moved the pads away. He looked at the heart monitor waiting for just a second before looking at the time on the machine to see 11:35 P.M.

The doctor gritted his teeth as he refused to write Noire's death records. "Another round! We still have time! Do another round! Bring the current higher! Maybe it's different for goddesses!"

"Yes, doctor!"

Vert could feel fresh tears starting as she quickly left the room, closing the doors behind her. Blanc barely survived death's door and Noire was well on her way. She slid down the door as she hugged her knees. She prayed. She prayed to Uranus that Noire will survive. She prayed that she would heal. She prayed that Noire would awaken. She prayed and prayed and prayed.

Her voice hitched as tears ran down her reddened cheek. Everything was falling apart. Her vow to protect her loved ones are being shattered right before her very eyes. Was this her punishment…? Was taking her family and friends away her punishment for all the wrong doings she has done? If so, she would gladly turn back time to fix everything. She'd even sacrifice herself if it means keeping her loved ones close to her.

"Please… someone… save me… save Blanc… save Noire… Please. Someone, just save me from this nightmare."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Okay... So I know it looks bad, like really bad, but it's alright! Vert and Neptune are still in good shape! **

**...No? Not helping? Then lets talk about something else! I currently just finished my midterms, I am so stress, but thank the goddesses that it's over.  
I thought I was gonna die like Noire here! Haha!**

**...**

**Too soon? Okay, I'll shut up now.**

**Oh, oh! Before I go, I also got into Genshin Impact. I must say that I am now addicted to that game. Did you guys know that the JP VA for Neptune also voices Lisa? Man, Rie Tanaka can really change her the tone of her voice! Well, it's expected since Neptune and Purple Heart already sounds so different (- lll)**

**Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter! Hope you all have a nice day!**

**-Shiena**


End file.
